Pushing Me Away
by LPBekka
Summary: Kurt Hummel is an all around lovable bad boy who never expected to fall in love...especially with his preppy stepbrother. COMPLETELY AU, contains heavy slash, eating disorders, strong language, drug use, Bisexual Kurt and 'I think I'm straight' Blaine :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** hey beautiful peeps :) This is a special 'I'm sorry for being so inactive the last 2 days' story for you all xD

**Random person:** stop updating new stories and continue the ones you've started!

**Me:** good point random person BUT this story is completely finished, all [almost] 1000 pages of it :D

Lol yes, for those of you who don't know this is in fact the RP that I was sending out by email. If I'm honest I expected…maybe 6 people to be interested but there's over 30 and it just confused me so, so terribly much. Some people weren't getting the email, others were getting it more than once, it was a mess. So I'm sorry, its up here now.

It is an rp, written with one of the most amazing online writers ever, one of my very best friends by the name of Astra. She pretty much writes the parts of Blaine though I made edits to make it Klaine. This is extremely AU, particularly Kurt's part [my own]. For those of you who have read Haute Couture this is just like the latest chapter of that, in fact it's the same person and everything. We always felt our characters had amazing chemistry…which is the reason that later chapters get HEAVILY slashy, lots of…porn pretty much so if that's not your thing then please don't read :) this story is more…emotional development and smut than plot I will be honest because the plot is pretty basic x3 but it's sexy as hell I promise xD and angsty, well…I lie there's a lot of plot at the beginning and end :)

Anyhoo just a warning, I'm aware some people didn't like the rp style of the HC chapter so if you don't like that don't read this. Also to anyone on my email list I hope you don't mind me continuing it here, thank you all so much and love you all xxx

**Disclaimer:** Glee and it's characters belong to Ryan Murphy, story and plot belong to myself and Astra

…

Gazing out the car window, Blaine Anderson slouched in his seat. His iPod was blasting in his ears, the bass as high as it could go which earned a disapproving look from his father as he drove. Blaine looked in the opposite direction, pretending he didn't see his dad's expression as he drummed his fingers on his denim covered thigh.

Dylan usually left him alone when it came to his music, but the full blooded Irish man didn't always agree with Blaine's choices, specifically regarding volume control. He often warned him he would be deaf if he kept on like he did. Blaine rolled his eyes at the thought.

Today, however was different.

Today, Dylan Anderson let him have his way without out too much argument. Not without good reason, though. Blaine had been informed less than 24 hours ago by his father that Dylan had met a woman online three months prior with whom he had eloped last weekend upon their first physical meeting.

The pictures Blaine's father had shown him on his cellular phone indicated that the shotgun event took place at an all night wedding chapel as well! Probably by a man dressed as Elvis, Blaine had thought miserably, squeezing his eyes shut. The 17-year-old had been astounded by the news. Dylan never did anything rash, never ever made decisions without giving them full thought and had always had taught him to do the same. But this time, his father, had gone off the deep end.

Blaine could not believe his ears when Dylan had told him last night. The woman, 'Elizabeth' he called her, was apparently his 'soulmate.' They had met on the dating site, E-Harmony no less, which made Blaine feel absolutely nauseated. And not only that, but only three months ago! Blaine had been so wrapped up with school and finishing his junior year, he hadn't even noticed the increased amount of time his father spent online and talking on the phone. This was ridiculous. Completely unfathomable.

The aftermath of Dylan and Elizabeth's impulsion resulted in Blaine being uprooted from their condo in downtown LA, pulled from his quiet, liberal arts school where he had spent the majority of his existence, only to be placed in the home of a stranger, which he now had to call his new 'mother.' Dylan had also begrudgingly informed him that 'Elizabeth' had a son about his age. His ready-made family was less than three hours from the only place he had ever known as his home. Also, they were leaving within the month.

Dylan attempted to soften the blow promising that he would buy Blaine the Jeep he had been wanting since his 16th birthday in addition to allowing him to chose the university of his choice when he graduated next year. It wasn't enough.

Blaine's mother had died of breast cancer when he was six. It had been just his father and him in their two bedroom loft facing the Staples Center in downtown LA. And now, at the end of his junior year, he was having to move to a new school, house, and be accepting of two people he hardly even knew. A mother AND a brother! It was preposterous.

"Blaine...turn off your music," Dylan said softly, looking over at his 17 year old son. When Blaine didn't notice or hear his command, he nudged him. 'Blaine...now..."

Jerking out his ear buds, Blaine looked over at his father as they exited the freeway.

"I want you on your best behavior." He told him firmly looking straight ahead. "Your best manners."

Blaine sighed as he fiddled with his iPod again, shutting down the volume. Dylan had no plans to let him go back to his music. He could already tell.

"And you will leave that..." he gestured to the mp3 player, "in the car during breakfast."

"Come on, Dad..." Blaine groaned. "Like I want to listen to the two of you googley eyed," he said closing his eyes defiantly as he turned away. He had overheard their conversation at the gas station earlier and wished he hadn't. It was sickeningly romantic and when Blaine heard his father using words like 'sweetie' and 'honey,' he about barfed.

"Blaine..." Dylan cut him off. Blaine went silent as his father pulled into the parking lot of IHOP, a local pancake house. "Just behave, ok? I know this is rough on you," he told him quietly as he parked. "She makes me happy, ok?" he half pleading, looking at his son again.

Their identical eyes met and Blaine saw the sorrow briefly flash across his father's slanted ebony eyes. He had him. Blaine wanted his father to be happy, maybe not at this expense, but he did want him happy again. "You'll like her," he encouraged as he moved to get out of the car. "And who knows... you might like having a mother again."

Blaine didn't remember his real mother. He had seen her pictures, videos, and sometimes heard a soft voice singing in his dreams that he assumed was her. But, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to have a mother. Much less a stranger as his mother.  
>Straightening his clothes, he followed his father into the restaurant, trying hard not to feel like he was walking the plank to his demise.<p>

"Never again, Mom." The lanky, brunette American smirked as he took the sugar packet from the pudgy hand of his two-year-old sister Madison. The toddler looked at him with her large doe eyes and whimpered, clasping and opening her little fingers, silently asking for the packets back. Kurt took her bottle out of the small carrier bag hanging off the back of the stroller. The child gurgled upon seeing her bottle and took it happily with a squeak.

"Never again?" His mother Elizabeth asked, priming her hair for the millionth time so that the natural, soft, brown curls rested on her shoulders. She was a pretty, thirty-three year old lady with faint laughter lines around her mouth. Elizabeth Hummel was a good woman, just made some bad decisions concerning men, but she was convinced this time she had gotten it right.

"Never again. I minded these monsters for an entire weekend." He laughed, poking Maddy's nose so the youngest giggled.

"Hey!" The thirteen year old brunette across the table spat out, and Kurt looked at her. Freya was his annoying 'tween' sister who drove him mad with her constant blabbing of boys, makeup and her favorite right now, Justin Bieber. She made him crazy, but he did love her and always would look out for her. She was his only full blooded sibling of the four children Elizabeth had borne.

"Can it, brace-face." He teased as the young girl gritted her metal coated teeth towards him. Already the table was full with Kurt, his mother and his three sisters Maddy, Freya and the four-year-old Kaylee. The child was currently terrorizing the shy kid at the table next to them with shrill cries of "WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Kaylee, sit down!" A slightly stressed Elizabeth scolded her daughter, but Kaylee was unmoving, crying out to the child to answer her. "Freya, would you please get your sister to sit" The young teen rolled her eyes and mumbled about how she had to do everything before picking up her sister, setting the youngster beside her.

Kurt noticed his mother's stressed attitude. His mother had a good and gentle heart, but this was classically going to be another huge mistake. She had met some Irish guy from LA online a few months ago. The couple had met up last weekend in Vegas and now…they were married.

Now Kurt had another guy who would hope he'd call them Dad. This made three including his own father. But he wouldn't do that. Oh no, he'd stand his ground, show them that he was the man of this house. He was the one who had been working since thirteen to help his mom, minding the kids so she could maintain a social life. Oh yes, he would make him more than aware who ruled the house here.

Elizabeth tensed in an excited manner as she saw a large, black car pull into the parking lot. They were here.

"There's err…something I forgot to tell you about Dylan…" She said quickly to her son as the door of the pancake house opened. Kurt wasn't looking to the door, he was looking to his mother.

"What is it?"

"He might….have a son..." Kurt's stomach dropped and his eyes widened. 'A what? A son? What the fuck? This guy came with baggage too?'

"What? I mean…how old? Are these more diapers I gotta change?" He asked in an almost hysterical voice, not noticing the people approaching the table.

Kurt felt really annoyed that his mother withheld this information from him. 'A new brother? No, this wasn't fair. A new step father was bad enough but...but a new… ugh brother wasn't even the word, this just wasn't right, it really just wasn't.'

Kurt folded his arms and leaned back in the chair, pouting as his mother informed him that Blaine was the same age as him which somehow was supposed to make this entire situation so much better. Not. His mother had had three husbands before this one and none of them came with a built in brother. It exasperated Kurt to know that he'd be the one forced to adapt instead of the other way round.

"Dylan!" Elizabeth called as her husband walked in. She stood up, flying over, kissing him briefly and hugging him in the middle of the restaurant. Kurt's eyes drifted from the Irish male his mother was fawning over to the young man beside him. Blaine, he presumed, was tall with curly, black hair and wore a dark t-shirt with baggy jeans and a pair of expensive DC skate shoes. His 'bling' consisted of a silver ring on his middle finger and some kind of bracelet.

"Kurt, it's rude to stare!" Freya informed her big brother, the braces causing a slight lisp in her words and Kurt made a face towards her.

"Kurt it'sss rude to sssssstare." He taunted her lisp and his little sister looked fit to cry back at him. He just smirked and ran his fingers through his brown hair which was messy as if he had just gotten out of bed. There was slight patches of the blue he had put in it before hand, mainly on his currently messed fringe. He had be considering dying his hair again, maybe all over instead of just streaks.

He had a silver labret encasing his plump lower lip. His slightly too big Stone Temple Pilots T-shirt, some grimy jeans and a pair of sneakers his mum got him at a swap meet made him look a bit dishevelled. He wasn't wearing gear like this 'Blaine' guy. Kurt's instant impression was that he was a spoiled only-child that was in for a rude awakening when he got used to family living.

Maddy began to fuss when she finished off her bottle and Kurt rooted in her bag for some more formula as Elizabeth approached with her new man. Blaine just looked utterly shocked by the amount of people at the table, unmoving.

"Everyone, this is Dylan and Blaine, Dylan this is Kurt, Freya, Kaylee and Maddy."

Blaine felt sick as he stood next to his father, unmoving as Dylan and Elizabeth greeted each other. 'A son? A son...meant one... and there was definitely more than 'a son' sitting at this large table in the diner.'

He slowly perused the family before him, taking in the baby sucking her empty bottle first. Surely, Elizabeth was babysitting her sister's kids? If not, Blaine was now the proud member of a family of five. Please God, this was ten times worse than he could have imagined.

Distractedly, he knew he must have been pulling a face because Dylan elbowed him quite roughly, indicating he should move forward and introduce himself now. Blaine swallowed dryly, licking his lips as he glanced at his father. 'All of them?' He asked silently just looking in his father's eyes. Surely not.

"Ermm..." Blaine said, his hands finding their way into his jeans pockets as he finally made eye contact with Elizabeth. He listened to her rave about how much he resembled his father, gesturing to Kurt stating he was also spitting image of his father. 'Spitting image,' Blaine thought with disgust. He perused the table again, his eyes sliding over the baby again who was now wailing, the four year old standing in her chair screaming out to him her name repeatedly to the last two. An adolescent girl who was smiling shyly at him and finally landing on the one person he had expected at this table. The boy.

Kurt was a bit more eclectic than he thought he would be. In fact, he looked like a fucking punk, full of attitude and bravado, the kind of boy he and Wes back at his school would have ridiculed and tormented. This was not good. He could already tell that they would have nothing in common. And all these girls... Blaine didn't know anything about girls! He didn't even really have any 'girl' friends! He'd dated some, but this was entirely different.

When Blaine didn't proceed forward, his father took over, going to each child and introducing himself formally. The smaller ones had no clue how to act and when Dylan approached the baby she screamed and reached for Kurt. Blaine wanted to turn and run at that point. Maybe his father did too? But instead when Blaine looked at his father, he could see him smiling, genuinely. It was fucking freaking him out. Dad was ok with this? He was fine with this pre-made Brady Bunch? 'I have to be dreaming,' he thought miserably. This is a nightmare.

"Blaine," Dylan said, moving Blaine forward. "Say hello," he instructed firmly.

"Yeah," Blaine obeyed, reaching his hand out to Elizabeth. However, she didn't take his proffered hand, but instead grabbed him in a tight, excited hug, exclaiming how thrilled she was to meet him. "Ermm...I'm Blaine," he reiterated to the table when she let go of him, almost stuttering.

"Blainey Blainey Blainey," Kaylee chanted as she bounced in her chair. "His name is Blainey!"

"Kaylee shush!" Freya said, still blushing and pushing back her hair from her face only to have her bangs fall back again. Freya was the shy girl who hid behind her hair and rarely spoke and Kurt saw in an instant she automatically had a school girl crush on 'Blaine'. He felt sick. This guy had no place in their family and neither did his obviously big shot father. They were doing fine without them, they didn't need outsiders coming in. If this foreigner expected him to call him Daddy, he was sadly mistaken, although Kurt could think of a few choice words to call him.

"Kurt, make room for your new brother." Elizabeth suggested and Kurt almost choked on the air he was breathing.

"Fuck I will." He said sarcastically, folding his arms and remaining in his space, unmoving and he felt a light slap on his shoulder from his mother.

"Language, Kurt!" She warned, glaring at him to move which he didn't. Kurt was as stubborn as they came and no private school, half cast step 'brother' was going to change that.

Blaine blushed furiously when Elizabeth spoke directly to the other teen enforcing that they sit together for breakfast. The tension could have been cut with a knife. Kurt's body language and down right refusal spoke volumes. And honestly Blaine felt exactly the same way. It seemed to make the fact that they were all technically related after last weekend even more real for some reason. Blaine thought he would be lucky to get any food down at all in the presence of this completely incredulous situation.

"It's alright, Elizabeth," Blaine said quietly, looking at the woman. He was trying to be polite. It was obvious the boy didn't respect his mother or any one else within ten feet. Dylan would have punished him up one side and down the other of that table if he had as much as uttered a curse word like that in his presence. "I can sit over here on this side, there is plenty of room," he muttered, feeling his father's eyes on him.

The girl called Freya was watching his every move as he moved to sit next to her. At least she wasn't putting up a fuss, although he could tell that he had piqued her interest. Poor girl couldn't have been more than 13 and was awkward in her adolescence, her mouth full of metal and her dark curly hair almost unruly in it's natural state. Blaine avoided the cold hard stare he could feel across the table from the other teen.

"Hi, Blainey!" The excitable four year old exclaimed as she leaned over Freya so her face was close to him, definitely invading his personal space. He jumped back, at little startled at the girl who was no more than four or five. She wore a pink satin princess costume and had a tiny plastic sceptre in her small hand. "I'm a princess!" She called aloud with a big grin of tiny white teeth.

Blaine almost had to smile at her despite himself. She was pretty cute, her curls a bit more loose than Freya and sailed down her back.

"I can see," Blaine commented, biting his lip.

"I'm Princess Kaylee," she introduced herself and then proceeded to touch her sceptre to Blaine's head, not as gently as he would have liked.

Blaine flinched away from the bat on the head, unsuspecting that she would have done that. But what did he know about kids?

There was no hiding the snide smirk on Kurt's face as Blaine interacted awkwardly with his new siblings. He just didn't like this guy and he didn't make any point in hiding his instant distaste. The only person Kurt ever toned down for was his own mother, but in this situation that was even too hard.

'Why didn't she tell me he had a fuckin' son?' He thought to himself as Kaylee decided to entertain herself by attempting to pull at Blaine's hair and Freya, the sibling closest to her was too shy to even look up from her lap.

Kurt watched with interest as Blaine looked so awkward and unsure, revelling in it. He may have only known Blaine for a mere five minutes, but already he decided this boy was trouble and he wasn't going to be around for long. Kurt would make sure of that. Madison was looking to Blaine with large blue eyes. Blaine didn't fit in here with his caramel flesh and amber, piercing eyes. Kurt, Freya and Kaylee all took after their mother with naturally brown, curly hair and then there was Madison who had been the odd one out with her wispy ginger curls, but now they had Blaine, and Kurt wasn't happy about this at all.

Elizabeth was trying to encourage conversation, asking Blaine questions which he answered a little too politely. Ugh, Kurt hated these preppy types. He bet Blaine went to a private school with his name embroidered in gold on his blazer, and he and all his friends would laugh at the people who couldn't afford nice things like silver rings and expensive shoes. It was possibly jealousy which fuelled this instant…almost hatred towards the young half-Irish guy, but Kurt was just protective of his family. No matter what happened or who his mother was with he had always been the 'man' of the house and assigned himself as guardian of all the girls even if he did tease them constantly.

"Where's the waiter?" He asked gruffly, hands aching for a cigarette or something stronger, but of course he was to behave today, so no pot.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, sweetheart." The gentle Elizabeth smiled, entwining her fingers with Dylan.

Blaine was glad when the waitress finally arrived and took orders, although it took twice as long as it should have because the princess could not make up her mind about what she wanted for breakfast. Blaine fought an eye roll nearly every ten seconds. The drama between the siblings was almost too much to take. Elizabeth and Dylan spoke quietly to each other, leaving the children at the table talk, or rather fight, amongst themselves while Blaine looked on.

He slumped in his chair, playing with a fork that had been laid on his napkin. What he really wanted to do was stab his father in the eye with it for doing this to him. It was so incredibly unfair. Blaine had been a good boy. Strong student, stayed out of trouble, no wild parties, crazy girlfriends, drunken escapades. Of course Blaine had partook of all of those things, only he knew how to do it without letting his grades drop and having to call Dylan in the middle of the night to collect him from jail. Why didn't he deserve to at least be considered in his father's irrational decision? They WERE a family too. Should he have at least had some say? Especially since he was gonna have to deal with the aftermath.

"So, Blaine, your father tells me you are an amazing artist," Elizabeth stated across the table, nearly causing Blaine to choke on the hot coffee or mostly hot milk and sugar sitting in front of him.

"Oh...well... I'm pretty good," Blaine muttered. "I don't know about amazing," he added, rolling his eyes at his father.

"He also said you were looking into art school," Elizabeth smiled, her eyes sparkling as she threaded her arm through Dylan's and looked up proudly at her new husband. Blaine could see the diamond band twinkling on her left ring finger. It was pretty expensive looking. Blaine knew his father didn't do gifts half way. It must have been a mint.

"I dunno..." Blaine replied as he slurped his hot milk and sugar, trying to ignore the smirky grin that the teen across from him had on his punk ass face.

Kurt couldn't help the evil face because it was so delicious to see this…this stranger out of his comfort zone. The food was delivered and Kurt could see Kaylee eyeing up Blaine's pancakes. She had her own, but it was true that food always tasted better off someone else's plate. Kurt just sat back and watched. Blaine didn't seem to be aware of the small girl licking her lips. In a pretty big family you had to get used to protecting your food because you either ate what you got or you got nothing at all.

"Erm…Kurt…" Dylan addressed him formally and he looked to the older man with his nose wrinkled. How old was this geezer? Kurt would have guessed fifty-eight because of the abundance of wrinkles on his face and his hair was definitely dyed black, probably to cover the grey. Maybe this was Blaine grandfather and this was all some fucking joke and Ashton Kutcher would just pop out from under the table, punk'n him?

"Elizabeth tells me you're…in a band…" Kurt looked to the older man and shrugged, beginning to tackle the pancakes on his plate, shoving them into his mouth as if he had no need to chew.

"She 'old 'ou righ'." He informed the older male, spraying batter on the table and Maddy giggled at how silly her brother looked. Kurt smirked and began to make funny faces at his baby sister, sticking out his tongue so she could see all the mauled up food in his mouth. His mother cast a warning look, and Dylan and Blaine looked disgusted, but Kurt looked proud.

"Can anyone pass the syrup?" Freya asked and her mother shook her head, warning her away from the sauce. Kurt smirked.

"Fifi the diabetic!" He teased and her face turned bright red.

"Shut up!" she squeaked, threatening to throw a fork at him, but Elizabeth snapped to her to stop as Kaylee seized the opportunity of all this distraction and grabbed a pancake from Blaine's plate with a loud "Haha!" to make sure the new addition noticed that she had stolen his breakfast.

Maddy suddenly began to cry for her mommy to hold her as Princess Kaylee raised her sceptre over her head in proclamation of her successful siege. And then there was Freya who didn't waste time in snapping at her mother that she ruined everything and never cared about her or what she wanted.

The table was already in chaos and whatever perfect, happy family image their mother strived to get was shattered around them. They weren't perfect…they were normal, they were family who could fight and scream and say things, but still love one another and put the others first at the end of the day.

Still, Kurt enjoyed the momentary chaos and his eyes skimmed up along the bare, caramel arm then shoulder hidden by the snug, cotton fabric on the boy across from him. He continued to look at his new step-'brother', the angular jaw dusted with coarse black facial hair and plump, pink lips. The long nose and dark, almost shaped eyes that seemed wide in a panic, a fear of the unknown, of a life with a family like this.

Everything was happening so quickly and Blaine had literally no reaction time before the tiny princess had stolen a good portion of his pancakes. His mouth dropped as he realized what had happened. But there was no time to even comment to her before the entire table was in utter mayhem. Blaine watched as each child had their own brand of tantrum starting with the princess's hysterical giggle for having gotten away with stealing Blaine's breakfast to the tween's emotional outburst about her mother ruining her life.

However, Blaine could feel the teen across from him, staring curiously. He noticed the look of contentment on Kurt's face. Almost like he was enjoying how shocked Blaine was at what appeared to be daily life for the Hummel family. It was nothing like what Blaine had been or was accustomed to, but he definitely didn't like that the overzealous teenager was enjoying his predicament. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest, fixing his eyes on the other boy.

Blaine taunted him with his eyes. There was no way Blaine was going to allow this prick to gain pleasure from watching him come unravelled. His eyes strayed only to see that Elizabeth and his father hardly noticed the table uproar, both too distracted and in love to care about anything or anyone else in the restaurant right now. He'd find where the boy's weaknesses were and he'd aim straight for the jugular. There would be no problem one upping this loser.

He'd bet money the boy was failing at least two classes in addition to a healthy pot and alcohol habit he suspected. A musician... pfft.. so fucking lame... he probably didn't even know how to play an instrument. He could immediately see the boy had no discipline. Blaine had been classically trained in piano and guitar since he was nine including twice a week lessons. 'Oh yea,' he thought to himself, unable to stop the one sided grin from creasing one corner of his mouth, 'this would be a piece of cake.'

The moment Blaine's lopsided grin was aimed at Kurt, the brunette's face fell and he was now glaring back, sizing him up. He knew the kind, not that many went to his school. He could bet Blaine never had to do a day of hard work in his life. He probably got A's in everything, won awards and praise, the stereotypical model son, but where did awards for art help in the real world, in reality, where Kurt had been forced to live since before he was ten.

Sure, he smoked a little weed, but who hadn't in this day in age? His first splint was one he found in his mother's room, but apparently she had long since kicked the small cravings. The brunette felt uneasy as the half-Irish across from him smiled and his defence walls were up. Kurt wasn't the kind who held back. When he thought something he said it although usually he was able to control himself around his mother, but today was an exception…a pain in the ass, one of the worst days in his fucking life exception.  
>The table was in chaos and Kurt sighed, his own mother too wrapped up in her new husband to notice. She was a romantic, believed in love, but Kurt knew, ohh, he knew this guy would play her like all the others had. Sure they got a nice house out of the last one, but Kurt would have chosen the damp flat where they used to live if it meant that man didn't break his mother's heart like he had.<p>

Kurt looked across the table and gently lifted Maddy out of her seat, handing her some of the soft pancakes off his own plate which caused her to giggle and gnaw on the food. He glared to Freya and in a sharp tone told her if she spoke to their mom like that he'd take her cell phone for a week. Instantly the young teen shut up and then there was Kaylee. The loud mouthed, but adorable one of the group. His words were still firm but soft as he spoke to his little sister, giving out to her for taking the pancakes. Kaylee looked to him with the large blue eyes. She was the apple of Kurt's eye, if he gave out to her then she definitely did something wrong.

"Good girl." He said when she sat down. "Now apologize to Blaine for taking his pancakes." This wasn't sucking up or tactics for Blaine. This was about controlling his family in public and he smiled when the young girl looked up to Blaine and uttered a soft "Sworry" around the thumb she was sucking.

Blaine was not impressed that a 17 year old, freaky looking teen across from him was in control of this mass chaotic group. In fact, he thought he was rather pathetic. If Elizabeth thought that her son... an obvious fuck up like him was trustworthy... she lost points in his book. How could his father have chosen such a weak, poor excuse for a woman? Didn't he want someone who could think for herself? Didn't he want someone with a brain between her ears? Obviously not.

She seemed kind enough... but what did that mean? Nothing. All it did mean to him was that she wasn't able to keep her legs shut long enough to think for herself. And a brood of kids most likely all with different fathers. She was a nice slut, Blaine thought trying not to shake his head as his father and Elizabeth exchanged a few pecks. His dad would have been better off calling a hooker. At least then she couldn't make off with 50% of his assets.

No... Blaine knew this was a mistake. Elizabeth had to be a gold digger with a nice, sweet, innocent cover. Didn't his father see all these children? How could he be so blind?  
>After everyone had finished their breakfasts, Blaine was really wishing he had his iPod. Then he could at least drown out the two year old named Maddy who was squirming and dying to get down out of Kurt's arms. In fact, she was this close to screaming in protest.<p>

"I'd like to say something to all of you." Dylan said aloud at the table, his arm going around Elizabeth cuddling her close. "I know that all of this will be an adjustment. Especially with how fast everything happened, but something like the love I have for your mother only happens once in a life time. And I thought after my first wife died, Blaine's mother, that I would never find happiness again. But I was wrong. I hope that you all will give me the chance to care for her, to make her happy like she deserves. I want us to all be a family. To go places, do things, get to know one another," Dylan continued. "I hope we can all work together."

Blaine's mouth had dropped open again. He was beginning to wonder if Elizabeth had drugged him. This was NOT his father. This was some alien who had come down from planet orbit and was now inhabiting his father's physical form. Things could not be any worse if they tried. He looked directly at Kurt again, who looked irritable and was busy rolling his eyes almost like he had heard this speech before. And maybe he had... maybe Elizabeth was the type who brainwashed men like his dad and took them for all they were worth using her sweet smile and gentle touch.

"Blaine?" Dylan signaled him directly. "You will try?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.  
>Blaine bit his lip and looked from his father back to Kurt who was grinning like the cat who ate the canary.<p>

"Yes sir...of course," he spit out obediently.

As Dylan spat out the oh so predictable 'we're a family' speech Kurt wanted to throw up. Yes…he had heard this before, far too many times for his liking. Just because Dylan seemed like a respectable man didn't mean he was. They were usually after his mother for something. Elizabeth was so trusting and gentle and she didn't only believe in second chances but also third, fourths and fifths. She got herself into a situation where she became completely vulnerable to the man who told her he loved her and then was broken by the end of it.

The problem with Elizabeth was that she didn't learn from her mistakes. Kurt did.  
>Dylan finished his speech and Kurt was now struggling to control Maddy, and there was no more formula. He didn't really know what was wrong. She squirmed and whined, winging towards her big brother to let her go. Vaguely Kurt could hear Dylan talk to Blaine and Blaine referred to him as sir. If this man thought Kurt would call him the same he was sadly mistaken. Kurt didn't answer to any of these users, these men who took his mother's dignity and abused her trust and good nature.<p>

Still no matter how many times Kurt may have told his mother that these men weren't good enough she just thought he was being cute and protective, but he was always right...always.

Kurt was smiling at Blaine now, a broad Cheshire grin despite the demon child trying to get out of his arms. Silently he was letting Blaine know that his life here was not going to be easy and most certainly would not be fun. 

…..

**A/N:** thank you so much for reading this, really :) I hope everyone enjoyed it, love you all xxx expect an update asap *smooch*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank u so much to anyone who read :) I hope you enjoy this chapter x I'm a little slower because I'm back in college as of today and my timetable SUCKS SO BAD! But HC is sent to Bri for betaing so should be done soon but she's a little busy too. I hope you all like this, really :) love every one of you xxxxx

….

"Kurt, hurry up! They will be here in an hour. I have to talk to you!" Elizabeth called down the hallway, attempting to get her voice over the blaring music coming from her 17 year old's room.

Kurt sat on his bed and stared away from the stereo, momentarily considering turning it up just to ignore, her but he sighed and stood up, turning it off. He left the bedroom and trudged down the stairs, his heavy boots pounding on every step as he came down to see Elizabeth standing with Maddie in her arms, happily gurgling and playing with her mother's necklace.

"What?" He asked, sounding exhausted.

"Honey... there is something I want to discuss with you," Elizabeth began, as she nuzzled her giggling daughter. "Let mommy have that, precious," she encouraged. "Come in the kitchen, I made you some of your favorite pop tarts."

Kurt didn't move for a moment. Pop tarts? This was feeling horribly familiar to the day she told him about Mr. Anderson. Almost word for word…save what she said to Maddie, who was currently clinging to her mother with her small, pudgy arms. Kurt frowned slightly and followed, sitting at the island in the kitchen. He didn't want to ask what was she going to tell him…mainly because he had a suspicion that he didn't want to know.

"Well... you know... originally we were gonna move Blaine into Freya's room and let you two camp out together. But Dylan and I have talked it over, and we feel like you boys would get better acquainted if we just roomed you two together," she said in a rush, bracing with a cringe for the onslaught of fury she was expecting from her teenage son. "Oh Kurt... come on... be a good sport... it works out better if you two share a room. It's only until we sell the house!" She added, placing frosted strawberry pop tarts in front of him alongside a tall glass of milk.

The pop tarts and drink being placed on front of him didn't even register. Kurt was just staring at his mother with a blank, unreadable expression on his face which changed the moment he spoke.

"No." He said bluntly and stared into her matching eyes. His own watery cyan hues held a mixture of stubbornness and desperation. It was hard enough to adapt to the thoughts of Freya in his room but…but Blaine? This practical stranger? No, no… "Mom, this isn't fair!"

"Kurt please don't do this to me. I just want Dylan and Blaine to feel comfortable in our home. I want to welcome them. You are my welcoming committee. I need you to help me make Dylan see that we can all get on as a real family together," She pleaded with him.  
>Freya sashayed into the kitchen hearing the tail end of their conversation.<p>

"I could room with Blaine," she offered. "My room is bigger than Kurt's anyway," she suggested to her mother.

"Freya, this is none of your business. I am talking to your brother," Elizabeth snapped while directing cutting eyes at the teenager. "I saw your sugar levels this morning by the way. And I am none too thrilled. I know you ate the leftover pizza this morning for breakfast! So you might as well consider yourself grounded from Elsa's slumber party this weekend."

Freya flew into a fit of hysteria, running to her mother, pleading and begging.

"Out!" Elizabeth screamed. "Hush up and get out!" She told her again. This time the tween listened, walking out, but not before sticking her tongue out at Kurt behind Elizabeth's back.

"I will not have you fight me on this. Go to your room instantly. Clear out half your closet and drawers to make room for Blaine. They will be here in less than an hour. And make sure you've made the bed with clean sheets too. You are just going have to get over yourself, Kurt. Everything is not ABOUT you right now." She told him turning away so he couldn't see that she had teared up. She hated upsetting him. But there was no arguing here. It was the way Dylan had wanted it. And she was going to stick to their decision.

Kurt was just sitting in his place, staring to his mothers back, knowing she was upset, but right now he just couldn't comfort her. _Everything is not ABOUT you right now._ No, it was never about him, he hadn't been working instead of studying for payment of Xbox's or shoes like Blaine had. He had done it so he could help his mother when the trick's just left her hung and dry and broken. He threw the glass and plate in the sink, pop tart and all, and left the room for his own. The moment he was inside he locked his door and turned up his music, collapsing on the bed and screaming into the pillow, punching it and crying out, his muffled screams not reaching outside the room.

This couldn't be happening. As if his mother falling for her swim instructor who hung her out to dry wasn't bad enough, but now…now this….another kid, another…'son' and he had to fucking share? Why was all this shit just being thrown at him? He seriously was some kind of shit magnet. He and Blaine didn't even like one another. True, they hadn't even spoken, but they just knew. There was such a thing as hate at first sight, and it worked both ways.

"Fuck it." Kurt growled, sitting off the bed and searching through his drawers. He knew he had one here, ready rolled….there. Kurt pulled the joint out from its position between some books and laid back on the bed, not even opening a window as he lit up and took a long drag, eyes flickering shut as "Sex Type Thing" rang out in his room.

The small moving truck rattled and bumped into the driveway of Elizabeth and her clan's as Dylan reversed. Blaine was sitting quietly on the seat next to his dad. He had listened to Dylan lecture him nearly the entire two hours to the cookie cutter housed neighborhood in San Diego. Every single house was exactly the same on this street with less than ten feet between each one. The only differences were the color of brick. It alternated every third one. Brown...light brown...beige...it was an utterly boring nightmare.

Long gone were the bright lights of the big city of downtown LA. Blaine and his buddies used to sit around the rooftop pool at the high rise apartment complex and shoot the shit for hours. There would be no more parties here. Dylan had reminded him countless that he be on his best behavior. At least he was getting a room to himself. He could lock himself inside and shut out the chaos and misery he knew was imminent.

According to Dylan, he was to 'set' the example of how children should behave in a American household. He had immediately shook his head thinking there was no way that was going to go down well. He could just imagine how easily Kurt would comply to his father's rules and regulations. Not. It was going to be absolute catastrophe. He thought of other kids from his school that were similar in personality to what he had seen of Kurt and knew right off that his new "brother's" motto would be more along the lines of 'rules were made to be broken.'

He looked up to see Elizabeth sailing out of the dark brown brick house wearing cut off jean shorts and a soft, well worn t-shirt. Her eyes shone as she spotted Dylan and jumped into his arms for a tight hug, her dark silky hair blowing in the sea breeze. Apparently the beach wasn't far, nearly in walking distance. Blaine could already foresee that he would be taking a whole lot of walks there to clear his head. Maybe he'd even start jogging again. Anything to get him out of that house.

Climbing out of the cab of the small moving truck, Blaine slammed the door. He had chosen cut off sweats and his well worn DC's for moving day. It was pleasant weather today, the sun already shining down warmly. It wouldn't be long before he lost his hoodie to the dark wife beater beneath. He had asked Dylan about hiring movers, but the sardonic answer had only been, 'Movers? Why do I need movers when I have an able-bodied teenage boy?' It wasn't funny.

"Hi Blaine!" Elizabeth greeted running over to kiss his cheek. "I'm so glad you are here! I have Kurt already clearing out half his closet and drawers to make space for you! You guys are gonna be the best of friends now that you are roommates!" She smiled animatedly.

Blaine half grin dropped as his eyes moved to his father's face. Share? Share with Kurt? Surely Elizabeth was mistaken, he thought, his stomach pitching. However, it only took seconds to understand that Elizabeth was not kidding. His father was now completely avoiding his gaze, moving around to the back of the truck to begin unpacking.

"Ermm...yeah..." he muttered as Elizabeth moved away from him to help. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Blaine wanted to punch a wall nearby, he was so mad. His face was burning as he roughly pulled off his hoodie. This was too much! Blaine now knew why the country's run away teens percentages were so high! He stormed around to the side of the truck and flung the side door open, Dylan was already calling for his assistance. This was going to be a seriously long fucking day!

Elizabeth didn't really notice her new step-son's attitude or that he really wasn't pleased with the idea of rooming with her son. Right now she only had eyes for Dylan who politely refused her help and told her to relax, that they could handle it.

"I'll call Kurt, he'll help you both." She smiled and walked inside, leaving the two men at work. One person who did notice Blaine's behavior was Freya who was located in her room, peeking out the window at her new step-brother. Oh God, he was gorgeous with his exotic looks and ever so slightly darker skin. His eyes were utterly beautiful and she was devastated at the fact that it was her moronic brother who got to room with him as opposed to her.

She could hear her mother walk up the wooden stairs and knock on Kurt's room, but her brother couldn't hear her over that horrible music he was playing at near to full blast.  
>"Kurt, open this door!" Elizabeth called, banging her fist on the door and shaking the knob.<p>

Kurt was working on finishing his joint and his mother screamed almost in hysterics for him to open the goddamn door. He stood up and walked to the window, opening it and stabbing out the remainder of the splint on the windowsill, waving some smoke around before getting a can of deodorant and spraying everywhere. Did he think his mother wouldn't know? No. But they tended to play this game a lot. If Elizabeth didn't catch him she usually convinced herself her son wasn't smoking pot.

Kurt just went back to the window about the close it when his eyes met with the older American below. He knew from Blaine's glare that the young man was just as unimpressed as he was by this and just glared back, not caring about his mom banging on his door. He just didn't want to be the one to give in in this little staring match.

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt as he gripped a large box as if to pick it up. The boy was standing in the window of the second story house, looking down at him with animosity. Blaine could not have been more pissed off right now. He was absolutely brimming with anger and quickly beginning to hate his 'new' brother.

"Blaine!" Dylan barked, breaking Blaine concentration and look away from the punk in the window. "You can move it now," he instructed and Blaine bit his lip, lifting the heavy box, flexing his biceps as he made his way into the house.

Kurt savored his moment of triumph but then noticed how his mothers shrill screams had stopped and suspicion took root. The brunette didn't turn his music off, but turned the volume down considerably and cautiously walked to the door which he unlocked and opened to find his mother standing with her arms crossed and face unimpressed.

"Can I help you?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow raised. Elizabeth rubbed her forehead.

"Kurt, all I'm asking is you try to make this work, please, try to get along with Blaine." Kurt sighed and looked back to his room.

"Mom, I have hardly any space as it is! This really isn't fair. You keep springing things up on me at the last minute…getting married, about Blaine and now the entire room thing…this sucks." Elizabeth looked to her son and bit her lip. She knew it was like she expected a lot from him. Over the years men would come and go, and it was him who picked up the pieces and struggled to keep the family going. But not this time, this time it was different, Dylan was different.

"Kurt…for me…" She said quietly and Kurt looked to his mother, wanting to say no, wanting to refuse point blank and tell her she could stuff Blaine in the hot press for all he cared, but he didn't. He just silently left his room and followed her reluctantly down the stairs, his heavy boots trudging. He wore thin, ripped jeans and a plain, red, short sleeved t-shirt. Nothing spectacular, but he wasn't exactly trying to impress Blaine or his father.

"Dylan…" Clair's voice musically rang out as they walked outside. "Kurt is going to help you."

Blaine walked into the house, and the four year old Kaylee, who had traded her princess attire for a pair of ruffled shorts and a tank top held the glass door open for him to come through.

"Hi Blainey!" She squeaked with a big smile.

"Hey..." Blaine replied, as he looked around his new living quarters to find that the home was actually fairly clean, to his surprise, considering how many people actually lived inside. It was an open living plan with a huge sectional sofa. There was large TV on one wall and a brick fireplace on the other. A colorful play pin was set up in the large kitchen across the way and he could see that Maddie was busy playing with her toys.

He glanced up the stairs just in time to see Elizabeth and Kurt coming down.

"Why don't we just put everything here in the foyer and then we can separate what's yours and your dad's here?" She said with wide grin. "And whatever doesn't fit can either go in the attic or garage," she added.

"Yeah, ok," Blaine mumbled as he set the box to where he was directed. He didn't make eye contact with the teen; in fact, he planned to avoid him.

Kurt rested the heavy box he was carrying on the timber floor and noticed Blaine almost avoiding him, which usually would have been considered a good thing, a great thing even, but Kurt didn't want to get by. He knew Blaine looked down upon him and his family, and he wasn't going to put up with that. His job as a brother was to make his sibling's lives a misery and he planned to do just that with Blaine.

Kurt used their time carrying in various boxes and items to analyze Blaine, to try and think what would annoy him the most. Obviously this entire not talking thing was working for the young American, which meant it simply wouldn't do for Kurt, but he wasn't going to suddenly become buddy-buddy with Blaine and blather on and on about random, useless things just to annoy him.

He noted how Blaine almost went out of his way to avoid contact with him and when their elbows collided at one point Blaine almost flinched. Kurt grinned. He himself was straight…sort of. Actually no wasn't really, but the fact that Kurt could play men as well as he could with women upped his game and he was going to play Blaine.

There was an incredibly large amount of boxes and Kurt would occasionally just brush against Blaine or pick up the box next to the one the slightly younger boy was picking up so their legs touched. Blaine would frown and flinch, move away and even mutter under his breath and Kurt smirked. Maybe Blaine had personal space issues. He had been an only child for seventeen years so he obviously had barriers and walls, which Kurt planned to crumble. With a smirk, the young brunette picked up a box marked fragile and carried them inside, following Blaine.

Elizabeth was holding Maddie and Freya was hiding upstairs, shyly looking out the window.

"Kaylee, do not bring that in here!" Elizabeth warned her second youngest as the brunette child brought her twelve inch bike from the playroom, riding on it, her feet only able to reach the peddles of the three wheeler if she sat on the edge of the seat.

"WATCH OUT!" the young girl practically screamed. "I'm going too fast!"

Kurt snorted a laugh at his sister, the hilarity of her statement being that the poor child was probably travelling at two miles a fortnight on the small tricycle.

Blaine concentrated on moving boxes, creating one pile for each of them so that he could pick his stuff out easily. He had been doing quite a good job of ignoring Kurt as they worked together, nearly side by side. However, he noticed that randomly the teen would step close to him, brush his elbow, his knee, run into him. It started as an accident, but when it continued to happen Blaine started to get suspicious.

He didn't want the brunette anywhere near him and what was worse, he acted as if he was enjoying the close contact which made Blaine frown twice as much. Maybe this punk was a fag too. Just what he needed! Not that he had any special reservations about queers, there had certainly been enough in LA, but he hadn't had to share a bedroom with them! He sighed, glaring at Kurt the last time the boy brushed his elbow, this time apologizing.

"Just stay the fuck away from me, dude," Blaine hissed under his breath. "You stay out of my way... I'll stay out of yours...if that's even fucking possible," Blaine grated angrily.

"Kurt, did you clear space out for Blaine?" Elizabeth called out, Maddie in her arms as she brought Dylan a glass of lemonade. He had hardly moved a box while the two boys had huffed in nearly all of the two dozen boxes and were about to start on the little bit of furniture that came from Blaine and Dylan's home. He had donated a good portion of it to charity stating they would buy all new things for the home they would buy after Elizabeth's house sold.

The fact that his closeness was obviously annoying Blaine made this so, so much sweeter. Kurt decided closeness was the key to breaking him, contact, snide smirks and glances. It was almost too much fun, especially when Blaine snapped under his breath. Kurt was delighted that he seemed to have found Blaine's Achilles heel, something that caused him to react.

Then his mother asked if he had make room and he sucked his lip ring into his mouth, chewing for a moment and shook his head. His mother sighed and rolled her eyes. Kurt decided maybe he'd go now, since it'd be a break from the manual labor of carrying in the heavy, priceless antiques belonged to Dylan. Elizabeth looked to Blaine and smiled warmly to him. She really was trying to be motherly towards him, treat him like one of her own.

"Blaine, would you maybe like to bring some of your things up to the room and pick out which bunk bed you'd like?" Kurt was at the doorway by now and glared back at his mother and Blaine. He didn't want this guy in HIS room; it was his space, his sanctuary.

"I'm sure Blainey has more things to carry in." He snapped, walking into the house.

"He really prefers 'Blaine'," Dylan interjected as he watched the interaction between Elizabeth and Kurt. The lack of respect Kurt had for his mother, it seemed, was already starting to annoy the elder man.

Blaine bit his lip wanting to scream. 'Don't tell him that! I'll be Blainey for the rest of my natural born life,' he thought with misery.

"It's fine, Dad," Blaine said with a sigh.

"But you hate being called 'Blainey,'" Dylan replied looking some what confused as he looked at his son.

"It doesn't matter," Blaine muttered as he went and took a couple of boxes from his pile. "Which room is it?" He asked, looking up the stairs.

"Oh, Kurt, honey, show Blaine where you two are sleeping, ok?" Elizabeth said as she handed Maddie to Freya who had wandered down the stairs finally. "Where have you been, young lady?"

Freya blushed pink and rolled her eyes.

"Mom!" She said acting humiliated.

"Have you checked your sugar levels lately?" Elizabeth asked, ruffling her hair as if she were a child.

"Get off..." she said batting her hands. "And yes...I've been under 200 all morning!" she replied with another eye roll.

"Good girl," Elizabeth smiled and looked back over at Kurt seeing he hadn't budged from his place. "Scoot Kurt! Go show Blaine where to put his stuff," she said firmly, animatedly waving her hand and gesturing they go upstairs.

Blaine could feel Freya looking at him and suddenly he felt underdressed in his wife beater. He was all sweaty and hot from the exertion of carrying all the boxes. He glanced at her, meeting her eyes as he swung his damp bangs sliding down his forehead over. She looked as if she were in a trance. What was up with her? 'Girls are so weird,' he thought.

Kurt noticed Dylan glaring at him and he didn't like it. If this man thought he'd turn Kurt to be like his 'perfect' son, he was sadly mistaken. Kurt was street smart and he had been carrying this family while his mother allowed herself to be swept off her feet again and again. He did smile when he discovered Blaine hated to be called Blainey. He had just found his brother a new nickname and he smiled before placing both hands on his hips.

"C'mon, Blainey." He said with a grin, cocking his head. "I'll show you OUR room."

Freya looked to Kurt with almost hatred. Her crush was ridiculous. Kurt loved his sister but…she wasn't necessarily the kind he could imagine with Blaine. And he could just imagine Blaine liking these perfect girls with beautiful bodies and huge knockers. Kurt was a more 'down for anything' kinda guy and he meant anything. He did have a tendency to prefer guys however. Blaine wasn't budging and Kurt looked to him.

"C'mon, Blainey, I don't bite!" He smirked. The look on the other boys face was priceless and Kurt was finding this taunting to be so much more fun than openly hating him. Blaine was reluctant as he followed and Kurt looked back over his shoulder, smiling to him brightly. Blaine was looking around the house and when he looked to Kurt, the brunette shook his ass. "See anything you like?"

Blaine paused on the stairs. If his arms hadn't been full of boxes, he would have charged after the teen and bloodied his lip.

"As if..." Blaine muttered as he brushed past Kurt, continuing up the stairs. He'd find the bedroom. "You know, Kurt... if you're a fag.. you might as well come on out of the closet now... I mean we are 'sharing' a room."

Kurt's room was clearly marked with a poster of Stone Temple Pilots. Blaine had to take a second look. Even his music tastes sucked.

Kurt glared at Blaine after the young man called him a fag. Ok, so Finn and the guys sometimes joked, but that was mainly because he and Finn had had that 'experience' under the mistletoe last Christmas. It was ok too because Finn's girlfriend Rachel still thought it was the hottest kiss she'd ever seen. Kurt walked up after Blaine and pulled him back by the arm before he had a chance to enter the room.

"Why don't you look at me and fucking say that instead of turning your back like a coward!" He snapped. He wasn't going to let this guy come in and accuse him of shit. Blaine was in HIS house, this was HIS room and the boy was much less than welcome.

Blaine paused, slightly fearful the punk was gonna take a punch at him. He would be the type to take a cheap shot when Blaine's arms were full of boxes and he couldn't defend himself.

"I said...'if you are a fag...' I WANT TO KNOW..." Blaine grated through his teeth, meeting Kurt's eyes head on. He could see he had hit a nerve. There was his answer.

"Is there a problem boys?" Dylan was suddenly right behind them, watching the stare down and heated stances. "Blaine? Kurt?"

"Guess that's my answer," Blaine hissed, not taking his eyes off Kurt. "Nope... no problem, Dad..." he answered his father and jerked his arm from Kurt's grip, crossing the threshold to the bedroom.

Kurt watched Blaine take the first step into his room and if possible he tensed even more, but Dylan was right there. When he looked to the older man, he looked so like his son that it was fucking scary.

"No problem sir." He found himself saying despite silently swearing to himself after Blaine had called him that that he himself never would.

Dylan nodded and brought some boxes to Kurt's mother's room and the young brunette looked after him. He suckled on his lip ring and followed Blaine, seeing him eye the top bunk.

"Eyes off." He warned him, slinging one arm around the ladder. "Top bunk is mine. You're lucky you're not on the couch 'Blainey' so be glad you even got a fucking bed." He sounded pissed, but he was pissed. He didn't appreciate this practical stranger coming into his life and instantly judging him.

The fact that Blaine was pretty much right made it even worse. So what if Kurt was bi? He wasn't ashamed, his mother could have even known after the time he almost caught him jacking off to the "Slither" Velvet Revolver video.

Blaine looked briefly over his shoulder as Kurt informed him that he'd have the bottom bunk. He turned back looking straight ahead and shook his head with an eye roll. Bunk beds? What were they? Seven? Blaine wanted to die.

The room was small, but cluttered. He could smell the weed still in the air covered by a really cheap deodorant that resembled something floral. He hated it when he was right. Kurt was so easy to read. A fag and a habitual pot smoker. 'Poser…' he thought putting the two boxes down on the desk.

"Lucky indeed," Blaine retorted thinking the couch would have been the better option. Actually, ANYTHING would have been the better option compared to sleeping under this asshole. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the room.

Kurt had plastered posters of every kind on all four walls and had exchanged the usual light bulbs in the ceiling fans for black ones. He'd bet money that the psychedelic poster over the desk was fluorescent in the black light. He had a lava lamp bubbling on the desk even though it was in the middle of the day. He was only slightly impressed with the descent stereo the teen had. It didn't hold a candle to his, but he supposed it would do until he could get into his own room and set up his own things.

Blaine walked over to the window to look out from where he had seen Kurt standing earlier. He could hear Kurt tinkering around behind him, but tried to ignore him. There was a large oak tree right outside the window that was nearly perfect jumping height. At least sneaking out wouldn't be a problem. He found relief that he could escape unknown, if necessary.

Straining to look in the distance, Blaine could see the ocean. It was actually a pretty view, if you forced yourself to see the good of the situation. He didn't dare admit that though.

"So, where am I putting my shit," Blaine said to Kurt when he turned around and leaned against the windowsill, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt was currently clambering up the ladder, wanting to distance himself from Blaine. This wasn't exactly an ideal situation, he didn't want this stranger in his home, in his room, in his life. He could tell Blaine was the kind of guy who had everything handed to him on a fucking platter. He could tell by looking at him that he was this model son who was popular and just born into an easy life and to be honest, he really intimidated Kurt.  
>He was just so perfect. Already all of Kurt's flaws were coming to surface and he couldn't just ignore them. He didn't like how he felt like a speck of dirt around this guy, and he hated how small Blaine made him feel without even doing anything.<p>

"I got an idea..." Kurt said incredibly calm and leaned over the edge of the barrier of the bunk. "Why don't you put your shit back in that moving van and drive all the way back to LA, to Pittsburgh, to Zambia for all the fuck I care because if you expect me to cooperate with you for one fucking second then you are wrong." He leaned back in the bed, head buried on the pillow and closed his eyes. Damn he wanted a cigarette.

"Oh fuck off, Kurt," Blaine frowned making an annoyed face. "You aren't the only one having to deal with this shit. I'm sick of your pity party already!" Blaine walked over and opened the closet door to have clothes bursting out at him. He sighed loudly. He would be living out of a suitcase after all. "Fucking drama queen," he mumbled as he moved to the chest of drawers, looking through them, hunting for any space at all.

Kurt heard Blaine refer to him as a drama queen and he just rolled his eyes. Underneath his pillow he found a stress ball which he began to toss in the air and catch absentmindedly.

"Oh sure I'm Blainey." He started to taunt in a dorky, low voice while he continued to throw the ball. "I've lived my entire life in a world of glitter and gifts and never had to sacrifice a fucking thing for anyone and toilets made out of fucking gold; and me and my father like to come into peoples lives and wreck them by taking advantage of their mother!"

"Look..." Blaine said taking a deep breath. "I could say some horrible ass shit about your mother right now too, but I won't," he murmured. "This situation sucks ass for both of us... but unfortunately there isn't shit either of us can do about it. So why don't you just keep your fucking mouth shut? I think we will both get along better if you just keep it zipped," he said ignoring the annoying bounce of the stress ball on the ceiling as Kurt tossed it up and down.

He jerked open a few more drawers and decided he would just clean a few out regardless if Kurt wanted to do it or not.

"Last chance to choose where my shit is going...because I'm about to make some decisions over here," Blaine warned him.

Kurt sat up and glared at Blaine before lowering himself over the side of the bunk beds and walking over so he was inches away from the slightly taller male.

"Hmmm. How's this? Touch my stuff and I'll shove my dick so far up your ass you wont shit right for a week!" Kurt wasn't exactly a character who was good at subtlety. He was never exactly good at toning anything down, and the only time he bit his tongue was when his mother or sisters were involved ,but usually he said what was on his mind. "Is that faggy enough for you?" He shoved the stress ball against Blaines chest and when he went to walk away the door opened and Freya was there, brushing her hair from her face only for it to fall back. He was in a mood and about to snap at her.

"M-mom was wondering if you guys needed any help?" she said, cheeks blushing and she looked so nervous. Kurt rarely saw her like this, but for some reason he just couldn't snap at his sister like he usually did.

"No, we're fine." He said in a tired tone, smiling to his sister. "You want to help Fifi?" Freya blushed madly and looked to Blaine with her large eyes. She shook her head and within seconds disappeared from the door frame. Kurt sighed and just walked back to the bed, contemplating to just fall asleep and hope this was a dream or leave the room.

Blaine didn't dignify Kurt's mock threat with an answer right away. To his dismay he flinched when Kurt shoved the stress ball against his chest, pushing him back a bit. He was this close to flying after him, tackling him to the floor and beating the holy fuck out of his skinny ass. But Freya's timing was impeccable.

"How's it coming boys?" Elizabeth suddenly appeared around the corner. "You think there is gonna be enough space in there for you, Blaine?"

Blaine locked eyes with Kurt before looking to the teen's mother.

"Actually... no..." Blaine began as he rolled his eyes at Kurt and looked at Elizabeth.

"Because I was gonna say, there is a large linen closet outside the bathroom I can clean out for you, if not."

"Great," Blaine said, returning to get the two boxes sitting on Kurt's desk. "There is just no room in here to breathe," he said under his breath.

"Oh Kurt!" Elizabeth said when she saw his bulging closet. "You take care of this right now! More than half of this stuff you haven't worn since you were twelve. You have twenty minutes to clear it out before I come back to check on your progress. And I don't want to hear a word out of you." She said with deep sigh. "Come on, Blaine, I'll show you where the closet is."

Kurt was more than stunned when his mother just told him to get rid of his stuff. Had she never heard of sentimental value? He could never understand women who could just throw things out. Half of these things were valuable to the young man. He watched Blaine leave with a smug grin on his face and Kurt growled. But he had to do this. He had to get rid of his stuff.

This was going to fucking kill him.

"Here you go, Blaine." Elizabeth said, stopping outside the linen closet and opening it to find only a few sheets and duvet covers. "There should be more than enough room here." She smiled to the young man who politely thanked her. She thought he seemed like a nice boy. Kurt could learn a lot from him. She loved her son, but sometimes he could be a little too forward and he rarely trusted anyone. "I'll leave you to get yourself settled in." she said with a small smile and left him.

Twenty minutes later and Kurt silently would admit his mom was right. A lot of this stuff was crap, half the clothes didn't fit him anymore and there was a few old games and toys which were broken as well as the occasional empty pizza box which reminded Kurt he was back to working full shifts for the summer at Dominos. He sighed and shook his head, throwing the pizza box along with everything that was useless upon Blaine's bed.

Blaine had finished unloading the last of his clothing into the linen closet before he returned to his room to find that his bed was piled with Kurt's unwanted belongings. He was hoping to stretch out and listen to his iPod for like half an hour before they had to move some of the bigger stuff out of the moving truck.

"Yo, dude...seriously..." Blaine said, looking at the heaps of clothes and toys on his bed. "I don't know why you feel it necessary to make my life miserable. Its not like I HAD a choice in this matter!"

Kurt had been holding up a pair of too small bondage pants he had at fourteen wondering if he lost just that bit more weight would he be skinny enough to fit into them when Blaine interrupted him. He turned around and looked to the clothes on the bed and then back to Blaine.

"This isn't all about you, Blainey." He said with a smirk. "You're so paranoid, what makes you think I'd do this just to annoy you? C'mon, I have a life and it doesn't revolve around you." Kurt turned his back on Blaine, knowing he had just uttered complete and utter bullshit because of course this was so that Blaine would be miserable.

"You really are an asshole," Blaine muttered as he turned on his heel and left the room. He had absolutely nowhere to go. This was his home now. Even his friends were gone. At least Kurt hadn't had to move school AND home, leaving his friends behind to come here and be miserable. He put in his ear buds as he popped down the stairs to find Freya standing at the bottom looking up at him.

She was leaning against the wall, her eyes wide and curious about him. He sighed and looked into the living room. There was no sign of Dylan or Elizabeth. It was quiet too.

"Where is everyone?" Blaine asked her straining his eyes to see around her.

"Who?" Freya asked, looking at him nervously.

"It's just so quiet."

"Well, Mom put Kaylee and Maddie down for their naps and Dylan and her are up in their bedroom unpacking I guess," she added, looking down at her shoes.

"Hmm... what's there to eat around here?"

Freya's eyes brightened as she gestured for Blaine to follow her.

"Oh, we have a ton of stuff," Freya told him as she led the way into the kitchen. Blaine saw a bowl of fresh fruit on the counter and immediately snatched an apple from it. He went to the sink, washing the fruit before drying it with a paper towel and taking a huge bite out of it. The juice dribbled down his chin as he moved away from her and looked out the window into the small backyard that had a large patio. There was a good sized swing set put up.

However, Blaine's eyes drifted to the large chocolate lab that was laying in the sunshine. He grinned immediately. A dog! Dylan had never allowed him to have any animals and he had always wanted a dog. She was beautiful with a silky chocolate color, didn't appear to be more than a few years old. There was an array of dog toys in the back yard as well.

"Is that your dog?" Blaine asked around a bite of apple.

"Huh?" Freya asked, distractedly.

"The lab... is it yours?" Blaine asked again, wondering if you were hard of hearing when you were diabetic.

"Oh... yeah... that's Kurt's dog. Her name is Sophie. She's six."

He watched her, knocking gently on the window to see if she could hear him. Her ears immediately perked up and Blaine smiled widely. She was adorable.

Sophie even jumped up and bounded towards the window to check out this stranger who was smiling towards her. She cocked one ear and tilted her head and Blaine laughed, leaning in head in the same way. Freya was just staring at Blaine. She never saw someone so beautiful and exotic and she could hardly take her eyes off him. And that smile? Oh God, it made the butterflies in her stomach spring to life.

Sophie moved to the door, scratching the entrance, wanting to get in, to see the stranger. The dog, unlike her master was welcoming and friendly and loved new people, especially if they rubbed her.

"Would you like me to let her in?" Freya asked shyly and when Blaine smiled and nodded she walked towards the door and opened it. Sophie bounded in, rushing to the young girl first for a quick pet on the head before going to Blaine and circling him, sniffing, rubbing against him, wanting him to run his fingers through her soft coat.

Blaine laughed and the young girl watched him bend down and baby talk to the dog as someone came down the stairs. Freya blushed, still staring and toying with the medical bracelet she wore, as she always did when nervous.

Kurt had a large bag of clothes thrown over his back and when he reached the kitchen, he looked from his sister to his 'brother' to his dog and smiled. With a quick whistle, the dog came bounding over to her master and jumped up, paws on his slender hips so he could scratch her ear without bending.

"No matter what you'll always choose me first, wont you girl?" He smiled and Freya frowned towards her brother.

"Yeah, well she's the only one!" she cried to him but once realizing she had raised her voice she blushed and lowered her head. Kurt just laughed and blew a kiss to his dog before moving to bring the clothes out to the utility room where they wouldn't be in the way.

'Sophie is a gorgeous dog,' Blaine thought as he whispered to her, asking her repeatedly if she was a good girl and telling her how pretty she was. Her fur was so soft and silken, it literally slid through his fingers as he rubbed her head and behind her ears. She sent a small lick of her wet tongue across his chin causing him to chuckle and shrug away, just in time for Kurt to call her to him.

He watched the punk interact with the adorable dog and he almost softened. How could such a dickhead have a dog like that? When he heard Kurt talking to the dog about how she always chose him first over everyone else... Blaine had an idea. What if he swayed the dog... what if he somehow got her to love him and come to him better? Trained her even...he doubted she had any training and he bet that he could look up some info and figure it out. That would burn Kurt up. He could already see the look of surprise on his face... he could hardly wait!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you to Adriana for edits, it means the world and thanks to anyone who read and reviewed this little story, a lot of you can see themes developing already and that's awesome, I really do hope you guys like this chapter. I gotta say I'm surprised how many people are more pissed off at Blaine rather than Kurt, I know Kurt kinda…seems more in need of pity because he has the whole 'I need to be the man of the house' thing going on but Blaine does have his own back story and reasons. Btw I may as well mention now, the Sophie thing…doesn't happen XD It wasn't a plan, my friend had wrote it and we forgot about it so….yea its not gonna happen lol, but I hope u still enjoy xxxxx

…

Sophie came running back to Blaine when Kurt fled the room and Blaine squatted down again to pet her, stroking under her muzzle as she whimpered with pleasure.

"Sweet dog," Blaine murmured as he looked over at Freya before pressing his cheek next to her face. "I've always wanted a dog," he admitted to her, still smiling as the dog wagged her tail and attempted to lick his face again.

Freya smiled broadly and saw how good he was with Sophie. Kurt had actually gotten bored of the beautiful dog after two years. He had a honeymoon period in which she was his baby, but then he just lost interest. However, the loyal pup still adored her master, being naturally good, unlike her owner.

Freya knelt beside Blaine, close to him, blushing madly. She had a huge crush by now, thought about him constantly since meeting him, even wrote his name on her notebook.

She was enjoying being near Blaine, but then two year old Maddie began to scream and she frowned.

"Kurt! Go get Maddie!" she yelled and Kurt's voice echoed from the utility room.

"You do it! She doesn't bite." Freya frowned, knowing the teething terror did just that. Reluctantly she moved away from Blaine and Sophie, cursing her brother under her breath.

Blaine continued playing with the dog, encouraging her into the backyard where he found a tennis ball and began a game of fetch. The dog was amazing, even leaping in the air to catch the tiny yellow fuzz ball; she was so excited to have someone to play with. He could hardly wait to take her down to the beach and play in the sand. He bet she would love it and would be eating out of the palm of his hand in no time.

"Get it, girl!" Blaine yelled, grinning madly as he watched her go. He was so enthralled with the furry animal, he hadn't noticed his father stepping out onto the patio.

"Blaine... we have some furniture moving to get back to," Dylan said, a half smile, very much like his son's, on his face.

"Dad! Did you see her? She flies!" He called back animatedly.

"I can see that," he said, looking down his nose at the what he would describe as filthy animal. He never was fond of animals, especially dogs.

"She's great," Blaine exclaimed as he took the ball she had dropped in front of him for another throw. He grasped the slobbery yellow ball and threatened to toss it to his dad. "Wanna try?" he teased, knowing his father would not be impressed by the ball coated with the dog's saliva. Sophie panted excitedly, her face almost like a smile as she sat on her haunches, waiting for Blaine.

"I think you know the answer to that," Dylan said, glad to see his son's smiling face for a change. It was a rarity since he had found out the news of his wedding last week. "She's a fine looking animal though... for a dog that is," he grinned at Blaine.

"She really is... aren't yah girl," Blaine smiled and rubbed the dog behind the ears with both hands as he knelt in front of her.

"Come on now, you can play later," Dylan said, gesturing for Blaine to come inside. "I'm gonna order some pizza in a bit, I know you and Kurt must be starving," he told him.

Blaine reluctantly left the dog to walk over to his dad while Sophie followed him.

"Sounds good," Blaine said, annoyed that he had to share rewards with Kurt now too. Even the fact that Dylan was ordering pizza and including him was annoying to say the least.

Dylan and Blaine walked inside as Kurt emerged from the utility after getting a box big enough for more of the junk upstairs. Dylan looked to him, informing him of the pizza and Kurt nodded slightly.

"Thank you," he found himself saying, more than a little intimidated by the impressive man. Blaine stood behind his father, not paying attention to Kurt. He had a contented look on his face. Kurt decided that his goal for the day was to wipe that feeling away. If Blaine hated it here, he might somehow get his father to go as well.

Kurt walked past both Irishs without a word. Pizza? Was this supposed to be some kind of bonding thing for him and his new 'old man'? The young American groaned at the thoughts of pizza with the new arrivals. As if he didn't get sick of pizza at work.

Once in the room, he turned on his stereo, popping in Nine Inch Nails before he continued to clear Blaine's bed. From his position, he could see Blaine outside and in the back of his mind. He wondered was it really just the entire family thing that made him on edge around Blaine?

When it came time to order the pizza, after all the furniture had been moved, Kaylee threw a tantrum preferring McDonald's chicken McNuggets instead. So Elizabeth sent Kurt with some money to go an get the family some lunch. Unfortunately, she made the suggestion that Blaine go along with the teenager to help carry everything. Blaine immediately refused, but was told non-verbally that he had no choice via his father's stern expression. It appeared that Blaine would not be refusing anything that Elizabeth requested.

Freya offered to go as well, but was turned down by Elizabeth. She wanted the teen to help her give the girls a bath before their dinner. The oldest daughter huffed miserably and stormed up the stairs.

"How do you like living with three teenagers?" Elizabeth teased her new husband as she snuggled against him. He smiled and laughed into her hair as he rubbed her back.

"I just like living with you," he whispered although Blaine and Kurt could hear the conversation. Blaine rolled his eyes thinking again how there was no way this could last. Chaotic Bliss was what he'd call it. And it would most likely be over before it truly started. And he was counting the minutes.

"Here's some money extra money," Dylan told Blaine pressing a twenty in his hand. "Why don't you guys get a movie or something we can all do together tonight?" His father suggested.

"Yeah, alright," Blaine said, knowing the only thing he would be doing tonight was checking out the beach at dusk then going to bed early with his iPod snuggled in his ears.

"Mom, where's my keys?" Kurt asked, rushing into the room and rooting through his jacket where he couldn't find them. Elizabeth managed to remove her attention somewhat away from her husband long enough to look at her son.

"The kitchen dear." She told him and turned into to her husband. Kurt nodded and went into the kitchen before walking out the door…leaving Blaine to follow.

'Shit.' Somehow the brunette had forgotten about Blaine tagging along. He couldn't let him see his car, he'd never come back from it. Kurt coughed and looked back to his mother, shoving passed Blaine to get back inside. Blaine just glared over his shoulder at the older boy.

"Err mom?" He said quietly. "Can I take your car? Mine…it…it needs some work." Elizabeth sighed, her head on Dylan's chest and his hand stroking her back as she looked sideways to her boy.

"Kurt, stop being silly." She warned and the brunette frowned, more than a little desperate for Blaine not to see his car.

"Please mom just for…"

"Kurt I'm not going to argue about this." His mother said with a hint of finality and Kurt sighed, lowering his head and standing out, Blaine following him to the garage which he unlocked with a key on the bunch. He closed his eyes and lifted the secure door as light flooded into the garage and his car was visible. Instantly, Blaine burst into laughter.

"Oh…my…fucking…God!" Blaine sputtered under his breath as his vision filled with the ten year old (at least) Acura Integra. But it wasn't so much the car that had Blaine stopping in his tracks, it was the glorious blue and red Dominoes pizza sign gracing the top of the car. He just couldn't help himself. This icon of geeky-ness blew any cover that Kurt may have thought he had. "You have got to be kidding me? You're a pizza delivery guy?"

"Not all of us have a rich Daddy who'll buy us everything." Kurt said, his tone not mocking or jealous, but far too calm considering his cheeks were beetroot red. He walked forward and opened his door, slipping in while Blaine, still laughing madly, walked to the passenger door, waiting for Kurt to open it from the inside.

Kurt's stomach felt sick with embarrassment, but there was no point acting on it, he couldn't give Blaine ammunition, he had to make him think that he was fine with this, that this wasn't as fucking humiliating as it really was. He stretched out, opening the passenger door, able to see Blaine checking out the chipped, metallic blue paintwork and bashed bumper from his accident last year. He had to somehow turn this entire thing away from himself.

"Wanna try the back seat?" He tried to joke, winking to Blaine.

Blaine paused as he reached back to get his seatbelt to pull it around him. He locked eyes with Kurt.

"You are just plain fucked up, dude," Blaine said, shaking his head. "If you, or your hand, or any other part of your anatomy comes anywhere near me... You will be sorrier than you have ever been in your life," he threatened, his eyes challenging Kurt's now.

Kurt was happy that now Blaine was focused on something that made himself uncomfortable as opposed to Kurt. He really wasn't in the mood for any shit about his ride. He got enough of that from the guys and that was all in good fun. He smirked Blaine's way and leaned towards him enough so he was invading his personal space without physically touching him.

"That would be so much easier if you weren't so irresistible Blainey." He smirked.

Jumping back away from the other teen, Blaine almost got out of the car. This guy was seriously fucked up. He had heard of queers coming onto people strongly, but this was ridiculous. Kurt seemed so comfortable flirting with him, egging him on, as if he might even be doing it on purpose. And that was when it hit Blaine. Maybe he _was_ doing it on purpose. He had found a weak spot and pounded it with all his might.

Blaine chewed his lip thinking about what might be the best move. How to handle it...how to fight back... He wondered, and suddenly he had an idea.

Blaine softened a bit, feeling a bit more confident with his new knowledge of what Kurt was trying to pull. 'Play it cool,' Shinoda, he talked to himself.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, big boy..." Blaine taunted, looking straight ahead, trying desperately not to crack a smile. "Impatient boys sometimes miss dessert..." he whispered under his breath, just loud enough for Kurt to hear. That should send him packing...

"You'd better believe it," Kurt smirked when Blaine called him big boy, but he was totally thrown when Blaine spoke to him almost as if flirting. For a moment, his entire mind went blank and he frowned. Blaine wasn't supposed to react this way. He was supposed to feel uncomfortable and freak like he usually did.

Slowly Kurt pulled back and glared out the window, gripping onto the key as he turned on the ignition and drove out of the garage. He was silently trying to figure Blaine out. Blaine, who was flicking through the radio, as if he felt he had a right to touch Kurt's things. Kurt didn't say anything, still more than a little confused. Blaine almost jumped out the window at one moment and then almost flirted back in the next.

Maybe he guessed.

Shit, the clever fucker knew his motives. He frowned again and suck on his lip. Even if Blaine tried to act like this wasn't bothering him, Kurt knew it was. This was Blaine's Achilles heel and he'd have to find a way to step it up without doing anything. Eww, the idea made his stomach lurch. Him and Blaine? No fucking way.

From the expression he had caught on Kurt's face, he knew immediately he had thrown him for a loop. Blaine wanted to immediately raise his fist in salute of a victory, but he refrained. It repulsed him to no end just having the very idea of being with Kurt in a romantic sense, but he loved that he had been able to get under his skin, even for just a second. 'Fucking fag,' Blaine thought with an eye roll and a near shudder. Kurt would be the last man in the world he'd want if he were gay, which he wasn't.

He was pissed to find that his favorite radio station out of LA was not available in San Diego and settled on what appeared to be a pretty hardcore alternative station. He sat back in his seat, running his window down so he could inhale the fresh air coming off the ocean. It was so smoggy in downtown LA, this was like a blessing.

Kurt had the window down to allow fresh air in the car. He was still musing over Blaine as he made his way through the memorized streets of San Diego. He could hardly even hear the music, still confused by Blaine's change of character.

They had to get Kaylee her McChicken nugget meal from Mc-D's, but everyone else was getting pizza. Kurt wasn't really into take-outs, or meals in general. The only time he really ate was due to munchies which explained the lack of meat on his bones. He didn't exactly like the fact that he could see his ribs, but he never could stomach the whole three meals a day. Usually he was working, band practice or trying to get some study into his day which was usually done at 4 am.

"Mc-D's or Pizza first?" He asked.

"I don't care," Blaine said, air surfing with his hand outside the car window in time to Filter's "Hey Man Nice Shot" on the radio. He could tell he had gotten under Kurt's skin just from his tone and to his dismay, he felt slightly guilty. If Kurt really was queer, Blaine didn't want him to feel shitty about it. He had no problem with gays in all actuality. He didn't always understand it, but that didn't mean it was wrong.

The guilt faded quickly though. Why was he feeling sorry for him? He didn't give a rat's ass about the teenager sitting next to him. He was put in his life to make him miserable. And now they were fucking roommates to boot. It was a nightmarish situation. Blaine had tried to make peace before, saying that it sucked for both of them, but the brunette had no interest in trying to make things at least livable. So he wouldn't either.

He watched Kurt veer the car into Mickey D's, heading straight for the drive-thru. He reached into his pocket for the money his father had given him.

"I vote we just get McDonald's and forgo the pizza, unless you can get freebies? Leftover pizza rocks," he added as he held out the twenty to Kurt. However, the teen looked at his money in hand with a scowl. It appeared Kurt had no intention of taking it. "Dude, don't be an ass, take the money," he said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head with annoyance. Kurt really could be a prideful prick.

Kurt looked to the money as if it were explosives. He just...he wasn't really used to any of his mother's partners contributing. It was kind of weird, and for some reason he took it as an insult. He had done a good job for a teenage boy of taking care of this family, and he didn't need any help, he didn't need the money.

"Freebies?" he questioned and then shrugged. "We're here now, may as well just get what's needed here," he spoke as if he didn't hear Blaine insisting on him taking the money and turned his back on Blaine to face the order menu. He ranted off everything every member of his family liked and looked back to Blaine.

"What do you want?" he asked, seeing the money still held out to him. He had always been told it was ignorant to not accept offered money which confused him. Blaine should be happy he didn't have to pay with his father's money. "Dude, put the money away, I got it covered."

"Suit yourself," Blaine said, pushing the money back down in his pocket. He'd just keep it for himself then. If Kurt was gonna be stubborn and not take Dylan's money, then he'd just sit back and benefit from it. He wanted a new outfit for school on Monday anyway. He had some stashed away, but he wanted to hit Abercrombie and Fitch at some point today or tomorrow for some new gear. He rolled his eyes thinking about being the new kid. He had never had to go through that before, staying in the same school district with the same kids basically since kindergarten. He would miss Brad and Rob though. He already did.

Rob had been texting him all day asking about how things were. His heart hadn't been in and he had been sending him one word answers. Brad had even reached out a few times and Brad never texted, claiming only geeks were addicted and glued to their cell phones, often ridiculing Blaine about his.

Blaine just liked gaming. He had all the gaming systems, Xbox, Playstation, Wii, Guitar Hero and RockBand and more games and programs than he knew what to do with. Brad and Rob lived at Blaine's during the summer having all-nighters. Blaine was the only one of the three who was an only child and that had been obvious for years. He also had his own laptop.

As he thought about all of his possessions, Blaine again felt himself feeling slightly guilty. Never before had he been somewhat embarrassed about how his father had indulged him. At least not until now. He looked down at Kurt's dirty, hand me down skate shoes, and could not help but frown. Did he pity him? Kurt would be mortified if that were the case. But what else could it be?

Kurt had a half decent stereo at home from his grandparents which he got on his thirteenth birthday and a few CD's to go with it. There was a computer, but it was a bulky machine which sat oddly in the corner of the living room and took a good twenty minutes to load each page on the Internet. He didn't have nice things, but he got by.

At school, it was considered uncool not to have an iPod, but he was in a band so that, in a way, made up for it. Not the geeky school band kind. Grey daze was often asked for at parties, and they even had a college party on the books for next weekend. And to the four high school boys, that was considered the coolest thing ever.

Blaine swiftly ordered for himself and his father after Kurt and they were told to pull up to the window. There was a line of cars on front of them so Kurt sighed and leaned back in his seat as some unknown song began to play. He still bobbed his head as if he knew the music. He loved this station. Grey Daze had sent in their demo to them before, but none of it had ever been played, which was a bummer.

Ten minutes of awkward silence built up to the moment where Kurt finally reached the desired window. However a moment of digging in his pocket resulted in his stomach dropping as he realized he was some money short. If he scrapped one meal he could afford it. Kaylee and Maddie could share...right?

Nah. He knew he wouldn't do that to his sisters so he leaned out of the car.

"Can we forget about the cheeseburger meal?" he said in a voice hopefully hushed enough so Blaine couldn't hear it over the music. The young man nodded, scrapping Kurt's food and the brunette handed the money to him and leaned back to see Blaine looking to him. "One of the meals was wrong," he said with a shrug, ignoring Blaine's questioning look and dumped the brown paper bag on Blaine's lap and the drinks between the seats before driving away.

Blaine stared at Kurt trying hard to let what had just happened go without comment. Kurt had obviously not had enough money to pay for all of their meal and had proudly canceled his order to make ends meet. He was astounded at the teen. His bravado was insulting. Why hadn't he taken the money? So now he was gonna skip a meal just to prove a point? Just to prove to Blaine that he didn't need money from Dylan or anyone else.

"You are something else, Hummel," Blaine said for lack of knowing what else he could say. He did not know what to make of the teen. He was unlike anyone he had ever met.

"I'll take that as a compliment, although I suspect it's not." Kurt said absentmindedly, gazing out at the road, more worried about whether Kaylee and Maddie had the same toy in their happy meal because he knew if they didn't, there would be a fight between the tiny terrors.

Blaine wasn't really talking, but picking fries out of one of the meals. The smell was sickening in ways, but delicious in others. It made Kurt's stomach churn and growl at the same time.

The ride home was pretty quiet with only the music breaking the silence. Kurt sighed and rested his left arm out the window again and suddenly the song changed. Kurt frowned…that was pretty familiar music. The radio station had an hour for unknown bands and Kurt's eyes widened as the lyrics started.

_Okay, what is it tonight? Please just tell me what the hell is wrong, do you wanna eat, do you wanna sleep, do you wanna shout? Just settle down, settle down, settle down!_

"Oh my god!" Kurt cried out with the excitement of a five year old on Christmas Day as his band's song was playing on the radio.

Blaine nearly startled out of his seat as Kurt screeched with excitement, bouncing in his seat, digging for his cell phone almost sending the car off the road.

"What the fuck?" Blaine yelled over the music as the teen continued to freak out. "Watch where you're going, dude!" Blaine warned as he saw the brunette dialing up a number on his phone. "Are you trying to kill us?" He asked, his eyes wide as Kurt swerved yet again, screaming and laughing into the phone.

Kurt swerved to the side of the road with a little too much zest and Blaine seemed relieved that he stopped the car.

"Fiiinnnn pick up…" He said, turning the song up to the point where it almost hurt to hear. "Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick..FINN!" He cried out his friends name when the dial tone ended and the other guy picked up. "My man, listen to this!" He held the cell to the radio, far too excited for his own good and after only five seconds of holding up the cell he pulled it back to his ear, smiling broadly. "Yes! Yes that's us! On the fucking radio dude, 102 the Edge…fucking put it on! Put it on!" He couldn't describe this…to hear their band, all their hard work, their baby playing on the radio for the whole of San Diego to hear was just too much for the young man to take. It just felt like one thing in his life was going the way it should.

Blaine just sat back and watched, not understanding what was going on until Kurt screamed to his friend Finn over the phone. He had known Kurt was in a band, Dylan had said so. But apparently they had cut a demo and submitted to a local radio station. The song had a great beat too. He was actually shocked. He had thought Kurt most likely played an instrument in his band, but within seconds of hearing the song, he knew he was the vocalist. And damn the boy could wail.

He was stunned, sitting in his seat as they celebrated victory over the phone. Blaine looked out over the ocean as he listened to the song finish. It was well constructed, catchy and Kurt's voice... well, it was intriguing, and his range was out of this world. He could scream and be melodic all at the same time. Blaine was blown away.

As he looked back and watched Kurt, he allowed himself to inspect the other teen whilst he was busy chatting with his friend. The wide infectious grin on his face was so entertaining to see. His eyes crinkled and he wiggled animatedly in his seat, pounding his fist on the steering wheel with excitement. Blaine was entranced. His obvious joy spread to Blaine as well, and he could feel his own heart beating fast in his chest. A wide smile took over Blaine's face as he watched him, unable to help but share his enthusiasm over Kurt's victory. It was strange, but suddenly Kurt seemed to look over at him, noticing that he was staring.

Their eyes locked, sharing the mirthful moment. It didn't take long before Blaine felt his belly pull unexpectedly. For a second, it felt like they were actually getting along. But the sensation quickly became uncomfortable and Blaine broke the stare and looked out the window again. He had let Kurt see a bit of vulnerability. Something he did not share with strangers, especially with his new 'brother' whom he supposedly despised.

Kurt had gotten really carried away with the excitement. Since he had moved here six years ago from Phoenix, he had been a part of this group of friends, of this band. They were his first and truest friends here in San Diego and he could hear them all on the other end cheering and singing along with the radio which was on full blast. Kurt could hear Finn's girlfriend Rachel in the process of fan-girling the song on the other end to him when his eyes met Blaine's.

He was…he was smiling…

This was probably the first time Kurt had ever seen him smile genuinely and...and he was beautiful. Every one of his pearly white teeth was on display and his laughter lines were visible around his eyes and mouth. Kurt was really shocked. He never had preference over guys or girls, so it wasn't like he tried to look for beauty in Blaine, but he really looked great when he smiled.

Then Kurt felt the butterflies spring to life in his stomach and he remembered he was supposed to hate the boy beside him. He glanced away.

"Yes?" He said, into the phone. "Sorry, Rach, the excitement overwhelmed me for a second…yeah it's fantastic." The song ended with a little talk from the DJ claiming this was Grey Daze, a new up and coming talent in San Diego. He said bye to all the gang on the other end and hung up, eyes looking to Blaine who was now facing out the window.

"I guess I got a little carried away." He smiled, stretching out and turning down the radio so that it was at a much lower volume. His heart was still racing and he was shivering slightly, but when he pulled away his knuckles brushed against Blaine's knee. "Sorry," he murmured before he could stop himself. Goddammit he was not supposed to be apologizing to this guy. It wasn't like he liked him or anything.

Blaine glanced down when Kurt brushed his knee accidentally. But, he didn't look back at the boy or respond to what he had said about getting carried away. He rubbed where Kurt's fingers had brushed, trying to ignore the burning sensation that had been left behind. What the fuck was that?

Blaine just felt strange. The odd feeling in his gut when he had seen Kurt smiling and all excited, the warming simmer he felt in the pit of his belly when their eyes had met and he had realized he had been staring. He couldn't make sense of it. Didn't want care to. It was just fucking weird.

He and Kurt had nothing in common and had just purely on principle disliked each other instantly. What was even more unsettling was how much he had just identified with Kurt. They were not anything alike, even down to the shoes on their feet, completely polar opposites. Kurt irritated him like nothing else. Well... outside of his father forcing him into the ridiculous predicament. Maybe interacting with the teen was the wrong idea? He needed to go back to avoidance. At least that was working better.

Because to be honest, Blaine didn't want a brother. He didn't want someone like Kurt part of his family. He didn't want any of them, including Elizabeth. And he'd be damned if the boy used the charisma he had just seen seconds earlier to sway him. Kurt was nothing but a punk ass fag that he was stuck living with. And he would do anything it took to stay clear of him.

Kurt sighed when Blaine didn't react. The fact was, in this moment he was in far too much a good mood to even consider being mean to Blaine or taunt him. His family life was somewhat questionable and even school was just horrific. No matter what most parts of his life just were hard and never really went the way they should, but this was a good sign. His band, his baby of six long years was finally coming together. They could make it. One thing in his life might actually go well, and for once, the way he planned.

The ride home was quiet. Kurt couldn't even feel the almost angry tension coming from Blaine. He was just so happy, he couldn't help it, couldn't contain it. He was beaming the entire ride home, and when both walked inside with brown bags of Mc-D's for the kids, he was still smiling broadly. He kneeled to the small coffee table where Kaylee sat, smiling broadly as she waited for her 'chikky yuggets' as she named them.

"Here you are, princess," Kurt said, kissing her temple as she giggled, wanting the toy, but Kurt pocketed the treat, telling her she couldn't have it until she ate all her chicken nuggets. Kurt's mother got Maddie her meal and let the two year old sit beside Kaylee to eat while a blushing Freya took hers from Blaine.

"Mom, you will never believe what happened!" Kurt said energetically, explaining all about their song being on 102 the Edge.

"Oh, honey, that's fabulous!" Elizabeth exclaimed, carrying on with her son for a few moments. Blaine looked down at his half eaten burger, feeling slightly sick. He shouldn't be here. He wasn't part of this family, nor was he supposed to be. Dylan looked over at him, raising an eyebrow as if impressed with Kurt's success and silently wondering if Blaine felt the same.

Instead, Blaine leaned down, quietly signaling the dog from where she sat obediently near the fire place while the family ate their dinner.

She came to him without a word and he slipped her bits of his burger until it was gone while no one watched. Everyone too excited over Kurt's news to bother otherwise. Blaine took his soda and excused himself before everyone was finished, claiming he wanted a shower and headed upstairs.

Once behind closed doors in Kurt's bedroom, Blaine lay down on the bottom bunk. He texted Rob and Brad that he was fine and would call them Monday after school to let them know how the new school was. They were headed out tonight, planning to go to one of their usual places. Blaine felt homesick, wishing he could be back in their condo, preparing to go out with the boys as he had for last three years. It was just plain depressing.

Kurt spoke with his mom and even Dylan who congratulated him. He couldn't help how excited he was about this; it was huge, it really was. He caught a break and it felt fantastic that six years of hard work was amounting to something. However, soon his stomach grumbled from the scent of food and his mother looked to him.

"Honey, did you not get anything?" She asked and Kurt gazed to her.

"Oh…Ate in the car, you know me, can't resist a good takeout." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, knowing this was totally untrue and Dylan noticed that Blaine hadn't finished his food. He stood, about to call his son down to eat and be sociable, but Kurt picked up the food.

"It's ok, I'll take it to him." He said. He wanted to go up and change anyway. Dylan looked as if he was about to disagree, but he bit his tongue. Kurt was not his son and he was not in a position where he could tell him what to do, even if he did wish Blaine would make an effort with the family. Elizabeth smiled, thinking maybe this was a way for him to bond with Blaine and she was proud of him.

Of course, it wasn't a way to bond, Kurt just didn't want his mother to hear his stomach and give him a lecture on his anorexia and so on. As he walked upstairs, he came across a box marked BLAINE in thick, blue marker. Still being in his good mood, he bend down to pick up the box but out of curiosity peeked inside. Xbox, PS3, Wii….what the fuck? He only saw these in TV commercials. Blaine really had all these? It was crazy.

A twinge of jealousy stirred in his stomach and for a moment he wished he could afford these nice things, but then he remembered the elation of hearing his bands song on the radio and decided that when they were famous he'd buy five of every console just for the hell of it.

He walked into his room with the bag and the box, and rested them on the floor. Blaine just looked to him and he gazed around. Blaine hadn't moved any of this stuff into the room.

"You can bring in some stuff." Kurt said, tossing him the bag. Blaine looked to him, confused and Kurt rolled his eyes, climbing to his top bunk. "Hey, don't look so surprised, I can be nice when I want to."

"Don't be nice at my expense," Blaine muttered as he watched the springs wheeze and strain under Kurt's slight weight as he dove onto the top bunk. Suddenly the room light was out and the whole room was bathed in purple black light. The lava lamp on the desk bubbled, casting shadows through the room, the light reflecting all of the posters around them. "I don't need anything from you," he added as he put his hands behind his head. His phone signaled he had a text and he looked at it briefly. Brad was letting him know who was there at their hangout tonight. He didn't even really want to look at it. It just reminded him of how miserable his life was going to be now. What was worse, the text indicated that Anna was there.

He and Anna had been flirting with idea of going out on a date since Christmas. He had always had a mini crush on her. At least since freshman year. Now that was done. He'd never have a chance to see if it could have developed past the crush stage. 'Whatever,' he thought as he listened to the music Kurt had flipped on at a low volume, it didn't matter now. Soundgarden's 'Black Hole Sun' echoed through the dark room as he sat in silence, his eyes fixed on the lump above him.

"Whatever man." Kurt said, pulling out his stress ball again, throwing and catching it so that the soft pat that hit his hand echoed occasionally. "I'm just trying to be nice, but if you don't want it…not my problem." He didn't need to entertain Blaine, he didn't need to be nice to him, but he was going to try, at least now, because nothing could bring him down.

He didn't bother telling Blaine that he understood how he felt, having had to move here six years ago when his mother fell for Kaylee's father, a commercial airline pilot who swept his mother off her feet and took most of her money before they woke up one morning to find him gone. Then Maddie's father had been Freya's swim instructor who also led her to believe they could have a happily ever after only to ask for a divorce when he found out she was pregnant. Still they got the house out of it.

Kurt gnawed on his lip and bent over the side of the bunk bed so he was looking at Blaine. Not that he really wanted to talk to him, but he wanted to know.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, hanging off the side of the bed.

Blaine rolled his eyes when he saw Kurt look down at him from the top bunk. At least he wasn't tossing that damn stress ball. His hair was standing all around his head as he looked at him from upside down.

"Shoot," Blaine murmured. Why did this boy want to talk? Why couldn't he just lay quietly and listen to the music?

Kurt opened his mouth, about to ask and then he frowned, thinking it was stupid.

"Nah, never mind." He said, placing his hands on the railing of the bunk and pulling himself back. It was stupid. He kinda wanted to ask Blaine what he thought of the song, of the band, but he didn't want to hear this guy rip Grey Daze to shreds and slag him off. And the worst part was he had every right to tell Kurt the band was shit because Kurt hadn't exactly been nice to him.

Blaine shrugged as Kurt disappeared. But once the room got quiet again, he was more than curious about what the teen was planning to ask him. He even thought about asking him to just spill it, but he didn't want to encourage the brunette. And he especially didn't want to interact with him like he had before and reveal that vulnerability he had this afternoon.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on Chris Cornell's voice. He thought about Kurt's band's song. Kurt was just as good as Chris. Maybe a bit less trained, but he had rocked just as hard on that song he had heard today. The boy had talent, although Blaine would never have admitted that to the boy.

"I'm gonna shower," Blaine said, climbing out of bed and grabbing the knapsack in the corner that held a few changes of clothes and some toiletries.

"Mmm." Kurt just moaned in response and continued to throw his ball. Blaine left and he sat up, looking around the room. He knew he had told Blaine that he could bring stuff in. But the idea of someone else coming in and taking over his room, adding their things and taking away more and more of his stuff, of his personality was disheartening.

Still, he looked to the box that included the consoles. He didn't even have a TV in his room, they only had a five year old TV down in the sitting room. Blaine would probably laugh at him. He knew Blaine was used to the best of things...new clothes and good stuff. He knew Blaine got good toys as a child and was used to great things, and then there was Kurt, who got his clothes from charity shops. His mother was an expert at saving up her pennies and he had never played any of the three consoles in the box. Mace had a PS2, but that was it. He sighed, kind of wishing maybe he could play them, but Blaine probably would never let him. Laying back down he began to throw the ball again, trying not to think about the games.

Blaine had been looking forward to a hot shower, but when he climbed into the cubicle, there was barely room to turn full circle. He felt claustrophobic as he showered down and scrubbed his hair with his favorite coconut shampoo. At least that reminded him of home. Around his feet were some bath toys, he slid slowly down the wall until he was seated in the bottom, his knees pulled up.

He squeaked a rubber duckie on one knee and sat a plastic blue boat on the other. He was reminded once again of how much he didn't fit in here. Letting the toys drop, Blaine placed his forehead on his knees and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't want to be here so much. Why did his father do this to him? Why would he make a move like this without even considering what his thoughts were? Because he knew what Blaine would say. He knew that the teen would never agree. It was obvious now, but that didn't make him feel any better.

When he got out of the shower and toweled off in the steamy bathroom, he opened his knapsack only to realize he had packed socks and boxers in that bag. It was the other that had his shirts and pants. He sighed as he pulled on a pair of black boxer briefs. He hated that he was gonna have to walk out of the bathroom half naked and back into Kurt's room for his pj's.

Trying to avoid leaving the bathroom for as long as he could, Blaine brushed his teeth, towel dried his hair and shaved his face. He left his chin goatee neatly groomed before braving the run back to the bedroom. He prayed he wouldn't run into Freya or Elizabeth.

Gathering his belongings, Blaine ducked into the hallway. From the sounds of it, everyone was still downstairs. He slid into Kurt's room, closing the door behind him. It appeared that Kurt was gone too on first glance. He breathed a sigh of relief and dropped his old smelly clothes, allowing himself to relax. He walked to the window to look out over the street before he put his pj's on. However, he didn't notice that Kurt was indeed behind him, only his slight form buried under a blanket in the dark room.

Kurt had been huddled away under the blanket, wondering whether to call Quinn and ask her around to Finn and Rachel's to celebrate with them. Quinn was his on again/off again girlfriend who time and time again claimed she couldn't put up with his flirtatious nature. Particularly when it was directed towards guys, but she always came back. They were good friends and even after another one of their dramatic break-ups, they were friends until the next time they tried to give it a go and the cycle started all over again.

The door opened slowly and through the slender gap in the wooden barrier of the top bunk Kurt could see Blaine enter draped in only a pair of rather tight, black, cotton briefs. Blaine didn't even notice him as he walked over and looked out the window. Kurt swallowed loudly.

'Blaine really is beautiful,' he thought shamelessly although he would never let Blaine know he sincerely thought this way about him. Just because he didn't like the guy and had no intentions for him romantic or otherwise didn't mean he couldn't look. His lean, muscular body was clad in smooth, caramel flesh and from the looks of his body, Blaine worked out. His muscles were firm with a small six pack forming on his stomach and the tight underwear accented his round, tight bubble butt and obviously huge…

Oh shit! Kurt shouldn't be looking at his new brother, shouldn't be thinking about him like this. If he was really serious about trying to make it work with Quinn again, he shouldn't be checking out anyone no matter what their gender was.

With a groan and a stretch, he sat up and ran his fingers through his messy, patchy brunette hair. Blaine spun around as if stunned he was there and Kurt didn't even acknowledge him. The skinny brunette was shirtless with a pair of dusty, ripped jeans on and he pretty much pulled himself over the barrier and got down onto the ground.

"I'm going out," He found himself telling Blaine as he passed to the chaotic wardrobe where he bent down and dug through the messy pile of clothes. He pulled out a crinkled, red t-shirt which he sniffed…it was good for one more wear. He didn't care about his skinny body, ugly in comparison to Blaine's with his ribs clearly defined as he stretched his arms over his head, pulling on the t-shirt.

Blaine was surprised to see his roommate behind him and quickly bent down to root through his knapsack for some more clothing. He felt practically naked, but then again he was. Kurt murmured about going out and Blaine shrugged in response.

'Good for me,' he thought with an eye roll as he pulled a soft t-shirt over his head and slipped into a pair of flannel pj's. He'd at least have a chance to get some things sorted in their room without the brunette around. Maybe even set up his TV. It would fit nicely on the edge of Kurt's desk and still give him plenty of room for all his crap.

He felt comforted by the fact that he could play some Xbox by himself for the evening. He meant to talk to Dylan about getting cable hooked up in their bedroom. It was a must for sure. No teenager could be a teenager without cable for some mindless dazing.

Sliding a secretive look towards Kurt as he searched for something to wear in the dark, Blaine noticed how thin the teen was. His brow furrowed as he watched the boy leaning over a pile of dirty clothes. He could see the ridges of his spine clearly as well as probably count his ribs easily if he sucked in his belly. It didn't look, healthy that was for sure. At least due to the fact that Kurt was a boy.

But as he continued to peruse him whilst the other wasn't looking, Blaine saw a feminine-like curve to his waist and body, softening his frame, making it look almost fragile. And his milk bottle white skin was creamy and looked smooth. Blaine nibbled his lip. He had never seen a boy's shape look feminine. It was almost like a mind fuck. Because from one angle, he looked masculine. His stance, his swagger when he walked, his jutting slender hips were all quite boyish, but yet his chest, his arms and especially his belly looked almost soft. Like a chick.

It wasn't like he had breasts or anything, but it was definitely intriguing. Kurt caught him then, their eyes locking. 'Fuck,' Blaine thought as he realized he was busted. 'I'm checking him out,' Blaine thought to himself, cursing repeatedly. 'But I was only looking at him because...' he tried to reason with himself, justify it. 'Oh what the fuck does it matter... I WAS looking at him." Blaine shook his head and immediately when back to ignoring him again. This is so fucked up. What was going on?

Kurt gazed to Blaine, raising an eyebrow. He didn't smile, didn't react at all. Usually he would ask if Blaine saw anything he liked, but he didn't want to show up at Finn's with a swollen eye. He sighed and smoothed out the t-shirt, seeking out a jacket. He also searched through the top drawer, finding a small pack of weed, which he pocketed, not caring if Blaine saw or not.

On one hand, if he had to have been his normal, sardonic self today, he would have made fun of Blaine, about checking him out. But today was good day so he wasn't going to ruin it with smart comments. There was also that uneasiness because Blaine just seemed to be perfect in every way and he was so…not. Even in how he looked, how fucking skinny he was because he never ate.

"Hitting the sack a little early, aren't you?" He said to Blaine, not even listening if he answered or not as he shoved a cigarette behind his ear for the way there. He looked at himself in the full length mirror, at the red shirt and ripped jeans which hung off him. He suspected that even if he weighed what he usually did then they'd still be far too big. None of his clothes were bought to fit him.

He didn't even say goodbye as he left, suckling on his labret and sent Quinn a text to say he'd be at Finn's if she wanted to show up for a little fun.

"Where are you going, Kurt?" Elizabeth asked, looking to her son from her perch on her husband's lap as he picked up his car keys.

"Finn's." He replied and Elizabeth just gazed at him with identical hazel brown eyes.

"Why don't you ask Blaine if he'd go with you?" She asked and Kurt laughed gently.

"Mom, Blaine wouldn't…"

"I'm sure he'd love to go." Dylan said in a tone that suggested to Kurt that Blaine didn't have a choice in the matter. He looked from his mother to his new stepfather and groaned when he realized there was no getting out of here without at least asking Blaine to go. Sighing to himself, he trudged up the stairs, his foot steps loud and heavy to show he wasn't happy with this.

Blaine was changing the music when Kurt returned back their room, his face downtrodden.

"Forget something?" Blaine sneered, as he looked over his shoulder at Kurt. "You're meth maybe? To go with that shit scag weed I can still smell in here?" Blaine said sarcastically. He at least knew good pot when he smelled it, so he figured he must have to be spun to smoke that kind of shit.

Kurt rolled his eyes and just leaned against the door frame. He soooo wanted to leave Blaine and get to Finn's place, but right now he suspected the Hudson household was exactly where Blaine would not want to be.

"Get dressed," He smiled almost too sweetly, near menacing. Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked at him from his position by the stereo. "Your daddy dearest says you're hanging with me for the night…so get your clothes on."

Blaine was silent for a moment. Surely that wasn't the truth. Surely Dylan hadn't said he had to go. Blaine challenged Kurt for a moment.

"You're lying," Blaine hissed. But he could come up with no other excuse that Kurt would be back up here telling him to come with him. Blaine had two options. He could just shut his mouth and go or he could trudge downstairs and plead with Dylan to stay home. But he knew his father. And he was positive that there was no way in hell that he would allow Blaine to back out of this. "Fuck..." Blaine griped as he turned toward the window.

Kurt laughed when Blaine claimed he was lying. He sounded like a ten year old being told that Santa wasn't real. Kurt realized when he saw Blaine's expression that dragging him along, while not appealing, was definitely the best option. His cell beeped, indicating a text from Quinn asking to be picked up. He pocketed the cell and left the room so Blaine could get changed and went down stairs where his mother asked if Blaine was going. Kurt nodded and she clapped her hands, claiming that was wonderful. Kurt just shrugged and went outside, waiting for Blaine by sitting on the bonnet of his car, lighting up the cigarette behind his ear, saving his weed for later.

Blaine was infuriated as he pulled on a pair of dark jeans and navy blue Polo sweater over his t-shirt. He knew he wouldn't fit in with Kurt's crew, but he didn't give a shit right now. Maybe he could convince Kurt to drop him off at the movies or something, just so that he wouldn't have to go to the party or wherever he was planning to go.

He skipped down the stairs after pulling a baseball cap on backwards, ignoring his father and Elizabeth as he walked through the living room. He was absolutely livid. This was just insane! They had to room together, pal together, and now they had hang out at night together too? Blaine wanted to throw up. He was terribly shy around new people, especially peers. He had been ridiculed most of his life for it. He had this nervous chattering thing he did. But tonight he would keep his mouth shut.

Spotting Kurt leaning against his car in the driveway, Blaine gestured to him he was ready to go.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," he grumbled as he climbed back into Kurt's cheesy death trap, slamming the door behind him.

…

**A/N:** don't be afraid to review and such :) thank u xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** more thanks to Adriana for her betaing skills, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, hopefully you wont be mad at me how I'm not replying to all messages, I just am in college usually when I get to update but I reply to as many as I can, usually that's only like 2/3 tho :( I love you guys so much tho, thank you for reading this xxx

…

Kurt took a long drag of his cigarette as Blaine glared at him from inside the car, and he tilted his head all the way back, exhaling into the cool, night, sea air. The smoke spiralled out of his candy pink lips. He then placed the cigarette at the corner of his mouth and walked around to Blaine's side, opening his door.

"Out." He gruffly said around the cigarette and Blaine looked confused. He removed the stick from his mouth and looked to Blaine. "Is it fuckin' rocket science? Move!" Blaine slowly got out, and Kurt pulled the lever on the side of the seat so it flung forward a little too violently. Kurt's car had no back doors. "Get in the back!" Blaine backed away at this, and the look on his face told Kurt what he thought. "What do you think, I'm gonna rape you?" He asked, almost laughing and rolled his eyes. Blaine wasn't his type, he was far too much a pretty boy for him. "I'm picking up someone two blocks away, and you might as well get in the back now. Or do you want me to tell daddy dearest about your lack of cooperation?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip, wanting so much to tell him off. He glared at Kurt as he climbed into the cramped backseat. And when he had folded his lanky body inside, Kurt slammed the seat back into position, forcing the leather to cram Blaine's kneecaps.

"Oww... you fucking jerk," Blaine griped as he slid over, his body angled sideways so he could at least stretch out some.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Kurt smiled before closing the passenger side door and walked around to the driver's seat. He slid into the chair, rolling down the window with the lever. Man, this car could do with a lot of things; a CD player, automatic windows, AC, and it definitely could do without the annoying step-brother in the back. With his cigarette now between his lips, Kurt started the car and looked in the rear-view mirror. "You comfy back there, sunshine?" He asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Fuck off," Blaine muttered as Kurt shoved the car into gear and peeled down the street, the tires squealing loudly. Blaine crossed his arms over his chest as his 'brother' turned the radio up to a dull blare. This was gonna be a fucking miserable night.

Kurt hummed to himself, driving along the evening streets to find the young woman waiting for him in her driveway. Quinn had been in his class until she dropped out of school, she wasn't exactly a model example with her short hair currently pink and rather raunchy personality, but she was beautiful and fun to hang around.

"May I offer you a ride, Cinderella?" Kurt smirked as he leaned out the window.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt as he pulled up alongside a house, stopping when he came to where a girl was standing waiting for them, smoking a cigarette.

"Doesn't look like a white steed to me," Quinn said sarcastically as she dropped her smoke and crushed the smoldering stick with the heel of her patent leather Doc Martins. From what Blaine could see she was a petit, pretty chick, wearing an impossibly short, torn denim skirt with fishnet stockings and knee high lace up boots. Her top was small and clung to her ample tits, which Blaine raised his brows to appreciatively. She wasn't his typical type, but her body was booming.

Kurt laughed, and just indicated his head for her to get in and she bounded over to the passenger seat, talking as she opened the door.

"So I hear celebrations are in ord-oh…" She looked in the back to Blaine, and then sat in the front. "You taking up to smuggling foreigners now?" she asked and giggled. Kurt looked in the rear view mirror at an unimpressed Blaine and laughed, smirking at the young girl's comment. He tilted his head and kissed her lips, closing his eyes, tempted to see if Blaine was any way stunned that he swung both ways and not just into guys. But he didn't. He pulled back and drove off as Quinn glanced back at Blaine, in a moment taking in his obviously fit, tanned body, and beautiful features. She smiled. Damn, this guy was hot. She would have some fun tonight.

"I'm Blaine," he introduced himself, seeing that Kurt obviously had no intention of doing the deed himself. "I'm Kurt's brother," he said, in attempt to embarrass him. He was pretty sure that Kurt had not been forth coming about their predicament. He hadn't been, except for his two best friends.

The girl's pretty, red painted lips dropped open.

"His brother?" She asked incredulously.

"Yep," Blaine said, a half grin on his face, actually having fun breaking the news to Kurt's friend. "What? You didn't know Elizabeth was into Irish dudes?"

Kurt physically cringed when Blaine mentioned the dreaded word 'brother'. Blaine was not his brother and having Quinn gently punching him, smiling and saying "You never told me you had a brother!" wasn't helping.

"I don't have to tell you everything." He claimed, and Quinn frowned.

"Yeah, like Finn and you at Christmas!" She snapped and Kurt looked to her, hissing to shush, Blaine didn't need to hear that. It was obvious by now that Quinn hadn't forgotten the one little kiss…ok…so it wasn't exactly a peck on the cheek, but they were on a break at the time, and Rachel didn't mind.

Blaine raised his eyebrow at the mention of an obvious secret. He wanted to ask, but decided to wait it out for now.

"And you are?" Blaine said, still not knowing the girl's name.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry. I'm Quinn," she said as she leaned on the seat, looking back at Blaine with interest.

"Nice to meet you, Quinn," Blaine said, extending his hand over the seat, gripping hers in greeting. "I'm surprised Kurt hasn't told you about me," he said, feeling slightly confident in the way she was gazing at him. He normally was pretty shy, but somehow Kurt had pissed him off just enough to wanna be the opposite with his friends, just to spite him. "Just moved in today," he added, wanting to give the girl more details.

"Moved in? You are gonna be living with that rowdy bunch?" Quinn asked with surprise. "You poor thing! If it gets to be too much over there with the Hummel Family, just call me, and I'll come rescue you for a while. I know it would be for me all the time," she with an eye roll. "It's too much for me most of the time now. I do love Kaylee though, she is so cute! But Freya gets on my last nerve. Always peeping and snooping around. Remember when she walked into your room, Kurt?" She hit him on the shoulder. "And we were going at it like rabbits?" Quinn laughed animatedly. "Her eyes were as big as saucers!"

"Nice one," Blaine laughed with her. "She can be creepy at times, but I think she's harmless," Blaine confessed as he met Kurt's eyes in the rearview.

"Thank you sooo much for reminding me of that Quinn." Kurt said with a smirk as she took the cigarette from his lips and took a few puffs. Kurt remembered it all right, it wasn't even like he could pretend it was anything else. Freya had walked in and she didn't even budge until they noticed her over their rather rowdy actions. The house was supposed to be fucking empty, and then she goes off and tells all her creepy little friends who till this day stare at him with those scary, large eyes.

"Want a puff?" Quinn offered, turning back in her seat and stretching out the cigarette to the squashed up male.

"Nah...don't smoke," Blaine said with a shrug. "Kind of uncool, I suppose," Blaine said with a wide grin.

"Actually, it's cooler not to," Quinn said shaking her head. "You must be all into fitness and working out, and stuff," she said, her eyes roving appreciatively.

Blaine laughed, avoiding Kurt's piercing eyes in the rearview. His chick was flirting outright with him...and in his own car, in front of him. Priceless, Blaine thought with a smirk.

"I used to be," Blaine told her honestly as he watched her hand the cigarette back to Kurt. "Not so much these days. I do like running. I'm looking forward to jogging on the beach by the house though," he admitted, winking at her.

"Eww.. I despise exercise," Quinn said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, you are just perfect the way you are, so there's not much point in liking it, is there?" Blaine asked, flirting back.

Quinn batted her eyes.

"You're brother rocks, Kurt," she said with a bright smile.

"Doesn't he just?" Kurt said with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Ok, this plan was severely backfiring, but Rachel and Finn would always, always have his back, he could be pretty damn sure of that. Quinn flirted with Blaine the entire way, something he never usually gave a shit about, but…but this was Blaine, Blaine, Blainey…his 'brother', the guy he despised and Quinn was battering her eyelashes and giggling as he told her she was perfect as she was.

"Maybe you could forgo the exercise, but I think laying off the cream cakes might help too," Kurt said and she punched his arm. "Hey, hey, hands off the driver!" Quinn laughed and winked to Blaine.

"He doesn't always say that." She informed the cute male in the back, eyes drifting once more over his unfortunately clothed body. Kurt picked up a blanket he had for the random nights somehow spent sleeping in his car, and without looking managed to throw it over the girl to his left.

"That's enough out of you Quinn, its beddie bye time."

Quinn shoved the blanket off.

"Oh, for it to be THAT easy to shut me up..." Quinn taunted back with a grin as she looked at Blaine. She leap over toward Kurt wrapping her arms around him as she gave him a wet, noisy kiss. "Mmmmm...Kurtums...you always taste so yummy!" she said in high pitched voice as she laughed with excitement. "You are so very cute when you are jealous," she said, glancing again back at Blaine. "Isn't he cute when he's jealous, Blaine?" she said feeling Kurt trying to shrug her off. "Look at that face...it doesn't get any cuter than that!" she called, trying to pinch one of his cheeks.

"If you insist," Blaine said, thinking how odd a girl Quinn was. Maybe it was a match made in heaven with the two of them.

Quinn turned with interest toward Blaine when he semi-agreed with her.

"Oh... are you bi too?" she asked curiously, catching Blaine off guard.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, looking surprisedly at Quinn.

"Well, you didn't disagree about how cute he is," she pointed out.

"Not really my type, Quinn..." Blaine said, trying to play along. This girl was not just weird, she was fucking weird.

"But boys are your type?" she asked again, pestering him.

Blaine frowned and looked to see Kurt watching him in the mirror again.

"Ermm... no... I'm not INTO boys at all," he told her, but his eyes were locked on Kurt's in the rearview again.

What sort of girl carried on a conversation like this? It was so bizarre. To Blaine it felt like the Spanish Inquisition because after all those questions and statements, even he felt confused about how to answer.

Kurt could see Blaine from the rear view mirror. He wasn't smiling or showing any signs of emotions so leaned towards Quinn, managing to not take his eyes off the road.

"I'll always love you, Quinny," he said when Blaine snapped at her in an annoyed tone. Quinn then kissed the corner of Kurt's lips. The brunette continued to drive to Finn's. He was thinking as Quinn decided now to sing along with the radio, just unable to shut herself up that Blaine didn't disagree he was cute. Even with his whole 'not his type' and 'not into boys' thing he never said that Kurt was not cute.

Kurt shook his head. What did he care if Blaine thought he was cute or not? Just because this boy had the body of a god without even trying didn't mean he was Kurt's type either.

"Here we go." He pulled up to the corner house and getting out, stomping out his cigarette. Quinn helped Blaine out of the car only to wind a tiny arm around his shoulder and smile broadly.

"You stick with me hot stuff and I'll introduce you to everyone!"

Blaine allowed Quinn to lead him into the party. It was packed with people outside on the stoop, inside in the living room and kitchen and finally all congregating around what looked to be a large keg of beer.

Most of the party goers were dressed similarly to Kurt, but kind of rocker-esque with a hard edge. There were a lot of mohawks and unusual hair colors around the room but everyone Quinn introduced him to at least appeared friendly. Blaine stuck out like a sore thumb in his Polo and jeans. But Quinn made him feel welcome, keeping her arm curled within his arm as she made the introductions.

Later on, Blaine was leaning against the wall, drinking his third glass of the most rotten beer he had ever tasted. But Quinn refused to let his glass get even half full without bringing him a new refill. Kurt had pretty much disappeared and he hadn't seen him in over an hour. Quinn was bouncing around the living room, dancing to the music. She was even jumping on the couch at one point. However no one seemed to mind much, almost like they were used to her odd behavior.

He finally locked eyes on Kurt a few minutes later. The teen was standing with several others around the keg, obviously telling them a story or rehashing some old experience. He couldn't hear a word the boy was saying but that animation he had seen when his band's song came on the radio was back. He really was captivating to watch when he got like that. Blaine speculated about what it was exactly that made him so intrigued by him. He was really not a nice guy when it came down to it. Or at least he had led Blaine to believe he wasn't. But what did he know about the brunette? Nothing.

He began to count down the things he did know. He was 17, a junior in high school, the vocalist for an up and coming band, oldest brother to three small girls and worked as a pizza delivery guy. None of those things really told Blaine anything about what he was truly like on the inside. Quinn had let on that he had extravagant sexual tastes, involving both chicks and dudes. All of it made Blaine very curious. He had never met anyone like Kurt before. He was multifaceted for sure.

"Hey, you having fun?" Quinn appeared at his side again.

"Sure," Blaine agreed, smiling down at her.

"Coz you don't seem like it," she said over the loud music.

"Yeah well I'm kinda shy when I first meet people," he told her near her ear as he took another hefty sip of his beer.

"Right..." she said with a sardonic eye roll. "It's so weird that you are Kurt's brother," she admitted. "I really had no idea he had a brother," she confessed.

Blaine smiled, he might as well come clean.

"Well... technically, he's not REALLY my brother," Blaine told her. "My father and Kurt's mother met online about three months ago and last weekend in Vegas, they eloped." He broke the news to her, seeing her brows raise acknowledging him.

"Wow... kind of ballsy... even for Elizabeth..." Quinn repeated back to him, sipping her beer.

"So my dad moved us here so they could live together as husband and wife," he finished. "Kurt and I met last week. It was kind of a shock for all of us. But we're dealing," Blaine said with some finality as he looked up, his eyes going back to where Kurt had been and coming up empty.

"I thought for sure you were gonna be new love of Kurt's life, the minute I saw you tonight," Quinn grinned.

"What?" Blaine said, leaning down so he could hear her better.

"Although, you aren't his type either," she added as she waved to someone across the room. "I'm kinda glad though, I'm really hoping we can work it out this time. That is until another gorgeous boy steals his attention," she said, her tone a bit sad.

Blaine thought for a moment about that. Why wouldn't he be Kurt's type? Was he not good enough for that punk? What did she mean by that?

But by the time, Blaine had built up enough courage to ask her exactly what his type was and what she meant, the girl had scooted off to say hello to someone else.

Blaine cruised the room again, looking for his 'brother.' When he didn't find him, he decided to get some fresh air. All this talk about queers was making him so uncomfortable.

Kurt had entered the party behind Blaine and Quinn, and the moment he entered the home he let out a loud victory cry with his arms over his head to attract all attention his way. A bunch of people, most he knew, cheered in response, and he laughed, kissing Quinn's cheek before moving away to the keg where Finn and Rachel were standing.

This place was Finn's brother's home, and typically the older Hudson wasn't here, not that he would mind that dozens of teens were having a drunken bash in his home. Richard would probably encourage it, but he was never here, despite it being his home where Finn lived.

Usually the guys called it Finn and Rachel's place due to the amount of time the young woman spent wasting at her boyfriends abode. The moment they saw Kurt, the two called to him and got him a beer as Kurt smiled and walked over, one arm winding around Rachel's waist as he leaned in and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"Ohhh baby, it was so exciting to hear you guys on the radio!" She squealed, cupping Kurt's cheeks and kissing his lips. Finn rolled his eyes, but smirked and leaned back against the table upon which the keg was hosted as they made some toasts between them to the success of the band.

Rachel wound an arm around Kurt, looking out for her best friend Quinn, knowing she'd be here. The young woman was so much shorter than her two 'beaus' as she called them. Her dark hair was tied back, a little messily but somehow it worked and her makeup was perfect except for her lipstick which was a little smeared…mainly on Finn's face.

"Where's my Quinny?" She pouted, looking around before she saw her best friend along with a young man she had never seen before. The boy was roughly 17 with clean cut, facial hair, and from the looks of it a pretty incredible body. She licked her lips and tapped Kurt's shoulder, asking him who the hottie with Quinn was. Kurt looked around and frowned when he saw none other than Blaine with his somewhat girlfriend.

"Dunno." He said pretty firmly lifting the alcohol to his lips.

Some hours later and the entire house reeked of weed, sweat, and alcohol. Kurt stood with a plastic cup of alcohol in one hand and a joint in the other, laughing madly and explaining to some friends and randomers how excited he got when he heard the song, and also told them about the college party next weekend, pimping out the band.

He didn't even feel Blaine's eyes on him, nor know that he and Quinn were talking. It wasn't that he didn't like Quinn, he loved her, like really. She was his best friend and he knew no matter who or what he did, she would always love him as well. It was unconditional and she was just one of the craziest, fun people he knew, even if his mom didn't like her.

Still, his intentions for Quinn went out the window when a random guy caught his eye with his bottle green and brunette Mohawk and nose piercing. He was tall, slender and wore black bondage pants and a tight, almost belly top that flashed off his navel ring. Kurt smirked. If this guy wasn't up for a little boy-love, then he'd be genuinely shocked. He approached the young man, leaning on the table beside him and they played the staring game for a few minutes. Kurt loved how shy this guy was. Every time Kurt caught him staring he'd blush and look away. But the young brunette gazed intently at him, smiling and eventually pulled the splint from his lips, offering the guy a puff as an opener.

The boy, Dorian, was older than Kurt, but it didn't stop him from blushing and taking the joint with shivering hands. Kurt smiled and proceeded to lean in, whispering in his ear, his warm, hushed breath fanning over the older mans ear.

"Let's get out of here."

They didn't get far, only outside the house before Kurt was pinning him to the wall, commanding the older guy's mouth with his tongue, pinning his hands to the wall. The elder didn't even struggle, just moaned and hotly kissed Kurt back, groaning as the young brunette snuck his leg in between the other's so their bodies were pressed together and they began to move against one another, panting.

Kurt opened his eyes. There was plenty of people around, none of which cared about Kurt's usual behavior, but from the corner of his eye he saw Blaine, and the young man was just staring at him, almost like a trace. Kurt's eyes connected with him, and he continued to kiss Dorian. Kurt couldn't explain what happened, maybe it was just the fact he was being watched, even if it was Blaine. But he got more excited and got a little rougher with Dorian, hands moving from his arms to his hips so he could grind even harder against the older boy who began to fist his hair, kissing him much deeper, and Kurt's eyes never left Blaine's. Kurt felt himself harden and he continued the now frantic friction before Dorian pulled his head away, pressing their foreheads together.

"Fuck me," he growled to the brunette, kissing from the corner of his lips along his cheek and jaw, burying his face in his neck. Kurt was panting, his cheeks flushed and head tilting back as he gazed to the dark eyes of Blaine Anderson, still standing, still staring.

"Come with me," Kurt growled, fisting the elder's shirt, and pulled him towards the car. He was so much harder than he had ever been in a long time, and was too aroused to even consider why that may be. He just dragged the other man away, still feeling Blaine's eyes upon him.

Blaine was leaning against tree outside on the front lawn where a few people had congregated when he noticed Kurt and a guy he had not been introduced to make their way out the front door. He had been absently listening to the people standing around, talking about a recent concert Kurt's band had played. Apparently, they were even better live. Blaine was actually thinking that he was looking forward to seeing and hearing his new 'sibling' in action on stage.

He averted his eyes when he saw Kurt drag the tall, lanky boy around to the side of the house. He tried not to let curiosity get the best of him, but it was next to impossible. Kurt's eyes had looked almost feral as he pulled the brunette mohawked stranger around the side of the house. He was tempted to go straight back inside the house, but when he saw Kurt attack the punk teenager, he froze in his footsteps.

Kurt was obviously the aggressor as he latched onto the other boy, kissing him deeply, trapping his arms over his head. Blaine was stunned at the display having never seen two boys in action like this before. He expected it to make him sick to his stomach, but instead his belly just churned and he felt more uncomfortable than he had, perhaps, ever felt in his life. He tried two or three times to pull his gaze from the necking pair, but the next time he looked at them, Kurt was watching him.

A quick intake of breath had him feeling the need to fly from the spot, only his feet wouldn't carry him. Maybe he was drunker than he thought. He watched as Kurt eyed him, those dark, midnight depths shimmering with sexual heat as he drove his fingers into the brunette's hair, pulling him taut, and obviously beginning to grind him into the bricks with his pelvis. This was probably the third or forth time today that Blaine had been caught looking at Kurt in a different light. The magnetic pull in his gut was making things impossible right now as he watched them. He could see Kurt sucking hard on the teen's tongue and lips, so roughly that Blaine felt his belly pitch with nerves.

Why couldn't he leave? Why was he rooted to his spot? _He's fucking playing with me,_ he thought to himself, _he wants to piss me off. He knows I'm not into dudes... so why does he keep doing this to me?_

Kurt's goal wasn't to piss Blaine off, but the fact that it did made this so much sweeter. And if Blaine was so uncomfortable then why was he still there, why was he still staring, leering towards them as if this was the only thing around him. Kurt had his fingers wound with Dorian's, but his eyes wouldn't leave Blaine's. He convinced himself that he was only doing it to taunt Blaine even more.

Dorian kept trying to kiss him, even though Kurt was totally distracted by his step-brother. The older boy kept kissing his cheek and neck, but by the time they approached his car-still in view of Blaine, Kurt's attention finally broke away from the staring Irishman. He pinned Dorian to the car, kissing the older man furiously, fisting his hair one moment and his hands running along his stomach the next. Dorian was grasping Kurt's ass, one leg wound around the younger's, holding him close as he hissed yet again for Kurt to fuck him.

Quinn came out of the party, looking for Blaine or Kurt-either would do. More than one of the girls inside had asked if she was here with the hot new guy and she told everyone single one that she was. She saw Blaine totally spaced out and walked over, winding her arms around his waist and managing to prop her chin on his shoulder despite being so small.

"Why hello there, sweet cheeks." She giggled, moving so she was beside Blaine who shook his head and she looked to what he was looking at. Kurt was opening his car and pulling the passenger seat forward, slapping the elder's ass as he got into the car first. She sighed and looked to her feet, rubbing the back of her neck before putting on a large, pretty smile and looking to Blaine. "Hey, wanna ditch this place?"

Blaine bit his lower lip as he watched the boys going at it again while Kurt ravaged the brunette against the car. He could feel Kurt's heated gaze all over him. It was like neither of them could stop. Watching Kurt with the other boy was not like watching a couple making it out, it was so much more desperate, passionate, almost as if they were consuming each other alive. Blaine wondered while Kurt wasn't more interested in watching the boy he was with. Why was he staring at him?

When Quinn came up behind, it startled him. And finally he was able to break the addictive stare that Kurt and he had begun. Blaine's mouth was dry when he went to answer her, but he nodded absently when she suggested that they get out of there. He needed to get the fuck away from this situation, and he could tell immediately that the girl was the same.

Quinn did need to get away from this all. She had always had hopes that she and Kurt could properly work it out, but he always disappointed, and yet…she would always love him at the end of the day. But now she had Blaine to hang with, and he was fucking gorgeous, much better looking than Kurt. She wound an arm around him and walked the way opposite the car, not really wanting to be reminded of Kurt in this moment.

"So, Blaine," She began to speak, brushing some of her dreadlocks over her shoulder, "What do you think of San Diego?"

Blaine was still a bit dazed over what he had seen, not able to completely shake the thought of what Kurt and the other boy had looked like going at each other. It was quickly becoming irritating, and he was getting more and more pissed thinking about the fact that Kurt was probably just trying to exasperate him on purpose.

"Erm..." Blaine stammered because he had not really heard a word of what Quinn had just said to him for the last few minutes. But it had something to do with San Diego. "What was it you asked?"

Quinn smirked and rolled her eyes, hands seeking a lighter in her purse.

"Never mind," She said, finding the small utility and stopped long enough to light up her cigarette and take a long draw from the stick, exhaling in the cool, night air. She offered it again to Blaine, just to be polite and again he refused. She just shrugged.

"So you must be a pretty brave boy," She said to Blaine, walking along the quiet estate, the smell of the ocean mixing with the stench of the cigarette in Quinn's hand.

Blaine seemed distracted, she wasn't even sure he heard him.

"Brave enough to put up with Kurt for so long." Ahh, there it was, he looked at her at the mention of Kurt and she sucked on her lower lip in concentration. "Blaine, are you ok?"

"Huh?" he said, finally looking at her versus continuing to stare off into space. "Brave? Why am I brave?" he had heard at least something she had said. God, he just couldn't shake it, it had really rattled his cage. Maybe he was drunk after all.

Quinn smiled and looked back along the road they were walking along. They had only been gone for…five…ten minutes tops.

"You're brave because you're going to have to put up with a LOT of shit," she said, puffing on her death stick as they walked along the pathway. "Kurt is…err…..well to be honest….sometimes I don't know why I bother…"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't plan on 'putting up' with him at all. I just have to sleep in the same room as him. There is no law that says we 'have' to hang out or even like each other for that matter. I'm just here tonight because our parents really want us to get along. But Kurt and I have nothing in common. I'll make my own friends." He said, rather defiantly. He meant that. He had no intention of being Kurt's friend or spending his free time with the boy. Just because he was interested in seeing his band play, didn't mean he gave two shits about the boy on a personal level.

Quinn just nodded slowly.

Oh god, how many times had people reacted to Kurt the same way? But the boy always had a way of getting under your skin and never leaving. People loved him, hated him, whatever, but no one ever just didn't care. He demanded attention without doing much to get it. It was just Kurt.

Quinn looked to Blaine. The two boys were a world apart. She could tell by the jewelry and clothes Blaine donned that he was used to finer things. He also, unlike Kurt, could get shy. He seemed nice, but definitely had a stubborn streak…ok…maybe he and Kurt had at least one thing in common.

Quinn was just walking alongside Blaine now, not even talking much and not noticing the car with the Domino's sign on top drive after them.

The silence was golden between them as the road finally ended and Blaine could see that they weren't far from the beach.

"If I took the beach, could I walk back home?" Blaine asked, looking over at Quinn who seemed distracted as she looked behind them. "I'm kind of getting tired and want to head back," he murmured.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about walking back," Quinn said as the car pulled up and slowly the window rolled down and Kurt leaned down it, smirking to them both.

"That didn't take long," Quinn said with an eyebrow raised and Kurt shrugged.

"More like he didn't take long." He sighed, elbows resting on the frame of the doorway. He smiled out to them. "So you guys ditching me at the party or something?"

Honestly, Blaine would have rather just walked home. He didn't want to be anywhere near the brunette. "I prefer to walk," Blaine said under his breath to Quinn as he put his hands in his pockets, not answering Kurt, but looking down the street at the lamps lighting the way to the beach.

Quinn looked from Blaine back to Kurt and shrugged. Blaine continued to walk and Quinn followed, leaving Kurt behind. The brunette frowned, he didn't like to be ignored, not one bit. He turned off and locked his car, pocketing his keys and jogging to catch up to the two on front of him.

"Going anywhere special?" he asked, winding his arms around Quinn from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, kissing her cheek from behind.

"Just walking, Kurt..." Quinn said, shrugging out of his grip so that they could continue down toward the beach.

Blaine moved ahead of them, slipping off his shoes once he got down to the sand. The grainy feel slipped between his toes, and he fought a grin in the dark. It was still warm from the sun today even though it was now after 1 am. He wished he was alone though. He could hear Quinn and Kurt whispering behind him and rolled his eyes.

"You are too much sometimes," Quinn said with a sigh when Kurt tried to pull her back toward him.

Kurt sighed as Quinn pulled away. He was under the impression that just maybe he had gone too far this time. He had put Quinn through a lot considering how much he loved her, but…but it just…he always knew no matter what he did, she'd still love him…maybe now he had gone too far, did too much. He bit his lip and touched her shoulder.

"Quinn…" He said, hands on her shoulders. "Quinn, c'mon, talk to me…" She looked away and he pouted cutely. "I'm sowwy…you know I wuv you."

"I know you love me, Kurt," Quinn said, her eyes follow Blaine's back as he moved further away from them. "You are just acting different tonight. What's up with you, huh?" She asked, knowing Blaine was out of earshot now. "Something is up between you two. Its like you are one up-ing each other," she said, raising her eyebrow at him. "And what the fuck is all that about, Kurt? You have a brother? He told me about what happened. Why didn't you come to me? I know you don't tell me everything, but this is like real shit here... we aren't talking about some guy you laid..."

Kurt sighed when the onslaught of questions and accusations of secrets came flying. He looked after Blaine and then back to Quinn.

"First of all, I don't even know what you mean by acting different. I was just being me…and second of all you don't have to know 'everything' Quinn…Blaine and his dad are here for the ride and you know as well as I do it's only a matter of time before they're off, and Mom is broken hearted. Whatever it is you think about him is wrong, ok? He's a selfish, rich prick, and the sooner he's out of my life the better!" Kurt's hands rested in his pockets and he growled to himself. Of course he knew little or nothing about Blaine, but that didn't matter, he had made up his mind and it wasn't changing.

"Fine, Kurt," Quinn said, holding up her hands. When he got in this mood, she knew he was not gonna talk to her honestly. She had noticed a difference in him tonight whether he could admit it or not. She had felt him pulling away for a while now, showing her only glimpses of his former self. She had hoped the last talk they had a few weeks ago when they decided to 'try' again would come to fruition, but tonight pretty much sent all that hope swirling. "Let's just forget it and catch up to Blaine, ok?" she said and started across the sand toward the half-Asian. "Hey Blaine! Wait for us!" Quinn called, leaving Kurt behind.

Kurt glared after his 'brother' and somewhat girlfriend and sighed, looking out to the surf washing up on the beach. Right now he was feeling more than a little confused because of what happened back at the party and that guy Dorian. He was fucking hot, great kisses, tight ass. He was totally Kurt's type, but almost the instant they got in the car…it was like the interest was gone. He was so confused as to what it was that got him so excited in the first place, if it wasn't Dorian and his incredible body.

"Hey Blainey, you trying….trying to…outrun us?" Quinn panted when she finally caught up, coughing long and hard, spluttering that she should give up the cigarettes.

'Fuck,; Blaine thought as he heard Quinn run up behind him. He was really hoping the two of them would take off, leaving him with his thoughts. Tonight had really been a doozie. He needed time to sort through this weird shit that was going on in his head. Dylan had really fucked his life with this move.

"Nah, Quinn," Blaine said, pausing until she caught up with him. "Just thought you two lovebirds could use some alone time," he said with a half smirk as he looked at her.

Quinn looked to Blaine and laughed a small pathetic laugh, rolling her eyes.

"Lovebirds? Yeah right." Still she looked back to Kurt who was already heading back up in the opposite direction towards his car. She sighed. Kurt may not have liked Blaine, but he could have at least given an effort. They were brothers now, after all.

"Looks like our ride is leaving without us." She sighed, walking alongside Blaine, hands folded behind her back. She sensed Blaine probably didn't want her here, but she didn't want to be alone. "You want me to walk with you? I know the way back to Ku….your place…"

"Sure," Blaine shrugged as he walked along the water's edge, the frigid water reaching his bare feet every once and a while. He and Quinn didn't talk, but just walked in silence toward his new home.

When it came time for them to split, she pointed his way home before parting ways. Blaine walked slowly down the street that was still so foreign to him. All the houses looked exactly the same. He really didn't know if it weren't for the moving van still parked in front of the house if he would have recognized it at all.

One thing he hadn't recalled was that he had no way to get into the house without Kurt, and it was getting quite chilly as the night wore on. He shivered in his sweater, wishing he had brought along a jacket. To his dismay, when he walked up the driveway, he found the garage closed and the front door locked. He sighed with misery as he strained his eyes up to the window of his new bedroom.

It was dark inside save the purple lava lamp that shadowed down every once in a while. He tried to guesstimate if the window was unlocked. He surely couldn't ring the bell at 3 a.m., his father would have his hide. Plus, it would not have looked good at all on Elizabeth to see him getting in this late either. And of course, he and Kurt had not discussed any sort of a plan for helping each other out in situations like this.

Blaine walked over to the tree. It was worth a try.

He shimmied up the tree, using his legs mostly to hoist himself so that he could climbed the long branch over. He fixed inside the room once he was level to see that Kurt wasn't home yet either. A few rattles to the window proved that it was locked anyhow. He reminded himself to make sure that window always stayed open.

Just as he was about to scale back down to the ground, Kurt pulled his car into the driveway and got out. Blaine was trying to get down before the teen saw him and gave him shit about his monkey abilities. But unfortunately, he wasn't quite quick enough.

Kurt hadn't noticed anything strange at first as he pulled his car into the driveway. He had to get out to open the garage and he really wished they had one of those automatic ones, not that he would ask his mother. She was always a little too kind, and although she knew how to scrimp pennies if she heard Kurt complain they didn't have one of the self raising garage doors, she'd probably fork out far too much for one.

He had been driving around the city for what felt like hours, trying to clear his head, but it hadn't worked and now he was home.

Kurt was raising the metallic door all by himself when he heard it, a noise. The garden was pretty dark so he leaned against the house resulting in his slender body practically disappearing from Blaine's visual range. The young brunette could hear the noises from the tree. Someone was trying to break into his house? Into his mother's house? He'd fucking show them.

Blaine somehow managed to maneuver to the ground, but not quietly enough. He looked around, but the shadows over his unique features didn't help Kurt realize who it was, and with a stunned expression on his face Blaine was sent to the ground by a hard punch from the brunette.

"Don't you even fucking think about robbing this house!" Kurt cried, falling to the ground to deliver another punch.

Blaine was taken aback by the sound punch to his left cheek and his eye immediately when up in flames as he saw stars. He tumbled back, struggling to get back up from the ground before he was assaulted again. This time his lip burst and he instantly tasted blood and felt his mouth start to throb.

As Kurt came after him, looking to hit once more, Blaine grabbed the boy. He flipped him in the wet grass so that he could use his body weight to pin the skinny punk down. He was freaking strong though, for such a small framed dude.

"Goddamit... it's me!" Blaine hissed, blood dripping down the side of his mouth from his busted lip and his eye already starting to swell.

Kurt panicked as the 'burglar' turned this around, but then he heard a familiar voice and a drop of warm blood dripped onto his cheek. His first reaction was to cringe at the blood, but then he glared at Blaine through dangerous eyes.

"Blaine?" He hissed, struggling to get Blaine off him, but the younger was strong and was holding firmly onto his wrists. "I thought you were a fucking burglar! What the fuck were you doing in the tree at 3 AM? You some kind of idiot?"

"No... you fucking asshole... I don't have a key.. and I had no idea how long you would be out..." he rushed, breathless from struggling with Kurt and nearly getting his face beat in without a chance to defend himself.

Kurt wanted Blaine off him, now. He struggled, but Blaine wasn't getting off.

"It's your own fucking fault if you don't have a damn key!" He defended, but the more he struggled the more their bodies rubbed against one another, and a familiar, but, right now, highly uncomfortable sensation spread through Kurt's body. "Goddammit Blainey get off me!"

Blaine felt slightly dizzy from the two blows as he slowly released Kurt's arms.

"My damn fault? Are you out of your mind, Hummel! I left with you tonight you fucking jerk. When have I had time to get a key?" He screeched angrily, still keeping Kurt trapped under him. "And look what you've done to my face? How am I gonna explain that?"

Kurt didn't care about Blaine's key or face, not now, not when the young man was grinding against his groin supposedly without noticing, and he could feel his body instantly reacting. This had the potential to get incredibly embarrassing, and Kurt needed to get Blaine off his body before he felt something.

"Just get off and I'll let you in!" Kurt groaned. "W-we can think of something for your face inside."

"Fine..." Blaine said shoving him. He knew there was no way Dylan was gonna understand this. He was gonna flip the fuck out. Blaine struggled to get up off Kurt, but the chain wallet attached to Kurt's jeans had hung up in a cable knit of Blaine's sweater.

When he tried to move, the sweater snagged more, keeping their bodies joined and hung up by several threads. "Quit fidgeting, you asshole, I'm stuck..." He tried to tell him, looking down at where they were caught.

Blaine reached between them and tried to fumble with the tangle.

"Hold still, goddammit... this sweater is expensive..." Blaine hissed, but Kurt continued to move and squirm, which only succeeded in bringing their bodies closer and tighter together. Blaine threaded his thigh between Kurt's legs and raised up, pressing his belly hard against the teen's hip so he could see better at where they were connected. "Hold...fucking...still...you'll ruin it..." he griped as he tried to untangle himself.

Kurt couldn't help squirming for many reasons. He bit his lip and tried to just get away as Blaine badgered on about how expensive his sweater was, completely oblivious to the problem Kurt had at hand. He told himself it wasn't Blaine. It was just the friction and could have happened no matter who it was, but Blaine was pretty much torturing him, grinding against his body, and trying to get the wallet disconnected from his jumper.

Kurt squeaked and held onto Blaine's wrist tightly, but Blaine just shook him off. Blaine snapped at him, leaning closer to Kurt and harder into him and the brunette growled.

"God damn!" He cried, unhooking the chain from the belt loop of his jeans and scuttling back like a crab, trying pathetically to pull his shirt over his aching erection. "Just…f-fix your fucking shirt when we get inside," he said in an alien, squeaky voice. 'While I fix something else,' he thought to himself.

Blaine eyed Kurt with curiosity as he scurried away from him. He sure was jumpy. _Wasn't it me that just got hit?_Blaine asked himself silently as Kurt stalked off toward the house, leaving him in the front yard, still holding the brunette's wallet.

Sighing, he followed behind the boy who was busy opening the front door with his key.

"You are so fucked up, Hummel," Blaine muttered as they both entered the house. It was dark and Blaine not knowing where everything was in the foreign house ended up running smack into Kurt's back. They both grunted in response, Kurt mumbling about Blaine needing to watch where he was going. Blaine froze when Kurt turned and reached around him to lock the front door. Their bodies touching again as he did so.

Blaine looked up at him, their eyes locking again. Blaine felt his throat go dry as they glared at each other.

"Has anyone ever told you what an asshole you really are?" Blaine asked under his breath, Kurt's body uncomfortably close, so much so he could feel the teen's breath on his busted lip.

Kurt squeaked when Blaine rushed into his back. His stomach churned and he was amazed Blaine hadn't noticed at all that his 'fag' brother got a hard on from them wrestling outside. Then when he spun around, and could feel the other's breath on his nose, he bit back a moan.

_It isn't Blaine,_ he told himself, _It could be anyone…it doesn't matter who it is…_

"Yeah, well has anyone told you how much you get in the way?" he snapped, pushing Blaine away and locking the door. He moved away and pulled off his shoes, running up the stairs silently. He wasn't going to give in and jack off, and he couldn't have a cold shower, as it would make a lot of noise.

Because of this, he tried to get to bed before Blaine came in and noticed anything. Unfortunately Blaine came in just as he was stripping to his underwear, large hard-on raging against the black, cotton fabric. Kurt's cheeks burned and he tried to hide his bulging groin.

Blaine choked as Kurt shoved him hard against the door. He was really getting tired of all this. His head was pounding from where he had just been hit, he could still taste the blood on the corner of his mouth, now drying. His head was a freaking mess after watching him all over that guy earlier. How much more could he take, honestly? _Maybe if I hit him in the face a few times, then I will start to feel better._ Blaine charged up the stairs, and burst into the room, closing the door with a firm kick of his foot.

"I am sick and tired of you acting like you are the only one around here who has it bad," Blaine hissed as he moved towards Kurt pushing the boys shoulders so he toppled off balance and hit the wall behind him. Blaine held fast to him with one hand on his chest, keeping him crushed against the wall as he scowled at him.

"You...are NOT the only one who is miserable...Do you think I want to be here? Do you think I want to go your to your little faggy ass parties, and watch you whore around like a bitch in heat? Because if you think I do, you are seriously wrong!" He saw Kurt looking down, focused on his hand that was restraining him. Why wasn't the queer fighting back? Blaine swallowed dryly. "Do you hear me?" he asked, "Look at me!"

After the rant, Blaine felt his angry cooling a bit. He had gotten it off his chest. He had put it out there that it bothered him to watch him with that other boy. He didn't know why it did, but it fucking did. Kurt finally met his eyes and they were dark and deep.

"So what is your fucking problem?" Blaine asked, readjusting his grip, which in turn cause him to lean into the boy and when he did, he became acutely aware of what was between them. Near his hip, Blaine was now quite sure he could feel that Kurt was hard.

He looked down and again, trying to understand, trying to come to some sort of knowledge as to why the boy was aroused, but it only made Blaine feel more dizzy. Maybe it was the head wound, maybe it was this confusing and crazy night but he was fuzzy and his vision was threatening to go black. He stepped away from Kurt as if he had been burned and stood in front of him, just staring.

Kurt had been trying not to listen to Blaine and his words, not to listen to talk of whoring, or parties, or any other shit Blaine regurgitated including the 'ohh so' original insult 'Fag'. He just…he had to get away from Blaine, had to just…stop this madness, stop this insanity.

He had never felt so aroused in his life. His belly was shimmering and alive with butterflies, and his eyes were a dark, charcoal black. He wasn't listening to Blaine, trying to block out his closeness. He just wanted this to end, he didn't want Blaine here, in his space, in his room, in his life, especially if he affected him like this.

Blaine finished, already appearing calmer, as if he needed to get all this off his chest. Kurt just whimpered a feeble plea to go, to get away from Blaine before he noticed, but then Blaine jumped away and Kurt groaned. Fuck.

He knew his cheeks were a crimson red, but the moment he looked to Blaine and the look of utter shock and disgust on his step-brother's face replaced his embarrassment with anger, and he pushed the teen away.

"Whatever the fuck you're thinkin, you're fuckin wrong!" He snapped, turning and climbing to the top bunk, hiding under the sheets and closing his eyes, wanting to disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sorry I'm slow updating guys but here's a m*ther effing LONG chapter for you all :D I luffles jooooo xxxx im so sorry tho, really just…college and stuff, im writing HC right now tho! Thank you to Andriana for her help lessthanthree

…

Blaine tried to get his bearings, even having to grip onto the top bunk bed rail to regain his balance as his world spun around him. He saw Kurt slide by him in a blur of milky white skin and black boxers. His brain was already screaming inside saying, 'please tell me I didn't see that' repeatedly. He heard the echo of Kurt telling him that his aroused state had nothing to do with him, but he sounded really far away.

"Kurt…" hissed from his lips almost soundlessly as he lost his footing and stumbled forward, onto the carpeting in front of him. His vision was spotty and threatening to go black as he fought for consciousness. He supposed that Kurt hit him harder than he thought. He had had a concussion once before, and the sensation of whirling he felt right now as he braced himself on his hands and knees, retching slightly from the waves of nausea in the pit of his stomach, felt oddly familiar.

In his periphery, he could see Kurt jump down and out of the bed, landing with a thump onto the floor that sounded much louder than it actually was. But the screech of Kurt's surprised voice calling his name was louder than he could stand, and he winced, squeezing his eyes shut against the pounding headache. He could feel Kurt kneeling next to him, asking him if he was ok, but he couldn't respond, instead he just attempted to jerk from the warm touch of his fingers.

"Leave me alone," he stammered, not wanting help from the other teen, and certainly not wanting his hands anywhere near him after what he had just seen.

Kurt got such a fright as Blaine staggered and fell. He hadn't hit him THAT hard, had he? Blaine fell to the ground with an almighty thump, and nimbly Kurt maneuvered himself over the barrier down to the younger man, who refused to let him near him. Kurt rolled his eyes. Now was no time to refuse help, no matter the reason.

"Just grow up," he suggested to the younger boy, stretching out, but Blaine refused, trying to push him away. Kurt was really pissed off, and didn't know why he was bothering, but Blaine and he had to put up with one another so he had to help. "Whatever problem you have with me, can you put it away long enough to let me help you?"

Blaine batted Kurt away as he repeatedly tried to help him until all of the vision in his left eye had gone black and he collapsed weakly.

Rolling back now partially in Kurt's lap, Blaine whimpered. His head was killing him and now, he was sure he had a concussion.

"Quit talking for a second," Blaine said as his stomach waved with nausea. He could feel Kurt fussing over him, his fingers skimming the darkening bruise under his right eye.

Blaine winced when he hit the sensitive area. "Don't touch it!" he barked, feeling limp as he allowed Kurt to ease his head down into his lap. "God...I feel sick..." he moaned, turning his face toward Kurt's belly, squeezing his eyes shut.

He kept his eyes closed and tried to concentrate on regaining full consciousness. He could feel himself floating in and out and mumbling a lot. He could also feel the heat of Kurt's body from his position on the brunette's lap and he shuddered, involuntarily moving closer because he felt so cold.

"Laundry..." Blaine mumbled as he inhaled the soft, clean scent of what reminded him of sheets when they had been washed and hung in the sun on the line all day. "Mmm..." he said incoherently. "So good..." he mumbled, his fingers seeking and reaching up to stroke the warm skin of Kurt's lower back. "You smell good..." he whispered quietly, unaware of his actions under his dream state. "Skin so soft..." he murmured against Kurt's lap, snuggling yet closer. He felt like he was so out of it and honestly could not remember where he was right now. Blaine purred as he felt cool fingers combing through his hair as he tried to bring himself back to consciousness. "Don't stop..." he sighed, a soft smile touching his lips as he floated on his half conscious cloud.

Kurt was more than a little shocked, and to be honest, uncomfortable, by how Blaine was now treating him. The younger teen was stroking his back and mumbling about his smell and how soft he was while Kurt just hesitantly stroked his hair, feeling a bump form on his head.

'Damn, I didn't know I hit him that hard,' Kurt thought. His arousal was long gone, but Blaine's touch still sent shivers along his spine. He didn't really like how his body acted around Blaine, but he didn't care right now.

His mum never really had a problem with his occasional late night, but Kurt was actually afraid of Dylan. He didn't know what the man was like, but he saw how he acted with Blaine, so he was pretty sure that Dylan would not appreciate how the teens spent Blaine's first night here in San Diego.

"Hey, hey, don't sleep." Kurt warned as Blaine's eyes closed. He didn't know much about concussions, but he was pretty sure the person shouldn't to fall sleep. "Blaine! Jesus, Blaine, wake up!"

Blaine could hear Kurt telling him to stay awake, but his voice was so far away. He batted at his hand that was smoothing back and forth over his growing bruise on his cheek.

"It hurts...please don't touch..." he moaned inwardly, turning toward Kurt's body, burying his face against the warm skin of his belly. He whimpered and moaned, his arms now wound around the teenager's narrow hips. Still floating in and out of consciousness, Blaine felt like he was dreaming. He began to talk again, muffled against the body's taut tummy. "Why do you make me feel like that..." he murmured to him, unknowing the words he said aloud. "Why can't I take my eyes off of you..." he whispered. "It makes me feel so...mmm...I don't understand...but there's something there...something..." Blaine mumbled, searching for the right words that he should definitely not be saying out loud.

He rolled back, trying to open his eyes as he moaned again. "Hungry..." he mused, unable to open his eyes even though he was trying. "That's it...hungry and...something very...very...warm in my belly...right here..." he said trying to explain before he completely blacked out again.

Kurt hadn't exactly been listening to Blaine' babble, mainly because it was just garbage. He was more concerned by how he was going to help him, how he was going to somehow stop this. He never had to deal with someone with a concussion. Blaine seemed to just pass out after he moaned of how hungry he was. Kurt was fucking scared, and also wondered if maybe Blaine had taken anything at the party. Kurt was used to the crowd, used to knowing when and who to say no to, but Blaine wasn't…

And it scared Kurt. 

Blaine's first night here, and he had been dragged to Kurt's crowd and knocked out. This wasn't going well, and as much as Kurt wanted Blaine out of his life, he didn't want to kill him in the process.

He lifted up the dead weight of Blaine's body. He was much stronger than he looked with slender, strong muscles lining his arms and body. Blaine's body was heavy, but the younger boy managed to carry him to his bed, resting him down. Shit. How was he supposed to help him, wake him? For a moment he was tempted to even wake his mom, but he couldn't do that.

Shit. What was he supposed to do?

A few moments in the bathroom had Kurt coming back with a cold cloth and basin and he sat on Blaine's bunk, leaning over the younger man, patting his forehead down gently with cold water, whispering for him to wake up.

Blaine felt something cold and rather soothing moving across his face when he came to. He could feel that he was lying on a bed in a dark room, but was still having some difficulty getting his eyes to open.

Squirming under the soft repetitive touch, he finally heard his name being called. He moaned in response, his tongue thick like he hadn't had a sip of water in days. Finally his eyes fluttered open from behind thick, long lashes and fixed with a blurry gaze on his comforter.

"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely, only seeing the outline of the person leaning over him, stroking his forehead. His eyes drifted shut again for a moment as he heard a deep, melodic tone whispering to him that he was going to be ok and to please wake up.

"I am awake..." Blaine replied softly, his dark eyes opening again, surprising the caretaker. "Who are you?" he asked with slight confusion. "And why does my head hurt so bad?" The cool cloth was back as it made its way gently over his brow and then slowly traced his lips. Blaine was grateful for the pass over his mouth. He was so thirsty all of a sudden.

"Am I dreaming?" Blaine asked, his words muffled, before the angel with the wet cloth who was now fixed on hydrating his parched lips. "Come closer..." he whispered softly. "I want to see your face..."

"What the hell did you take?" Kurt said with a chuckle, stopping as he patted down Blaine's lips for a moment. In the dim light of the lava lamp he could make out the outline of Blaine's plump, soft pink lips, but they were dry and chapped, and when he spoke he sounded thirsty. Kurt stroked his hair gently and told him he'd only be a moment.

He rushed down to the kitchen, silently running in his bare feet as he soaked the cloth again and got a tall glass of iced water from the fridge.

'Why am I doing this?' he wondered as he walked up the steps. 'We don't even like each other…Maybe it's just being used to taking care of three sisters,' thought Kurt. But there was...just something about Blaine.

He walked into the room, and gently woke Blaine, crawling over him and sitting cross-legged, resting Blaine's head on his lap as he held the cool water to his lips.

"Please drink, Blaine," he whispered.

Blaine lay dreamily in his bunk, still quite semiconscious. He whimpered because it seemed that the angel who was caring for him had disappeared. His head was still pounding and felt like his eye just might be swollen shut. He felt along the bruise with his fingers, wincing as he felt the heat.

"Damn that hurts," he mused. He didn't have long to think about it, because he heard a door shut softly, and suddenly his care angel was back. He really did feel like he was asleep and dreaming for sure now.

The soft melodic tone was suddenly back and his head was cradled ever so gently once again.

"You left me..." he said, his eyes fluttering open as the voice of reason ordered him to drink. The cool water quenched his dry throat as he sipped, the liquid spilling from his mouth and dribbling down his chin. He shuddered against the cold intrusion of the water, but it seemed to disappear as those warm fingers gently brushed it away.

"Hmmm..." he whispered softly, turning again so that his face was buried in the soft skin of his angel's belly. "Stroke my hair again...it made my head not hurt so much..." he said, his words muffled again as his lips brushed the smooth skin of Kurt's belly. He was dreaming anyway...so he figured he might as well enjoy himself, he told himself.

Kurt looked down to Blaine and smirked. He was reminded of Kaylee when she was sick and all she wanted was her big brother lying down with her, singing her a song and stroking her hair. Kurt sat there and looked down to Blaine before he gave in. Blaine wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyway, so he was safe from ridicule at this point.

Kurt began to hum to himself as he stroked Blaine's hair. It was really soft and sifted through his fingers easily. Blaine's head turned into his belly and his warm breath fanned over Kurt's navel. Kurt squirmed and just sang calmly.

"_Have you seen your mother girl, has she gone away, gone away and found a pearl, but the price she paid…gone when you wake in the morning, gone…when you find that there's no one sleeping, gone, Pretty Penny was her name, she was loved and we all will miss her."_

Blaine could hear the sweetest voice as he dozed in and out of consciousness. He was nearly purring with his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist, a silly smile on his lips in his concussed state. Curling into a ball, the half-Irish male curled even closer to the warmth, feeling those fingers sliding in and out of his hair, massaging his scalp lightly.

"Hmmm..." Blaine sighed, gently hoping he would never wake up from this dream and have to face reality. His headache had eased, and finally his exhausted body giving way to sleep.

Kurt laid there with Blaine, humming, singing. He didn't know why he was doing this. He shouldn't care. He should just crawl back up to his bunk, and not give a shit about Blaine. He just…he kind of felt responsible. Blaine didn't want to be here either, and he really was giving him a hard time. He dragged him to a party with a crowd he obviously didn't fit into, and now this.

With a sigh, Kurt stopped singing, not sure if he should let him sleep or not.

Blaine heard the singing stop and stirred in his sleep.

"Don't go..." he whispered, inhaling the soft skin his cheek was pressed against. He turned slightly and looked up, his eyes fluttering open. He couldn't see the singing angel and still had no idea where he was but he certainly didn't want it to be over. "Sleep with me..." he murmured. "Today has been so horrible...you just have no idea..."

Kurt looked down to Blaine and then decided he had had enough of this happy family shit and he shook his head.

"No, Blaine." He said gently, prying Blaine's arms from around him, frowning down at the eder boy. "No…this isn't comfortable, just stop," Blaine just moaned and almost refused to let Kurt go, and the young brunette was really beginning to feel like his space was being invaded. "Let go of me, now!"

Blaine could hear the piercing tone of the angel in his dream and at first he clung tightly, not wanting to let go, but suddenly he began to understand that he was not in a dream. He let go of the warm body, and pushed up on one elbow. He needed to see the face of his dream, his vision still blurry.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked incredulously, his pitch raising two decibels as he realized that the boy was in his bunk with him, and half naked to boot.

"What the fuck, Kurt!" He screamed, wincing from the pain that was back in his head. "Get away from me, you...you...fucking freak!" He yelled in defense, shoving as hard as he could, sending Kurt tumbling out of the bunk and onto the carpet. "What the hell is going on? Why are you in my bunk?" Blaine had no recollection of what had happened past walking on the beach home with Quinn after the party. Kurt had left with that mohawked dude, hadn't he?

Kurt was more than confused, not realizing that Blaine forgot what happened, but just thinking he had a split personality or something. The young boy rubbed his backside as he stood up, the glass of water now on the floor, cool liquid seeping into the carpet.

"What do you mean 'what the fuck'?" He snapped at Blaine in a hushed tone because of his sisters' room being next to theirs. "I was trying to help you, you started hallucinating and shit, begging me to stay, I was trying to get you off me." It was obvious Blaine didn't believe him at all, and Kurt rolled his eyes, taking a step back. "What the fuck ever, you know what? I prefer you being this kind of Blaine, not freaking out asking for me to stay and shit." He crawled up the bunk beds and covered himself with his duvet, not wanting to even think about the jerk beneath him.

Shit, he had to put up with this didn't he? This was his life now. With Blaine.

"Awww, fuck." He moaned, pulling his pillow over him.

Blaine was breathing hard as he lay underneath Kurt's top bunk. He slipped off his shoes and tossed them across the room with a noisy double thump. 'Fucking jerk,' Blaine was thinking as he huffed quietly to himself. 'What the fuck was Kurt talking about? Asking him to stay? Trying to help him? Hallucinating? Stupid asshole must be loony himself.' Blaine wouldn't ask to be anywhere near that fucker! Why would he?

He stripped out of his clothes and climbed under the sheets. He was so pissed off that initially he couldn't fall asleep. He could hear Kurt's iPod blaring above him as he listened to it. 'Inconsiderate freak,' Blaine thought wishing he had done more than just shove him out of the bed.

Morning came and Kaylee burst into the room in her Dora the Explorer PJ's, screaming out random, wrongly pronounced Spanish words she had heard on the kid's show.

Kurt was already awake, mind too busy about last night, and he laughed when the young girl came rushing in screaming 'ROLA' and bouncing onto Blaine's bed. The beauty of the four year old was, she didn't understand Blaine wasn't to be treated as if he was used to this.

Kurt could hear Blaine groan in discomfort and smiled, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair. Somewhere in the messy pile of clothing was bound to be some pajama bottoms, so he crawled down the ladder, not correcting the young girl for waking Blaine, and pulled on some blue, soft trousers.

"C'mon my princess," Kurt smiled broadly and picked up the little girl, sniffing the air. "I smell waffles, we can leave…sleeping beauty here."

Blaine jolted away at the sound of a high pitched child's cry, and then was jostled quite unpleasantly as Kaylee decided to bounce her tiny form onto his mattress. Immediately, Blaine was nauseated and fought not to retch. His mouth felt like it had cobwebs. It was so dry. He groaned as his head pounded. He heard and felt Kurt storming down the ladder from the top bunk, and squeezed his eyes shut.

After they had left, Blaine knew he was going be sick. He pushed himself out of bed. His head was throbbing so bad, it felt like it was going explode out of his head. Maybe a shower and a couple aspirins would help, he thought as he padded barefoot down the hall.

"Blaine, you should really come down for...oh my God! What happened to your face?" Elizabeth screeched when she walked out of her room at the same time he was heading toward the bathroom.

"Ermm..." Blaine fumbled. Something happened to his face?

"Oh, it looks terrible! Did you get into a fight?" Elizabeth asked worriedly, her hands moving over his face.

"I don't feel so good, Elizabeth...I'm gonna..." Blaine said as he dodged past her, nearly not making the toilet before he emptied the contents of his stomach quite violently.

"Blaine!" Elizabeth said, running after him. Immediately she ran a washcloth under some water, and by the time Blaine was finished she came over to him. "Sit down" she said, forcing him to sit on the lid of the commode. "You tell me what happened, right now." She was afraid her son was behind all of this. Lately, he had been quite rambunctious, staying out late, coming home drunk and high. She knew it was all part of being a teenager, but this couldn't be ignored. Blaine's cheek was black and blue.

"I'm fine, Elizabeth...please don't fuss, or tell my Dad."

"Don't tell your...are you kidding? Have you seen your face?" Elizabeth asked incredulously.

"No..." Blaine said, taking the cool rag from her and blotting his face.

"Well, you can just forget about him not knowing about this when you do..." Elizabeth told him honestly before she asked him again what happened.

Blaine really had no idea. He had just thought maybe he was drunker than he thought.

"Kurt!" Elizabeth screamed. She had had enough. She was going get to the bottom of it now before she faced Dylan with it. "Get up here right this minute!" Elizabeth yelled, causing Blaine to wince.

"C-can I please have some aspirin?" Blaine croaked.

Kurt had been downstairs with Kaylee, taking the waffles from Freya, who really could cook. As he handed them to his little sister, his mother screeched his name. Kaylee looked to her brother with large doe eyes.

"Are you in twubble, Kurt?" She asked him and the brunette just sighed and plopped the plate on front of her.

"Eat your waffles," he told her, kissing her forehead before he trudged up the stairs and looked into the bathroom where his mother was taking some aspirin and a glass out of the medicine cabinet, filling it with cool water from the tap. The room stunk of vomit, and Kurt turned his nose up where Blaine had pretty much emptied out a decent week's worth of stomach contents.

"Can you explain this?" Elizabeth asked and Kurt snapped his look back to his mom who was pointing to Blaine.

"His face?" She nodded. "He was born with it? A bit…lot of plastic surgery should clear that hideous mess up, Blaine." He said and Elizabeth stretched out and hit the back of his head with her hand as he just laughed with surprise. "Hey! What's that for?"

"Kurt Charles Hummel! This reeks of you! You spill it right now!" Elizabeth commanded as Blaine swallowed down the aspirin she had just given him. "And so help me God, if it is not a good enough reason, I'm grounding you for a week!"

Blaine frowned as he looked down at his hands. He hadn't told Elizabeth what had happened because he honestly didn't know himself. He could not seem to remember past walking home with Quinn.

"Mom, I swear I had nothing to do with it." Kurt blatantly lied and pretty convincingly too. "Blaine went to the beach with Quinn and…" There was little reason to say more because Elizabeth had pretty much a hatred for the young high school drop out. She stood up and shook her head, looking back to Blaine and bent down to him.

"Blaine, that girl is trouble." She warned him and Kurt smirked, glad that good ol' Quinn always got him off the hook somehow.

Blaine nodded to her warning, looking at Kurt sneering in the background. He knew that could not have been the truth, but he had no other good answer at this time. Locking eyes with Kurt, he tried to think of a way to get back at him, to find out what really happened to his face. His father was going to be furious if it was as bad as Elizabeth claimed.

"She's Kurt's girlfriend," Blaine insisted, looking to Elizabeth. "He even picked her up on the way there last night. I don't want anything to do with her," Blaine said quietly.

"Are you dating her again, Kurt? I thought it was over," Elizabeth said, glancing back warily at her son. "You know how I feel about her. Have you been lying to me?" Elizabeth asked, walking away from Blaine and facing her oldest. "Have you?" she asked again, looking at him with her hands on her hips. "You know what... it doesn't matter. I'm grounding you anyway. You should have been watching out for your new brother better," she told him. "If you are lucky... I might let you off by next weekend when you are supposed to play your college concert downtown. Blaine is your responsibility now. You are the one who's supposed to be introducing him around, helping him make friends...instead...you're getting him into trouble...And I've had quite enough of your disobedience lately. I found another sack of pot in the pockets of your dirty jeans this morning as well. I have a mind to make you cancel your concert right this second. If you cause Dylan any anguish over this..." she paused as she looked briefly over at Blaine before pointing in Kurt's face.

"He has had no problems with Blaine... if you start changing that and jeopardize this family because of your loose behavior...there are gonna be some serious adjustments happening in this household...starting with your car. You are not eighteen yet, mister... so you are still under my house...my rules...and now Dylan's... so watch out..." she huffed and brushed past him when she heard her youngest crying downstairs.

Blaine was shocked at the authority Elizabeth had just assumed. He had no idea she was that strong. He looked at Kurt's scowl, still slack jaw from his chewing out, and almost had to laugh. Boy that had backfired on him. Blaine turned on the glare as he walked over to his 'brother'.

"Now get the fuck out..." Blaine grated, looking straight into Kurt's face, pure dislike evident in his eyes. If he was going to suffer, so was Kurt. And Dylan would make him suffer...he had no doubt about that. Finally, he felt like Kurt had at least gotten some of what he deserved. Although it would not compare to what he would get from his father the minute he took a look at his face.

Kurt's eyes were wide and angry and he was utterly confused by how this entire situation got turned onto him. A week's detention? A week?

"You listen here!" He said to Blaine, leaning so close that he knew the elder boy would be uncomfortable, but he didn't care, he didn't know why he wasted his time last night, he should have left Blaine in that tree and just walked on by. "If you think I'm going to look out for you, you're fucking wrong. I honestly don't give a shit about you, and last night is the very last time I ever so much as do one remotely nice thing for you…you royal prick!"

He turned his back and stormed downstairs where his family was gathering. Maddie was happy now because her mommy took her out of her high seat and sat her at the table with the big girls. She sat between Freya and Kaylee who was standing on her chair, singing out "Ring Around the Rosy".

"Kaylee, be quiet now." An obviously unimpressed Elizabeth snapped to her young girl, placing the last of the waffles on a plate. Kurt smiled.

"Yum." He said, stretching out, but his mother slapped his hand away. "Ouch!"

"Those are for Blaine!" She told him and he looked to his mother, about to say something, but she turned her back on him. His stomach grumbled. "If you want something, you can get it yourself." Kurt rolled his eyes. His mother could act like a child when she wanted to.

"Kurtttyy!" Kaylee cried out to her big brother. "Share wiv me!" Kurt smiled, but leaned over and kissed the young girl's forehead.

"You can eat your own, princess. I'm okay." The young girl stretched out and hugged him before sitting back and tackling her own waffles.

"Nom, nom, nom." She smiled as Kurt went to look for some cereal.

"Kurt, call your brother for breakfast." Elizabeth told him and Kurt glared at her.

"He's not my…"

"I said call him!" She snapped and Kurt's eyes widened before he walked away, knowing not to try her patience or else the college gig was a bust.

Blaine hardly had time to respond to Kurt's verbal vomit after he had told him to get the fuck out. But what he had wanted to say was that he wanted nothing to do with him, especially not his observing eye. He had survived seventeen years without that punk ass, and he would survive for the rest of his life without him! God, he was sooo fucking self-indignant! He really did think Blaine needed him! He needed a lobotomy about as much as he needed that prick!

The warm shower did little to help his now, thanks-to-the-aspirin, dull headache. But it did help keep him out of Dylan's sights for a bit longer. When he got out of the shower, he realized that he had not brought clothing with him into the bathroom, and for some reason the Hummel towel supply was more like only hand towels. The stupid thin towel barely covered his narrow hips and Blaine was not a big dude. He brushed his teeth, shaved and styled his hair perfectly, while wasting more time before he had to go downstairs.

He felt a bit like Pocahontas as he stretched the edge of the towel to fit him, and walked down the hallway to the bedroom, one full thigh nearly uncovered. He made a mental note to keep a supply of boxers under the sink in case he forgot again. Pausing at the hall closet, Blaine searched for something to wear. His head was in the shelving, looking for a certain T-shirt and did not hear Kurt coming up the stairs to collect him for breakfast.

"Dammit," Blaine said, having to reach with his occupied hand to lift the stack to get to the one shirt he wanted. But in the process, he lost his hand towel, the thin terry now around his ankles. Blaine huffed in response, getting the shirt he wanted before leaning over to collect his towel and swivel it back around his one hip. He hadn't noticed that Kurt had paused at the top of the stairs, seeing the whole incident, including his naked body in all its glory.

He turned and locked eyes with his 'brother'. The heated gaze held for a moment or two, before Blaine nibbled his lower lip, quite embarrassed, realizing that Kurt had now seen everything. Suddenly Blaine had a deja vu moment, remembering the way they had stared at each other when Kurt had been making out with that boy from the party last night. He felt his lower belly heat as they looked at each other, and chills lined down both of his arms.

Neither boy moved for another thirty seconds, unsure what to say or do. Blaine wanted to dart into the room and out of his eye sight, but for some reason, the teen couldn't move his feet. It was as if it were last night all over again. This frozen state of mind Blaine had whenever Kurt looked at him like that was unbreakable. It even made the teen's breath hitch. It was almost as if his brother's darkening cyan coloured eyes entranced him. What was worse is, Blaine didn't feel scared of it. In fact, to his dismay, he realized he enjoyed when the boy's gaze turned hungry. That part alone, freaked him the fuck out.

Kurt almost laughed when he walked up in time to see the small towel slide off Blaine's thick body. Blaine was well built with strong defined muscles, and in comparison to any of the Hummel's, he was very masculine. Even Kurt's body consisted of slender, almost feminine curves.

Kurt didn't like Blaine, but he had been genuinely stunned when he saw his body. Blaine was incredibly toned, with thick hips and strong legs, covered in soft caramel flesh. His chest was lined with firm muscles, and his arms while slender were strong. Kurt also caught a glimpse of his manhood, and...damn the boy was hung like a horse.

He didn't laugh, just...just stared, like a deer in headlights. Blaine's body really threw him off guard. The younger man wasn't his usual type. He liked the shyer, more submissive guys like last night, and Blaine was definitely not that kind of person.

He was a challenge, he didn't give into the hot headed brunette; he argued back, and although he would never admit it, Kurt enjoyed that.

He couldn't help it as his eyes darkened, and he looked to Blaine lustfully. It was just a reaction. He ever so slightly preferred guys to girls, finding them more of a challenge, and there was just more fun to be had. His eyes met with Blaine's, and in the back of his mind he wondered why the boy wasn't screaming and running. He remembered last night when Blaine stared at him and that guy...Damien? Daniel?...oh who cared. He was a trick.

Kurt was tempted to try Blaine, say something filthy and scare him off, but he said nothing because already his chest was tight, his breathing slightly laboured.

"Mom has breakfast ready..." he said gruffly.

Blaine heard Kurt say something, his lips moving, but his blood was pounding so hard in his ears right now, all that came out of the boy's mouth was gibberish. His entire body was now warm all over, and as much as he hated to admit it, Blaine had a semi. How had that happened, he wondered to himself. But more importantly, why had it happened?

Blaine stood still somewhat frozen, waiting for Kurt to say something. Maybe he would repeat what he had said, because Blaine had no idea what the brunette had said before. His belly trembled as he stood under Kurt's hot gaze, his eyes drifting down every so slightly to fix on his brother's' mouth. The labret shined after Kurt had suckled it into his mouth. Blaine let his mind wander to whether or not the ring would be cold or warm against his skin.

Blaine shook his head. 'What the fuck,' he thought finally breaking Kurt's gaze. 'I must have been hit really hard last night,' he mused. Now he's thinking about Kurt's labret! If this keeps up, he told himself he was going to beg to be admitted to a psych ward. But no matter what went through his mind, he couldn't for the life of him pull away.

"Erm... What did you say?" he asked finally.

This time Kurt did chuckle, and looked to Blaine. Well damn, Blaine boy was definitely checking him out. It was painfully obvious, and Kurt smiled as the younger man stuttered and rested his hands on his sleek hips.

"I said breakfast is ready, but err..." he let his eyes wander down Blaine's body to his groin and he smirked as the younger covered himself with his t-shirt, trying to hide the obvious semi-hard on he had. Kurt felt something close to pride. He had turned some guys on, but he genuinely thought Blaine was as straight as they came. His eyes looked back to Blaine's eyes. "But I think you have other things to take care of." He turned his back and walked slowly away, smiling. Other than school, which he was back to tomorrow, Kurt was grounded for the week, but it appeared he found his distraction.

Kurt marched down the stairs with a wry smile, as he secretly was proud of what he had achieved without even trying. Elizabeth asked if Blaine was coming for breakfast, and Kurt let out an immature laugh at the word 'coming'.

"I dunno, I told him," he said and walked passed as she offered him cereal, but per usual Kurt claimed he wasn't hungry anymore. Elizabeth sighed. Her son ate so little, she shouldn't have denied him the waffles when he actually might eat something.

"You want me to make more waffles?" she offered as Kurt opened the back door.

"No, thanks," he replied, stepping out and whistling for his dog.

Blaine inspected himself in the mirror before going down to breakfast as Kurt had informed him was in progress. His cheek looked terrible and it was purple already. Fortunately, the injury had not seeped up into his eye, or at least, it hadn't yet. Dylan was going to freak out and Blaine was already dreading it. However, he would be more upset with the fact that Blaine couldn't explain it. He had to come up with something.

Sighing, Blaine heard Sophie barking in the backyard. 'That's it,' he thought. 'I'll tell him the dog knocked me over,' he decided. Dylan hated animals always claimed they were dangerous. It should work he hoped quietly to himself.

His body had relaxed by the time he shuffled into the kitchen for breakfast, although, his stomach was still a little shaky. He could see Kurt out back playing fetch with the dog while the girls and Elizabeth finished their waffles.

"Blaine, come join us. There's plenty."

He obeyed, taking a seat next to Freya.

"Where's my Dad?" Blaine asked as he reached for the butter and syrup to fix the waffles Elizabeth slid in front of him.

"Down at the beach. He wanted to go for a jog," Elizabeth told him as she asked Kaylee to pipe down and eat instead of singing the alphabet at the top of her lungs.

Kaylee smiled and giggled, sitting down across from Blaine with wide eyes. She stared to him until he eventually looked to her, and then she giggled, covering her small mouth with her hands before she looked to her food.

"All the lovely colors!" she cried happily, pointing to the food around her, naming colors. "Orange!" she cried to the syrup. "Lellow" was the orange juice. "And PURPUR!" she screamed, pointing to Blaine's eye. Elizabeth hushed the youngest who giggled, and Maddie looked to her small, big sister, copying her actions and covering her mouth, giggling.

Freya had her head down, and was blushing madly. Why did Blaine have to sit beside her? Her cheeks were crimson red and suddenly she wasn't hungry. Still, as soon as she pushed the food away, her mother was standing over her, telling her to eat. The woman had battled anorexia in her teen years, and while she couldn't control her son's eating habits, she could surely make sure her daughters ate.

Dylan walked in shortly after Blaine had finished the waffles on his plate, still sweaty from his run. Blaine kept his head down as he played with the crumbs on his plate.

"Good morning everyone," Dylan said brightly as he pulled his new wife in for a kiss. She giggled and pushed at him, telling him he was all stinky. "You still love me, though," he whispered while kissing her gently on the lips. "Mmm, sweet," he said, tasting the maple syrup still clinging to her lips from breakfast.

Blaine rolled his eyes in response, while Kurt, who had just walked in from outside, sighed with disgust for having viewed the same scene.

"Mommy and Dylan sittin in a tree...k-i-s-s-i-n-g..." Kaylee sing-songed earning an elbow from her oldest sister.

"Kaylee, shush...finish your breakfast," Elizabeth said, stealing one more kiss from her husband's lips. Blaine felt like he was going to spew the stack of waffles he had just inhaled.

"Blaine..." Dylan said, clamping a hand on his shoulder. Blaine cringed, keeping his eyes downcast. "Did you have a good time last night with Kurt?" he asked curiously. "We didn't even hear you two come in," he added, winking at Elizabeth.

"Sure, Dad...it was fine," he murmured as he sipped his juice. "I think I'm gonna bike to the store and get some school supplies for the last few weeks, if you don't mind," he said quickly, pushing away from the table.

"Oh, that isn't necessary, Blaine. Besides it's too far away for that. I will let Kurt out of punishment long enough to take you to the office supply store," Elizabeth interrupted.

"I'd really like to go on my own, if you don't mind," Blaine said, still keeping his gaze averted.

"I think it's a good idea Kurt take you, Blaine," Dylan said firmly. "Or I can take you after I've had a shower," he commented.

"Oh...that's ok, Dad," Blaine said in a rush. "I'd really like to get some exercise though."

Dylan seemed to mull it over before looking at Kurt, who was now scowling about his new task his mother had dealt.

"You can take a walk on the beach later. It's beautiful. For now, let's go with Elizabeth's plan. Once I know the area a bit better, I will let you explore some," he said with a smile.

'Fuck my life,' Blaine groaned inwardly. His father could be so damn controlling. It wasn't as if Blaine wasn't used to it, but that didn't mean he liked it any better.

"Great. Kurt, honey, go get your keys and you guys head out now. I want you back to get started on the yard. The grass needs mowing, and the flower beds could use some weeding. And also, you have been falling down on the job with Sophie's poop in the back. Kaylee got it all over her sandal this morning when she was out on the swing-set. So I know it's time for scooping. I can't even remember the last time you cleaned up after your dog," Elizabeth sighed.

"Blaine is quite the gardener, too," Dylan added. "He can definitely help out with the flowerbeds," he said to Elizabeth.

"Oh, great!" She replied with excitement. "That is normally Freya's job, but I'm sure she'd love a hand. I was thinking of getting some flowers to plant too... you know around the front borders? Maybe we could all do it as a family?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"Indeed," Dylan said, hugging her. "Ok, boys, get a move on," "Dylan said, nudging Blaine. He fought hard not to moan with misery as he picked up his plate and headed to the sink, keeping his head down. 'Just kill me now,' Blaine thought as he pulled the bill of his hat even further down over his eyes.

"Just leave it, Blaine," Elizabeth piped. "Freya is gonna handle dishes while you guys are gone," she added, gaining a long sigh from her oldest daughter.

Kurt's first reaction when his mother asked him to drive Blaine was the urge to snap her and refuse, but then he remembered what happened this morning and smirked. This could be pretty entertaining, actually.

Kaylee wanted to go with 'Kurty and Blaine', but Elizabeth refused because Kurt had no car seat in his vehicle. The younger boy just nodded as his mother listed off his chores and sighed, but still said nothing. Dylan still intimidated him a lot.

"You ready?" he said with a smile as Kaylee cried and slammed her small fists on the table, yelling to her mommy to let her go with her brothers.

Reluctantly, Blaine followed Kurt outside, the door closing on Kaylee's screams. Kurt couldn't fight his smile as he walked to the car, having to manually unlock his own door before slipping in and stretching over to open Blaine's. He looked out to the elder boy.

"Coming in, Blainey?" he grinned.

Blaine was really glad his father hadn't seen his cheek. The longer he put it off, the less he had to deal with Dylan's wrath. He planned to just wear sunglasses this afternoon when they worked in the yard, so he might even be able to pull it off 'til tomorrow. And by then, Dylan would be commuting back into LA to work. His father's law firm was relocating to San Diego, but it would take a few months for the actual move to take place. And by the time Dylan returned next weekend, his cheek would be much better. Or so he hoped.

Kaylee was throwing an absolute fit by the time Blaine had gotten his wallet and met Kurt at the front door to leave. He was not thrilled at the idea of being alone with his 'brother', but it was better than his father taking him, that was for sure.

"Yeah..." Blaine replied when Kurt asked him if he was ready, the teen using the nickname he hated most. But he wasn't going to let it show that it bothered him. In fact, he wasn't going to let Kurt bother him at all.

He followed Kurt out the front door, his eyes glued to the back of Kurt's t-shirt. It was an old band tee with numerous tour dates lining the back. He didn't recognize all of the bands listed, but apparently it was some music fest from a couple years back.

The teen was again wearing dirty jeans that were slung precariously low on his hips. Blaine wondered how he held them up at all. 'He must be wearing some kind of belt or something,' Blaine thought, his eyes fixed on the boy's narrow hips. He rolled his eyes when he noticed that Kurt hadn't even bothered tying his shoes. 'Fucking lazy…' Blaine thought as he climbed into the passenger side of Kurt's hideous car.

His phone was blowing up with texts from Rob and Brad for the past hour, and now that they were on the road, Blaine planned to ignore Kurt. He began to scroll through them to answer. Kurt had turned up the music really loud anyway, so they could avoid conversation, which suited Blaine perfectly.

Kurt turned up the music to buy himself time to think about things. He drove Blaine along the streets of San Diego, Blaine playing with his cell, and his own phone rang. Not caring about the laws of no cellphones while driving, he picked up and answered.

"Sup, Quinn?" he smiled, sandwiching the cell between his ear and shoulder.

"Hey, Kurty." Quinn laughed on the other end. "The guys are all buzzing about the gig next week." Kurt laughed and rubbed his nose.

"Those guys are always buzzing," he laughed and leaned against the frame of the door, stopping at a red light.

"They're pretty busy, so I'm doing the calling. You coming over to practice?" Kurt smiled. Quinn acted like a band member herself, but the guys joked that she was more like number one groupie.

"Actually... Quinn...I'm grounded."

"So? Sneak out?" Another chuckle escaped the brunette and he waited for the light to turn green.

"I can't try her patience, Quinn...tell them I'll try and be early that night to get some in. Shit." A cop car drove close by and chewed bit his lip. "Gotta go, see ya Quinn," he said swiftly, hanging up in time.

…

The song Kurt sang to Blaine when he was passed out was Pretty Penny by Stone Temple Pilots. I considered changing it to make it more Klaine but in this Kurt is a bit of a rocker and also the reason I had picked it in the first place was just kinda in reference to Blaines mother. No her names not Penny but I just thought it kinda suited

Its been brought to my attention that this isn't like the cannon and there are mistakes. In case you guys didn't know, this know it was converted from an old fandom. I gave people the option if they wanted to read and people did, I'm sorry if its not to your liking but most of all I'm sorry if there are mistakes with eye colour and such. I do my very best to fix it but these are very long chapters and sometimes I miss things, I do have a beta and she's doing a great job but still I'm really sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm in class once more which is never a really good idea while updating but please forgive me *smooch* Thank you to anyone who gave their support but I'd like to say something.

If you don't like out of character stories then I suggest you don't read, you know, in case you haven't noticed how OOC this is XD I know it's not everyone's cup of tea but…well I like it and so do some people so…*shrug* xD love y'all xxxx

Thank you to Andriana for betaing :)

…

Blaine kept his eyes on his cell as they drove toward town, following the road along the coast. 'It's beautiful here,' he thought, thinking about how he should bring his sketchpad down to the ocean and do some drawing. He had had very little inspiration the past few months and hadn't even wanted to pick up a pencil, but today, for some reason, he actually was itchy to do some work.

Kurt was talking on the phone in his periphery, but he couldn't hear what the boy was saying over the music. He had a wide grin on his face though; it was probably Quinn or one of his other tricks. It appeared Kurt had no trouble in the sex department; unlike Blaine, who decided he was saving himself for the right moment. He had been with girls, just had never fucked one. He had had a few drunken blow jobs, groped some titties, even fingered that one girl, Joanna last summer, but for the most part he was inexperienced.

Blaine secretly watched Kurt as he smiled, laughed, and talked on the phone, his eyes fixing again on the labret as it shined. Kurt's lower lip was quite full and a very soft pink color, he watched his mouth move animatedly as he waited for Rob to respond to his text. He didn't even see the cop when he pulled up alongside the car and pointed into the car. Cell phone laws had just passed, making talking on the phone illegal, and that you had to use a headset.

Fortunately, the officer shook his head when Kurt immediately disconnected the call and did not pull them over. Blaine knew the tickets were expensive if you were caught breaking the cell phone law because it took Brad nearly two months to pay his off. And had griped about it nearly every single day.

"Lucky bastard," Blaine muttered when Kurt turned down the music and steered into the parking lot of the office supply store. "You know how much those tickets are?" he whispered to him as Kurt found a parking space. "Stupid jerk," Blaine said shaking his head.

"Shut up." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes as he took they key out of the ignition. He looked to the younger boy and smirked. "You love me, really," he stated, allowing his eyes to dart down to Blaine's groin just long enough so the other knew what he saw and then got out of the car, locking his own door as Blaine stood out. He waltzed over to Blaine's side and stood beside him, making sure their hips bumped while he locked the car.

"There's the place where you can get school stuff," he said to him, pointing out a stationary store. "I'll be back here in around ten...fifteen minutes, and if you're not here, I'm leaving without you." He didn't even wait for a reply and left him, walking into a pharmacy. He wanted a new hair color and spend a few long minutes gazing over different colors and different styles.

Kurt didn't have much of a problem with sex. Being bi meant more options were open, and he usually was able to somehow to get people to give in, to overpower them.

There were few people in the store…a woman with twin girls, two teenage girls, definitely not much older than Freya whispering by the pregnancy tests, and a teenage boy...sixteen, seventeen, standing by Kurt.

Kurt looked him up and down. He was around the same height as Kurt with shaggy bronze hair and glasses, wearing a tight, red wife beater and ripped blue jeans. He was looking at Kurt boldly, not like other guys. He didn't shy away and blush, but blatantly checked the hot brunette out.

Kurt stared back, taking in the slender, but average body of this guy, and picked up two hair dyes, sauntering over to the counter to buy them. He could feel the other teen's eyes following him.

After buying the colors, he turned around, only to find the brunette gone. Kurt sighed and walked out, and as soon as he was outside the other male was beside him.

"Are you top or a bottom?" the foreign...possibly Irish boy asked boldly, and Kurt turned into him, leaning close.

"I'm versatile," he smirked as did the brunette.

"Good to know." he whispered, leaning into Kurt so their chests touched. This kid didn't waste much time, and Kurt fisted his shirt, dragging him to the car, smirking.

The brunette laughed and placed both hands on Kurt's hips, planting a kiss to the bend of his neck, when Kurt stopped and growled as he saw Blaine standing by the car, looking to him and then storming away.

"Fuck!" he moaned.

Kurt looked after Blaine, but didn't say anything, didn't try to stop him. To be honest, in this moment the thought of getting his dick sucked was much more appealing than going after Blaine. Okay, so the foreigner wasn't the best looking guy he had been with, but he had a nice ass, and from the way he touched Kurt it was obvious the brunette knew a few things. Still, he sighed and spun around to the foreigner, looking to him for a moment.

"Err look….er…"

"Tony." The brunette filled in his name, and Kurt smiled awkwardly.

"Right, Tony…err, this isn't gonna work right now."The brunette rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from Kurt nodding. The look on his face was utter rejection, but he tried to act like he wasn't affected.

"Oh-okay." He said, hands in his pockets. "That guy your boyfriend?" Kurt's eyes widened, but he didn't get a chance to answer before the young man with the thick accent continued. "I was in one of those'relationships' once." He laughed to himself and shook his head. "Good luck, you'll need it." Kurt couldn't even defend that he hated Blaine before Tony left, hands in his pockets. Kurt was frowning, hating for anyone to think he was in some kind of committed relationship. He liked fun, not permanent shit. Other than Quinn, he wasn't into sleeping with someone more than once.

Still, his mom would kill him if he didn't take care of Blaine, so he got into his shit-heap of a car and drove along the road until he pulled up beside Blaine, rolling down the window across from his seat.

"Blaine, c'mon!" He called, but the younger man ignored him, and the older teen rolled his eyes. "Blaine get in the fucking car! Look, I'm the only fag in here, now get your ass back here, or else Dylan won't be too impressed when I show up telling him you refused to ride with me."

Absolutely fuming, Blaine walked out of the parking lot and headed to the busy street ahead. Kurt had just dumped him in the middle of town so that he could go have his cock sucked. And the guy wasn't even hot! Kurt was just a slut, and there was no other way around it. No wonder Quinn was done with him. How could he be with anyone and be faithful? He was like a walking fuck machine. It was disgusting.

He was so lost in his reverie of hatred toward his new 'brother', Blaine didn't even hear Kurt drive up next to him. He shuddered to think about what the two were doing, throwing a glare at Kurt as he told him to get in the car. Blaine would have called a cab if he had any money because there was no way in fucking hell he was going call Dylan to come get him. Even though that pot was sweetened by the fact that Kurt would have been busted for breaking his grounding rules.

"Fuck off," Blaine hissed continuing to walk ahead, ignoring Kurt. "And I don't give a fuck what Dylan thinks," he muttered, knowing it was a lie.

Kurt was driving slowly after his brother and blared the horn at him, losing his temper at the teen.

"I said 'get the fuck in the car,' Blaine!" He called to him, but Blaine stormed away.

Kurt knew what the boy said was a lie, but he also knew he'd be in deep shit if Blaine wasn't back with him. With a growl, Kurt got out of his car, not locking the door as he stormed after Blaine, catching up and gripping his wrist with a force he knew Blaine didn't expect. Kurt was much stronger than he looked

"God fucking dammit, Blaine, you walked away, and I came to get you so get in the car. We're going home, and that's that!"

Blaine whirled on him, shoving him away.

"I don't have to go anywhere with you! I'm not one of your tricks you can just boss around and lick your boots no matter what you say..." Blaine hissed. He knew he had to go with him, that he was trapped because of his father, but he wanted Kurt to make good and sure that he didn't think Dylan was the reason Blaine was going to go along with this.

Blaine stormed back to Kurt's car, getting in and slamming the door behind him. He folded his arms once seat belted in and focused on the road ahead. 'You make me sick,' he thought, inwardly thinking about the way he had pulled that foreign guy out of the drug store. He could still see that hungry look in Kurt's eyes when he had perused his naked body this morning and he shuddered. Kurt viewed his conquests like meat and Blaine wondered how the boy had any self respect the way he whored around.

Glaring after Blaine, Kurt walked back to the car. He had never been the kind who kept things to himself or tried to take the high road, so he felt no remorse when he slammed the door and looked to Blaine.

"No, Blainey, you're not one of my tricks," Kurt said, glaring to him, "nor will you ever be one because thoughts of you near me like that make me sick, but the fact is that we're stuck in this predicament until your old man gets whatever he wants from my mom. So I'm gonna put up with your lil' hetero, homophobic ways as much as I can, but don't expect me to be nice about it; don't expect me to fucking change because I'm not ashamed of who I am."

He sat in his seat, having to tug at the seatbelt a number of times before it pulled across his chest and clicked into the fastener. Angrily glaring out the window, Kurt's hands gripped onto the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white and drove off.

Blaine sat quietly stewing about what Kurt had said. What made him think that he was ashamed of who he is? This had nothing to do with that! He didn't give two shits about who, how, when, or where Kurt got his rocks off. In fact, he didn't want to know anything about it all. But for some reason the boy kept throwing it in his face. Couldn't the idiot use a little discretion? No one wanted to see his promiscuity... least of all Blaine.

He huffed to himself, chewing roughly on his lip until it was red and swollen. God, Kurt could really piss him off. No one in his life had ever made him this angry. It was fucking ridiculous. He was so tense. Even his shoulders ached from being so taut with stress. Why did he let him get to him that way? Why in the hell did what Kurt did affect him like that? It made absolutely no sense.

Kurt was pretty pissed off himself. He was comfortable with who he was, and he had fun but… Blaine just really got to him. He felt really insecure around the other teen, and with only a few words, Blaine was able to cut him and break his defences.

He never met someone like Blaine, never met someone who was so complex, and such a challenge. Blaine didn't give in or just agree for the sake of shutting up the brunette. He argued and stood his ground, and sometimes left Kurt feeling small…like right now.

They eventually got home without even talking once, and Kurt got out of the car, slamming the door shut and locking it. He had the pharmacist bag in one hand and walked out of the garage, waiting for Blaine to follow. Once they both were out, he locked the garage, and walked inside, only to have Kaylee almost instantly running over, trying to look in his bag, asking for her present.

Blaine brushed past the brunette, who was squatting down low to talk to his sister. He had seen Dylan and Elizabeth pulling in behind them in the driveway, Dylan's SUV full of flowers to plant. Freya was flipping TV channels while watching Maddie in her playpen. Blaine stormed up the stairs to change his clothes into something he could use to work outside. They might as well get it over with.

Managing to wear his sunglasses and ball cap low, Blaine stayed out of Dylan's sights as the family worked in the yard together. Currently Blaine was bent over the weedy flower bed, plucking it clean and digging out the dead plants. He was dirty already and sweat beaded his brow. He had plenty of time to sit and think about all the reasons his brother was making him crazy, and to mull over the fact that he hated the teen whom he now was remotely related to.

Dylan had not allowed him to wear his iPod while he worked, which made him even more miserable. He could see Freya kneeling not far from where he was working. She was about the worst gardner he had ever seen. It had taken her nearly an hour, and she had located and pulled about six weeds. He rolled his eyes, letting his gaze avert over to Kurt, who was busy mowing the front lawn only a few feet away from him.

The teen had traded his grimy jeans for a cut off pair of sweats and a t-shirt he had cut the sleeves off of. He wore a yellow bandana on his head and seemed to be rocking out to his own iPod as he worked. Blaine was miserably jealous, but used to this sort of punishment from his father. Dylan always went for the jugular when he punished Blaine. He knew how much the wannabe artist liked to draw and listen to music, so those were the first things that went when he was unsatisfied with Blaine's decisions.

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him and he tried not to let it affect him. But of course it did. He hated this, hated that Blaine was now in his life. If he had his way, he'd be up in his room with his guitar, but noooo. He was stuck outside doing 'family' things with a kid he despised, and the boy's father who was so going to hurt his mother at some point. Kurt lost himself in the heavy metal of Metallica, resisting the urge to break into song every now and then.

Elizabeth came out with Maddie in one arm. The two year old whimpered and moaned to get down, but Elizabeth hushed her, offering everyone like a drink of lemonade. Freya looked up, accidentally meeting Blaine's eyes and she blushed madly before nodding. The young mother looked to her eldest son who hadn't heard her as his iPod shuffle changed the band to Thin Lizzy. She waved to him and he pulled one of the headphones out.

"Kurt, would you like some lemonade?" she asked and the older boy laughed and shook his head. Lemonade? Did his mom think they were all five years old or something? Elizabeth looked from her boy to Blaine, both on opposite sides of the small garden. She sighed. She just knew in her heart they could get along, and she would love it if they ever did. She understood Kurt probably felt threatened having been the only consistent male figure here, but Blaine was a good kid.

"You all play nice now." She smiled warmly and walked back inside.

Blaine sneered at Kurt most of the afternoon as he planted marigolds, irises, and daffodils. He had an artistic eye, and the two beds looked amazing by the time it was dusk. Fortunately, Kurt had moved to the backyard for poop duty and to finish mowing, so Blaine had the last hour to himself as he weeded the border of the yard and began to sweep the mess from the driveway.

"Nice work, son," Dylan came out and surveyed his handiwork. "You and Kurt make quite a team," he told him as he sipped a glass of the lemonade Elizabeth had made. Blaine nodded politely, thanking him for his compliment. "Maybe next weekend we can go car shopping?" He added with a raised brow that looked so much like Blaine it was uncanny.

"Oh that's great, Dad!" Blaine said, getting excited for the first time today.

"On one condition," he told him, looking at Blaine with a warning face.

"You and Kurt behave and you help take care of your new sisters this week. Starting tonight," he continued which had Blaine's jaw dropping. "I'm taking Elizabeth out for a bite to eat and we are leaving you two in charge."

"But..." Blaine started, his eyes down to his feet.'There goes my night,' he thought. He was planning on having a nice shower and then maybe watching a movie on his laptop, alone.

"No buts, Blaine," Dylan interrupted. "So finish up out here, okay? We're gonna leave in a couple of hours."

"Yes, sir," Blaine said, continuing to sweep the left over grass, clearing the sidewalk. 'Fucking hell,' Blaine thought, 'that's exactly where I am in right now.'

Elizabeth came out to the back to tell her one son the same and Kurt just nodded, dragging the lawnmower back to the wooden shed where it was kept. He didn't want to argue, didn't want to snap. He knew how this would go. He'd mind the girls like he always did, and Blaine could fuck off and do whatever the hell he wanted.

"We're going in a few hours," Elizabeth said as her eldest walked inside with her. She looked happy, excited, with a healthy flush to her cheeks and her eyes shining. She always had this look when in 'love'. Kurt just wondered how long it would last. He was scared for his mom, he didn't want her to get in trouble again.

"We won't be late because you do have school tomorrow, and I know its Blaine's first day so he'll need his rest." Kurt nodded, knowing the routine. He walked in and saw Kaylee sitting on the floor, giggling as she and Maddie hid under a towel from the kitchen, pretending it was a tent. Freya had slacked off from work over a half and hour ago, and was now on the phone with her friend, Tiffany, for most of those thirty minutes.

"There's some casserole in the oven or else I'll leave out some money for pizza. Which reminds me…" Elizabeth looked to her son,"Kurt, you'll want to look back into getting a full time job this summer again, instead of the weekend job." Kurt nodded. He was tired. It was fucking hot out outside, and he pulled his shirt off as Blaine and Dylan entered, patting down his skinny body with the t-shirt.

"Okay, Mom," he said obediently and moved to get a drink of water from the tap, not even noticing Blaine or his father entering until Dylan walked over and kissed his wife, who giggled. Kurt stuck his head under the tap. The cold water was nice on his forehead and he shook away the water, when he looked over his shoulder and his eyes connected with Blaine's. He felt disgust in his body, but, yet again, he couldn't look away for the life of him.

Blaine walked into the house behind his father, mopping his sweaty brow with his forearm, smearing dirt across his skin. As he rounded the corner into the kitchen, Dylan moved from his line of sight toward Elizabeth. Behind her, unexpectedly was his 'brother' once again, this time bare chested.

Blaine paused, his eyes following the thin line of Kurt's body as water coursed down from his newly wetted hair. Droplets dribbled down his face, neck, chest, and arms, and soaked his boxer waist band that was now showing. Slender hips jutted forward, stretching the creamy white skin giving way to the smoothest belly Blaine had ever seen.

Swallowing hard, Blaine felt their eyes meet again across the kitchen. He was faced with the deja vu of their eyes connecting again, feeling like somehow they had been put in this scenario once before. Kurt's eyes were darkening again, a deep, murky blue, as they stared at each other.

Hatred disappeared into hunger again, and Blaine was instantly hard. 'Ok this time...it wasn't about being looked at' Blaine thought miserably. This time it was different. Blaine's belly churned with agony in response when he started to realize that something was happening between them.

'This is _not_ happening.' Blaine fought with himself, but yet he couldn't stop staring, couldn't let go. His eyes sliding down to Kurt's mouth, to that sliver of metal encircling his lower lip before moving back to meet the boy's feral gaze again. Blaine squirmed under his heated look, unable to stand fully still as he struggled with what was occurring in his shorts. Why was this happening to him? And with Kurt, of all people...

Kurt knew he was affecting Blaine, and all dislike melted away as he purposely licked his lips slowly, watching Blaine's eyes follow his pink tongue. He smirked, feeling his own body shimmer hotly, and any concerns of the fact that this was Blaine and that they were supposed to hate one another went out the window.

Elizabeth and Dylan were talking about tonight and Kurt turned around, leaning back against the sink. He and Blaine still faced one another, and he absentmindedly began to stroke his hand along his stomach and chest, playing with the stray droplets of water. He idly stroked along the fine line of brown hair below his naval. His mouth felt dry as Blaine looked at him, and he felt his own arousal stir.

Suddenly common sense broke through and Kurt realized that this was Blaine. He shouldn't be feeling this way. Ok, so he was just…a 'wee' bit of a sex addict, but…but it was Blaine for crying out loud. Still, why couldn't he look away, and why was his body reacting this way? Why was he feeling like this? So…hot?'

Elizabeth thankfully didn't notice. He didn't know if his Mom knew for sure he swung both ways, but he prayed she didn't realize now, particularly when he was apparently lusting after his 'brother'.

Brother? Aww, shit, this was Blaine.

Kurt shook his head and cleared it, looking to his mother who was whispering something to her husband.

"Mom, can I lie down for a bit?" He asked, stomach churning with butterflies. "I-I don't feel so good."

Blaine held his breath as he watched Kurt playing with his belly button and beyond. He watched drop after drop of water slide down Kurt's creamy skin before he met the boy's eyes again. 'What in the fuck am I doing? What happened to me last night?' Blaine was starting to believe Kurt may have slipped him some kind of drug. He was not attracted to guys. He had never been remotely interested in the same sex on this sort of level. Yet, here he was, hard as rock, totally checking out his 'brother'.

Shifting uncomfortably, Blaine finally drew his gaze away from Kurt when he began to beg to be excused. Blaine wanted to be excused as well. He wanted to be alone in his room back in LA with music blaring in his ears while he jerked off. It had been a long time since Blaine had been this hard, even if it did have something to do with Kurt. But…no...he refused. This was wrong on so many levels, beginning with the worst of them all; Kurt was his brother.

Elizabeth looked to her son and noticed he had grown a bit more pale. She stretched out for his forehead, no fever, but Kurt never admitted to being sick. He normally just claimed to be fine.

"Ok, sweetheart," She said to him, and Kurt walked out, totally avoiding Blaine as he dashed for the stairway, just wanting away from Blaine, and away from everyone. He was more than a little confused.

'This wouldn't have happened if I just let that guy suck me off,' he thought to himself, frowning. He got to the bedroom where the occasional thing owned by Blaine Anderson now littered the room, and he frowned, not wanting to be reminded of him.

He crawled up to the top bunk and laid there for what felt like hours, but could have been mere minutes. Why wasn't Blaine leaving his head? The way he looked at him, gazing with those honey coloured, smoldering hues. Kurt moaned and closed his eyes, trying to think of anything, anything other than Blaine.

Blaine hung around the kitchen for as long as he could before climbing the stairs to the bedroom he and Kurt shared. He didn't want to see the teen, but he had no other options. Freya was in the tv room on the phone, and, really, there was nowhere else for him to go. He decided to have a shower and figure out how he was going get rid of this enormous hard on.

He opened the door to their bedroom to find it in near darkness save the lava lamp. He could see Kurt laying on his bunk, still shirtless as he ran a finger lazily around his naval. Blaine looked away and leant down to pick up some of his things and put them back into the drawer Kurt had cleared for him. It pissed him that he seemed to be the only one affected by this bizarre attraction. Kurt fucked around with all sorts of people. Some way more unattractive than Blaine was, or so he thought.

Blaine had always been considered good looking. Or at least his friends had told him that. Girls talked to him, and he had never been without a date to any school functions. So what...he wasn't good looking enough for that skinny punk? Blaine was proud of the toned abs and muscular legs he had from his years of jogging. But so far, Kurt seemed unfazed. Maybe because he didn't look queer like some of these other boys Kurt was fucking around with.

He turned around and leaned against the desk, slowly removing his sticky shirt. He laid his hat on the desk behind him and ran his fingers through his hair a few times to fluff up the spikes that were now flat. He stared hard at Kurt in the bed, wondering if he could see him, wondering if he had any affect on the boy whatsoever.

Slowly, Blaine removed his shorts down to his boxer briefs. The white boxers clung to his hot skin and left very little to the imagination. Blaine was still hard, not quite as rigid as he had been in the kitchen, but close enough. He took the towel he had used this morning and slung it around his shoulders, still waiting to see if Kurt would make a comment, tell him off, or ignore him. Those were pretty much the only options in Blaine's opinion.

Thanks to the dim light of the lava lamp, Kurt's heated gaze as he looked through the space in the barrier of the bunk went unseen to Blaine. He had one hand draped across his forehead and the other resting on his naval, playing lazily by dragging his fingers across his soft skin. He gazed as Blaine slowly stripped away his clothes as if teasing him.

He bit back a moan as Blaine revealed his amazing, god-like body, and when the younger boy stripped to his boxers Kurt's eyes widened as he saw the raging hard on he was sporting. Kurt's mouth went dry, and he looked to Blaine who seemed to loiter around for some minutes, not aware that Kurt was staring at him, struggling to breathe, getting even harder than before. He screwed his eyes shut and concentrated on controlling the almost panting noises escaping his lips.

Finally, the door closed, and Blaine left. Kurt gazed to the door for some minutes and could hear Blaine walk across the hall and close the bathroom door. Some minutes later, the sound of the shower started. Kurt sighed and looked around, the door was closed, the room was dim, he was alone…

He couldn't resist just stretching down and cupping himself through his sweats, moaning as he applied just the right amount of pressure on his now aching erection. The young brunette winced, pressing his hips forward and his palm down, grasping himself, moving ever so slightly, the heel of his hand dragging across the bulge hidden away. He closed his eyes, stopping and listening, the shower was still on, and it didn't sound like anyone was coming to get him.

He bit his lip, suckling on his lip ring, and his hand was flat against his stomach now, hesitantly sliding along his fleshy belly, fingers slipping beneath the hem of his sweats and boxers until he could feel the base of this thick, throbbing erection. He groaned and slowly began to stroke himself, trying not to moan too loudly as he listened out, in case someone would walk in on him pleasuring himself to the guilty thoughts of Blaine Anderson in the shower.

Blaine stood in the cool shower spray, doing everything in his power to lessen his erection. He felt like he had tried everything to get rid of it, only succeeding in making himself that much harder. Kurt had not even looked at him in the bedroom, which made him impossibly mad. He was frustrated and angry with himself for getting this out of control. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the stamped image of Kurt with water droplets sliding down his body. He sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he pressed his forehead to the tile. His hand was resting on his belly as his breath rapidly eased in and out of his lips.

He couldn't stand it any longer. His hormones were raging hard, and his dick was already weeping miserably. He thought about ignoring it and going to bed. Maybe if he tried to go to sleep, it would slowly dissipate. He pushed even hard on his belly, squeezing his eyes shut, cursing inwardly. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but it was so wrong. Kurt was his new brother. Kurt was a boy. It was just insane.

Blaine licked his lips as he thought again about what Kurt looked like kissing that boy last night at the party. The way his lustful eyes held Blaine's, and it only took seconds for the teenager to give in. His long fingers wrapped around his length, and he shuddered at the initial contact. It had been so long since he had touched himself. Even longer since he had truly wanted to this bad.

"Fuck it," Blaine cursed and quickly began pulling at his dick. All he could see was Kurt's eyes, his mouth, that fucking piercing. He could see his lips around his thick erection sucking him down, the cold metal sliding along the underside of his cock. He shivered, nearly coming on the first mental image alone. His seed slipped between his fingers as he shook and moaned aloud. "Jesus..." Blaine commented breathlessly, finally feeling the release that had been building up.

Across the hall, Kurt had taken one step up from stroking himself and was laying on his knees, cheek and chest pressed against the bed, and his sweats around his knees. He was moaning, two fingers shoved inside his tight ass.

Kurt wasn't deprived of any kind of sex, so he had never felt so strongly how his body needed these touches. Still…ever since he had seen Blaine that morning trying to hide his semi hard on, and how big the young Irish male was, he just couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to have Blaine inside him, so deep, fucking the shit out of him. He moaned at the thoughts. It had been so, so long since he let any boy inside him, he couldn't even remember it, but now the image just filled his brain.

With a loud, low moan Kurt came all over his sheets in an orgasm that was far too intense. He collapsed on the mattress, groaning, his brow sweaty as he struggled to pull up his sweats, covering his body. He just laid there catching his breath.

"F-fuck…" he moaned, eyes tightly shut and his breathing heavy as he heard the shower shut off. He was shivering so he pulled the covers over him with difficulty as he heard Blaine move around the bathroom and hall. He closed his eyes, cheeks burning brightly as he silently cursed himself for giving into his needs like that.

Blaine tried to ignore the shame he now felt at having cum with thoughts of his new 'brother'. He toweled off and quickly donned a pair of pj pants and walked across the hall and let himself back into the bedroom. Kurt was under the covers now and appeared to be shivering. Maybe the boy was sick after all.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked, rubbing the towel on his wet hair as he walked over to the bed, standing on his tip-toes to meet Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's stomach performed a somersault as Blaine leaned up to look at him, and he turned his face away.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, trying not to look to Blaine, trying not to think about what he had just done, those hot images of Blaine shoving his well endowed dick into his ass again and again.

Downstairs, Elizabeth called them, telling them to come down, that she and Dylan were going out earlier so they could be back earlier as it was a school day tomorrow. Kurt was still struggling to control his panting as he leaned up on his arms and crawled out of his bed, standing on the ground, still not looking at Blaine.

"You can…do whatever you want. I can take care of the girls," he told him.

Blaine reached out, grasping Kurt by the elbow.

"Hey..." he said, fixing his eyes on the slightly taller boy. "You don't look ok," Blaine said softly, his fingers surprised at how soft Kurt's skin was. He stared at Kurt's face, waiting for the boy to meet his gaze. "I can put a movie in as well as you can," Blaine told him. "Maybe you need some rest. You even seem a little short of breath," Blaine noted, cocking his head to look at the boy. He hadn't let go of Kurt's arm either, and he could smell the musky scent of his body now that he was close. It was heady, and Blaine tried not to fixate on it.

Kurt was struggling to breathe even more with Blaine so close, and he was so frustrated with himself and his forbidden thoughts that he felt genuine tears well in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm fine." He said hoarsely and took his arm away, walking out of the room, still shirtless and trembling from the intensity of his thoughts and orgasm. He had never come like that from his own hand. Elizabeth asked if he was ok too and he rolled his eyes, looking to his mother who was dressed in a flattering red, knee length dress with her hair curled and falling gracefully on her shoulders. She was also wearing some faint, but flattering make up.

"I'm fine, Mom." He said quietly and looked to her."You look great."

Blaine followed Kurt downstairs shortly after the boy walked away from him abruptly. He seemed very distant, which was odd when he had been nothing but cruel and taunting to him for the last two days. Blaine walked into the living room where Freya was channel surfing. He sat down on sectional sofa near to her and propped his socked feet up on the coffee table. It was dark in the living room, and Kaylee was laying on the floor with her pink blanket, sucking her thumb, near sleep.

Blaine assumed the baby was asleep already since she was not in her playpen nearby. "Anything good on?" Blaine asked Freya as she landed on MTV.

"Oh...erm...not really," she said shyly as she glanced sideways at her new sibling.

"I'm hungry," Blaine said, sliding a hand under his t-shirt and rubbing his stomach.

"Me too," Freya replied.

"Me free," Kaylee murmured around her thumb."Where's my Kurty?" she asked, pushing up on an elbow looking for her brother.

"Ok, guys, we won't be out for long. Kaylee mind your brothers and Freya, ok?" Elizabeth called as she put her purse over her shoulder.

Blaine looked over his shoulder to see Kurt standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He had donned a thick hoodie now and Blaine was slightly disappointed. 'This is fucking crazy,' he thought to himself.

"Blaine... you guys be good," Dylan said sternly as he wrapped an arm around Elizabeth, guiding her out of the house, telling her they were going to be late for their reservation.

Freya made some popcorn for them some time later after they had chosen a movie. It was dark in the living room as the movie flashed across the room. Kurt had put Kaylee to bed, so it was just the three of them still up. Blaine snuck a glance across the room at Kurt when he thought he wasn't watching. He felt so guilty for giving into his hand tonight. The boy was fixed on the tv, not budging as Blaine stared on, letting his eyes rove his face and his mouth. He had such amazing lips, full and pink and the labret was addictive.

Blaine licked his lips slowly and deliberately as he let his eyes linger on the other boy. His belly was pitching with excitement that even he didn't understand. He had no clue what to even do with it. He rubbed his belly again from his slouched position across from Kurt.

Kurt couldn't stomach looking to Blaine. He just…he couldn't. This simply wasn't right. He didn't like Blaine, in fact, he downright hated him. He was just curled up on the chair on one side of the room while Freya and Blaine sat at the other.

The black, far too large hoodie he had on was pulled over his knees, and he had his hood up so he'd be cozy.

He knew when Blaine was looking to him, he could feel his eyes, and he didn't like it. He knew Blaine thought he was some kind of little whore, even if he never said it out loud.

Maybe he was…the fact was, deep inside Kurt was incredibly insecure and scared of losing people. He had seen the heartache his mother went through every time someone used and left her. And he just couldn't handle that.

He tried to just use the guys before they had a chance to do the same and hurt him. He couldn't stand being left behind. Being alone when people left was his greatest fear and somehow pushing people away was his way of making sure they didn't leave him. That way, they never had the chance to be close enough for it to hurt.

"This movie sucks." Kurt said, when he couldn't take anymore of Blaine's staring, it caused him to shiver, quivers running along his spine. What was it about this boy that just broke down all his defenses? Freya looked to her big brother and shrugged.

"Well, I like it." She said firmly and Kurt rolled his eyes as the half acted romantic shit continued to play on the TV.

Blaine hadn't seen any of the movie so really it was pointless for him to argue for or against it. He was too busy trying to figure out why he was suddenly so drawn to the boy across from him. He wasn't attracted to slutty girls, so why was he attracted to a slutty boy? Kurt looked quite miserable, and would hardly even meet his gaze. Quite different from how it had been the last two days.

"I'll change it," Freya said after her brother had huffed in agony over the film. The teenager flipped the channels until she came across one she thought looked good.

"Oh...Heath Ledger..." she said dreamily as she watched the actor dressed as a cowboy walk across the screen. "He's hot," she said, quietly afraid Kurt would pick on her next for her fangirling.

The threesome lay quiet for a few moments and Blaine let his eyes wander off Kurt to the large flat screen TV. It was from his and his father's condo in LA and looked enormous on the wall Dylan had mounted it on. The movie seemed to be about two cowboys spending time tending sheep in the wilderness alone together.

As the film continued, it appeared something was going on with the two main actors. No one moved as a scene came where the two boys fucked each other. Freya was blood red while Kurt and Blaine stared open mouthed at the screen.

"This is gross," Freya commented, reaching for the remote. Blaine's eyes immediately crossed the room to Kurt. He had no idea how to handle this situation. It was quite a graphic scene, and Blaine could feel his neck flushing with heat. His belly pulled as he and Kurt stared hard at each other again.

Kurt couldn't understand why he was staring at Blaine, why he was gazing to the young man, and why Blaine was looking back to him. They hated each other, this wasn't right, there shouldn't be attraction. Still he felt his cheeks burn almost as hot as Freya's. It wasn't like Kurt had never seen scenes like this. He watched Queer as Folk. Hell he watched gay porn, but he never did it with Blaine in the same room.

"Freya, it's bed time," Kurt said to her as she continued on about how disgusting the movie was. She looked to him with pleading eyes.

"Awww, Kurt, pleeeaaaassseee," She pleaded. "Ten more minutes." Kurt shook his head and stood up, taking the remote away from her.

"No, you have school in the morning. Now come on."She began to mumble how Kurt was just torturing her, and Kurt rolled his eyes, picking up the remote, which he handed to Blaine. "Here. I'm going to bed," he simply said, walking away from Blaine, not able to be in the same room as him. Blaine didn't really move and Kurt walked up the stairs, making sure Freya went to bed before he walked into his room, tearing off his hoodie and sweats and tossing them in the pile. Kurt was so confused because these feelings he had were just so intense.

He sat in only his underwear on the computer chair, which belonged to Blaine. It spun around and Kurt found he was absentmindedly swinging around in it until it slowed and he saw his acoustic guitar in the corner. He stood up and picked up his baby, sitting back on the chair cross legged with his back to the door. Usually music had always been his way to…forget. He began to strum quietly.

"It's been a long day at the bottom of the hill…she died of a broken heart. She told me I'm living in the past, drinking from a broken glass…. I'm alone, I never wanna be alone…now I turn to face the cold. I'm alone, I never wanna be alone…now I try to travel home." Kurt sighed and stopped singing when he realized the door was open and he spun around, clinging to his guitar, and saw Blaine.

"Oh…hey…" He said, turning his back on him again.

Blaine watched the movie after Kurt and Freya had left for upstairs. He was antsy though and now that Kurt was gone, he was curious about what the boy was up to. He had changed so much this evening after their stare down in the kitchen earlier. It seemed like things were changing for the both of them. It was odd the way he could actually feel things changing.

He shut off the tv and headed upstairs when he couldn't stand it one more minute. He was starting to get really pissed off about the way he felt around his 'brother'. It just didn't make sense for them to go from hatred to this...whatever it was. It was just fucked up. There was no other way around it.

He could hear soft music coming from behind the partially closed bedroom door as he padded upstairs, finally feeling exhausted. He paused when he heard a melodic voice floating through the door. He listened carefully as Kurt sang softly. His voice was nothing short of amazing. He was blown away at the boy's range, even the hair on his forearms rose, his voice was so beautiful. Blaine nibbled his lips as listened even closer, hearing what Kurt was singing.

Slowly he pushed into the room to see Kurt sitting on his office chair with his back to the door, singing and strumming on his guitar. Blaine froze while Kurt finished the verse and the music stopped.

"Don't stop because of me," Blaine whispered as he moved into the bedroom. Kurt's eyes seemed somewhat less anxious as Blaine paused again, looking at him seriously. How was this happening? "That was beautiful," he found himself blurting.

This time Kurt rolled his eyes and thanked Blaine, but he didn't sound convinced. The guys in Grey Daze weren't really into covers, which made performing hard considering they only had a small selection of songs. He just tended to sing or write music when he felt something, and right now, Creed felt like a good choice to vent his feelings.

Blaine just stood there and Kurt became aware that he was just there in tight, grey boxers. He could feel himself blush slightly and rested his guitar in its place. He really wished he could get a guitar stand, but they were pretty expensive. The guitar itself was a hand me down from his uncle, but it was still his baby.

"You should probably get to sleep." Kurt said, dodging Blaine and not looking to him as he climbed up to his bunk. "New school tomorrow and stuff…gonna need all the sleep you can get," Kurt crawled beneath his covers and closed his eyes, trying not to think, and hoping tomorrow things would all be back to normal and he wouldn't feel like this.

Blaine had no other choice but to sit quietly and watch as Kurt made him feel like he was an idiot, like he was older and wiser somehow. But all it did was piss Blaine off. He didn't need Kurt to take care of him. He didn't even want his help. Just because he had never been the new kid, or attended a new school in almost fifteen years didn't mean he couldn't handle it.

"You know what, Kurt," Blaine said, his hands on his hips. "Don't patronize me," he warned, holding up his hand. "I'm a big boy. I think I can take care of myself," he murmured with resentment. Kurt must think him some poor excuse for a weak human being, which he certainly wasn't."You think you're so smart," Blaine whispered, moving to the side of the bunk to where he could look directly into his 'brother's' eyes. "But you aren't," Blaine threw back at him, watching as he angrily sat up in bed to glare at him.

Kurt sighed almost thankfully as Blaine snapped to him because his utter helpless confusion was replaced by a small bubble of anger. He just became pissed off and sat up in the bed, glaring down at Blaine, his eyes narrow. This was what he knew, he knew how to be angry towards the teen, not confused or insecure.

"You know what?" He hissed to Blaine. "Shut the fuck up. Not everything has to be an argument, and not everything has to be about you. Maybe I want some fucking sleep, and I don't want you fucking rooting around MY room while I'm trying to get it." He leaned over the barrier and glared to the younger boy.

"You keep reminding me this isn't all about me, that I'm not the only one suffering. Well why don't you fucking take your own advice and get in that fucking bunk and sleep. And no calling me 'angel'tonight, ok? Or I will hit you harder than I did last night."

He saw Blaine's eyes widen and the younger touched the bruise on his face. Kurt smirked and nodded. "Oh yeah, the fag boy can throw a punch!" He said before laying back on his bed and pulling the covers over him.

Blaine's mouth dropped open as he listened to Kurt rant and rave like the baby he knew he was. This was more like the Kurt he was used to, but what he was saying had a strange eerie dream quality to it.

"You...you did this?" Blaine said incredulously, looking wide eyed at Kurt, his fingers still on his bruised cheek. And what was he talking about, 'angel'? He had never, and would ever, call him anything of the sort. "You put your filthy hands on me?" Blaine screeched, seething with anger. "You fucking bastard!" Blaine yelled as he came over the side rail of the bunk bed, his hands going around Kurt's neck, grabbing him quite violently as he threw himself over the side rail and into the top bunk. "If you ever touch me again..." he screamed at him, slamming the slender boy into the pillow, using his surprise attack to his advantage. "You have no right to put your hands on me! You have no right to even look at me, you fucking asshole!" he continued yelling, now having the upper hand as he straddled the boy on his bunk and used all of his strength to hold him still while he screamed in his face. Blaine had tears in his eyes as he groaned, his hold on Kurt's shoulders tight and meaningful. He was so mad. "You have no right to make me feel this way... no fucking right!" he yelled, tears burning in his eyes. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to share a room, and he certainly did not want to be attracted to this boy. But he was all of those things. And there was nothing he could do about it.

Kurt had his eyes shut tight as Blaine…attacked him almost, and he gasped as the younger's hands wound around his neck, causing him to gasp and choke. Blaine was really rough and Kurt was so preoccupied by the fact he was unable to fight back that he didn't notice Blaine saddle his hips, pressing into him. He tried to fight him off, and thankfully, just as he struggled to breathe, Blaine's hand's moved from his neck to his stomach.

Blaine began to babble some shit about feelings, and Kurt really was worried for this guy's mental state; as the first tear slipped from Blaine's eye, Kurt managed to pry him off and scurry to one side of the bunk.

"You fucking freak!" He accused, glaring at him."Yeah, I fuckin' hit you because you were climbing in the fucking tree in the middle of the night, saying nothing and I thought you were trying to break in and hurt my family." He was stroking his neck, it hurt, Blaine had a firm grip."Fuck…and whatever other problems you have, keep them to your fucking self, because even if we don't like it were stuck in this situation." He tried to keep Blaine away and curled up on one side. "Now just…go to bed Blaine…just go!"

Blaine looked from his hands to Kurt realizing he had just snapped on the slight teen laying across from him. 'Maybe he _was_ the freak,' he thought his body shaking with adrenaline. It was all too much. Everything. His father, this marriage, being ripped from his home, his friends, and placed here was just more than the teen could handle. And now he was turning violent. He didn't understand what was going on in his head.

Kurt had just confessed to hitting him because he had been fearful that he was a robber. Suddenly, it all came back. Blaine climbing the tree, trying to get back into the house...everything. All at once. He moved away from Kurt, too humiliated to even say anything. Kurt just made him so mad. He made him so absolutely crazy. But it wasn't JUST Kurt. It was the way he was making him feel. Almost like he had no idea who he was anymore. Like he didn't even know himself, and he hated that. He hated him for that.

Blaine had never doubted who he was. Not once, not ever in his life. And now he was doubting everything. And in the course of about two days. Kurt was right about one thing. They were stuck here. Whether they liked it or not. His whole life was in shambles now. His senior year ruined by having to be the new kid at his high school. He knew virtually no one. Save Kurt. And that was just a nightmare all on its own.

Blaine was shaking as he scurried away from Kurt, slipping back over the rail, trying to catch his own breath as he sank into the sheets in the bottom bunk below. He made a pact with himself there and then that he would never say another word to the other boy except when absolutely necessary, and for Elizabeth and Dylan's sake. But no more was he going to get involved. No more staring...no more whatever the fuck was going on like tonight. He didn't care how curious he became.

They had to figure out a way to co-exist. And this was not the way to go.

Blaine fell into a fretful sleep, tossing and turning most of the night. He was a mess. And he wondered right now if he'd even survive all of this. He felt like he was losing his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hey guys. I gotta go to my grandparents now cos I'm taking my brother and sister trick or treating a little later, so I don't have time for personal thanks :( but you know I love you all right? Right? Well if you need proof...TADA XD this chapter is where the M rating REALLY comes into use if you know what I mean ;) it's all...uphill from here guys! I hope u enjoy :D

...

Blaine was up and out of bed before Kurt's alarm ever went off the next morning. He was going to walk to school, try and clear his head. And he knew that if he left before anyone got up, that there would be no arguments. The half Irish male walked along the beach as the sun rose above him wondering how in the world this was going to work out. He only really needed to last another year before he would be going off to college. It wasn't so long really. He missed his friends though. He didn't want to have to start over but it appeared there was no choice.

Reaching the school nearly half an hour before it started, Blaine checked in and got his schedule. He was mostly in AP classes outside of a few basics. They had given him a map to find his way around and assigned him a locker. Students were beginning to mill through the halls as the first period bell rang, indicating that he should be headed to homeroom. Finding it easily, the teen checked in with the teacher before taking an empty seat in the back of the room.

He looked around, trying to see if he recognized anyone from the party Saturday night, but so far, no one looked familiar. He sat doodling on his desk most of homeroom, looking up only when the door opened, creaking and disrupting the quiet class.

"Can I help you, Mr. Hummel?" the teacher known as Mr. Andrews asked quietly. "I believe you are in the wrong room, are you not?"

Kurt had woken much later than Blaine, after hitting his snooze button two times before his mom came in and woke him by hitting him over the head with a t-shirt.

"Wake up!" she told him. Kurt moaned and pulled the pillow over his head, moaning. "Where's Blaine?"

"Dunno!" Kurt moaned and she hit him again.

"Probably gone to school already. You should take a leaf out of his book." Kurt grumbled and reluctantly got up, running his fingers through his hair. "Now, c'mon, you have to drop Freya to school." Another moan escaped the teen and his mother left so he could get dressed in some dark denim jeans and a tight, plain black t-shirt, as well as an old Slayer hoodie.

Typically, the brunette skipped breakfast, just waited for Freya and brought her to her school. Freya was in junior high and the school wasn't far from his own. Kurt had a brown bag for Blaine. Elizabeth didn't seem to understand that Dylan had money, therefore Blaine had the money for lunch unlike them.

He found out where Blaine's homeroom was, and although it made him late for class, he knocked on the door and spoke to the teacher.

"I have something here for someone," he said and Mr. Andrews raised an eyebrow towards the young man.

"Make it quick," he informed Kurt, who looked around and saw Blaine, who was trying to shy away from him by lowering his head. He walked up to his 'brother' and handed him the homemade lunch.

"From Mom with love," he simply said before turning his back on the new kid.

Blaine's head popped up when he heard a familiar voice in the front of the classroom. He saw Kurt talking quietly with his teacher. His mouth went dry when he set his eyes on his brother. He was wearing jeans that actually fit his body this morning and a clingy black t-shirt that hugged his slender frame.

Blaine swallowed as he followed the line of his back and the perfect curve of his bottom in the dark jeans and winced. He had been hoping that when he awoke this morning that everything he had felt during the weekend would be gone. No such luck though, he squirmed on his seat, averting his eyes. What was Kurt doing here anyway, surely he wasn't in this homeroom too.

He could see in his periphery that Kurt was heading towards him, and he continued to keep his eyes down on the doodle he was working on while everyone else studied.

Kurt shoved a crumpled brown bag on his desk, fixing his dark eyes on him. Blaine finally looked up and met his gaze. Kurt did not look happy about his job as delivery man as he told him it was from his mother with love.

Blaine didn't say a word as the boy turned away from him and stalked off to the door. He followed him with his eyes though, unable to tear away from him. His heart was pounding in his ears and his cheeks were surely flushed. A sack lunch, he thought with skepticism. He opened the bag, earning a glance or two from some other students as the noisy bag opened.

Peering inside, Blaine found a neatly wrapped what appeared to be peanut butter and jelly, a large banana, a carton of milk and a small snack size pack of M&M's. He could see there was a note inside. Reaching in, Blaine pulled out the yellow note and opened it. It was beautiful handwriting, scrawled across the page and read, 'Have a wonderful first day, love Elizabeth.'

Blaine sighed as he put the note back in and closed the sack. He wasn't sure how to feel about all this. He had never in his life taken a homemade lunch, much less one packed by someone else. To Blaine's dismay, he softened a bit. It was a nice gesture for her to go to the trouble. It was strange and Blaine's chest felt tight as he thought about it more and more. He could never imagine his father doing something like that.

By lunch time, Blaine had had most of his classes. He had met a few people in his last class that seemed somewhat cool. Trudging outside for late lunch, he found a quiet spot near a large oak tree away from most of the others and sat down. He had earned several looks this morning regarding his bruised face. People must think him a hoodlum, but this morning he was too tired to care. He bit into the creamy peanut butter sandwich as he perused the school yard. It could have been his school the way people were congregating in groups. He really didn't want to be here. Brad and Rob had been texting him most of the morning wondering how things were going. He hadn't responded though, he missed them too much today. He seriously didn't want to be here.

Across the soccer field, there was a group of teens sitting in the grass, having their lunch. He spotted Kurt then, smoking a cigarette as he animatedly told them a story. His face smiling and excited. Must be nice, Blaine thought quietly, to not be uprooted from his school and friends. He wondered how the brunette would handle that. He imagined not too well.

The day had been pretty slow, and Kurt found himself wondering about Blaine a lot throughout it. If he was okay and how he was holding up, but then he remembered that he didn't like Blaine, and he'd try focus hard on his subjects. Despite what most thought concerning his quite bad grades, Kurt did try hard at school, but with three sisters and his mom ,and now these new additions, he just didn't have the time for study. The band took up a lot of his time too.

Lunch approached and, of course, Kurt dumped his bagged lunch and walked to the football pitch where he came across a small group which also included Rachel, Finn and Jeff. Puck, another band member, had been suspended. He was into much more hardcore drugs than any of the rest.

Rachel had been in homeroom with Blaine, though he hadn't seen her, and she asked Kurt about his shiner. Kurt laughed as he explained the situation, and how Blaine fell like a ton of bricks, being delusional the entire night.

"He doesn't even remember it," Kurt chuckled and then looked across the grass to where Blaine sat, alone. The elder looked lonely, and no matter what the other teen seemed to think, Kurt knew exactly how that felt.

It was only a few years ago since Elizabeth uprooted Kurt and Freya from their home in Phoenix and brought them here to be with one of her men, Kaylee's father.

Kurt chewed his bottom lip, gazing to Blaine while some of the guys around him kept talking. Kurt continued to stare as someone hesitantly approached Blaine, Sam Evans, resident art freak.

"Hey..." The nerdy blonde said to the lonely boy.

Blaine startled, his gaze leaving Kurt across the field as the boy walked up and sat down next to him.

"Oh…hey...what's up?" Blaine replied as he glanced over at the stranger.

"You were in my advanced art class this morning, remember?" Sam asked, looking at Blaine with all seriousness.

"Oh yeah," Blaine said, but really didn't remember the boy's face. Maybe he had been sitting behind him.

"I was the best until you showed up," he commented to Blaine. Blaine grinned a little at his statement.

"Thanks?" Blaine asked, half questioning, half laughing.

"You're really good," the other said while Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I've been at it a while," Blaine told him, digging through his sack and pulled out the banana, beginning to peel the fruit.

"Where are you from anyway?"

"L.A.," Blaine responded. "I went to Mont Mecca the last three years. My dad remarried, and she and her family live here, so here I am," Blaine spilled in a rush.

"Holy shit! You left the Mont to come to San Diego High?" Sam asked incredulously, obviously impressed by the prestigious liberal arts school Blaine had attended.

"Yup," Blaine said, taking a bite of banana, his gaze moving back towards Kurt across the field, who was staring at him now.

"That's seriously fucked up, dude. You could have easily transitioned to art school from there. Good luck doing that from fucking SDH," the blonde cursed, looking at Blaine like he was insane.

"Yeah, well, I'm not interested in going to Pasadena Art school like most of my buddies back in L.A. I kinda want to go back east for school. Possibly NYC," Blaine told him matter of factly.

"I'm Sam, by the way," the student extended his hand.

"Blaine," he replied, giving his hand a quick shake, still chewing his banana.

"You are gonna have to show me that shading technique you were working on in class today. The depth it gave was like...epic..." Sam said, nearly fangirling him.

"Sure, anytime," Blaine told him, his eyes focused on Kurt who was doing nearly the same.

"You know them?" Sam asked quietly as he plucked a blade of grass.

"No," Blaine stated, not wanting to be associated with Kurt, or anyone else.

"He appears to know you," Sam said, taking note of the stare down between the two boys.

"Yeah...I suppose."

"He's gay you know," Sam informed him.

"Thanks for the heads up," Blaine retorted, crumpling the banana peel back into his lunch bag before downing his milk.

"His band rocks though," Sam added. "You should hear them."

"Awesome," Blaine responded absentmindedly, resting his chin on his drawn up knees, still not breaking the eye contact from across the field. Both boys would look away and respond to their fellow surrounding students, but immediately connect again.

"In fact, they are playing a huge party downtown this weekend. You wanna go?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah, sounds pretty cool, but I need to see how much work I'm gonna have to do to catch up with my AP classes. So let you know later in the week?" he asked looking to Sam.

"Yeah, alright," Sam responded with excitement. He had made an unbiased friend and felt proud for the moment.

...

"Kurt, what's up with you today?" Rachel asked the teenager as she downed the rest of her diet Coke. "You are seriously spaced out. Quinn mentioned it the other night as well," she added. "Anything to do with your hot new brother?" she said slyly while Finn and Jeff laughed.

"I'll bet twenty bucks it does," Finn said, letting his gaze slide across the field to where Blaine and Sam were sitting and to where Kurt's attention was focused.

"You guys are crazy, that dude is sooo not Kurt's type," Jeff defended his mate, clapping a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "He's way too... erm...preppy and stuck up looking. Kurt likes em' trashy..."

Rachel burst out laughing, nearly spitting her soda out.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved Jeff away. Rachel continued to talk about his sexy brother and Finn wound an arm around his girlfriend as if reminding her she was taken. Rachel's infectious laughter rang out and she kissed her boyfriend. Kurt tried not to look at Blaine and Sam, his gaze moving to some of the jocks who were just tossing the ball to one another, bunch of meatheads.

"Trashy enough for you?" he asked Jeff who laughed.

"Dude, shut up! You have NOT had any of the jocks." Kurt craned his head to look, removing his cigarette from between his lips.

"Number...23 and 16," he said, looking to Jeff. "At the same time." If most people were to say this, the boy would just laugh them off. But the fact was, with Kurt, it was most likely true. He likened himself to a sort of...Brian Kinney.

"Christ isn't anyone straight anymore?" Rachel asked and Finn laughed, kissing her temple.

Kurt grew bored, stomping out his cigarette in the grass, wondering out loud if anyone wanted to go inside and the three agreed. Walking to the school, they passed Sam and Blaine. Kurt just wanted to ignore them, but of course, Jeff-the-big-man wasn't really into ignoring nerds like Sam Evans.

"Hey, Sammy," he smirked, walking over. "Haven't seen you all weekend. I missed my favorite little faggy..."

"Just shut up, Jeff." Kurt snapped, the term 'faggy' hitting a raw nerve. He didn't like actual bullying. He left that to the jocks and people who thought they were better than everyone else. He'd have no part in it, not here, and he didn't appreciate his friends being jerks too.

"Aww, c'mon, Kurt, just having some fun." Jeff laughed as Rachel winked to Blaine and blew him a little kiss when Finn wasn't looking.

"Just leave them alone." Kurt said, still not looking to Blaine. It was Blaine's first day. Kurt had had that experience, and he didn't need his friends making it harder on his...'brother'.

"Fine!" Jeff huffed as Sam shivered and looked back to the group. Had Kurt Hummel just stuck up for him? What kind of parallel universe was this?

"You sure you don't know them?" Sam asked after the group had walked on past them. Blaine stared after them, a smirk on his face. Rachel had been flirting with him, which he found highly amusing. Kurt's back looked especially tense. It was obvious he was not interested in being anywhere near Blaine. Which suited fine, but he waited, counting down from ten. Kurt would look back at him before they disappeared from sight.

Just as the group walked back into the building, Blaine hit ten and his 'brother' turned around, locking eyes with him one last time. Blaine bit his lip, suckling the whole of it between his teeth. There was definitely something between them. He had no idea what, but something had happened for sure. And Blaine was pretty sure it was heading the opposite direction of hate.

"Yeah...I'm sure..." Blaine added, after the door had shut. "Look, I'll catch you later, Sam," Blaine said as he stood up, brushing his khaki cargos off. "And I'll let you know about Friday, ok?" he said looking at the blonde.

"Oh, yeah...great! Looking forward to it," he told him, waving him off. Blaine had a few extra minutes to find his afternoon class, so he set off, not wanting to be late.

The afternoon classes dragged by and Kurt struggled to concentrate. Blaine was imprinted in his mind and he thought about him constantly. If he was getting on okay, if people were treating him well. He couldn't help it. For some reason he felt...almost protective of Blaine. He knew the elder boy said he didn't need Kurt's help, but the brunette couldn't stop himself.

Once school was over he knew he had to go home straight away. As he lit up a cigarette and slung his bag over his shoulder his cell vibrated and he looked to see a text from his mom asking if he'd collect Blaine; just in case he didn't know the way home. Kurt rolled his eyes. Why did he have to drive him?

Kurt walked outside the grounds, threw his bag in the back of his car and leaned against the bonnet, smoking his cigarette and waiting for Blaine.

When school let out, Blaine made sure to take the back exit so he didn't run into Kurt again. He planned to walk home via the beach again. It would take him the better part of two hours, but it was much better than having to sit next to his 'brother' even for five minutes.

Blaine had been doing a lot of thinking today in school about how he had behaved last night. Especially when Kurt admitted to being the one who bruised his face. And he felt that his reaction had been a little over the top and was slightly guilty for putting his hands on Kurt. There he was yelling at the brunette for putting his hands on him when he was doing the exact same thing. And neither was the right thing to do.

But Kurt had made him so angry, he had let his hormones overrule. He told himself that he would apologize to him at some point today. He would be the bigger man to admit he had done wrong. Because Kurt had never said anything of the sort to him for bruising his cheek and causing the mild concussion.

Blaine walked along the beach, his toes in the cold water, his pant hem now soaked. The sand was heavy and wet as he picked his feet up, leaving footprints in the sand. It was nice to be so close to the beach. Blaine always liked the sound of the ocean, it calmed him. And, he definitely needed the calming these days.

The sun beat down on his back as he finally headed down the street to Elizabeth's house. He paused at the front door, kicking off his sandy sneakers before walking inside the house.

"Blaine!" Elizabeth screamed when he entered the front door and Blaine jumped at the sound of her shrill voice. "Oh my God, we've been so worried!" She said, grabbing him in a hug.

Elizabeth had been concerned about her new son. The young boy had been gone for hours and Elizabeth had been scared something had happened. She had been terrified from the moment Kurt arrived alone saying he waited but Blaine didn't come out of the school.

"Well, at least you're home," she smiled and backed away, continuing dinner, informing him the food would be ready soon so he could do his homework later. She asked him about school and how it was, if he made friends and then dinner was ready.

"Blaine, could you please go upstairs and get Kurt for dinner?" she asked, smiling.

Kurt was in the upstairs bathroom, shirtless and bent over the sink, trying to self dye his hair and doing a pretty good job. The majority of his hair was black and he was currently dying a red mohawk, just experimenting.

The door opened and he didn't even look away from the mirror.

"No Mom, I don't know where Blaine is," he said in a bored tone.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine asked when he appeared in the bathroom doorway to see Kurt hunched over the sink putting dye in his hair.

Blaine had listened to Elizabeth prattle on about this and that while she made spaghetti and meat sauce for dinner. Freya and Kaylee had been watching TV in the living room while Blaine told Elizabeth as little as he could about his day. He really wasn't up for much talking. So when Elizabeth asked him to go get Kurt for dinner, he was relived to get away from her Spanish inquisition. His father would be in L.A. all week so he supposed he was going to have to get used to this.

Kurt swiftly realized that this was not his mother and he looked over his shoulder, careful of his newly dyed hair.

"Well, you're not Mom," he said, straightening up and looking to Blaine before his eyes lowered to his own bare chest, making sure he got the minimal of the hair dye on his body. He walked over to the bath to wash the dye. "Mom was scared shitless, kept wondering what if you ran into the wrong crowd...my crowd," he added with a laugh as he bent over the bath, his bottom in the air. He didn't mean to present his ass to Blaine and the seductive wiggle was truly not planned, but the young man was paying too much attention to his hair to care about how 'sexy' he looked, or didn't.

Blaine leaned against the doorway of the bathroom, his gaze on Kurt as he moved around the bathroom, going to the shower to wash the dye out.

His eyes reverted to Kurt's spine, following it to his backside. His boxer briefs peaking over his jeans. He tried not to watch as Kurt rinsed his hair, but it was nearly impossible to keep his eyes off his 'brother.'

"Yeah, well, dinner is ready," Blaine said, unmoving from his spot at the door. He fixed his eyes on the red hair dye coming out of Kurt's hair and dribbling down the back of his neck and shoulders. "You're getting that everywhere, you know," Blaine said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And there's a whole section you missed in the back."

"What?" Kurt asked, straightening up and walking over to the mirror, trying to see whatever spot was at the back of his head. He had his back to the mirror and with difficulty was trying to twist his body so he could see. He caught the slight glimpse of brunette and swore loudly, spinning around and kicking the base of the sink.

Kurt was the kind who grew upset by trivial things. When told about Dylan and Blaine, he grew angry, yes, but it was stupid, small, non important things such as missing a section of hair that brought tears to his eyes, which he angrily brushed away.

"Fuck!" he hissed, totally forgetting Blaine was here.

"Oh quit your bitching," Blaine said, walking over to him. "Lean over, already," he told him, grabbing the bottle of hair dye on the counter. He pushed Kurt's head down in the sink and used the last of what was in the bottle to saturated the missed section of hair. Using his bare hand, he massaged the color through the small patch of brunette Kurt had missed.

As Blaine fixed the problem, he suddenly realized how small the bathroom really was. His groin was pressed against Kurt's hip as he stood close. His belly burned as the hot flesh of Kurt's naked waist seeped through his khakis. His skin was so soft and so warm that Blaine trembled inwardly. It was so fucked up the way his body responded to the teen. He didn't understand it at all.

"See... all done," Blaine whispered, leaning over to inspect the area he had fixed. "The brunette looked better though," he mused, near Kurt's ear, his breath fanning gently.

Kurt was leaning on the basin of the bathroom sink with the balls of his hands against the edge and his back arched, letting Blaine do his work. His mind couldn't help but wander, placing them both in very different situations, imagining Blaine behind him as opposed to beside him and the image had nothing to do with his hair, except maybe Blaine fisting it.

When the elder was done, Kurt leaned back and examined the mess of limp black and red dyed hair and smirked.

"Brunette gets old fast," He said, seeking out a hair dryer to dry his hair and some gel to style it, he placed both beside the sink. "Thanks, though… you can go get dinner." He picked up the gel and smiled. "I think I can handle the rest."

"Hmmm," Blaine responded to his comment about brunette getting old. Honestly Blaine didn't know why he had blurted an opinion of any kind, good or bad. Like Kurt gave a shit what he thought anyway.

He started to leave the bathroom when he realized Kurt had asked him to go indirectly, but got half way out of the doorway before he stopped. He turned round and looked at Kurt over his shoulder.

"Sorry about last night," he whispered quietly, looking down for a second before meeting Kurt's eyes in the mirror. "I had no right to push you around," he commented in a soft tone. "Least of all when I was griping about you putting your hands on me."

Kurt paused for a long moment and nodded, looking to Blaine.

"I guess I could forgive you," he said in an icy tone with his eyes narrow, but a small smile broke through and he looked almost playful and shy. "If you accept my apology as well...I shouldn't have hit you and then lied about it...I just thought you could hurt my family," he turned away from Blaine and looked into the mirror. "But...you DID call me an angel," he laughed, turning on the hair dryer.

Blaine's jaw dropped when Kurt brought up the angel thing again. But Kurt's smile and laugh was so infectious that Blaine ended up smiling back.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't remember that," Blaine retorted with a smirk. "And just consider yourself lucky, 'cause it's the last time you will ever hear me call you something as preposterous as that," he sneered with a crooked smile, looking at Kurt in the mirror, meeting his playful expression.

He held Kurt's gaze, locked in the mirror for a second or two more before leaving the teen to finish his hair task.

Blaine chuckled as he hopped down the stairs. The smell of spaghetti filled the downstairs and mixed with fresh baking garlic bread that he knew was in the oven, he decided that this was the one part of living here he could deal with. It had been a century since he had had home cooked meals and not had to fend for himself because Dylan was working late.

Elizabeth smiled as Blaine came down the stairs. She hadn't really expected Kurt to come have food. She couldn't remember the last time he ate a proper meal.

"Just sit down, Blaine and I'll get your dinner," she said with a warm smile and pottered around the kitchen, asking him if he'd like a drink. She got him a can of Coke as Kaylee cried for her own soda which Elizabeth refused.

Kurt spent some time on his hair, drying carefully and spiking up the red so it stood up perfectly. No matter what Blaine said, he liked the black and red mohawk. With a smile, he walked down the stairs where his family was already finishing dinner.

Dinner was not a relaxing one, but the food was good. Kaylee was loud and Maddie banged on her tray while sitting in her high chair for most of the meal. The tiny toddler's face covered in pasta sauce as she squeezed the spaghetti with her fingers and fed herself happily. Blaine initially thought it was disgusting, but nearing the end of the meal, he had to smile. She was so cute. She just grinned at him, covered in red sauce.

Freya kept to herself mostly, twirling pasta around her fork, but not eating much. Blaine wondered about the two older Hummel's. They were definitely not good eaters. Elizabeth's cooking was rather good in his opinion so he knew that couldn't be the reason. And everyone was so small statured like Elizabeth was except for the baby. She had puffy fat cheeks and big dark eyes. She was too cute to describe even, Blaine thought as he cleaned his plate.

"You eat so well," Elizabeth commented, sipping from the glass of wine she was having. "You like the pasta?"

"Mmmhmm," Blaine said chewing his last bite. "Thanks for making it," Blaine told her just as Kurt appeared in the kitchen, his punk hair crazed in a wild mohawk.

"Dear Lord, Kurt," Elizabeth said with a chuckle. "That's an awful fancy hairdo for someone who's grounded," she told him. Blaine had to fight a smile as they all looked at the eldest. Kaylee clapped her hands excitedly, calling Kurt over so she could touch his hair. "Come have some spaghetti with us. There's plenty," Elizabeth said softly when she saw her son shaking his head. "Please Kurt, one plate. Don't make me beg," she said worriedly. "I even made garlic bread."

Kurt was smiling as he walked down. Freya made a face towards her big brother as he stuck his tongue back and scooped up Kaylee before he noticed she was covered in sauce, too. He laughed, kissed her cheek, and told her she could touch his hair when she was all clean before he let her down.

"I needed something to occupy my time," he smirked and got a drink from the fridge as his mom offered some food, almost begging. Kurt just tried to ignore the plea and smiled at Blaine.

"Better than the brunette now?" he laughed and Elizabeth sighed.

"Kurt, please!"

"I might go out to Sophie," Kurt said, walking passed Blaine and looking to his mom. "I assume I'm allowed into my own back yard?" Elizabeth didn't even manage to respond before her son shut the door and she ran her fingers through her hair.

Blaine frowned as he looked at the expression on Elizabeth's face. There was definitely something going on between them. Kurt was always so disrespectful to her. She had made all this nice food, the least he could do was eat some. Walking his plate to the sink where Elizabeth was now doing some dishes.

"I could finish these up," he said softly, sliding next to her.

"Oh how nice of you," Elizabeth said although her expression was downcast. "But I'm sure you have homework to tend to and Freya and I can get this."

"I do have some, but why don't you let me clean up tonight. I want to help, especially after you went to all this trouble," he told her. "You go tend to the little ones, I can get this for sure," he said. Elizabeth almost looked tearful as she looked at Blaine. It was nice to have him offer. She could not remember the last time Kurt had had a meal with her and offered to help clean afterwords, seemed like all she did was scold him lately.

"Alright," Elizabeth said, her hand reaching up to stroke the back of his hair as she kissed his cheek. "You are as wonderful as your father described."

Blaine blushed with an embarrassed smile at her. His father had said he was 'wonderful'? That was odd. He'd never as much even talked to Blaine about how proud he was or exclaimed he was 'wonderful.'

He absently washed the dishes while Elizabeth took the two smallest for baths. Freya was back in front of the television. Kurt was outback, tossing the tennis ball for Sophie. Blaine watched him from the window. He wasn't smiling and almost looked stressed out as he played with the dog. Either way, it looked like he had something deep on his mind.

Kurt was in deep thought. Right now he hated that Blaine was in his life because he was such this perfect son and Kurt could just never get it right. He never meant to disrespect his mother or act like he didn't appreciate her because he did, so, so much.

His mom had battled anorexia in her late teens and he knew she feared him ending up the same, to be honest, he wasn't far off from being like she was. But in this crazy period of his life, his weight was one of few things he could control along with his hair color. Everything else just seemed to happen around him, and he was always there to pick up the pieces.

Sophie rushed over with a slobbery ball and he took it, noticing Blaine looking out the window. He stiffened as Blaine's eyes looked to him and swallowed loudly. In so many ways he hated how Blaine affected him, how he caused these insecurities, this confusion. It was frustrating and almost brought Kurt to tears, but the older boy just frowned and looked away, tossing the ball and watching the chocolate lab run after it.

After finishing the dishes, Blaine headed upstairs to start on his homework. He fixed himself at Kurt's desk and began to work on his American Lit. He had about three papers to write before next week so he figured he should get started. He also had quite a bit of Calculus to wrap his brain around. It was going to be a bitch to catch up, but Blaine wasn't worried. He never had problems with school. This sort of thing came naturally to the teen. He was proud that it appeared he was eons more advanced than the others in his art class so that wasn't gonna be a problem.

However, his mind was wandering and he was daydreaming, looking out the window more than concentrating on his homework. His mind kept referring to what had happened yesterday and how he had been so hot that he had to 'take care of it' while showering. It was very unlike Blaine to have desperate urges like that. But Kurt seemed to bring out the hormonal teen in him that had rarely show its face in L.A.

He keep thinking about what Kurt had looked like, shirtless and dripping with water and soon he was squirming in his chair, his pj's becoming miserably tight again. He tapped his pencil against his lip, closing his eyes as he allowed more of the flashes to enter his mind. It wasn't long before he was licking his lips and stifling a moan. He was impossibly hard again and was more than frustrated with himself.

Leaning back in his chair, he groaned in agony. He pictured Kurt between his legs, looking up at him with those explosive, watery blue eyes. He saw his lips opening as he swallowed him down repeatedly. He gripped that colorful hair in his day dream and pushed himself even further into Kurt's waiting mouth, watching his dick emerge covered in Kurt's saliva.

"Goddamn…" he hissed to himself, tossing down his pencil onto the notebook and reaching down to adjust himself.

He swallowed hard as his hand brushed deliciously over himself. 'What the fuck is going on with me,' he wondered, sitting up straight again, 'Why does he make me do this?' He heard the door opening behind him and he grabbed his pencil and quickly put his head back in his book, pretending not to notice that Kurt had just walked in behind him.

Kurt remained outside for as long as he could because he really just wasn't in a place where he wanted to face Blaine or his mother or…anyone. He really wasn't in the mood to be here. He thought about maybe sneaking out, going to Quinn's or Finn's, but that didn't seem appealing either. He just wanted to be alone, but right now the closest he got to that was sitting outside with Sophie, tossing the saliva coated ball.

He sighed and stood up, walking back inside as Sophie rushed over, ball in mouth and nudged his leg, wanting to play. Kurt just mumbled to the pet, but she seemed to get the idea and walked away with her tail in between her legs. He was so tired, but he had schoolwork to do.

He walked into the sitting room where Freya was working up their phone bill again and he saw her using his Tommy Hilfiger backpack as a pillow. He just walked over and pulled it away without a word. She snapped at him, but Kurt just flung it over his shoulder and went upstairs.

When he walked inside his room he saw Blaine sitting at his study desk and groaned. He tossed his bags on the top bunk and Blaine jumped, burying his head in the books.

Kurt looked to him, his cheeks were a deep crimson and his face was shiny like he had been sweating. He did not look well, like he had some kind of fever.

"Blaine, you okay?" Kurt asked him, walking over.

Blaine shrugged, trying to behave normally as he looked at his book.

"Yeah...just lots of homework, why?" he asked, swallowing dryly and squirming in his chair, his hard on raging now.

Kurt looked to Blaine and wondered what work could be so hard that he looked so wrecked from it. He rested a hand on Blaine's arm and leaned in behind him, looking over the elder's shoulder, his warm breath fanning Blaine's ear as he looked to his work.

"You need some help?" He whispered for some reason.

Blaine struggled to keep his breathing normal, his eyes drifting shut when he felt Kurt's breath near his ear. God, he wanted to just throw him down and kiss him senseless. In fact, he indulged in the fantasy of doing just that right then and there. It was like a movie playing behind his eyes. He wanted to catch the newly red-headed's mouth and send his tongue so deep and so far between those pink lips that Kurt had no choice but to respond. He imagined them tumbling back toward his bunk, tearing at each other's clothes and Blaine visibly shuddered in response.

'Did he need some help?' His mind screamed. 'Fuck, yeah.' He needed to be admitted to the nearest psych ward!

"W-what?" Blaine stammered, trying to snap out of it.

"Do you need some help with the homework?" Kurt asked, one hand still on Blaine's shoulder as the other stretched out, pointing to the book, the movement changing his position so that now his body was now pressed against Blaine's. He was tired, wrecked even, emotionally and physically so he didn't even notice Blaine's predicament, something he usually would have copped onto almost instantly.

"I may not be the best student, but I know a thing or two," Kurt said and looked to Blaine who just had his eyes closed. He leaned close to him so his breath hushed over his cheek and the corner of his lip. "So…do you need me?"

Blaine froze as Kurt's body lined his and he fought a small whimper. Keeping his eyes closed, the teen bit his lower lip to keep from moaning as Kurt fanned more sweet breath against his cheek and over his lip. 'Do I need him?' his inner voice squeaked in a high pitch. What would Kurt do if he kissed him? Would he shove him away? Reject him? He imagined he would. He had been told by the ex-brunette that he wasn't his type on many occasions.

Slowly and deliberately, Blaine turned his face toward Kurt's, opening his eyes, locking their gaze. He knew his eyes must speak volumes of lust now that his body was revving to go. Blaine licked his parched lips, his eyes darting from Kurt's deep eyes to his mouth, catching sight of the shiny labret at close range.

The magnetism now sparked between the pair as they stared at each other. Blaine could not catch his breath and fought hard to maintain a normal breathing pattern with Kurt so close. His belly was trembling now and he was so hard he couldn't think straight. 'Fuck, I want him,' he thought miserably.

Kurt had seen that look before, and while usually it flattered him right now he felt uncomfortable. He remembered last night, finger fucking himself at the image of Blaine in the shower, water pouring down his slick, firm body. He couldn't remember the last time he had done that, finger fucked himself or even let someone fuck him, but damn. When around the teen all he could imagine and want was Blaine inside of him. His stomach performed flips, and he squirmed from the butterflies in his stomach. He knew that his gaze was just as lustful. He wanted Blaine just as much, but...he just couldn't.

"Actually..." he began, "You look like you got it all under control." He bit back his moan and moved away from Blaine, taking off his shirt because it was too warm, mindful of his mohawk. He then crawled up to the top bunk and got his books out, laying on his stomach to study.

Blaine bit his lip hard as Kurt rejected him, moving away once again. He went back to looking at his book wondering how in the fuck he was going to study at all in his condition.

He could hear Kurt pulling off his shirt and climbing on his bed behind him and he sighed heavily. Fuck...fuck...fuck...Blaine cursed silently, picking up his pencil.

Kurt couldn't focus as he did his homework. In the end, he just rushed it and dumped his bag over the side so it landed on the ground. Blaine was still studying and it was getting dark out. The younger teen laid down on the bunk and peered through the crack in the barrier of the bunk, just gazing at Blaine's form. He was drawn to the outline of his thick, muscular body in the dim light from the window. Kurt gazed and bit back a moan as he stared at the elder man.

Everything Blaine had written down in the last half hour was shit. He huffed as he switched to Calculus, but that was even worse. Every time he punched the numbers into his calculator, he would forget what he was doing mid way through. He ended up tossing his pencil across the desk with frustration. He had heard Kurt's bag hit the floor indicating he, too, was done with his homework and he wanted to throw in the towel as well.

Maybe some gaming would get his mind off of just fucking it all and jumping Kurt. Images of them lying side by side, jerking off together while the other watched was especially appealing, but he was trying hard to shake that thought from his head. Video games had to work.

"I hooked up the XboX," Blaine said quietly, feeling Kurt's eyes on his back. "Grand Theft Auto 4 is pretty cool. Wanna give it try?" He asked, hoping Kurt would be up for it, because he was about to lose his mind. He needed a distraction for sure.

Kurt was a little frozen for a few moments. XboX? The only time he ever played one was the demos set up in the near by gaming store. He was distracted from his thoughts of saddling Blaine's hips and riding him at the prospect of video games. He was just as big a nerd as Blaine deep down.

"I've never played it," he told Blaine and climbed down the ladder in only sweats which he adjusted to hide his semi. Blaine set up the XboX, loading the game. Damn, Kurt didn't even have a TV in his room until Blaine showed up.

Blaine started the game and handed Kurt a controller. He took it almost hesitantly and sat on the edge of the lower bunk. It took some time for Blaine to navigate through the menus. Kurt sighed and pulled a joint from his pocket.

"You don't mind?" he said, but it was more a statement than a question as he lit it up.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Kurt with a joint. He shrugged. It was his room too, he thought, but kept the statement to himself. He sat down on the bed next to Kurt after he had moved the ladder over so they both could see the TV. Blaine had hooked it up, placing it on the end of Kurt's dresser so they could both see it from their bunks.

Blaine folded his legs Indian style as he got comfortable. His knee bit slightly into Kurt's hip as the game started. Blaine explained a few of the game rules as the introduction began. He leant over close to Kurt and pointed at the different buttons, telling him which ones worked for which actions. The smell of Kurt's joint was sweet as the smoke spiraled when he took his hit. His eyes darted to Kurt's mouth, watching his lips wet the end of the blunt, sucking the thick smoke deeply into his lungs and holding it.

"We can play a few practice rounds if you like, or until you get the hang of it," he suggested, tearing his eyes from Kurt's mouth and looking back at the TV. Blaine was the master at this game. He had never been beaten, even by Rob, who basically ruled all video games.

Kurt was surrounded by the scent of the joint, and Blaine who smelt of coconut when the elder leaned into him to show him the controls. He wanted to bury his face against Blaine's neck, kissing and nipping down his body. Let his finger sift through his soft, touchable hair and his thick, masculine body while he lowered himself between Blaine's legs, and helped himself to his seemingly monster cock.

"Err..." Kurt answered when Blaine suggested the practice rounds. He pulled the splint from his lips and exhaled the smoke; head bending back exposing his long, elegant neck as the smoke spiraled out of his lips.

"You choose, I'm fine with anything."

Deciding that they might as well play some practice rounds, Kurt sat with one leg pulled to his chest and the other hanging over the edge. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was terrible at the game. But, he laughed and played anyway, the joint resting between his lips. He pulled the splint out, smoke pouring from his lips, and he smiled to Blaine, giggling as he leaned into him.

"Mmm, you want some Blainey?" he asked, holding up the joint and resting his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and inhaling his scent. "Mmm, you smell good...yummy."

Blaine stiffened when he felt Kurt put his head on his shoulder. He half squeaked as his man almost died when he was distracted.

"Erm..." he stammered as Kurt told him he smelled good, yummy even. This boy was confusing the hell out of him. One minute he acted as if he hated him, didn't want anything to do with him, the next he was touching him, flirty even. The sweet scent of the joint, and the clean soapy smell of Kurt's skin was driving him fucking nuts. 'What the fuck?' he thought in regards to the joint. Maybe the drugs would help get his mind off his semi hard on. He was fighting not to let himself get too excited with Kurt so close, but he was struggling horribly.

He turned toward Kurt, his lips brushing through the boy's hair. His mohawk had limped since earlier, and was now hanging across his forehead. He smelled so good too, spicy, almost like patchouli.

"Sure..." he whispered as Kurt held the joint out to him. Pausing the game, he slowly wrapped his lips around the splint, gliding gently past the teen's fingers, tasting the saltiness of his skin. He groaned inwardly, his eyes rolling shut as he inhaled the weed. His body escalated from partially aroused to full-on hard from one taste of his fingers. 'I'm in so much trouble,' he thought as he held the smoke in for as long as he could before letting it billow from his lips.

Kurt gazed to Blaine as he smoked the joint, his lips passing over Kurt's fingers. The brunette was already so hard and he actually moaned as Blaine accidentally touched him with his lips. Mmm...he was so hot, so sexy. The drugs clouded Kurt's judgment and he leaned in, inhaling Blaine's scent, nose bumping against his neck. He smelt so masculine, and it made Kurt's erection twitch. Oh god, he wanted him, he wanted him so fucking much.

"I'm bored of this game," he said, pressing his lips against Blaine's ear, his warm breath lingering. The soft warmth of his lips and the coolness of his labret touched Blaine's ear as he spoke.

Blaine's eyes rolled back as Kurt leaned even closer. He didn't know how much more he could take.

He whimpered under his breath as Kurt whispered near his ear, telling him he was bored of the game. 'Jesus fuck,' he thought as he felt his soft lips and cool metal labret pass over the lobe of his ear. Blaine squeezed the remote controls, his knuckles whitening.

"W-what do you w-want to do then?" Blaine said in a rush, his breath already up a notch. He slid his gaze over to Kurt who seemed to be staring at him, making him feel warm from his neck to his toes. Because he KNEW what he wanted...and he wanted it fucking now...

Kurt closed his eyes and found himself nosing the elder's hair and inhaling his scent. Blaine's hair was so soft like it was when Kurt had sat right here, singing and stroking his hair only a few nights ago.

"Mmmmm..." Kurt moaned. Maybe it was the drugs or the way Blaine was so close, but he was wild with arousal, and now he couldn't stop his need for release. "I want..." he whispered, his nose traced down from Blaine's ear while he groaned shamelessly.

His eyes moved down and he saw the bulge in Blaine's pants. He chuckled lowly, his chest against Blaine's body. He put out the joint in the ashtray next to him and moaned in his ear.

"Mmm, I want..." Kurt couldn't even finish the sentence, his mind was clouded with utter arousal, and he hissed, one hand slipping down his body as he cupped himself through his sweats, gasping from the feel.

Blaine's mouth went dry as he gasped for breath, watching as the former brunette slid a hand down his own bare chest and covered himself. Struggling with short pants, Blaine fought to keep his eyes open, hardly believing what he was seeing. Kurt was hard too, and quite possibly gonna jerk off, right here in front of him.

His brain was so fuzzy with arousal and drugs that he couldn't move. Fixing his eyes on Kurt's face, Blaine bit his lip. The boy's eyes had closed, his head falling back from the whispering near his ear. Blaine turned toward slightly toward him, leaning down, his own lips near Kurt's ear as his labored breathing fanned the inner shell.

"Tell me what you want..." he heard himself say, almost in a dreamlike state. This was so unlike anything Blaine had ever done. He had never been so hard in his life, and certainly he had never been in this state with another boy before. Blaine was not the type to tease and taunt. And he was definitely not the type to be in this position and act purely on sexual energy.

He could clearly see the outline of Kurt's dick through his sweatpants, and he remembered what it felt like suddenly. How do I know what it feels like? His brain was wracked, trying to remember why he knew. It had to have been the night Kurt hit him, and he called him an angel. He could not remember anything about that evening at all.

Tentatively, Blaine traced Kurt's ear with his lips, the tip of his tongue dipping inside the shallow crevice. Fuck, he tasted good. Blaine growled with agony, his hand now roughly cupped Kurt's cheek as he fully licked the inside of the boy's ear, moaning as he swiped across the salty skin again and again. Slowly, the two reclined onto his bunk, side by side, Blaine turning so that his thigh slid between Kurt's, nudging his erection and beneath with his leg.

The way Blaine pressed against Kurt's crotch with his leg and licked his ear sent the older boy's stomach into a frenzy of butterflies, his head was reeling, spinning. He just never felt so affected by anyone. Everything Blaine said and did was perfect. Soon, he found himself humping his 'bother's' leg, moaning. "I...I..."

"Fuck..." Blaine growled again, sucking the full lobe of Kurt's ear into his mouth, hot breath everywhere. "Fuck...fuck...fuck..." Blaine cursed repeatedly as he pressed his hard dick into Kurt's hip, the relief of some tension skimming through his body, but only wanting more as his belly trembled and lurched with a need he had never felt before.

"Boys!" Elizabeth called banging on the door before she burst into the room. Blaine scattered away from Kurt, grabbing the controller that was close by and restarting the game just as Elizabeth came around the bed post. "Is your homework done? Because no games until everything is finished," she warned as she leant down to look at the both of them. Blaine's face was flushed bright red and his brow beaded with perspiration. "Do you hear me?"

The moment Elizabeth opened the door, Blaine sprung away, but Kurt couldn't move from his position on the bed. The balls of his hands were dug in his eyes, and it looked as if he had a headache. He mumbled to his mother who seemed to believe that meant their work was done and she left. Kurt waited, it felt like hours before he opened his eyes, seeing Blaine's hunched form beside him, playing the game.

The older boy instantly felt the longing to touch himself return and he moaned, his hand back stroking through his sweats and the other sliding up the back of Blaine's sweat slicked shirt. Blaine was trembling and Kurt moaned so his somewhat sibling could hear his arousal.

"I can't take this anymore," Kurt growled and dove his hands into his sweats, pulling out his hard, aching shaft as his palm ran across Blaine's smooth, touchable skin. Blaine wouldn't even look to him. Kurt wanted him to, he wanted Blaine's eyes on him, he wanted those smoldering, bedroom hues gazing his way.

Blaine's character died but the elder teen didn't stop playing. Kurt moaned louder, hand fisting his cock. He growled and his head flung back while his hips moved into his hand, the sticky pre-come causing the room to fill with slick sounds of self indulgence. "Look at me..." He moaned.

Blaine gazedover his shoulder and Kurt hardened even more, feeling those eyes on his aching cock. Blaine's lips were parted, and as much as Kurt wanted to kiss him, he wouldn't. He wouldn't kiss him, not Blaine.

"You asked me what...what I-I-I want..." he gasped as he fisted his dick. "I...I want to see you!" he hissed, gazing to Blaine.

Blaine tried desperately to calm himself as Elizabeth left, keeping his focus on the game. He tried hard to think of anything, but the hot boy laying next to him, the taste of his salty skin still on his tongue, the throbbing erection leaking in his khakis. He could hear Kurt touching himself, moaning, squirming on the bed and wanted to attack him the moment Elizabeth had been gone for more than two minutes.

He looked back over his shoulder, gaze fixed on the boy now jerking himself off, his swollen dick slick and red as he slid his hand up and down the thick shaft. Blaine bit his lip. He had never seen anything so hot in his life. The frantic look on his face, so aroused, so hot, he couldn't breathe. Blaine quickly moved down next to him.

His hand fumbling with the button on his pants, hurrying to unleash his dick. He panted, his forehead on Kurt's shoulder as he struggled with his zipper and pulled himself out of his boxers. He was leaking all over and his long fingers slipped twice before he got hold of himself. Moaning in agony, Blaine began jerking himself hard, his fingers squeezing at the top as the head of his dick slid between his palm.

Kurt's breathing caught in his throat and he whimpered as Blaine's large erection was on display to him. He began to squirm and stared, mouth dry and body longing for Blaine, for his touch, for everything he had to offer to Kurt. Blaine was stroking himself swiftly and his erection was huge and angry with the pre-ejaculation seeping from the red head.

Kurt moaned with longing. He wanted to suck him off so bad, but he didn't want to stop his movements and couldn't bring himself to stop Blaine. The scene was just too hot. This fucking…angel beside him stroking his monster erection frantically.

Somehow, Kurt grew tired of his own touch and placed both hands on Blaine's shoulders, forcing him on his back. Blaine was gasping and his eyes were wide as Kurt pinned his arms over his head, quite like he did to the boy the other night at the party and he saddled his hips, their bare, hot, hard erections crashing.

Kurt threw his head back with a moan and his body shivered with utter arousal as he began to move his hips sensuously, groaning and grinding their heavy sex's against one another.

"Fuck!" He gasped, leaning in, biting down on Blaine's earlobe as he panted into the shell of his ear. "T-tell me what you want, Blaine."

"Mmm...fuck... god... Kurt..." Blaine grated as they began grinding their erections together. His cock slick with come as he continued fisting himself, spilling bits down the sides as he pushed his hips up and into Kurt's bottom. "I want you... I want to fuck you...I want to fuck you so hard..." he growled, his body desperate now. Blaine could feel how close he was to cumming and he began to pant, his mouth open as he prepared. "Please..." Blaine begged, "please touch me... now..."

Kurt's head was spinning, Blaine's words made him so hot. Oh god, he wanted Blaine to fuck him too, he wanted him to fuck him so badly, but not now. Not yet.

Kurt saddled Blaine's strong thigh, humping it for the friction he himself needed while he stretched out. He swatted Blaine's hand away, beginning to stroke his erection, thumbing the weeping head. He wondered how sweet Blaine was, but continued to pump his dick, grinding hard into his thick thigh, making sure Blaine could feel his own arousal. As he stroked his brother, he leaned in so their faces were inches apart.

"You're so fucking big…" He whispered hoarsely to Blaine and groaned from utter arousal. "Fucking huge. Mmmm, I want your dick shoved inside my tight, hot little ass, fucking the shit out of me…"

Blaine couldn't believe the words the former brunette was blurting as they came together, his hand sliding up and down Blaine's cock. He didn't think he had ever wanted anything so bad in his entire life.

"I wanna be in there...I want to fuck you so much...feel how tight you are...how hot..." Blaine muttered as he pressed his face against Kurt's smooth neck. "I want to feel you around me...I want to be so deep inside you...so fucking deep..." he groaned as their hips grinded hard together. Blaine knew he was going come any minute. "Let me feel your mouth...suck me off..." he begged, hoping that Kurt would sink between his legs in time for him to release between his perfect, candy pink lips. To his relief, he obliged, opening his mouth and taking in as much as he could of Blaine's thick appendage.

"So hot...so tight...so fucking warm..." Blaine murmured as he started to come. "Fuck, you are gonna make me come..." he whispered as he pumped his hips into Kurt's mouth, between his open lips. He didn't wait for Kurt to respond for when he groaned deeply, Blaine came hard, spurting thick, hot seed between Kurt's lips, painting his chin and neck with endless ropes of sticky come.

...

Kurt Hummel laid on his bunk bed, staring as Blaine Anderson's form jolted awake from his sleep. The young boy had fallen asleep doing the homework that Kurt had given up on hours ago. It was dark now, and Blaine had been dreaming...vividly right before his eyes and Kurt had heard every moan, every word.

Pretending to be asleep as Blaine realized what happened, Kurt shifted, now straining against his underwear after listening to Blaine dreaming of him. He was so hard, close to bursting, unable to believe what he witnessed, but he didn't say a word and just watched Blaine.

Blaine jerked awake just as he released his load violently in his pants. He was struggling to catch his breath, and his throat was parched from moaning in his sleep. Shivering, he could feel the warmth of his seed slip between his legs all sticky and wet. He sat straighter in his chair, trying to figure out what had happened.

He felt disoriented as his eyes opened in the dark room, the only light was on the study desk he had been resting his head. His eyes focused on the book still open in front of him and the pencil laying neatly beside it with very little work accomplished.

Blinking his eyes trying to get a handle on the fact that he was sitting up in a chair and had somehow fallen asleep, having the most vivid dream of his life. The fact that he had come without even jerking off, or, at least to his knowledge, was absolute insanity. 'None of that was real?' he thought miserably, remembering every touch, taste and smell of the experience.

Blaine had had a wet dreams before, but this was ridiculous. Looking over his shoulder, humiliation setting in, he prayed the Kurt had not born witness to any of this. Biting his lip, he could see Kurt's form laying on the top bunk. His eyes appeared to be closed, and he was unmoving, so there was the chance he was pretending he hadn't seen or heard anything. But, from the way Blaine's throat felt hoarse and sore, he hadn't done this quietly. He just hoped that what had come from his lips had only been grunts and moans, and not actual words.

Pushing away from the desk, Blaine knew he needed to get to the shower. His boxers were sticky and soaked, clinging to legs. He had come so hard, his body actually felt weak from the orgasm as he pushed to his feet and moved to the drawer where he kept a few things in Kurt's room.

Quietly, he pulled out a pair of clean boxers and pajama pants before he hurriedly slipping out of the room, trying to walk normally in his wet clothing. He begged his subconscious on the way to the bathroom, please let me have been quiet. He did not want Kurt to be able to gloat about this. And he surely didn't want him to know he had fantasized about him in this manner. His ego was big enough as it was.

Kurt of course, being the light sleeper he was, had heard every moan and grunt especially Blaine choking out his name. It was surreal, but unlike Blaine considered, he didn't feel proud or want to gloat. This made this it so much more confusing...and he was fucking hard as a rock from listening. Blaine...well Blaine was the definition of straight. This didn't make sense.

Still pretending to be asleep, Kurt let Blaine leave and knew there was no way he would be sleeping tonight.

...

**A/N:** I'm so, so sorry! Next chapter will make it up I promise xD we wrote this then realised it was WAY too soon for things to happen so we made it into a dream but...well the boys kinda got the better of us soon after. They're insatiable!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: heya guys I miss you all, back in Dublin so i'll get to work on the epilogue of HC asap, oh gosh I can't believe it'll be over :( for now I hope you enjoy even more sexual frustration xD

thanks to Andriana once more for her hard work betaing :D

...

Once locked in the bathroom, Blaine splashed cold water on his flushed face. His entire body was burning up with fever from his arousal. His skin felt clammy, his heart rate had not settled back to normal, and his breathing pattern was still elevated. It had felt so real. He touched his lips still tasting the saltiness of Kurt's skin, the smells of his musky sweat, and the faint hint of pot still invading his senses.

Blaine gazed into his own eyes in the mirror, for the first time seeing the deep, hungry, honey colour with water still clinging to his eye lashes. 'What is going on with me?' he asked himself silently. What is all this? He had never in his life experienced a dream like that, not about girls, or guys, or anyone for that matter. What did this mean? Did Kurt just work him up so much that he couldn't function properly? What was it about the other teen? Why did he affect him so?

Peeling his sweat soaked shirt from his torso, Blaine tried to calm himself down. Why couldn't he have realized before that he had an affinity for brown haired, skinny rocker boys? And why did it have to happen now? Now that he was trapped in a house, in a bedroom, with the ultimate object of what he now was acutely aware he was attracted to? If it had happened back in L.A., in his own private bedroom, Blaine felt like he could have coped better somehow. But now that he was on display 24-7, ¿did his whole life, and now sexual orientation, needed to go haywire?

'It just isn't fair,' he thought miserably as he stripped off his pants and soiled boxers. What was worse, he was sure that Kurt must have heard him. How was he going to face him now? Blaine slid into the hot shower and bathed slowly, taking the time to wash every bit of filth from his body. Shame set in fast. Kurt was his brother. Nothing was going to change that. He had to stop this...whatever it was...and immediately. Dylan and Elizabeth would not understand. Elizabeth may accept her son for who he was, but Dylan was entirely another story.

Blaine wouldn't be surprised if the Irish man disowned him and banished him from his life were he to follow that sort of alternative lifestyle. Not that Blaine wanted that. There was still so much he needed to sort out. This could be some passing experience that teenagers sometimes went through, right? Surely he wasn't gay. He liked girls. He liked boobs. He even liked it last summer, when he gingerly reached between that girl's thighs, and found her warm and silky wet. He had jerked off about it even. So how could he be gay?

His head was spinning as he got out of the shower and put fresh clothing on. He brushed and flossed his teeth while still examining himself in the mirror. Why had the dream been so lifelike? He would have bet money that it had truly happened if someone asked him. He could still taste Kurt's ear, smell his hair, his skin. His eyes strayed to a black piece of material on the counter next to the sink. It was the shirt Kurt had worn today. He must have discarded it when he was dying his hair earlier.

Blaine stared hard at the cotton shirt for a few minutes before reaching out to pick it up. It was soft in his hand as he gripped it. Would it smell like him? Would it be the same he had dreamed? Blaine dropped the shirt back on the counter, fearful that it might be exactly as he remembered in his dream. His eyes were fixed on it now though, it was making him crazy wondering what the ex-brunette's skin truly smelled like.

Reaching out again, Blaine curled his fingers into the crumpled cotton. He had to know. Slowly he drew the material closer to him, his heart pounding in his ears in anticipation. Balling up the fabric, Blaine leaned in, his nose brushing the t-shirt, but still holding his breath, scared to find out what his body smelled like for real.

Suddenly he let out a breath and inhaled. His body tensed, his eyes drifted shut, and he clutched the t-shirt against his face. 'Oh God, it smells so good,' he mused, whimpering. It was different from how he dreamed it, but even better somehow. Inhaling again, Blaine couldn't get enough, twisting the fabric around to find more areas on the shirt that seemed more heady than the previous section.

'I'm losing my mind,' Blaine thought to himself as he inhaled again, this time focused on the axilla areas of the t-shirt where Kurt's body had perspired and left behind the sweetest, most masculine, most arousing fragrance he had ever experienced. It was a musky scent that had Blaine's belly churning and his groin stirring to life once again. He then dropped the shirt on the counter. 'What am I doing?' he cried inwardly. 'What is wrong with me?' he moaned, picking up the shirt again and buried his entire face, while the first of many tears slowly slipped down his face. He didn't want to be gay. He didn't want to be attracted to his brother. He just wanted to go home and forget everything. But that was not going to happen. He was trapped.

Once he pulled it together, Blaine slipped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom without a sound. He could hear Kurt's radio playing low; it was Nirvana's "Heart Shaped Box". He slid between the sheets, hopefully unnoticed, but Kurt had to have been awake for the radio to be on. Pulling the pillow over his head, he prayed again that Kurt didn't know, and had not seen anything suspicious. He felt like he would just die if he had. The shame was almost too much for words.

Kurt had been laying in his bunk silently, confused. He had taunted Blaine a lot in the last few days, flirted even, but he hadn't expected to feel so uncomfortable in a situation like this.

Maybe it was because Blaine was his 'brother.' It wasn't right to be attracted to a family member...but Blaine wasn't really his brother. There was no blood relation.

Kurt moaned while Blaine was still gone and looked to where the elder boy had been vividly dreaming. The brunettes stomach sprung to life with butterflies when he recalled Blaine's labored breaths and how he rasped Kurt's name.

'It was my name...right?' Kurt wondered, doubting his hearing. He was still straining against his underwear, so hard and leaking. He was so curious about what Blaine tasted like, and how big he was when he was hard. 'I bet he's huge,' Kurt decided and groaned in arousal. But he wouldn't give in, not tonight, and most definitely, not again.

He still couldn't resist just a little touch through his pj's, moaning at the friction. He closed his eyes, imagining sucking Blaine off. He wanted to taste him so much, see how sweet he was. He growled imagining his mouth filled with Blaine's sex.

Opening his eyes, he frowned. Kurt was not submissive. He liked to be in control, but for some reason, he felt more than willing to let Blaine have his way with him.

'Stop it, Kurt!' He told himself, turning onto his stomach so his raging hard-on was trapped against the mattress. He turned the CD player on from the top bunk and laid with his head buried in his pillow.

The door opened and immediately, he knew it was Blaine who entered and laid down beneath him...beneath him... Kurt wished it was a different kind of 'beneath', and unable to help himself, he snidely moved his body creating a slow, but delicious friction from the mattress against his erection, causing the bunk to squeak ever so slightly.

Blaine fixed on Kurt Cobain's voice.

She has me like a Pisces when I am weak...I've been locked inside your heart shaped box... for weeks… The deceased singer bellowed into the dark room, and Blaine just pulled the pillow tighter around his face. I've been drawn into your magnetic tar pit trap...I wish I could eat your cancer...when you turn black...

Blaine twisted onto his stomach, listening to the grunge music filling the bedroom on a low volume, just enough to make him squeeze his eyes shut. 'I am fucking weak!' Blaine's mind screamed in his ears. 'I am locked inside your fucking bed...room... box!' he continued to groan into his pillow. 'I'm trapped inside your magnet tar pit...' Blaine sang silently, making up his own lyrics.

His body was tense, and he was so mad right now he could scream. He had half a mind to leave and go for a run, exhaust himself physically, so that he would just fall into deep slumber, his mind going quiet. But there would be no such luck. The situation, Blaine realized, would have normally been laughable, if it was happening to someone else, of course. But it wasn't. This was his life. 'Fuck my life,' his mind screamed again as he flipped back over, his mattress bouncing under his weight.

Pulling the pillow off his face, Blaine focused on the lava lamp. He watched the dark purple bubbles as they built up and burst into multiple other globby-looking shapes. Kurt had the song on repeat and by the third run, a squeaking noise caught his attention above him. His eyes followed the squeak and found that Kurt was moving around on his bed. 'Good,' Blaine thought, 'I hope he's as miserable as I am. I hope he doesn't sleep for a week.' He huffed.

Looking away again, his face flushed with anger, his nostrils still full of the scent of Kurt's t-shirt. Why had he done that? It was just torture.

Another long, rotating squeak of the bed coils caught his attention, and he looked above him. 'What the fuck is he doing up there?' Blaine almost yelled for him to be still, but instead he just watched the bed movement as it slowly became repetitive. 'Surely…he's not...' Blaine groaned in agony. 'Surely not...'

Soon the rough friction was not enough for the brunette. He knew Blaine was awake, he knew this was stupid, but he couldn't help himself, and was too hot to be ashamed of himself. Nirvana was blaring, the song repeating again and again, while his head was buried in his pillow. Kurt couldn't hear the bed squeak, he couldn't hear his breathing slightly increased as his breaths became labored.

His hand slid along his stomach, fingers hesitating at the band of his pj's. He shouldn't...he...he couldn't...but he had to. His warm hand slid into his trousers and he wrapped his hand around his erection, trying to be silent, trying not to make noise as he slowly stroked, knowing his hard-on wouldn't just disappear on it's own, especially with Blaine in the same room.

Cobain's voice was loud and distracting, but the distant squeak of the bed couldn't disguise what Blaine knew was now going on up above him. His eyes rolled back pleasurably as his groin swelled in response. He fought his bodily reaction to what he was sure was self pleasuring above him with anger, but it helped very little.

The CD changed to Nine Inch Nails at that point to 'Perfect Drug.' 'You have got to be kidding me,' Blaine thought to himself. Was this some kind of sick, perverted joke? Blaine watched the coils above, fixated on them, watching them wheeze and release as what he assumed was Kurt's ass grinding into his hand. Blaine's mouth was dry, and he was hard again. Bringing his fist to his mouth, he bit down, his teeth sinking into the skin of his curled index finger as he fought the urge to join in.

Kurt's breath was now sporadic as the song slowed toward the end. Take me.. echoed into the room. Take me...with you...Without you...without you...everything falls apart...Take me… Blaine closed his eyes, fixing on the sound of his brother's breath and the silky repetitive words Trent Reznor's voice purred into the room.

'This is so fucking hard...' Blaine thought to himself. He had never been so aroused so many times like this in his life. Visions of Kurt under him...back arched...hand wrapped around his cock as he fucked him slowly...in time to this song. His rib cage would be damp, his milk bottle skin gleaming in the dark, his mouth open with panted breath as he whispered for him to take him...

Blaine felt his belly quivering as the sound of the straining mattress picked up and slowed down over him. Kurt was trying to kill him. It was deliberate now. This was his payback for his little shenanigan at the desk earlier. It had to be. Would Blaine be able to resist giving in? If Kurt was doing it... surely he wouldn't notice that Blaine was participating also, would he?

Kurt squeezed his eyes, biting down on his lip as he fought to remain quiet. Slowly, he moved, turning over, the silken sheets sliding off his slim body, hand deep in his trousers, pulling out his aching erection so he could see what he was doing. He groaned at the sight of his weeping cock, and wished it was Blaine's hand stroking him instead. His long, elegant, artist's fingers winding around his thick cock.

Kurt was trying to keep his erratic breath calm and quiet, but he couldn't stop the sounds escaping him. Still above his own noises and the music beside him, his sensitive hearing picked up the distant sounds of Blaine joining in.

'Again? Greedy cunt!' He thought to himself, angling his wrist so the movements were more fluid and felt so much better. He moaned, hearing a whimper from Blaine. 'Fucker!' his blood boiled. Why did Blaine getting off make him feel like this? Never in his life had he longed for something, for someone so much and especially in such a short amount of time. He was insatiable with the image of Blaine fucking, sucking and stroking him fresh in his mind constantly.

He hated this. Hated Blaine for doing this to him. But he couldn't stop. He was like a man possessed, his hips gyrating into his sweaty palm, the moans catching in his throat. He knew Blaine was getting off too, and while the image was incredibly hot, he hated how it made him even harder. He couldn't stop, and he couldn't snap at Blaine for being a pervert as it was far too hypocritical, but he could torture him, taunt him.

"Bllaaiinnneee..." he moaned lowly, just enough for Blaine to hear him.

Blaine's breath came out in gusts as he tried to hold back his labored respiration. His hand was busy inside in his pj pants, working his cock hard and fast. Kurt had gotten so loud with his motions and the bed movements, that Blaine didn't even care anymore. He just needed to get off. His body was on fire, his dick burning in his hand with the quick friction. He could feel Kurt's hot mouth sucking him, and he even let his mind wander to what it would be like inside his tight ass.

This thought, of course, sent Blaine into a frenzy, his hips shoving up hard into his fist as he oozed miserably. He reached up and laced one hand into the springs under Kurt's mattress, squeezing the metal tight. He could feel Kurt's ass sinking down, again and again, against his knuckles. He slowly began pushing up against the mattress, knowing that Kurt could feel his ridged knuckles through the thin cot. He hoped that he was directly between his cheeks, rubbing his silky hole as he fucked his hand.

Blaine groaned deeply when he heard Kurt calling his name. He was in a daze now, frantic to get off. Maybe he was just imagining Kurt calling his name, but he only pushed even harder into the mattress over him with his knuckles. His breath was ragged and gasping as he felt the swollen head of his cock slipping between his thumb and index finger. He squeezed the area, making it even smaller, creating more friction for him to push through.

"Fuck me...fuck me...baby..." he whispered loud enough for him to hear over the house music that had switched on the radio next to him. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard..." he echoed almost inaudibly, rubbing hard against the mattress, feeling Kurt's ass pushing down against him.

The thin mattress meant Kurt felt Blaine pushing against him. He gasped, hearing his somewhat brother get just a little louder, stroking himself. Kurt's hand was hot against his throbbing cock, it felt so good, but he knew it'd feel better if it was Blaine. 'God dammit, Blaine!' Why did he keep thinking about him?

Amazingly, Kurt heard Blaine talking, whispering that he wanted to fuck 'someone'. Kurt understood it could just be his inflated ego, but in his heart, he knew Blaine meant him. The words were making him even hotter, and he hated Blaine for that. He squeaked as Blaine's knuckles pushed against him and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Ungh.." Kurt moaned, pulling his hand from his cock and slipping in three fingers into his mouth, tasting his own sweet juices. Groaning, the brunette slurped to make sure Blaine knew what he was doing. The music from his sterio disappeared, replaced by the hot sounds of the two young men.

Kurt moaned and pulled his fingers from his mouth, his other hand pulling his pj's down enough so he had access to his ass. One foot rested on the barrier of the bunk and he let his head fall back. Blaine's labored breaths taunted him, and he hoped desperately that his movements, his words, would send Blaine flinging into the same state of utter confusion and anger.

"Mmm..." he felt his fingers tickle around his ass hole, and he whimpered. "I want you inside me..."

One finger slipped in to the first knuckle, and he hissed, his dick twitching at the thought of it being Blaine's hand...Blaine's cock. "I-I want you...deep...so fucking deep...in my...hot...ahh..." Kurt rasped, his hips and ass raising completely off the bed as two fingers entered, the third already probing. "Mmmm...I bet you're so big..." he whispered, taunting Blaine. "Tell me how big? Tell me you love being in my tight ass..."

"So fucking big..." Blaine responded. "I'd fuck you so damn hard, baby..." Blaine echoed, his fist flying on his cock, getting impossibly close to his release again. Blaine hissed, his rapid breath sailing from between his pursed lips. "Mmmm... I want to feel it..." he growled, his body taut with arousal. "Fuck, I want to feel it...I love it...I'm so fucking hard...Tell me you want it...tell me you want me to fuck you..."

Blaine was spilling seed in a continuous stream of pre-come as he jerked himself hard. He could hear the sounds of Kurt's penetrating himself, or so he was imaging. He wanted too much to just fuck all this torturous teasing and leap up there. He wanted to put his face between his legs, swallow him down, taste his sweet ass, fucking him so deep with tongue. He could hardly stand it.

The thought process was rampant and made no sense. Blaine didn't even know if he'd know what to do if it actually came to that. He had never done anything like that before. He really didn't even know things like that existed to do to someone. But with Kurt, the filthy behaviors seemed to surface with no experience necessary.

Kurt growled as Blaine spoke, and he fit the three fingers inside his body, parting his legs as wide as he could manage, ass bouncing off the mattress as he fucked himself. He was panting, so far gone.

"Yeah, I bet you're big..." Kurt hissed, head digging back into the pillow as he gasped and writhed. "So fucking big and deep in my ass... Mmm, I wanna feel you...fuckin' deep inside my hot little ass. Mmm, Blaine, I want you, Blaine..."

Kurt's anger blended deliciously with the utter arousal he felt and there was no room for self-control. His body needed this. He knew he had toys somewhere, and a dildo that was more appealing than his fingers. But then again, Blaine was even more appealing than the toy, but right now he couldn't stop if his life depended on it.

He could hear Blaine below and it took all his self control not to throw all caution to the wind, and just jump down, letting Blaine have his filthy way with him and treat him like his little bitch.

"Ugh..." he groaned, fingers finally touching his most pleasurable spot. "T-tell me...tell me what you'd have me do..."

"No..." Blaine rasped, teasing. His eyes flicked open, focusing on the bed springs as Kurt fucked himself over him. "Tell me what you want...tell me what you want from me..." he commanded, his tone authoritative, but had no idea where it was coming from. "In fact..." Blaine panted, his hand slowing a bit to enjoy the pull along his throbbing swollen cock. "Come down here and show me..." he dared, his lower lip trembling. "Come show me what you want..." He risked again, his entire body shaking with need. He felt wild, his body so desperate, so close to the edge. He didn't even realize what he was saying, he was so far gone. "I want you so fucking bad...I'm aching for you...my w-whole body desperate to be inside you...comming all...the...fuck...over...you..."

God, Blaine would give anything to see the ex-brunette scaling the rail to come down to him. And he was ready...he would give him what he wanted. But there was no way...he would be the first.

Kurt was becoming frantic, getting a little too excited, too loud. His body was thrashing, the springs groaning and the frame of the bunks squeaking with every frenzied movement. Kurt's fingers were hammering against his prostate, he was so close, so close. Anger and arousal combining to make this experience greater than any high.

Then Blaine spoke and he was filled with the image of crawling down that ladder to saddle Blaine's hips. The elder would be so deep inside him, stretching him and muffling his screams of ecstasy with his soft, kissable lips.

"No!" he found himself saying suddenly and unexpectedly to himself. He pulled his fingers out, chest rising frantically, his arousal still standing to attention, screaming for release, for Blaine. "No!" he repeated, stronger now. This had gone too far. He was only supposed to taunt Blaine, not almost sleep with him.

He tucked his swollen cock back into his trousers and groaned at the touch. He bent over the bunk and turned off the radio. It didn't matter if his body screamed for release, he had to block out his needs, had to block out Blaine.

Kurt's pillow was saturated in sweat and he flipped it over to the cool side. He buried his face in his arms and the covers were over him as if he would sleep. He could smell the spunky agent of himself off his hands and he tried to ignore it, ignore everything that just happened.

When Kurt stopped, Blaine reluctantly followed. He could hear Kurt pretty much screaming 'no' and he realized for the first time how close they had been to giving in. And it would have been all Blaine's fault, because he was so weak, because his will power was nonexistent. What had they been thinking? Just because they had not touched, it didn't mean they had not contemplated it, together even. Blaine didn't know what was worse. It was so wrong. It had to stop. Stop before it started. For real.

He twisted onto his belly after he had pulled his pj's up over his naked hips. He moaned into his pillow, sighing loudly as the radio shut off near his head. He had to get out of there. He couldn't take another minute.

Blaine grabbed up his pillow and the duvet and stormed out of the bedroom. He didn't want to be anywhere near the ex-brunette. And that meant even sleeping in the same room as him. He took his iTouch with him as well. He would just shove his earbuds in and try to somehow fall asleep on the couch downstairs. He could leave before sun rise in the morning as well. That way he wouldn't have to see Kurt at all. 'Fucking prick,' he mused as he threw himself onto the sofa and hid under the duvet. It was over as far as he could see. And if it wasn't, he'd fight Kurt tooth and nail to stop it.

…...

The entire day Kurt had thought about Blaine and last night. When he woke he had been surprisingly disappointed to find Blaine wasn't there, but maybe it was best.

The main question in his head was 'what if?' What if he had went through with it? The only problem with that was, Blaine was not just another trick. He wouldn't just disappear the next day. He'd be around all the time, and Kurt hated that.

He didn't see him in school all day, even at lunch, which was good. Still, it was obvious to his friends something was up with the singer. Rachel especially noticed, and the two ditched the Calculus class they shared. They were now on grounds just outside school property sharing a cigarette, Kurt blurting out the entire story for some reason.

"And you just stopped?" Rachel asked, taking the cigarette from him and watching the smoke almost erotically slip from her friend's lips. Kurt nodded. "Why didn't you get down there, dude? Ride his cock? If it really is as big as you think?"

"It is," Kurt said surly, although, he never had not seen Blaine in action. "Aww, but Rachel this is complicated…and quit hogging the cigarette," he pulled it from her lips before she could even take a proper inhale. She just watched Kurt puff it frantically.

"So, what now?" she asked and the male shrugged. He didn't know.

"I don't want to face him today," he said, the sharp crack of a twig breaking under his foot sounding out.

"Maybe I can help with that," Rachel vaguely suggested, taking the cigarette and puffing until it was done and then stomped it out on the grass. Kurt rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, right,' he thought.

…...

Blaine's morning classes flew by but not because he was busy. He had pretty much slept through most of them. He had slept all of about three hours the night before. His brain was spinning and he couldn't make one single coherent thought. He avoided the people he knew would talk to him in fear that what came out of his mouth wouldn't be coherent either.

He couldn't eat at lunch either. His belly was too fluttery, and too unstable. He decided that he would use his lunch period and run. He was so exhausted, but he had to do something with all of this angst. Fortunately, he had not see Kurt all day. It had been hard to drag himself out of the bed before sun up so that he could walk to school again. But there was no way he could face his 'brother' after last night. No way he could look into those blue, ominous eyes. Not right now. Not when his entire world had gone bottom up.

It was also good fortune that Dylan was out of town for the week. He would have known something was up with Blaine immediately. So for sure a higher power was looking out for him in that aspect, but it was the only one. Everything else was just fucked up.

He had dodged Sam pretty much all day. Even in art class he had busied himself so that no one would disturb him. However, Sam finally managed to hook up with him after school let out as he dug through his locker.

"Hey, dude," he greeted as he leaned against the lockers.

"Sup," Blaine said as he shoved two books he'd need tonight in his messenger bag, and pulled it across his chest.

"You feel up to hanging out today?" The blonde asked, his eyes hopeful. Blaine was about to say no as he closed his locker with a slam and saw Kurt walking toward him in his periphery. 'Fuck...' Blaine thought, forcing his head down.

Sam picked up on it immediately and looked back behind him to see Kurt cruising down the hallway toward them.

"You have a real issue with him, don't you?" Sam said before Kurt was close enough to hear him.

"No..." Blaine snapped, looking angrily at the boy. He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it. "I mean..." Blaine thought better of it, "Nah... what makes you say that?"

"Right...look at you, man," The artist said sarcastically, adjusting his bag as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt had stopped to talk to a girl, however, his eyes were on Blaine and Sam.

"And he seems to feel likewise," Samuel whispered back before taking a good look at Blaine.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Blaine said as he turned and started to walk in the opposite of Kurt. The ex-brunette's eyes on his back were bad enough. He wasn't ready to meet them face to face yet. He had to work up his poker face.

Sam hurried to catch up with Blaine.

"So you want to? I know a great burger place," the boy continued speaking. "And we can discuss art and stuff..."

"Ermm..." Blaine stammered, trying to think of an excuse. At least he could avoid Kurt for a bit longer. But at what expense? Sam was the type who could get annoying after a while. "You know what..." Blaine said, ready to give a good excuse when suddenly Rachel and Finn came around the corner.

"Oh hey, Blaine," Rachel said, waving at him. Blaine froze as the cute brunette ran up to him, her boyfriend trailing behind looking at his feet.

"Um...hey..." Blaine began, searching for her name. He knew it began with a 'R', but couldn't, for the life of him remember, what it was.

"It's Rachel," she said reading his mind. "We're headed to the house so Finn and the guys can practice for this weekend. Wanna come? You can bring the art frea... I mean Sammy...isn't your name, Sam?" she asked looking to the quiet boy standing next to Blaine.

Blaine was unmoving as he looked from Rachel's smiling, dimpled face to Finn. Sam had shied back after nodding his acceptance, but had not said a word.

"I know Kurt is grounded, but you aren't too, are you?" Rachel asked, looking at him curiously.

"Wow...erm...thanks Rachel. It sounds like a blast," Blaine stammered. "But to be honest, I am so behind on my school work...catching up and stuff..." Blaine rambled on while Sam elbowed him. Apparently the blonde thought it sounded amazing.

"Awww..." Rachel said pouting, her head down. "Quinn's gonna be there too. You guys got along right? Besides, don't you want to see the boys in action before the show on Friday? They are gonna blow your mind, they are so good. 'Course I'm singing tonight, and I'm nowhere near Kurt caliber..." she said with a laugh.

"You are good too, baby," Finn said, his arms going around her.

Blaine looked at Sam who was giving him full on puppy dog eyes.

"Well, maybe for a little bit, but I'm gonna have to call Elizabeth, and let her know where I'm going."

"I'll call her now!" Rachel said excitedly as she whipped out her cell. Blaine watched in awe as she dialed Kurt's mother. "She loves me... prefers me hands down to Quinn, and everyone else...I wonder why...seeing what Kurt's brings home...scarrrrry," she said with an eye roll as she waited for Elizabeth to pick up.

Blaine looked at Sam again, who was now nearly bursting with excitement.

Rachel talked animatedly when Elizabeth picked up the phone, repeatedly telling her she understood about Kurt being grounded. But the brown haired teenage girl seemingly took care of everything in one fell swoop. She hung up quickly after receiving consent from the young mother for Blaine to come. Her eyes immediately lit up when she noticed Kurt walking up behind them.

"Kurty... Blaine's coming with us! He's gonna get to hear the talent first hand!" Rachel yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. Blaine stiffened, knowing that his brother was behind him now. He could almost feel the warmth of his body lining his back.

"And to think I cut back on her crack allowance this week..." Finn said, gesturing to his lively girlfriend. Sam couldn't help himself and burst out laughing at that remark.

His breath was already a bit faster and his heart rate speed as the scent of his brother filled his nose from the proximity.

"That's funny..." Sam said around a laugh, pointing to Finn, although no one laughed. They all looked at Sam with rather patronizing expressions before ignoring him entirely.

Blaine couldn't move as they all made small talk around him. Kurt was directly behind him, whistling soft fragrant breath against the back of his neck. If he did move, his ass would most definitely brush across Kurt's groin. He felt trapped, and his fist clenched with anger. He imagined himself turning around, grabbing his brother up by the shirt, and crashing him into the lockers, the sound ricocheting down the long hallway. However, the visual went sexual in a flash when he closed his eyes for a moment.

'Goddammit,' Blaine cursed silently as he tried to refocus on what Finn and Rachel were talking about. But he couldn't breathe much less carry on conversation. It didn't help that the close contact had tightened his groin to a semi either. This was fucking ridiculous.

Kurt knew he should be angry and resentful towards Blaine, but right now he was so close and the scent of coconut and soap from the elder teen aroused him terribly. He never knew a hunger like this before, and all he could wonder was how Blaine was affected…if he was affected at all.

Sam babbled on a little pathetically. Kurt generally felt sorry for the blonde boy. He wasn't a bad kid, and he was really artistic. The guys called him an art freak, Jeff bullied him, and...well he didn't have many friends. Kurt really did felt bad for the poor kid, but he never made an advance towards him to be friends, because Sam just didn't fit in with his world. But then again, neither had Blaine. And here he was, threatening to get hard again with a desperate wish to shove Blaine into the bathroom and have his way with him.

"I guess I should let you all go then," he said, voice cracking from arousal as he backed away from Blaine. Elizabeth would kill him if he wasn't home soon. Rachel nodded and passed Blaine, kissing Kurt's lips in a friendly peck.

Still, as soon as Rachel kissed him, Kurt's eyes darted to Blaine, who had stolen a glance at them.

"Take care, Kurt," she said before telling Blaine and Sam they could follow her and Finn.

Blaine could see Rachel kiss Kurt in his periphery, watching his candy pink lips clung to hers in the light peck. The stolen glance quickly led to a total eye lock between the two boys. Blaine nearly melted when he saw how dark Kurt's eyes were growing right now, a deep, stormy ocean blue. A low boil just behind the darkness. He wondered for a full second how dark they had been last night. Blaine sucked his lower lip into his mouth, grating on it with his teeth.

That was all it took. One look, and Blaine was nearly crumpled to his knees. His body already humming with warmth, especially in his groin.

He knew once their eyes met, that it would be hard as hell to walk away. No amount of anger, frustration, or pain was enough to separate them now.

"You ready, Blaine?" Sam said, nudging the teen.

"Hmm..." Blaine replied, his eyes still fixed on Kurt's.

"Let's go..." Sam encouraged, pulling at Blaine's t-shirt. "We have to follow them," he said, some panic in his voice.

"Yeah...alright..." Blaine said, still not letting go of his brother's eyes, but finally persuading his feet to carry him away. He licked his lips as Kurt's watched, their gaze now heated to a low scorch.

"I'm coming..." he said when Sam whined again, and continued to walk past Kurt finally, their shoulder's brushing as he did so, leaving a burning sensation long after there was no contact. Breaking the eye connection, Blaine managed to look ahead at Sam for a moment, however, he was unable to resist one last look over his shoulder at Kurt. The ex-brunette had hooded eyes on him as he leaned against the lockers, and Blaine blinked slowly finally turning away for good, walking away toward Sam's car.

The heated gaze seemed to last forever for Kurt. He couldn't break it nor did he want to. His emotions were so confusing. Blaine eventually managed to move, and for a long moment, after their bodies touched, Kurt just stood there, eyes closed, trying to control his racing heart. He practically staggered back into the lockers, eyes connecting once more with Blaine's before he was gone.

"Why'd we have to bring him?" Finn hissed to his girlfriend in reference to Sam, who was talking animatedly to Blaine about his wishes to be a director someday

"Because everyone needs friends, baby." Rachel said, kissing Finn's lips as the car came into sight. She leaned forward and opened the back door for the two boys. Sam got in first and she smiled to Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, you okay?" she asked with a knowing gaze and a smile.

He nodded, ignoring her question, and climbed into the backseat with Sam. He was in a whole different world right now, and didn't pick up on the knowing smile Rachel threw at him. It was a good thing too, Blaine had more than enough on his mind.

Blaine had calmed considerably by the time he met Finn and Rachel at the car. It seemed like the more distance he had from Kurt, the more normal he felt. Otherwise, he was riding the precipice of insanity in his new brother's presence. Finn blared music as they drove down the beach-side road toward their house.

He stared out the window as miles separated him from Kurt, and he took a deep breath. It was good to have his chest not feel so tight. He blinked watery eyes as he looked out over the ocean. Why did his chest hurt so much?

And even though they were physically apart in this moment, the ex-brunette's face appeared in his mind. It was like his mind was a never ending screensaver of pictures. Each flash different, a smile, a frown, a furrowed brow, a laugh, a bitten lip, all reoccurring images of Kurt behind his eyes, there to torture and make him miserable, he was sure.

Finding a corner at Finn and Rachel's, Blaine barely participated in the band preparations for the weekend. Rachel was right. She was definitely no melodic Kurt, but she had the words and moves down. It had been entertaining to watch. Grey Daze was quite a talented bunch, in his opinion. Surprisingly so, even. Blaine didn't let anyone know just how much music experience he had. There was really no point in it. These guys were not his crowd. This was Kurt's group, and he certainly didn't feel like he belonged.

The guys and Rachel left the basement for a beverage, dragging a fangirling Sam with them after Blaine refused, wanting to sit alone for a bit. He wandered over to the instruments, his finger gliding along the mic stand where he knew Kurt practiced religiously. On the floor were dozens of papers containing lyrics to each and every song they planned to play on Friday night. Blaine wondered if this was Kurt's handwriting. Was he the mastermind behind the heartfelt lyrics he belted so sweetly? He honestly had no idea.

Standing in front of the keyboard, Blaine switched it on. It had been a while since he had had his hands on a piano. Dylan had put the baby grand they had in the living room in the loft in storage for when they bought their next new home. Pressing his fingers on the white keys, music floated around him. Playing was something Blaine always fell back on in times of stress, just like his art. He enjoyed creating lyrics and melodies, although, he never dared play them for anyone, save one night when Brad got him really drunk. And that had been a huge mistake. He never lived it down.

Feeling contentment in his moment alone in the basement, he began to play softly. The chord progressions flowed flawlessly as he hummed along. He had not quite gotten the lyrics down yet to this one except for a few lines.

"You don't believe in me do you?" he sang softly, his fingers floating over the keys. "I mean nothing to you…" he continued, his voice shaking slightly from no use. "The little things give you away...Don't even care what ya breakin', and I'm not mistakin'... the little things give you away…"

He paused, his fingers for a moment before resuming his hum again. It was so silent in the basement, and Blaine was glad he was alone, cause tears fell down his cheeks then. On an off note, he quit playing, his hand moving to his face. He felt like he was shattering inside. Trying to get it together once again, Blaine didn't notice that both Rachel and Finn stood behind him on the stairs, out of sight, and had heard the whole thing. Both with jaws dropped in awe of what they had just heard and witnessed.

Rachel ran her fingers through her long, dark hair, and looked to Finn. Neither spoke for some moments, the emotion in Blaine's voice sending shivers down both their spines; it was truly incredible.

"He's amazing..." Rachel whispered to her boyfriend, sneaking a look at the younger boy, who was rubbing tears from his eyes. Finn saw the motherly instincts his girlfriend posessed taking over, and he pulled her back.

"No...or he'll know we were listening."

There was more silence.

"He was incredible," Rachel continue in hushed voice to Finn, who nodded. Blaine's voice could do with just a little work, so it needed more polish, but there was no denying the rare talent. "Do you think..."

"There's no room in this band for a keyboardist!" Finn said a little firmly and Rachel looked to him, frowning.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't fit in here!" Finn hissed, pointing to the door behind where Blaine was. "He can...start his own preppy band."

Rachel looked to her boyfriend and bit her lip. He never acted like this.

"He has an incredible talent...and if he wrote that he could be valuable. And it'll help him fit in!"

Finn shook his head.

Rachel only saw Finn like this when he was jealous. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "He won't replace you...he won't take Kurt, Finn. You'll always be his best friend."

"Just hush, Rachel." A touchy Finn hissed and walked away.

Rachel frowned, but didn't follow. Instead she knocked on the door and looked in to see Blaine.

"Hey," she said gently, walking in.

Blaine scrambled to make sure no tears had leaked from his eyes before he turned and faced Rachel.

"Oh, hey," Blaine whispered hoarsely as he moved away from the keyboard and back toward where he had set his bag down earlier. "Listen, I'm gonna take off," he told her as he slung the bag around his torso.

"Oh, you don't have to go," Rachel said, her hand touching his shoulder when she walked over.

"I've got so much homework to do, and it's been an excruciatingly long day," he said with a sigh as he half smiled at her.

"I'm glad you came," Rachel said with a big smile as she looked up at him. She was such a petite girl. "Sorry, Quinn didn't show," Rachel said with an eyebrow wince. "She's kinda flaky sometimes. I guess she went over to see Kurt, and they got hung up talking, or something," she shrugged.

'Great,' Blaine nearly groaned inwardly. What did Kurt's ex…or whatever she was, want with him. Elizabeth had said no leaving the house, but I guess that didn't mean visitors. Blaine didn't like the twinge he felt in his gut, and immediately recognized it as jealousy, which just pissed him off more.

"No biggie, Rachel, really." Blaine said with a shrug. "I'm glad I came though. And you were really good, considering it just a bunch of angsty guys singing around here," he told her.

Rachel laughed animatedly. "I'm glad you liked, but I don't think the boys will be replacing Kurt with me any time soon. But see... this way I can live out my rockstar fantasies without having to deal with the stage fright!" She grinned.

"I see," Blaine said, and smiled genuinely. Kurt had a good friends in Rachel and Finn. He was lucky to have them. He hoped the ex-brunette was grateful about that. "One question though," Blaine stopped, turning back to look at her.

"Shoot," she said, her brows up curiously.

"Does Finn write the lyrics?" he asked, a hand threading through his curly hair.

Rachel laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"That would be a negative...You know... the opposite of affirmative...That's all our boy..."

Blaine didn't say anything for a second while Rachel watched him.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine stammered, swallowing the dryness in his throat at the mention of his brother.

"Of course..." Rachel supplied, threading her arm through Blaine's as they took the stairs to the main level of the house.

"Wow..." Blaine murmured as he thought about that. What he had liked best about the music was the lyrics. They were so heartfelt, so deep and very emotional. Not what he had anticipated to come from a guy like Kurt. Blaine didn't want to admit it, but the boy had talent, other than weakening knees with his melodic whine. And of course making his heart race, and his groin burn like fire.

Blaine had quite a bit of thinking to do. He was already considering asking Dylan if he could go into L.A. the weekend after next, so that he could spend some time with Brad and Rob. He needed to talk, to get away, to figure out what was going on with him. His friends knew him best, and it was the only way the teen could actually think things through.

"Yeah..." Rachel mused, her eyes on Blaine's face. This time Blaine saw the knowing in her expression, and he avoided her gaze. He just wasn't ready to talk about it. "You can always talk to me," she said, leaning up next to his ear. Blaine finally met her eyes, hoping he wasn't giving too much away with his seemingly all-telling eyes. He had never been very good at lying.

"I appreciate that, Rachel. But I've got it under control," he said quickly, before flashing a wave to the guys, who were all hanging out in the living room, and then disappearing through the front door.

"Sure you do, Blaine..." Rachel echoed as she watched Blaine's retreating back. "Sure you do...and Kurt's not gonna know what hit him..." she whispered, nibbling a nail. This was gonna be fun to watch.

Kurt had finally met his match.

…...

Blaine managed to avoid Kurt for the next three days of school, leaving early in the morning and walking home in the afternoons. They didn't have any classes together since Blaine was in all advanced placement courses, so for the most part, it was pretty easy to avoid him. Their lunch periods coincided though, but lately, Blaine had taken to skipping lunch, spending it in the library catching up on the work he had to do to keep his position in the AP classes to earn college credits.

Sam always found him though. It was like the little leech had superpowers and could sniff him out no matter where he attempted to hide. He had decided that going to the concert Friday night was a bad idea, but he knew that if Quinn or Rachel got a hold of him, he would never be able to feign illness and back out. The longer he stayed away from Kurt, the better things were. At least he could think straight.

"Quit avoiding us... You are going tonight..." Rachel said, peeking her head around Blaine's locker as he collected his books for the weekend.

"I haven't been avoiding you, Rachel," Blaine said matter of factly, an outrageous lie, but he made sure not to look at her, for fear of her seeing through it. "I'm trying to get caught up on all the AP shit for next fall. If I can squeeze by before summer, I'll wipe out nearly a semester of classes at university." He explained as he zipped his bag and closed the locker with a firm bang.

"You are quite resourceful at getting your way, aren't you?" she asked as she spotted Kurt a few lockers down doing his best to ignore them also.

"You do whatcha gotta do, Rach," Blaine said with a half grin.

"Right... well 'whatchu gotta do' is go tonight," she said, using his words. "No ifs, ands, or buts. I'm serious, Blaine. This is a huge deal! There may even be a couple of record label scouts there. You have to be part of it!"

Blaine sighed, turning his back from where he had seen Kurt in his periphery.

"I'm gonna try," he told her with a firm head nod.

"Finn and I can pick you up when we get Kurt," she explained, realizing that by saying that, she was not helping her plan to get Blaine to go.

"I gotta go, but I'll text you, ok?" Blaine said, giving her the brush off as he met her eyes quickly before walking off.

"Ok, but... you ARE going!" she yelled after him. 'Dammit,' she said to herself. Maybe Finn was right. They were just from two different worlds. But she was convinced that they could meet in the middle, and be a staggering duo.

"Give it up, honey. It's not gonna happen," Finn said, coming up behind her, immediately picking up on her downtrodden face.

"I'm not ready to give up yet. This is big, Finn," she turned in his arms.

"I know it's big... to you..." he said in a low tone. "But you know... not everyone can have their cake and eat it too. Kurt is just not ready to face the music. One kiss from me, and now he's ruined for life. Maybe I should kiss Blaine too, then they would finally have something in common!"

Rachel elbowed him.

"Baby, you are a great kisser and all, but I don't see it being the kiss heard round the world," she teased him.

"Whatever... you ask Kurt... see if he's ever gotten a kiss laid on him like that since," Finn tried to sound convincing.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Perhaps not, but I guarantee you... the minute he kisses Blaine... it's gonna be game over," she said quietly watching Kurt as he dug through his locker, his eyes in the opposite direction, fixed on Blaine as he walked out of the building.

"You are such a romantic, honey. Kurt doesn't mate for life. He's not like penguins and hippos. He's not like us. If he sleeps with Blaine, it will be the biggest mistake of his life. He has so many people he can hurt with one act. And Blaine is only the half of it. Think about Quinn... and what about their parents. You said yourself you've never seen Elizabeth so in love before. They have all that guilt in their laps. It can't happen. You know it... and I know it..."

Rachel huffed as she began walking away from her boyfriend. Yeah, they had a lot of obstacles, nobody ever said love was easy. But this was different. It had to work. It just had to.

...

A/N: yay for crappiness xD okies so to set the record straight Blaine IS older than Kurt, I'm sorry for any ocnfusion, in my old fandom the ages were the other way around and i'm doing all i can to correct it but i miss it sometimes and i'm so sorry. Also I considered about the music being used in this fic, as most of you know this is converted from my old fandom-Linkin Park so most of the songs are related to Linkin Park/Grey Daze [Chester Benningtons first band] or Dead By Sunrise [Chesters Side project], there might be some lyrics from Mike's side project Fort Minor as well, I'm not sure but the fact is any songs chosen were done so carefully with specific meaning so i'm keeping them in the fic. The song Blaine is singing is Linkin Parks, the Little Things Give You Away, if you'd like to listen just to get the idea you can do so right here: www . youtube . com / watch ?v= 5-EmcOli28U It was originally written when the band saw the effects of Hurricane Katrina but we felt like that specific part fitted the tone.

Anyhoo not sure if there's anything else to say, thanks for not bein angry about the fact that the sex in the last chapter was a dream XD

Now if you'll excuse me, my inner fangirl is flailing over recent promo shots and the thoughts of Darren Criss singing this song!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm just finished writing HC's epilogue btw, I'm sorry about the delay :( SOOOO opinions on the First Time?

First things first, thanks to readers and Adrianna for all her help xD

I may as well give my opinions on the episode here instead of telling anyone who asks individually. Loved it, my fav eipsode so far and not for the obvious reasons. I found it beautifully filmed and Chris and Darren were great. I'm loving Sebastian's presence but tbh I dont care at all for Rachel and Finn's storyline, she gave her virginity for pity sex :/ I found Artie innapropriate a LOT. Santana was amazing, i LOVED America and a boy like that. Beiste broke my heart :'( btw I'm very proud of Damian with his 'wonderful' accent XD Glad to see Mercedes happy, hopefully i'll like her more as the season continues

Now Kurt and Blaine XD I LOVED the scene in the bedroom, I found it refreshing to see them so comfortable and at ease with one another, away from judging eyes, I loved it l3 and Darren saying masturbation *giggles* that kiss was officially my fav Klaine kiss ever! Wasnt a big fan of the warblers number, sorry, i just hate that song but love the boys. The bar scene, I was disappointed they cut out the car scene, really just because it painted the scene in a new light and made Blaine look careless and in a worse light that it should have been with the scene. I liked the Kurtofsky moment, i'm praying for a friendship with them, I loved Kurt's almost proud smile.

Auditorium scene...I teared up, truly, Darren was amazing in that scene. Then ofc the finale, as a fangirl I was disappointed by the lack of...touching and groping ;_; but it was beautiful, but I found it disappointing how they still treated the gay sex differently. Thats a breakdown of my opinion, on to the story xD [spell check is broken for me, it wont even work online :( so i'm sorry for mistakes in these paragraphs, thankfully I have a beta for the story XD]

...

Blaine got home before Kurt that Friday evening and took a shower before settling in to do some homework. Sam and Rachel both were blowing up his phone with texts. He didn't even bother to read them as he began working on his Lit paper for next week. He had no plan to go to the concert tonight, no matter how convincing Sam appeared to be, and no matter how persuasive Rachel was.

He covered up with the duvet as a chill settled over the room. Blaine went to bed every night like Elizabeth expected him too, but once the brunette mother was in bed, Blaine would sneak out of the bedroom and go downstairs to sleep on the couch. He couldn't afford to have what happened before happen again. It was just too risky.

He and Kurt had created a routine they could live with in the last four days, successfully avoiding each other as much as possible. Kurt watched TV downstairs while Blaine lay in the bunks watching the 19 inch on the dresser. It sucked, but it worked. At least for now.

He looked up as Kurt finally walked into the room, following him with his eyes as he rooted through his drawers as if looking for something.

Blaine stared after him for a moment or so before looking back down at his books. He hoped whatever the singer needed, he'd get it and be on his way.

The last few days had been hard for Kurt. He wanted to avoid Blaine yes, but he couldn't help but miss seeing him. It felt like something big was missing. Blaine had been here for almost a week, and yet he had turned his life, and Kurt himself, upside down.

At night, Kurt would lay there, listening, only to remember Blaine was downstairs. He became angry with himself for how he was almost pining for his annoying brother. It wasn't fair how Blaine did this to him, how he confused him and indirectly hurt him.

Long days passed, and Kurt found himself calling Quinn a lot. He had been sneaking her in, although his mother probably knew.

He had slept with Quinn a lot, knowing he was treating her as a booty call, which wasn't his intention entirely. He just needed a distraction, and Quinn always consented. He had even slept with her on Blaine's bed as his own sick kind of revenge toward the half-Irish male. That time had only been yesterday afternoon. But what was worse, was while his hands slid along her soft, fleshy body, he wondered how Blaine's body would feel. Firm and flat chest as opposed to soft and ample. He wondered how Blaine would look if he fucked him this hard. Would he scream and moan in ecstasy and grip onto him, or would he just lay there and take it, like Quinn did.

Now Kurt walked into the room, his grounding over as of tonight, and as soon as he saw Blaine his stomach swirled violently, and he bit his lip in response.

He had to change. This was his room. He wasn't going to shy away from changing, just because Blaine was here. His 'brother' ignored him as he pulled off his shirt and pants, walking around in his underwear. He picked up a black beater from his wardrobe and a pair of red tartan trousers. They were the only pants he owned that weren't some kind of hand-me-down, but instead good quality ones he had not worn yet. The college gig seemed like a good opportunity.

As he picked out the clothes, he could feel Blaine's eyes move over his body and his back, down to his bent hips, where his firm, but soft ass jutted in his direction. The excitement of the gaze caused his body to heat up as he felt himself get semi-hard.

Turning to Blaine, he didn't even hide his erection, almost flaunted the bulge against his underwear when Blaine looked at him. He stared until the elder gave into temptation and looked directly at his groin. Kurt stood with his clothes in one hand, legs parted so that Blaine had a good view of the goods. Satisfied with his brother's response, Kurt gave a small laugh and rolled of his eyes. 'Sucker' he thought, turning his back on Blaine and walked to the bathroom for a shower without a word.

Blaine had tried so hard to keep his gaze averted when Kurt leant back against the desk, taunting him to look. But he was weak, and it didn't take long before Blaine's hungry, roving eyes devoured him in one long swoop. He could see the affect he was having on Kurt, just by looking at him. It should have caused a smug sensation to take over Blaine's body, but it only did the opposite, inducing shame and anger because he himself was excited too.

After the door had shut, Blaine slammed his book closed and tossed it across the room. Kurt had not been living in a mass of misery during his grounding this week. Blaine had caught sight of Quinn sneaking away from the house in the early hours of the morning. He supposed he would have done the same thing if he had had the option. However, he wasn't a sex addict like Kurt was. People were just conquests to him, he would never feel the true sensation of loving someone or being part of something special.

He didn't understand why Quinn went along with it. She was a beautiful girl, and was also kind, friendly, and had a soft, wonderful body shape. She could pretty much have her pick. Yet she allowed Kurt to take advantage of her body at his leisure. Surely she had to have known that she meant little or nothing to him in the broad scheme of things? Blaine had even found a skimpy thong shoved into the crack of his bed and the wall. He had known instantly it was Quinn's.

Blaine should have been infuriated. He should have washed all the linens now that he knew Kurt and Quinn had most likely done it on his bed. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He could smell Kurt's scent all over his duvet and pillow last night, musky and sweet. And last night, once alone downstairs, Blaine gave in. He had touched himself, a Kurt scented pillow and duvet around him. Blaine had slowly brought himself off in the darkened living room, open mouth panting into the cotton material, whispering Kurt's name repeated in his head.

It was really sick in Blaine's opinion how absolutely infatuated with his brother he was. He refused to let himself say the 'L' word. Mostly because Kurt was unlovable, and the fact that Blaine was now in the throws of his first true case of infatuation. He had seen his friends going through it, but he, himself, had never experienced the crazy, head over heels infatuation levels that they did, that is…until now.

He had crushed on girls before, but nothing even came close to what he was dealing with these days. It was so typical for Blaine to complicate his life with such issues. He should have known when he fell, it wouldn't be the usual routine. Blaine could never do anything the easy way. He supposed it was his fate.

Kurt wandered into the shower and turned on the water to hot, really hot so that it almost scalded his skin. He would even yelp at first contact with the liquid inferno. But that was how Kurt liked his showers-piping, so that when be got out his skin was raw red.

He was excited for tonight, but that thrill was over shadowed by another excitement. He slowly pulled off his underwear, able to see himself in the mirror as his semi broke free from it's clothed cage. No person had turned him on like Blaine. It was crazy, but he wasn't going to give in, not again.

The room filled with steam and amazingly Kurt managed to think his erection down before he got into the shower, hissing at the pain, but he adapted and showered in the hot water.

Soon he was done and his flesh was red. He dried off, steam lingering in the room. He dressed in the bathroom in his new clothes and spent over twenty minutes styling his hair.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Kurt smiled. He really did look good with the tight black beater and slightly baggy tartan trousers that clung to his ass, but were slightly too wide in the leg. He hated, however, that all he could wonder was what Blaine would think.

Blaine took a few deep breaths, realizing that Kurt didn't plan to come back into the bedroom before he left for the gig. He was really curious as to what the ex-brunette had decided to wear tonight for his first real appearance. He was sure that no matter what he had chosen, he would look amazing.

Sneaking down the stairs, he could hear Elizabeth and Kurt having a conversation about what time she expected him home, reminding him that he was lucky to be going at all. She also busted him outright about Quinn being in the house last night, and Blaine snickered to himself. Elizabeth seemed to have her son's number way more than he thought she did. He was dying to see what Kurt was wearing so silently he slipped down the last stair and peered into the kitchen.

Kurt was shaking his head, which was hung down as Elizabeth laid into him. Blaine took a quick intake of breath when he saw the teen dressed for his concert. He had not mohawked his hair as Blaine had expected, in fact it was limp and brushed forward, the red tips shining against the black roots. It looked fucking hot, Blaine thought inwardly.

His eyes wandered over the teen, slowly roving down his slim torso, lean arms, and flat belly. The red, flashy tartan pants clung to Kurt's sharp hips and narrow waist quite attractively. And while the heavy chains and belts he tied around his hips were distracting, nothing could hide that his body was divine. He wore thick black biker boots with dark socks, only an inch or so of his creamy, ivory legs peeking out from the 3/4 length pants he wore. His legs were thin, but masculine all the same with a spattering of light brown hair. Blaine felt his mouth dry out and his legs go weak. He was stunning. If a boy could be stunning, he thought ridiculously.

He was also wearing a pair of dark sunglasses even though it was night. Elizabeth made him take them off immediately to look at her. She griped about the shadows under his eyes, and the fact that she hadn't seen him eat a proper meal in over a week. She whispered to him about what she planned to do to him, if he didn't 'straighten up and fly right'. Blaine was not sure what all this meant, but he had a pretty good idea that she meant business. She even mentioned something about being hospitalized as she had when she was his age.

Blaine sank back against the wall. He shouldn't be listening in on this conversation. The word 'anorexic' echoed through the kitchen and she could see Kurt's eyes glowing angrily at his mother as she fought with him. He was denying it through his teeth, but Blaine could suddenly see that Elizabeth was right. Something was definitely wrong. He felt more shame about everything that had happened between him and Kurt. The teen obviously had more problems than he led on to, and Blaine didn't need to be adding to them.

Taking one more look at the teen, Blaine bit his lip. Kurt was thin. In fact, when Blaine stared at him from some angles he looked down right fragile. He could see the circles under his eyes from lack of nutrition and no sleep. He wanted to scream and shake the boy. At least Elizabeth gave a shit about him. He didn't know how lucky he was. Dylan was generous monetarily with his son, but bottom line, Blaine had grown up without the love of a mother, without the softness and wonderment of the female form. Kurt really had no idea what it had been like for him. But then again, Kurt had grown up without a true father figure. They each had had their problems. Both suffering in different ways. Blaine had grown introverted while Kurt restricted his eating and used control in every sense of the word since he had seemingly had none.

Blaine's phone in his pocket suddenly went off, startling both Elizabeth and Kurt. Blaine cursed quietly and hurried back up the stairs. He knew Kurt would be infuriated if he knew all of the things he had just heard. Closing the bedroom door, he quickly answered the phone, telling Sam to pick him up in an hour. Rachel was right, he couldn't miss this.

Kurt listened to his mothers lecture, as he always did, but he wasn't impressed. Okay, so he was skinny, but there was a lot of people who were skinny without having other complications. He wasn't in the mood for this. He just didn't eat much. He wasn't anorexic he was...low maintenance. He left out his mother the hassle of having to cook for him and she complained about it. Then she started to talk about Quinn and how she knew she was here. Kurt rolled his eyes. So? If she was so clever then why didn't she stop them? Quinn had been here every night for the last few days.

Elizabeth thought she was soooo tuned in, but she wasn't. Okay, so she knew about the pot and the girls, but he was pretty damn sure she knew nothing of the boys...of Blaine... How would she feel if she discovered their little venture the other night and how both almost gave in?

"Are you done yet?" the bored teen said, sliding his glasses up his nose and raising a slender eyebrow her way. Then a cell rang and both jumped but it came from the hall. Kurt knew it was Blaine, and he knew he had heard and it pissed him off. They had another hour until Finn picked them up and Kurt walked into the sitting room, collapsing on the couch.

Instantly, the scent of Blaine's musty but soapy smell surrounded him. He had been sleeping here after all. It was so strong, almost violent. He shivered. The hazy scent was fresh of soap making Blaine out to be so innocent in ways. Most of the guys Kurt was with smelled of cheap aftershave, and the same was said of girls with perfume, but Blaine was so clean and fresh, so different.

The area around Kurt's groin heated, and he growled in anger at himself. He was concerned about tonight, and hated that Blaine was going. Creativity was something that, in a strange way, aroused Kurt. The melody combining with his hard worked on lyrics flowing as he sang from his soul. He especially loved it when the people got into the music. How was he going to react when Blaine was there?

Sighing as Blaine's scent surrounded him, Kurt cupped his heated groin for just a little relief, and leaned his head back on the couch.

Blaine took extra time in the upstairs bathroom, getting ready for the concert. He had been contemplating dying the tips navy blue for a while and decided no better time than tonight. He had seen some obviously old hair dye under the sink, most likely from Kurt's 'blue' period. Whipping it out, he focused on his hair, applying the thick cream to the top, combing through the freshly jelled spikes which were actually a bit longer than he liked right now.

Once he had reached perfection with his spike work, he applied some dark eye liner. He was experimenting now, he thought with an evil laugh, but in the end, his handwork was better than he expected. His almond shaped eyes seemed to pop, making the irises look extra dark and his lashes much heavier. He wondered if Rachel and Sam would laugh at him when they saw him. He was a teenager after all, he was supposed to do things that were unexpected. Blaine had never been the sort to be wild, but tonight he felt slightly on edge, and decided why the fuck not.

Blaine explored his wardrobe unhappy with nearly everything he pulled out, sending clothes flying. Too preppy, too baggy, too old, not exciting enough. Finally huffing with exasperation, he settled on a dark t-shirt that he normally wore as an undershirt because it was a tad small. Turning sideways, he liked the way it clung to his torso. Blaine was not by any means a largely muscled boy, but he was slender and well defined in his masculinity. He found a pair expensive jeans that he also rarely wore because they hugged his thighs and ass more snugly than he normally liked. But he was going all out tonight.

He experimented with the tee tucked ,then untucked, then tucked again with a belt. Finally, flustered, he wore the belt, but left the shirt only partially tucked in. Pushing on the only bracelet he owned, a dark brown leather band, he finally felt ready. Mysterious, he decided was how he looked. The new kid in town. This was Blaine's chance to explore his image. No one was really there to make fun, and he knew Brad and Rob would have definitely taken a crack at him, if they had seen him in this get up. But Blaine was satisfied.

He half wondered if Kurt would even notice. Probably not. But someone else might, he thought as he shoved his feet into some black DC's, his newest pair, and bounced down the stairs to wait for Sam. The ex-brunette had already left, so it was fairly quiet downstairs. Elizabeth must have been bathing the two little ones.

Blaine wandered into the living room where Freya was flipping TV channels. He'd try his new look out on her first. She wasn't old enough, sure, but she had eyes...and an opinion... and he was sure she was sweet on him. He eased down, straddling the arm of the couch pretending not to notice her there. She glanced his way, then back to the TV, then straight back to him, her eyes wide with surprise.

'That's what I'm talking about,' Blaine thought quietly to himself, nibbling his lower lip trying to suppress a smile.

Freya was staring at him hardcore now, her face red and flustered.

"Anything good on?" Blaine asked, looking her way to give the full effect.

"Ermm...well...um...I...sure...no..." She stammered, focused on him now. "Y-your...you...umm...you look..."

"Thanks," Blaine said, hearing his phone go off indicating Sam was here to pick him up, smiling the whole way. His heart was jumping with anticipation as he pulled on a hoodie, careful of his hair. Would Kurt even notice? Just because Freya had, didn't mean her brother would. And what did he care anyway? Blaine argued with himself about why he did care. Tonight, he decided, he wouldn't care. He'd dance with whoever asked, he'd talk with anyone who talked to him. He was turning over a whole new leaf.

Sam was waiting excitedly for him in the car. The artist froze though when Blaine popped inside and shut the door.

"Do I know you?" Sam teased, a half grin on his face.

"Yep...Anderson...Blaine Anderson..." he said with a wry grin, reaching out his hand to shake. This was off to a great start!

Kurt had been picked up by Rachel and Finn, and sat in the back as they drove and collected Quinn. He spent the entire time thinking about Blaine and if he'd come. Finn was nervous about what the college crowd thought, whereas Kurt cared so much more about his brother.

They pulled up at Quinn's, and the young girl came running out, her short bouncing with each step. She wore a pink, low cut t-shirt, demin skirt and black, torn leggings with an assortment of bangles, belts, and bracelets. She had a way of making the simplest of outfits look great.

"I'm sooo excited!" she cried, sliding in beside Kurt and kissing his lips, her candy pink lipstick lingering.

"You look like a fucked up Barbie doll," he laughed, but she just smiled and stuck out her tongue. Kurt smiled and wound an arm around Quinn as Rachel looked at them through the rear view mirror, gnawing her bottom lip.

They eventually arrived where the get together was, and Kurt was finally excited about the gig when he saw that they even had a stage. Puck and Jeff were already setting up as Rachel grabbed Quinn and they began to socialize.

Kurt was looking around at all the party goers. College people, a whole new crowd to prowl, and they said that everyone experimented in college, so he would have a wide variety to pick from.

Finn saw Kurt's hungry gaze and elbowed him.

"Excited?" he asked and Kurt laughed, craning his neck to see through the crowd.

"You'd better believe it," he smiled, and Finn saw Sam and Blaine in the crowd. He selfishly hoped Blaine wouldn't show, but he did, and damn he looked good.

Blaine paid his and Sam's cover as he walked into the large two story bar. It was weird to actually be paying to go and see his 'brother' and his band, but Blaine was excited nonetheless. Tonight, the club was letting in 18 and up for the big college spring kick off. However, the requirement was that in order to drink, you had to be braceletted. The big red stamp that now adorned his hand saying UNDER 21 with a huge cross through was the least of concerns.

His eyes roved the crowded bar as he walked alongside Sam, scoping out the people in attendance. It appeared kids of all ages were there. The legals drinking and partying to the DJ spinning records on the riser to his left. The whirl of lights and house music filled his ears as Sam checked their coats. Blaine felt a bit under-dressed in his snug t-shirt and jeans, but he definitely got some appreciative looks after he had shed his hoodie.

"Is he here?" Sam asked, screaming over the music so that Blaine could hear him.

"Who?" Blaine yelled back as they stood in line to get a soda. He half wished Brad and Rob were here. They were so good at sneaking in booze.

"Who else!" Sam screamed back.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Blaine retorted as he caught the eye of a nearby girl wearing the skimpiest tube top he had ever seen. Her breasts were hardly contained as she winked at him. He smiled, nodding his head and raising his brows in appreciation back.

Letting go of the cute girl's gaze, his eyes wandered across the stage area. He could see Rachel and Finn standing near the stairs. His heart rate increased as he looked for Kurt. 'Wait,' he thought, 'what am I doing? What do I care if he's here?'

"Sure..." Sam said, passing him one of the Coke's he had just ordered. "Let's go to the bathroom and spike these drinks, eh?"

Blaine's eyes went wide.

"You smuggled?" he asked incredulously.

"Why of course," Sam said with a snicker. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Let's go then," Blaine said, gesturing to the bathroom. He hadn't seen Kurt yet, and hoped that he wouldn't see him at all except, of course, when they played. Tonight was going to be different. Things had to change.

Maybe Blaine was trying to make things change, but Kurt wasn't. True, he was trying to forget about Blaine, but he did that by trying to get back into the old swing of things. He was currently located in the bathroom with a hot, dyed red head between his legs, not caring how public it was. The guy was older, probably by about five years, but Kurt didn't care. The elder had been more than eager to get on his knees and suck his cock, so eager in fact, that they hardly even made it into a stall, so the younger was pressed against the wall.

He moaned loudly and fisted the nameless male's hair.

"Mmm yes, suck my cock like the little bitch you are," he growled, not noticing the door opening, but frankly he didn't care anyway. He pulled this guy closer, face fucking him. "Deeper...f-fuck..." Kurt's eyes rolled back for a moment and when his sight cleared he was stunned by who he saw.

Blaine, looking utterly incredible with blue tips in his hair and a tight, but incredibly flattering black tee which outlined every firm muscle of his sculpted upper body. Blaine's honey, smoldering eyes, coated in eyeliner were gazing into Kurt's, and the moment their eyes met, waves of electric pleasure flooded Kurt's body and he choked a loud moan coming totally unexpectedly into the red head's mouth. The red head was held firmly in place by his hand and almost choked as Kurt violently shot his load, filling his mouth.

He was dizzy and his cheeks were flushed and eyes hooded with utter arousal. Staggering, Kurt let go of the older man and fell to the ground because his legs were so weak from the intense, unexpected pleasure.

Blaine and Sam walked into the toilets to find that the stall doors were missing and when a few guys cleared, looking quite disgusted about what they had seen, Blaine got an eyeful of what he really would have rather missed. His eyes locked on Kurt leaning against the stall, his head back, his mouth open, his eyes closed with a red head between his legs. Sam elbowed him after Blaine zoned in on his 'brother' as if to point out the obvious.

Blaine's eyes roved downward to see the redhead sucking Kurt off, while the teen's hands were fisted tightly in his hair. His mouth went dry again, and he felt Kurt's eyes suddenly open, fixated on him. He saw Kurt's brow scrunch when he looked at Blaine, his eyes perusing down his body, and then violently releasing into the boy's waiting lips. Blaine was hard instantly. Seeing his teen brother cumming for real had been something quite unexpected. And his body shuddered in response. Once the wave of arousal had flooded his veins, Blaine had the urge to send Kurt into the stalls, kick the ginger haired stranger out of the way, and beat him to a bloody pulp. Why did he do this to him? Why did he make him so hard he was ready to pull his hair out? It just wasn't fair. Kurt seemingly had no issues whatsoever when it came to their attraction to each other. He just found some other conquest to fuck. Maybe that was exactly what Blaine needed to do. Maybe it would help. It was long overdue for the teen to lose his virginity. Perhaps tonight would be the night.

Sam noticed Blaine's expression change from shock to something like arousal, and then anger, and he felt uncomfortable. What kind of crowd was he getting himself into? He just wanted to get out of here so he pulled out a soda bottle of Bacardi and spiked his drink as well as Blaine's who was just so distracted.

The red haired college male stood up and said nothing to Kurt, but walked away. He walked passed Blaine and Sam, a little too close, and both could clearly see him wipe Kurt's seed from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kurt was panting with his eyes closed and he rubbed his brow. Opening his eyes he tucked himself in and zipped up his pants before straightening. He walked passed the two as well, looking at Blaine, but talking to both.

"Enjoy the show boys," he murmured, and Sam cringed. Not sure if it was a question of what happened or a statement for the following gig.

Blaine was livid as Kurt rolled out the door, looking quite pleased with himself. The smug bastard, he thought as he downed his Bacardi and Coke, hardly tasting the liquor as it burned its way down his throat. Sam even looked slightly afraid of him, his face was so torn up with anger. He could see Kurt, Rachel, and Finn hanging near the stage waiting to go on for the second half. The first band was loud and mostly industrial sounding so the crowd was riled up as they bounced and slam danced in the pit in front of the small stage.

Downing his second rum and Coke, Blaine finally started to loosen up. He and Sam were in the crowd near to the stage, dancing in plain sight of where Kurt's group were standing. Blaine could see them all sharing some weed, even though his view wasn't great. He grinned when the tube topped girl from earlier stepped in front of him, working her body against his as they began to grind together. Her hands on his shoulders while he gripped one arm around her waist. She smelled really good, and her body was soft and curvaceous. She leaned in, telling him her name was Tiff and she went to the university. Blaine didn't really answer except to tell her his name in response. He was sure she noticed his under 21 stamp, but she didn't seem to care much.

Looking over her shoulder he could feel Kurt's eyes on him, but he didn't dare meet them. Not after the stunt he had just pulled. If he could do the sort of thing he had done a few minutes ago, surely he wouldn't dare say a damn thing about him dancing with some girl. Tiff had three other friends with her, including a dark headed guy who absolutely couldn't keep his hands off Blaine, continuing to sandwich the half-Irish guy while Tiff danced in front of him. It was getting quite heated, and he could feel the boy called Mitch breathing heavily in his ear. Blaine didn't necessarily feel turned on by the guy, which befuddled him some especially when he was contemplating his sexuality at present. But what he was turned on by was how Kurt appeared to be reacting.

He could see Kurt staring at them, watching nearly their every move. And when another of Tiff's friends showed up with shots for everyone, Blaine was quite tipsy. He didn't consider himself a light weight when it came to booze, but he was feeling pretty good. He finally locked eyes with his brother while Tiff and Mitch sandwiched him again. He could feel Mitch's hand sliding along his belly over his saturated t-shirt, and fucking loved the envy he found in the depths of Kurt's eyes. Blaine could definitely stand this guy Mitch touching him if it made Kurt miserable.

Rachel kept pulling at Kurt's arm as if to wrench him away from the scene of crime, but Kurt wasn't budging. He was staring hard at his brother when Blaine felt confident enough to kiss Tiff right in front of him. He cupped her face and proceeded to kiss her deeply, however, his eyes never left Kurt's. Not for even a second.

Kurt had been having a good time by the stage, the guitar waiting for him in Rachel's hands as he took his turn with Finn's joint. They were all laughing and talking, Puck out of it on some stronger shit than the rest, as per usual.

They were excited, having only to wait some minutes before going up onstage, but then Blaine caught Kurt's eye. He stared at his brother with nothing other than utter jealousy readable on his face as the young man was sandwiched between some beautiful girls with some college dude running his hands along his abdomen, exposing the firm stomach where Kurt wanted so terribly to touch, to taste. He wanted to run his tongue along every firm muscle.

Kurt's daydreams shattered as Blaine kissed that beautiful girl in the tight top, tongue passing into her plump, cherry lips. He wanted to storm over and pull her hair out, but Rachel distracted him from it by shoving the guitar in his hands as Finn got onstage and introduced the band. The response wasn't overwhelming and the nerves set in. This could make or break all of them.

Kurt stood up and stared around, feeling genuinely nervous. He was visibly shivering, and the actions from Blaine had really shook him up, and made his shaking even worse. The music started and all the guys were terrified that Kurt had suddenly developed stage fright. Would he sing? Would he freak? He was frozen for some seconds, holding tightly onto his guitar. People were looking, judging. This wasn't his normal crowd, these were college students, students who expected top notch entertainment. What if they weren't good enough...what if HE wasn't good enough?

'You can do it, Kurt!' Rachel silently thought, closing her eyes.

"Puncture me...make me feel like I am real..." Kurt began, his voice firm and perfect, the melody enchanting and showing none of the nerves his body so publicly displayed. "Torture me...drag me under you..." his eyes flickered to where Blaine was, but he couldn't see him. "Time, lifts me up and down." he felt sick. Was Blaine with that girl? Was he off fucking her right now. "Time makes me...SHOUT OUT!"

The crowd began to cheer and finally picked up as the chorus hit, and Kurt's voice was loud and confident, despite him being so lost and shook up.

"Life is much too short to be intoxicating! Life is much too short to be a drag!"

Tiff had dragged Blaine off from the dance floor toward the bar area the minute that Kurt and the guys went on stage. Blaine was looking back over his shoulder as the first bars of their set began. She was kissing up and down his neck, pushing him into a darkened area where they could grope each other a bit more properly. However, Blaine was completely distracted now. Kurt was standing in front of the large crowd, his entire body tense as he surveyed the audience. There were a few moments that Blaine thought Kurt might freak out, the stage fright too much.

But Blaine's fear of that happening soon dissipated as Kurt's silky, melodic voice echoed through the bar. People even stopped what they were doing to see who was up on stage. The lights were dim and Kurt's hair hung down his brow over one eye as he bellowed the first verse. The crowd screamed and got rowdy the minute the song sped up, popping up and down. It was definitely a success. Not that Grey Daze would have ever been booed off the stage, because they were nothing short of amazing, even with Rachel singing. But Kurt tied the entire unit together with his sultry sound and wailing voice. It was hard to believe that that much emotion, that much pain, and that much energy came from such a tiny person. If you closed your eyes, you would have never guessed that a voice like his belonged to a human being who was five foot tenish and no more than 150 pounds soaking wet.

"Hey..." Tiff said when she noticed Blaine was no longer interested in kissing her. "What's going on with you?" she whispered in his ear.

"Ssssh..." Blaine said, eyes only for Kurt on stage. He sounded incredible and looked ten times that. It was in that moment that Blaine realized he had fallen for the teen. It made him more angry, more frustrated than he had ever been in his life. He wanted to blame it on sex, he wanted to blame it on anything he could, but every time he came up empty.

He had fallen for the unreachable...the untouchable...the unattainable. There was no question in his mind. But what did he do with that? The very essence of the boy on stage was painful to watch. He could destroy him. Blaine's ego was fragile at best, and becoming involved with his brother in the situation they were in was highly dangerous. Not only for Blaine's heart and sanity, but also for their parents. It was a disaster. Blaine felt lost. His eyes watered at the very thought. He had made a mistake of gargantuan proportions. Being close to the ex-brunette was lethal to Blaine, becoming more and more so every day, like a drug he couldn't get enough of. There was too much to lose, too many people who would get hurt. And that was only if Kurt didn't feel the same as he did. 'Imagine if he does have the same feelings,' Blaine thought as he walked away from Tiff, making his way through the crowd back toward where Rachel, Sam, and Quinn were rocking out near the pit.

They had slowed down for the second set starting with 'Just like heroin.' Lighters were waving in the air, swaying to the sound of Kurt's raw voice carrying through the dark. Blaine knew that Kurt couldn't see him for the lights, but the elder teen couldn't take his eyes off him. 'What am I supposed to do with all this?' Blaine thought, wondering how in the world he was going to get out of this. How was he going to stop?

Kurt's nerves seemed to evaporate in terms of singing as the crowd obviously got into the band's grunge style, but he was still concerned with his brother. Where was Blaine? Was he with that tart getting laid? Kurt's blood boiled at the thoughts of him fucking her, and her touching him in ways he wanted to but couldn't.

Rachel was gazing to Blaine, seeing the want and need in his eyes. Finn was right, she could be a hopeless romantic, but she really believed that these boys being brought together was no joke, it was fate. She had seen Kurt look to Blaine these last few days, and she knew it was different. Kurt was never the kind who sought people out. He just randomly picked people and fucked them, but now, with Blaine, he was pretty much obsessing over the handsome young man, which was very unlike him.

Some songs and a cover or two, passed, and Kurt walked over to the side of the stage and took a bottle of water Quinn held out him. When he kissed her cheek in gratitude, he saw Blaine. He didn't have time to talk, or ask if they enjoyed the show, but he smiled seeing no tramp in a boob tube hanging onto him. He drank the water and walked back to the stage, panting from his energetic performance.

"This is…" he said, taking a breath. "This is a song I wrote a couple of days ago...and we never had a chance to rehearse the song...as a group so you guys are the first to hear it." The crowd cheered, and Kurt griped onto the microphone with both hands, eyes darting across to see his brother as he began to sing.

"Should I have a taste of this? Run across your lips and start all over again? Could this all just be a dream? If I should fall to stormy weather wake me, wake me..." He was gazing to Blaine with dark eyes, the thrill of the crowd and his brother watching him affecting him so strongly, he could hardly breathe, only sing. "Maybe this time I can do it all right. Without my foot in my mouth, without that blind in my sight."

Kurt was really getting into the song, it flowed so well considering they never practiced it all together. He was so 'excited', this was his ultimate high, and he wondered if Blaine understood the song. "If I should fall to stormy weather wake me, wake me. Yeah! Too scared to lose the one I tried so hard for. Too scared to lose the one I never had…."

Soon the song finished, Kurt was panting, aroused, and sweaty. He thanked them all for coming as the gig ended.

Kurt was mesmerizing on stage as he talked with the crowd, every bit the professional rocker without even trying. He watched his brother drain the water from the bottle Quinn gave him, most dribbling down his neck. He remembered the other night when he had done the same thing in their kitchen. That had been the night they had almost given in to temptation. Blaine still remembered every vivid detail.

The song Kurt had written this week was beyond amazing. Blaine was blown away, feeling the emotional tie it seemed to have with him. 'Am I being conceited? Would this song have anything to do with me? Highly doubtful,' he decided quickly as Quinn waved him and Sam over when the concert finished several songs later.

"We're meeting back at Finn and Rachel's. You're deffo coming right?" Quinn said looking up at Blaine.

"Well," Blaine began about to make excuses when Sam elbowed him yet again.

"We'll be there..." Sam intercepted.

"Awesome! It's gonna be a fabulous party!" Quinn said with animation.

"Great..." Blaine said with a goofy smile on his face. He was still pretty tipsy from the rum earlier and the shot of Sambuka he'd had.

"ZOMG..." Quinn said, running at Kurt as he and the guys emerged from around backstage. "YOU guys rocked so hard!" She screeched as she launched herself in Kurt's arms, her legs going around his waist.

Kurt was almost lunched back when Quinn attacked him with her kisses. But it didn't stop his natural instincts from kicking in as he slid his hands to her ass and kissed her back.

She squealed, laughing as she hung onto him. Kurt loved Quinn, really, just…not like she wanted him to. No matter how many times they tried to make it work it never did. She kissed him again, but all he could do was look at Blaine who was looking at him differently. Kurt wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Maybe Blaine finally got laid and all this madness could stop? No, Kurt knew that wasn't the case.

Still, it didn't stop him from unwrapping Quinn from around his body and walking over to Blaine and Sam. Both were slightly shorter than he was, and Kurt found himself more intimidating, or at least, he judged that from how Sam shied away from him. Although that might primarily be because of his queer tendencies and what the blonde had witnessed in the bathroom earlier.

"What did you think?" He asked, voice low and slightly hoarse, but it didn't take away from his natural musical quality. Being close to Blaine made him appreciate how beautiful his brother looked tonight and he almost swooned into his arms. Everything he was wearing combined to make him look utterly incredible. And none of it helped when Kurt was already hard from the performance and the knowledge that Blaine was looking.

Sam seemed to notice the erection and made a small disgusted noise, looking away, but Blaine hadn't answered him. Kurt and Blaine quickly found themselves locked in a heated staring match. Rachel reminded them both of the party that still didn't encourage either to move or disrupt the focused intention at this point.

Blaine was frozen as he looked at Kurt, his gaze deep and meaningful. The ex-brunette was soaking wet with perspiration, his hair limply laying across his forehead, the eyeliner he wore running slightly at the corners of his eyes.

"What did I think?" Blaine asked back, his voice sounding much stronger than his gut felt in that moment.

"You guys were the awesome! The best! So fucking amazing!" Sam burst in a sing song next to them. Blaine half grinned at Kurt without saying a word, but he didn't dare break their gaze.

"Epic..." Blaine uttered in low tone through his crooked smile. "Fuckin' epic..." he repeated, nibbling on his lower lip to keep a full smile from taking over his face.

"Weren't they!" Rachel said putting her arm around Kurt's neck. "Beyond even! We are gonna be so rich one day... and we can say remember when..." she told them with a big smile, still a bit fearful it was getting too intense between the pair. People were starting to notice, and Finn didn't look thrilled.

Kurt almost couldn't breathe from Blaine's stare. It was crazy. His stomach was a bundle of nerves as Blaine drew out the moment, in which he told him what he thought. All the compliments were nice. Sam's enthusiasm was funny, but the only person he cared about was Blaine. He was hungry to know his opinion, he needed to find out what Blaine thought. And when he muttered those words and passed the wry grin, Kurt's belly did a flop and sighed in relief.

Then Rachel bounded in and very reluctantly Kurt managed to pull his gaze from Blaine. It was so strange. It was like when they looked at one another, they were the only people in the world, or, at least, the only ones who mattered. At more than one point, Kurt felt like Blaine was the only person in the world who mattered, but that was crazy. That made it sound like he was in love. He wasn't in love, he was in lust, and that was all.

Kurt Hummel didn't do love.

"Bllllaaaaiinnneee…" Quinn smiled, tugging on Blaine's arm so he also looked from his brother. She wound his arm around him, similar to Rachel and Kurt, almost as if competing with the two. She leaned in and kissed his ear. "Would you ride with me to the party?"

Blaine was just drunk enough to agree.

The people at Finn and Rachel's had the small house bursting the seams. Blaine had never seen so many people in his life. It was crazy. It seemed like in every room people were congregating and doing something different. There were more than three types of music blaring from multiple locations. Blaine wandered from room to room, drinking the cups of booze that Quinn kept reappearing with. It was a great party, even Sam was having a great time. Rachel had made sure to take his keys so he couldn't drive home later, which took a load off of Blaine having to worry about it.

At least he could stagger home along the beach and he assumed Kurt would sleep at Finn and Rachel's as well.

"What's up Blaine," Finn said, cornering the half-Irish male while he stood in line for the bathroom.

"Oh, hey man, not much just..." He gestured to the bathroom. "By the way, great show tonight..." Blaine said with a smile, raising his half empty glass.

"Thanks... thanks..." Finn said, a blush on his cheeks. "Hopefully that guy who was supposed to have come to watch us tonight will call next week," he said as he peeled the label from the bottle of beer absently.

"No doubt," Blaine said, looking at the stocky teen.

"Hey, um...I wanted to talk to you," Finn began, suddenly looking nervous.

Blaine wasn't sure how to act. What was this all about?

"What's up?" Blaine asked, genuinely curious now.

"It's about Kurt," he blurted, looking down, but then meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Hmmm," Blaine commented. Finn wanted to talk about Kurt? To him?

"Yeah, well anyway... He can be difficult sometimes, but…all in all... he's a pretty good guy. I know it doesn't always appear like that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Blaine asked, more the beer talking than he himself.

"I don't know. I just thought you should know... there are fragile parts about him. He's well... he's been through a lot..."

'Finn must seriously be fucked up if he's coming to talk to me about this,' Blaine thought. "I get you..." Blaine echoed, not sure what to say, and no idea what Finn's purpose was in telling him all this.

"There's my favorite guy!" Rachel said, bouncing over to give her boyfriend a kiss. "Hey, Blaine!" she greeted with a big smile as she nuzzled Finn. "Honey... you should take him to our bedroom. He can pee in there, so he doesn't have to wait in line..."

"Oh right... what was I thinking?" Finn said, smacking his head. "Come on, dude, I'll show you where to go."

Rachel looked after where her boyfriend led Blaine away to the bathroom and continued to socialize around the home. There was so many people, a few definitely university students. It had been huge tonight, and so much fun. The guys had done amazing, but the entire stage fright thing with Kurt had been very unexpected. Rachel suspected it was something to do with his beautiful brother, as opposed to the nameless faces staring his way though.

Kurt was now laying on a couch with Quinn in between his legs, laying back against his chest. There was no kissing, no sexual motives at all. The two of them just laying comfortably there, Quinn passing a joint back to Kurt, who felt some random person pull it from his fingers.

"Hey!" He said into the room, but the thief was gone. Kurt didn't even know who it was.

"Hey, I'm gonna be famous someday, treat me with respect!" Quinn laughed and looked over her shoulder and kissed Kurt's lips, smiling.

"I respect you, Kurt." She smiled, resting her head on his chest, but Kurt sighed and looked around.

"Ugh…this party sucks." He moaned and managed to move her off his body. "I'm outta here. You coming?" Quinn considered for a moment, and nodded before standing up and walking to Kurt, stroking his shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get Blaine too." She said and before Kurt could protest, she jogged away. Kurt's expression was dark. 'Great, so Quinn was gonna try bring Blaine along everywhere now? Fuck!' He just wanted to avoid him. Was that so much to ask?

After asking around, Quinn found out where Blaine was. She walked into the bedroom as he was leaving. Finn was there too. She laughed, tempted to make some queer joke, but she didn't know how Blaine would react to such things. She hadn't figured him out yet. But she smiled warmly and walked over to him.

"Hey, Blaine, fancy coming down to the beach?" She asked happily.

Nodding, Blaine joined her to walk back into the living room.

"I've got some really good pot too," Quinn told him, winding her arm with his as they walked out the front door. "I'll share..." she flirted, and Blaine just shrugged.

His alcohol buzz had worn down a bit, but he was still feeling good. A hit of pot couldn't hurt his mood. At least he had stopped thinking about Kurt on an obsessive level for a change. He could see why Kurt chose to be around Quinn so much. She was animated and fun. Not to mention she had a great rack.

He was just letting himself get excited about spending some time when Quinn when they ran across Kurt standing on the front lawn, obviously waiting for them.

Blaine paused in his foot steps, but Quinn didn't let him slow down for long. Dragging him forward, Quinn skipped happily.

"Come on, Kurty," Quinn said winding her other arm with Kurt's. "I've got some good shit. We can all get fucked up," she grinned and winked at Blaine. "Let's get that blanket too, so when we get down there we can star gaze," she requesting pointing to his car.

Kurt had been outside smoking a cigarette he scabbed off someone inside. When Quinn approached with Blaine, he felt the horrible, yet familiar, feeling of his stomach tightening and the butterflies spring to life. He just nodded towards Blaine before Quinn hooked an arm with him, and they marched along the street like some fucked up scene from the Wizard of Oz.

...

**A/N**: I considered changing the songs and stuff but...okay as you know my original fandom was Linkin Park and this was written for that, the songs were chosen to suit the storyline. Expect songs from LP, Grey Daze [Chester Benningtons first band], Dead by Sunrise [C.B's side project] and Fort Minor [Mike Shinoda's side project] The songs here were from DBS, they're Drag and Wake Me and Just Like Heroine was mentioned.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: thank you to Adrianna and readers so much! I'm sorry I dont wanna waste time cos this is a biggun xD I hope you all enjoy it, HC has been sent to my beat finally, i love you all, please enjoy his chapter :)!

...

Quinn got the large blanket like she had told them, and they were on their way. It was wrapped around Kurt's shoulders now, not unlike a cape, as she led both boys to the beach, which was a nice walking distance from Finn's place.

Ten minutes later, all three were laying on a practically deserted beach, Quinn sitting between the two boys. Blaine was to her left, laying with his hands behind his head, and Kurt was to her right, top half of his body elevated as he leaned back on his elbows. The tide rolled in, but didn't reach them. It was quiet and calm, and Kurt grew bored of the silence.

"So, where's the goods?" He smiled, looking to Quinn who looked to him, an eyebrow raised and he leaned in, kissing the corner of her cherry pink lips. "Please, Quinn."

"Whatcha gonna give me in return?" Quinn said, taunting him with her eyes.

Blaine could hear them flirting as he looked up at the sky. Why did he even bother coming? He would probably be sitting here while they fucked like a damn asshole in about twenty minutes.

Kurt laughed lowly and leaned in, whispering mysteriously into Quinn's ear, but his eyes were on Blaine's form, staring at the side view of the beautiful male. He was gorgeous, there was no other word for it. He made Kurt's legs grow weak, just by looking at him, and, in a way, Kurt hated and loved it simultaneously.

Blaine couldn't hear what Kurt said, but whatever it was Quinn laughed loudly, kissed his lips and it seemed like the pot just materialized in her hands out of nowhere.

"I'll never know where you hide it," Kurt laughed, kissing her temple as she lit up a split in her hand.

"Tell me you are partaking," Quinn said to Blaine, leaning away from Kurt as she lit the joint. Blaine pushed up from his position on his back, his knees bent as he watched Quinn take a long drag into her lungs. "C'mere..." she uttered still holding the pot in her lungs, grabbing Blaine's hoodie by the neck. She urged him up close to her, and Blaine froze, unmoving as Quinn hovered her lips near Blaine's. "Breathe in..." she wisped out in a quick murmur, opening her mouth as the smoke billowed out.

Blaine inhaled as directed, smelling the cherry lip balm she was wearing mixed with the sweet herb.

Quinn giggled as Blaine held the smoke in his lungs, his eyes on hers.

"You smell good," she whispered not letting him go. "Mmm," she mused, her lips still awfully close to Blaine's mouth. "Like coconut..."

Kurt stretched out and took the joint from Quinn as she whispered to Blaine about how he smelled. 'Like coconut' he thought miserably to himself, frowning and turning away from the two, not so his back was facing them, but so that the ocean took up most of his view, and not Quinn and his brother. When it came to the both of them, he was used to being the center of their attention, and it pissed him off that that was not the case right now.

Quinn was now gripping Blaine's shirt, burying her face in his neck. He smelt so fresh and clean, and her nose dragged up from his neck along his jaw. She could feel Kurt looking at them, but what did he care, he had been with plenty of people when they were together, so he had no reason to be jealous.

She really had no idea who he was jealous of, but she leaned back so her nose bumped with Blaine's and his alcohol scented breath fanned over her lips.

"Mmm, you're so pretty Blaine…" She practically swooned.

Blaine allowed his eyes to roll shut pleasurably. Quinn was warm and smelled like vanilla. He let her pull him close, her lips brushing across his jaw and then slid down his neck. Blaine's squirmed at the ticklish sensation, opening his eyes to see Kurt looking away.

"I want to kiss you," Quinn said softly, loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Hmmm," Blaine moaned, his eyes on Kurt. His eyes slid appreciatively down Kurt's spine, his gaze focusing on the bit of skin he could see where his shirt had ridden up as he leant forward. So smooth and creamy.

"Will you let me kiss you?" Quinn mused quietly, while she felt Kurt getting tense behind her. She didn't know why he was pulling away. Normally he liked to fuck around with her and someone else. Blaine was definitely elite as far as their threesomes went. It shouldn't have been an issue at all.

Blaine didn't answer her, but cupped the back of her head and fused their lips together, kissing her. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the drugs, but it was easy the way their lips met. He watched Kurt closely though, curious as to what was going through his mind.

Quinn's eyes widened because for a moment she had convinced herself Blaine wouldn't kiss her, and then it happened. She shut her eyes and moaned pleasurably, even though it was just their closed lips meeting. Blaine's lips were so soft and warm, and his small tuff of black facial hair tickled her chin. She giggled before tilting her head and parting her lips, encouraging Blaine to do the same. Their tongues tenderly met outside their mouths for a moment before Quinn nibbled on his bottom lip to encourage him.

Kurt looked and his heart felt like it was caught in a vice. The walls that took years to build around himself crumbled as Blaine's dark eyes met his. It was painfully obvious how scared and lost Kurt was feeling, but yet he couldn't look away. It actually felt as if his heart was breaking. He shut his eyes, shaking his head and knelt to get up.

"I'm outta here," He simply told the two, moving to get up when someone gripped his shirt. He expected it to be Quinn, and he was poised to tell her to let him go. But his eyes grew wide and his tongue tied in his mouth when he saw Blaine holding onto him.

Blaine's belly churned hard as he stopped Kurt's motion to move. It was lurching hard, butterflies ricocheting off his insides. He couldn't believe he had made the first move. Blaine angled his mouth, his lips sliding down Quinn's neck as he looked at the ex-brunette.

"Stay," he mouthed silently, pulling even harder on Kurt's shirt, bringing him closer still.

Quinn moaned, reaching back behind herself to find Kurt's hand. She brought it around her body and placed it on her breast, squeezing gently, encouraging him.

Blaine met Kurt's eyes in the dark now that he was closer. He moved back a bit so that Kurt could now slide his own lips down Quinn's neck. When Kurt leaned in finally, Blaine leaned in as well. His breath fanned Kurt's ear, inhaling his scent. His breathing quickly became labored as he nosed behind Kurt's ear on his way back down to Quinn's neck so that they soon began taking turns kissing her skin.

Blaine's jeans were so fucking tight; he thought he could come right here and now. He moaned deeply, right near Kurt's skin, his lips brushing the singer's warm neck as he kissed Quinn. A few seconds ticked by and Blaine watched Kurt kissing Quinn, their mouths together, tongues mingling inside and outside their mouths. Blaine leaned in near their faces, nosing between, unable to believe he was doing this. Slowly, he touched his own lips and tongue outside their faces, stroking his tongue alongside Kurt's and Quinn's as they made out.

She moaned and rolled her head back, but Kurt only had eyes for Blaine. His heart was thudding loudly and stomach lurching painfully with wanton need. His groin was already burning, but it wasn't for Quinn. She was beautiful, and her body was incredible, but she wasn't who he lusted and longed for.

With a groan, Quinn tilted her head and Kurt leaned up. Blaine's breath now fanned on his neck as he tenderly kissed Quinn, his hand slipping beneath her top so he was cupping the flimsy material of the thin lace bra which covered her bust. Quinn was really into this. It was obvious from the expression on her face how eager she was to kiss back. Kurt even felt his eyes close shut, yet again, wondering what Blaine's kisses and taste was like when he felt another soft, wet muscle join his own, and not the one he was already tending to.

More out of complete shock, he fell back and gazed wide eyed as Blaine pulled from Quinn's lips, and looked at him. The young girl looked at him in confusion. But Kurt still only had eyes for Blaine. Quinn laughed at him and pulled him close again. Kurt smiled at her, pecking her lips, but his eyes never left Blaine's dark hues.

The moonlight shimmered off the ocean water, which lapped at the shore with a soft sound. Quinn began to kiss Blaine again, sitting on his right leg while Kurt leaned in, joining in again in the three-way kiss, his tongue coming in direct contact with Blaine's before he tauntingly kissed the corner of his lip and smirked, their eyes meeting.

Blaine's heart was pounding as they seemingly took a short break from the intense three-way kiss before Quinn again straddled his leg, her lips seeking his. Blaine really just wanted Quinn to go away, his desire to have Kurt to himself quickly becoming overwhelming. He could smell the boy everywhere around him, and he was really fucking hard now.

Kurt's tongue dragged alongside his and Quinn's kiss, and the eldest male fought hard not to turn and fully take advantage of how close Kurt was. Blaine reached out a shaky hand, gripping tightly onto Kurt's shirt, pulling him even closer. He could hardly breathe.

"You guys are making me so hot..." Quinn said quietly, breaking the kiss and looking at Blaine and Kurt staring at each other. Her hands dropped, sliding simultaneously down both of their chests, hovering over their waistbands. "What about you... how hot are you?" Quinn asked, her eyes on Kurt.

Kurt laughed and smiled to the young girl.

"Mmmm so fucking hot Quinny…" He smirked, blue eyes a dark, smoky shade as his sultry gaze turning to Blaine. He was having a similar problem of wanting to throw all caution to the wind, tossing Quinn aside and just taking Blaine here on the middle of the deserted beach. But he wouldn't. "What about you Blaine?" He whispered.

Blaine pondered Kurt's direct question as he looked at Quinn, then back at Kurt. Her hand was awfully close to finding out just how hot he was.

"Lemme see your hand...and I'll show you..." Blaine whispered, reaching one hand out to Kurt as he eased back on one elbow. Quinn watched curiously as Blaine held Kurt's locked gaze. Their fingers collided briefly as Kurt reclined on his side, watching Blaine's every move. Just as Blaine brought Kurt's hand between his legs, Quinn stilled their pursuit.

"I think I want to know more," she said, her voice husky. "Ladies first…" she whispered, knocking Kurt's hand out of the way and covering Blaine's rock hard dick with her own small hand. Blaine hissed at the touch, but was more disappointed than he could stand. God... he wanted Kurt to touch him so fucking bad. His sexual frustration was at an all time high. Not that Quinn's hand didn't feel good on his swollen cock, but all he could see... all he could breathe... and all he could think about was Kurt.

When Blaine took Kurt's hand, the ex-brunette had been curious where this was leading, and when he discovered that it would be between Blaine's legs, his groin stirred and his heart thudded, but Quinn, in a way, had to ruin things. For him at least. He was pretty sure Blaine just wanted someone to touch him so he probably didn't care who that was.

Kurt was breathing heavily and watched Quinn's small hands caress Blaine through his jeans and he rubbed some sweat from his brow. He didn't know much in this moment, but he knew he needed some direct contact from Blaine now, even if he didn't want to make the first move when it came to Blaine. He was making an exception. However he had to tend to Quinn in order to get to Blaine.

"Quinn's right." He said in a quiet voice, and the young girl looked to him, slender, plucked eyebrow raised. "We should care for her first, as you say babe, ladies first." She giggled as her somewhat boyfriend leaned in, pressing their forehead and noses together, his hand sliding up along her thigh, the material of the leggings so thin it was like he was in contact with her skin. "Mmm, are you hot, Quinn?" He whispered.

"So hot…" She whimpered back, trying to kiss him and gasping as Kurt's hand, oh so slowly, inched towards the area between her legs, but then he stopped and smiled.

"Do you want to see something that'll make you even hotter?" He whispered and dumbly she nodded. Kurt smiled, his right hand now suddenly finding itself on Blaine's back, slowly inching up so that his fingers were able to wind with the hair at the nape of his neck, and he leaned into Blaine so their noses almost touched, but not quite.

For some moments, they just gazed to one another, deep honey eyes meeting the darkest of blue hues and Kurt, by now, was trembling with so much excitement. He needed him. He needed Blaine.

The half Irish mans's eyes widened as Kurt pulled him forward and crashed their lips together with mad lust. It was static when their lips crushed against one another and instantly Kurt found himself angling his head, mouth opening wide as he greedily devoured Blaine's delectable lips in a frantic kiss full of pent up need and longing.

Blaine gasped hard when Kurt's hand slid into the hair at the nape of his neck. He hadn't been expecting Kurt to make such a bold move. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the feral look the ex-brunette now gazed upon him with.

Staggering back, Blaine was not sure how to handle the explosion that happened when their lips finally met for the first time. He whimpered like a child, opening his mouth to Kurt's thrusting tongue. His belly was on fire, his dick throbbing and weeping desperately in his boxers now.

Blinded by the heat and passion of the kiss, Kurt had just laid on him, Blaine simply couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, too overwhelming. Kurt was not expecting him to kiss back, not expecting him to do anything, but sit there and take it ,but Blaine had no intentions of allowing that to happen.

He let Kurt kiss him for a moment, unmoving so as to trick the ex-brunette, who didn't know what was coming. And when Kurt finally pulled back, pleased with himself, Blaine attacked.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I gotta do this," he said, his breath ragged as he took hold of Kurt's shirt and latched back onto Kurt's lips, surprising the singer and toppling them backward onto the blanket. Blaine groaned loudly as chest met chest, belly met belly, hips met hips, and groin met groin.

Squirming around, Blaine took advantage, sending his tongue so deep and so far between Kurt's lips that neither could breathe. He sucked at Kurt's tongue while diving his hands into Kurt's hair, angling so they could kiss even harder, almost bruisingly so.

Quinn's mouth dropped as she watched the two of them, shocked at the intensity she was looking at. It was the hottest thing she had seen in her life.

Blaine pushed his erection hard against Kurt's, rotating his hips as he groaned into the boy's mouth.

"Fuck, I want you..." he hissed against Kurt's lips. "I can't do it anymore..." he growled near his ear when he was sure Quinn could not hear him.

Kurt was not the kind of guy who just gave into someone. Which is why when their lips finally met he commanded Blaine's mouth himself, unable to believe it finally happened. But when Blaine suddenly lunged at him after apologizing to Quinn, there was initial confusion on Kurt's behalf. However, when Blaine wound his fingers in his hair and shoved his tongue down his throat, he honest to God wanted nothing more than to fuck everything and just let Blaine do whatever he wanted with him, WHATEVER he wanted.

Quinn's staring went unnoticed as Kurt moaned shamessly when their aching groins began to grind, Blaine powerfully grating into Kurt's narrow hips, their bodies each on fire as Kurt moaned around his tongue, which Blaine was suckled on. The scent of Blaine surrounded him, and he could taste the strong alcohol and faint taste of drugs from his mouth, and it sent his head spinning.

Blaine hissed to him and Kurt's entire world was upside down. Oh God, he wanted this, he wanted Blaine, more than anything. It wasn't even the usual kind of want, he wanted just Blaine. No barriers, and the condoms in his back pocket were forgotten, he wanted Blaine to take him.

The older boy fisted Blaine's hair back and somehow sat up so he was chest to chest with Blaine, holding his head back by the hair and kissing frantically along his neck, nipping and biting, leaving as many marks as he could before his lips reached the elder's ear.

"I need you…" He hissed. "Fuck, Blaine, I…I want you so fucking bad. I want you…God I want you so deep inside, fucking me, filling me up…" He moaned at the thoughts of Blaine coming inside his body. "I want you to mark me as yours, make me yours!" He practically begged frantically.

Quinn could not believe her eyes nor ears regarding their pleas for more. Kurt submissive? She was shocked. Kurt always topped. Always. What was this? Was he finally going to let someone else take the reins? She was so enthralled in the show she had going on in front of her, she hardly realized that she had been virtually forgotten in the moment. She had no idea this was what was going on in the Hummel home. No wonder Kurt had been fucking her regularly. His sex drive was normally through the roof, but this was ridiculous.

Blaine only saw red as Kurt begged him to take over, to fuck him absolutely senseless and Blaine was only seconds away from doing just that. He had every mind to flip the boy onto his belly, rush his jeans down and claim every fucking inch of his perfect little ass. Not even caring if Quinn was there or not. His whole body was on fire, and there was no stopping him.

He fucking loved the way Kurt's thighs were clinging to his hips as he grinded him into the sand beneath them, both pushing their erections together repeatedly. It was so hot, so fucking hot, his mind echoed.

"Yes... fuck yes..." Blaine croaked as their mouths devoured each other again, tongues mingling outside their lips before delving deep inside again. Blaine could feel Quinn's eyes on him, and knew it had to stop. They couldn't possibly fuck each other here, in front of her, no matter how insane with need they were.

Kurt didn't think the same way, who cared about anyone watching? He was being driven with primitive lust. He needed Blaine more than he needed his next breath, he craved him more than the drugs they had taken. He needed Blaine, and continued to dominate his mouth and lips with hot, feverish kisses. He needed Blaine, he was weeping miserably, and he, himself, was miserable. He needed Blaine...

Kurt found himself pulling his shirt off, needing some contact, and although Blaine was wising up to what was happening, he didn't protest as Kurt pulled off his too-tight tee and ran the flat of his palms along Blaine's abs, kissing along his neck, now pushing his stepbrother back on his back.

Kurt kissed Blaine, their entire bodies grinding, and he whimpered against his lips.

"You don't know...how much I want...need you inside of me.." Kurt growled, unable to think straight as he kissed the boy between his legs.

Blaine got impossibly harder as he watched the desperation on Kurt's face, it being ten times more exciting than he expected it to be. He wanted to be inside him. He wanted to fuck him absolutely ruthlessly as the other was asking. He wanted to be buried so deep inside the ex-brunette, his eyes would roll back and he would cum violently within the hot, tight heat Kurt had spoken of.

He knew Quinn was watching, but yet, he couldn't help himself from having as much of him as he could one last time before he stopped their one track way to self indulgence. He grabbed hold of Kurt's hips tightly, slamming the ex-brunette down onto the blanket, his mouth tore at his Kurt's lips and tongue relentlessly, his tongue swiping deep and hard. Pulling off with a wet pop, Blaine looked wildly down at Kurt as he held his hips still and rotated his groin right over Kurt's.

"Mmmm...God I want it more than anything I've ever wanted in my life," he gasped, rotating hard so their dicks were pressing together repeatedly. Blaine nearly came, he was so fucking hard and excited. "I wanna be buried so deep inside you..." he hissed, continuing to gyrate his hips against the ex-brunette, so hard that it was almost bruising. Blaine had to squeeze his eyes shut and will himself not to come.

"But we can't..." he moaned, his eyes flashing to Quinn. "We can't...and we gotta stop now... before there's no turning back..."

Desperate was not the word to describe the singer. He was frantic, and tore at Blaine, grinding his hips against him and reveling in the feel of their hot, bare upper bodies touching. He was so hot, so hard, and every word of lust that escaped Blaine's mouth brought him closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck me!" he pleased, his long, slender legs winding around Blaine's body, holding him in a death grip. "Take me, Blaine...I-I-I need you, please!" he couldn't function, couldn't think. Quinn wasn't even here as far as he was concerned, and his entire world revolved around Blaine and the heated contact they were making.

Their tongues touched hotly again and again, as if they had been doing this for years, bodies naturally knowing what action or movement to do to drive the other wild and then...

Blaine spoke.

Kurt looked to him. No longer participating in the movements, and Blaine just stared back. The walls which Kurt had spent years putting around himself had broken within days of Blaine's arrival into his life, and now the look of utter rejection and upset crossed his face.

"What?" he whispered, staring at Blaine. The reluctant tears filled his eyes, but they narrowed and rejection turned to frustration. Blaine went tumbling as Kurt pushed him away. "Fuck you, Blaine!" he screamed to his brother as be stood up and grabbed his discarded boots and socks as well as the black t-shirt. He didn't actually grip his own shirt, he gripped Blaine's, but that went unnoticed. He didn't care. He just stormed away along the beach, barefoot, the anger radiating off him.

Quinn was sitting on the beach, panting and her cheeks red. She didn't understand what happened, but it was hot.

"W-what?..." was all she managed.

Blaine was unprepared for the emotional outburst when he stopped their ministrations. He knew that Kurt wouldn't be happy about it... neither was he, but how could they do this...here and now...with Quinn watching. It wasn't what Blaine wanted for their first time together... he didn't want to be under the microscope as he felt with Quinn on-looking. He also didn't want to be out in the open, on a beach. He wanted it to be in their room, in his bunk, on the warm duvet, perspiring skin sliding along each other, fingers wet, mouths open, humid breath in the air. He knew when they finally did come together, it would be nothing but explosive. And Blaine was 100% sure it would be beautiful. Their connection was so strong, so imminent...and so fucking passionate. It would be mind-blowing.

He watched Kurt stalk down the beach, boots in hand, T-shirt crumpled in his fist. His back rigid as a board and his jaw set defiantly. Almost like a spoiled child. And more like little Kaylee than Blaine had ever seen.

Quinn touched Blaine's arm, after Kurt had gone.

"Blaine, what's going on?" She whispered, curling closer to him for warmth. "I've never seen him so infuriated."

"I think it's something he should discuss with you, Quinn." Blaine whispered back, curling an arm around the girl, more for his own sanity than warmth. Everything with Kurt was always so intense. It left him wasted. And usually aroused to the point of craziness. Kurt made him feel hotter, more aroused than anyone had ever come even remotely close to. Blaine's heart was on the chopping block, and he knew it.

Quinn was so confused. She had never seen Kurt like this with anyone. So desperate and frantic and willing to give in. He had never even been like that with her, and there was something like jealousy stirring inside.

Kurt walked away from them down the beach. The sand soft beneath his feet, but he didn't pay attention to the soft sand or cool sea breeze. He had been so ready to give into Blaine. More ready than he had been for anyone.

There was something so exciting about what they had done, what they could have done. Kurt had totally forgotten about Quinn, all his senses on Blaine, and only Blaine. The idea of having unexpected sex on the beach was so hot, and almost romantic, in a way, with the water and the moonlight. It had been amazing and Blaine just ruined it.

The cool sea breeze caused him to shiver, and he pulled on the shirt, which although too small for Blaine was too large for him. He didn't notice, and didn't care as he made his way home.

Reaching the house, he walked in and, despite it being the early hours of the morning, he didn't care about being quiet. He went to the utility and pulled out a blanket and pillow and brought them to the living room. He couldn't face Blaine, not tonight or he might kill him.

Laying on the couch fully clothed and now surrounded by silence caused Kurt's mind to race. He was so confused, and rejected and hurt, so, so hurt.

Unexpectedly the scent of Blaine surrounded him, and he thought he was going mad as his mind conjured images of Blaine walking into the room and laying on top of him, saddling his hips and kissing him, tenderly growing stronger and more passionate so his heart belted against his chest.

Kurt opened his eyes, still hurting as he faced an empty room. He slowly realized that the shirt he wore was Blaine's and found himself firsting the fabric. He gazed down to the clothing on his body and without a second though pulled it upwards burying his face in the fabric, smelling him, the scent barreling back. And unexpectedly he began to cry from utter helplessness. This wasn't fair. He had no idea what was going on. Blaine had no right to make him feel like this. This lost, this scared, this desperate for him. He didn't depend on anyone, he never had but now he felt like when Blaine wasn't around he couldn't breathe. What was going on with him?

Blaine walked Quinn home shortly after Kurt left, the pink haired girl talking incessantly about her on again off again boyfriend. She was very worried about him and planned to have a serious talk with him the following day. Blaine listened, knowing most of the answers to her questions, but kept quiet. He didn't want to burst her bubble about their relationship, but she was in the dark about so many things, which really surprised Blaine. She had seen him stalking off with strangers for sex nearly every party. How could she be so naive to think that Kurt would settle down at all?

Blaine shivered as he walked the rest of the way home. Kurt had grabbed the wrong shirt and Blaine was now wearing the skimpy, way too tight wife beater that the singer had worn to the concert tonight. It reeked of Kurt and did not help the teen to let go of what had happened tonight. He could still taste him on his lips, could still smell him, even on his hands. Pressing both hands to his face, he inhaled, whimpering at how his body stirred just at the smell of his brother. It was surreal what had happened with and in front of Quinn. Blaine felt the shame of what was going on between them again.

He snuck in through the backyard, petting Sophie as she met him at the gate. He hoped that the sliding door in the back was open because he still didn't have a key. And he was just too exhausted to try and climb the tree. Peering in the window, he pulled on the door to find it locked tight. He could see Kurt on the sofa and wondered what the hell HE was doing there! That was where Blaine had been sleeping.

The bundle of blankets tossed and turned as Blaine stared in through the glass. Lightly and deliberately, he tapped his knuckles to the glass. He cupped his hand and saw Kurt stop moving.

"Come on," Blaine whispered, his breath fogging the glass. But the duvet covered heap didn't move again.

Kurt hadn't been sleeping, which was no surprise. The young singer was wrecked, and his heart actually felt like it had been ripped from his chest. He god-honest just wanted to die. He wanted everything to stop, and he really wanted Blaine, more than anything he could ever remember.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could imagine Blaine walking in and he knew in his heart that if that happened, he would probably give in all over again. Kurt had never known anything stronger than lust when it came to sex and people, and whatever he was experiencing with Blaine was so, so much more than that. He longed for everything from his heated gaze to his soft touch, and those lips…

Kurt moaned at the memory of Blaine, and how he had felt and tasted. He was squirming, fighting with heartache and arousal, and it was driving him mad.

Finally, when he heard the soft knocking surrounding him, but he dismissed it as a dream and just laid there for a long time until he had no other option but to answer the phantom knock.

He trudged to the back door, still in his pants and Blaine's top and he opened the door. He came face to face with Blaine who was wearing a t-shirt that was almost bursting at the seems. He was a sight but Kurt didn't even smile.

"Jesus." He swore, trying to close the door on Blaine, not able to face him now.

"Kurt...Goddamn...open the door!" Blaine hissed as the ex-brunette tried to shut the door on him before letting him in. Blaine was nearly freezing to death, shuddering and shivering from the night air as he had forgotten his hoodie at Finn and Rachel's house. Blaine manhandled the door, finally opening it when Kurt gave up and turned his back on him. "What the fuck?" Blaine grated in a low tone, aimed toward Kurt's back.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked over and collapsed on the sofa, pulling the blankets around him.

"By the way," Blaine hissed again, trying to be quiet. "You really upset Quinn. So no doubt she will be texting you, and possibly even coming by tomorrow."

Kurt huffed in response, turning onto his side in a ball, ignoring Blaine.

"You are acting like a spoiled child!" Blaine grated, kneeling down so he could whisper with the ex-brunette and not wake the rest of the house seeing it was after three am. Kurt still didn't respond, the blanket covering his head now so that Blaine couldn't even see his facial expressions. A long moment of silence went by, and Blaine bit his lip. He could smell Kurt's skin from the close range where he was kneeling, and it weakened him, which only angered him more.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do?" He yelped. "Just lay you out, rip your clothes off, and fuck you senseless? Tell me, Kurt! Tell me how I should have handled it with Quinn sitting right there watching us!"

Kurt just laid under the covers of the blanket, wanting Blaine to leave, wanting him to go away, and just leave him in peace. The mere fact that he was this close drove him wild and caused the butterflies in his stomach to spring to violent life.

Blaine spoke and every word made him angrier and angrier, and he just wanted to scream, but he settled for standing up and pushing Blaine away so he was standing over him.

"You know why I'm on this couch, Blaine?" he hissed. "So I don't have to see your fucking face, and don't have to fucking think about you. But you seem hell bent on torturing me, and don't seem to get the entire 'fuck off' message."

Kurt was already tormented and tortured because he wanted Blaine, but, no matter what, something stopped them, so obviously it wasn't meant to be.

"God, you never...you never leave me alone.." Kurt cried, hands over his head, shutting his eyes. He could smell Blaine all over him, and slowly it was driving him mad. "You're just...you're everywhere!" The tears were running along his cheeks and he hated himself for being this weak. He pointed to the door. "Just get the fuck out!"

Blaine winced every time Kurt raised his voice at him from under the blanket. He wouldn't even try to understand where Blaine was coming from. Maybe they didn't belong together. He was so insensitive. Blaine didn't move from his place next to the couch, just sat back on his heels, looking at the navy blue duvet, trying to figure out how to respond. He probably should just get up and leave Kurt alone, but something innate inside his chest made him want to force the teen to understand why he had done what he had done.

"You know what...you insensitive prick! I am so tired of your selfish, it's-all-about-me attitude! There are other people involved here! Me for one! But does that even matter to you? And poor Quinn! She loves you so much, and she is so fucked up over all this! I didn't even know what to say to her! You just expect everyone just to do what you say, act how you want them to act, and go along with your perfect little plan of how life should go! But life doesn't work like that. Everyone and everything does not revolve around you and making you happy! We all have our own shit to deal with! You don't even know how lucky you have it... God!" Blaine rasped, his hands sliding into his hair and pulling hard at the curling blue strands with frustration.

"Do you have any idea how aggravating you are? You make me fucking crazy too! Do you think I want to look at your face? Do you think I want to go to bed night after night... and dream of you... think of you... smell you every-fucking-where! Until you and your family came into my life I was pretty satisfied with my life. But you fuck everything you touch up! Me! Quinn! Everyone you come in contact with! And I've just about had all I can take. So you know what, Kurt... you stay the fuck away from me! I don't even want to see your sultry little eyes as much as look me, and I swear... so help me God... I will... I will... I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

He was breathless and red faced by the time he had finished his statements. He wished he could see Kurt's face, but he didn't wait for it. He knew he was two seconds away from crying like a baby. He could already feel the tears burning in his eyes. Blaine didn't cry over anyone! And this was twice!

"What is it about you?" Blaine said, ripping off the blankets so he could see his 'brother's' face. "All you have to do is look at me... and I'm like this weak...miserable...wreck of a guy that just trembles and hopes with everything in my heart that you will come near me! Do you know what that feels like? Do you?"

Kurt laid beneath the duvet but reluctantly listened to Blaine's banter about how selfish he was, and how he only cared about himself. Well if he didn't then who else would? Sure friends and family, but all of them would pick themselves before him. Even Quinn. Did Blaine honestly think she never strayed when they were together? Kurt had caught her, he knew, and to be frank, he didn't care. It was her life the same way this was his.

He let Blaine finish his rant without saying a word, but he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and then the blankets were ripped away, and he snapped at Blaine to give them back before the young boy asked if he knew what it felt like to be him. Kurt stood up and glared at Blaine. The elder boy was smaller but Kurt felt far from intimidating.

"No...no I didn't know what it felt like until you fucking came along," he shoved Blaine away and the boy stumbled. "Before you came along I was in control of my life, okay? I didn't have to worry about how I was supposed to survive a day without throwing you against a wall or something. I didn't have to fucking worry about some attraction that was doomed in the first place, and then...then you came here and…and I fucking hated you! But now...now..."

Kurt screwed his eyes shut and fisted his hair, growling. He was so confused, he couldn't even focus on anything because Blaine was just too close to him. He could smell him and all he wanted was to pull him close and kiss him senseless.

"Blaine, just...just go, okay? Just go!"

Blaine stood up as Kurt bounced off the couch and rose to his full height, which was just slightly taller than Blaine if he stood straight. Kurt's eyes were red rimmed, almost as if he had been crying, and Blaine couldn't help but soften. He felt the same way. He wanted to cry too. But most of all he wanted Kurt to just wrap his arms around him and hold him whilst he feel apart. And the very thought of that was so irritating he could hardly stand himself.

He saw so many emotions in Kurt's eyes now that they faced off, eyes locked as Kurt told him to go away. Blaine went to move and he wanted to move, but his feet remained planted in front of him. The confusion so evident in his expression matched Blaine's exactly. The elder didn't know what to make of it, or how to handle it. He knew he should turn around, he could already feel the magnetism pulling him closer to Kurt. His chest was burning with it, his eyes released hot tears as he fought and struggled with what to do with this enormous weight on his shoulders.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered into the dark, his eyes downcast for a moment. "Why is this happening?" he asked quietly, leaning toward the ex-brunette. "Why is my chest so tight?" he mused, finally meet his eyes again. "Why do I want to kiss you so bad right now?" he hissed. "It's beyond wanting anymore..." Blaine rambled on, his hand reaching out to twist in his own shirt hem that was now on his 'brother'. He waited a bit, hoping Kurt had answers for him, fixing his eyes on Kurt's breath as his chest rose and fell rapidly. "I don't know what to do. I don't know how to deal..." he admitted as more tears leaked from his eyes. He was fearful his brother would use all of his emotionality against him. "I'm gonna go..." Blaine said softly when Kurt didn't answer. "I'm sorry that I... that this...has ruined your life..."

His eyes slid lower, fixing on Kurt's parted lips, seeing the labret shining in the dark living room. The moon reflected off the angles of his brother's face, making him look more beautiful and more angelic than he had ever seen him. Leaning forward once again, Blaine slowly and carefully put his forehead on Kurt's and they stood still, just breathing in each others' breath. Blaine started to shake and then, with agonizing deliberation, pressed his lips to Kurt's, clinging in the softest embrace he could manage as relief flooded his brain and his belly exploded with fire and heat. A quick intake of breath had Blaine clutching him in another tender kiss, while his entire body quivered with desire.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine said brokenly and fled, not stopping until he was all the way upstairs and in their bedroom.

As Blaine described the tightening in his chest, Kurt felt as if the teen was describing his own emotions. The confusion, the want…but it was ridiculous, this couldn't and shouldn't be happening. He tried to remind himself how he had hated Blaine but he didn't, he didn't hate him, in fact….

Kurt just closed his eyes and shook his head and when he opened them Blaine was leaning into him, their warm breaths mingling and he swayed, almost falling into Blaine's arms, eyes flickering. And then their foreheads touched, noses bumping. Kurt was confused why he couldn't close the gap between their lips. But the relief when Blaine did just that was more than he ever could have imagined. He found his fingers winding in the hem of his own t-shirt as the innocent kiss spread heat throughout his entire body. He didn't want it to stop, he never wanted it to stop, he wanted to stay in Blaine's arms. He knew that if he never touched another person, never kissed any other than Blaine, he could be happy, and it scared the shit out of him.

When Blaine apologized and moved away, Kurt reached for him, but he was already long gone. Kurt wanted to run after him and demand another kiss, but he was just so confused. His head and heart ached, pining for Blaine like a love sick puppy. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be…not with Blaine…

Kurt's knees grew weak and he just fell to the ground, head in his hands as he silently tried to sort out his emotions.

...

A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN Kurt's horny...Blaine's...kinda romantic? I dunno xD long story short...shit finally happened-ish

random but I found this online FOREVER ago and it reminded me of this scene 26 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr_lu7i9o1QwI1qblz47o1_

i dont remember the artist but i loved it :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: sorry about delay, I've been unbearably busy lately :( a LOT of work to do ;_; still erm...yea here's the next chapter, thank you to my gorgeous beta for her extra help in this! and erm...yea, sorry I'm very ugh right now, unable to focus blagh! I love you all and please enjoy this chapter xx

...

Blaine didn't sleep more than about three hours, tossing and turning all night. He couldn't get the taste, the feel, the smell of Kurt out of his head for the life of him. How could something that felt so right could be so wrong? Why did it have to hurt so many people? It just didn't make sense. Laying on the bottom bunk, Blaine stared at the pile of clothing he had shed before getting under his blankets. He could see Kurt's black tank top on the top of the heap. Quickly, he reached out and snagged it, bringing it into the bed with him. He stashed it under his pillow, winding his hand through the soft material in attempt to comfort himself. Blaine had no idea he was going to be this bad off in such a short period of time, but he was. There was no question in his mind. He had fallen completely, head over heels in love...with his 'brother'.

The next morning, Blaine awoke to the knock of the bedroom door.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Dylan said, ducking under the bunk and nudging Blaine with his hand.

"Hrrumpf..." Blaine said from under the blanket. He had just gotten to sleep, or that was what it felt like.

"Blaine, wake up...it's Dad," he repeated, pulling on Blaine's duvet.

"Mmmm... didn't sleep well...ten more minutes," Blaine said automatically.

"Ten more minutes and you just might miss your chance to get a new car. Can't sleep your life away, son..." Dylan said and Blaine's eyes sprung open. He hadn't forgotten.

"Car?" Blaine said hoarsely, peeking out from under the warm covers.

"Meet me downstairs, twenty minutes..." Dylan said with a wink.

Glancing at his cell, Blaine could see it was only just after nine.

"Dad, most places won't be open yet," he said, trying to get a few more moments of rest.

"Tick tick tick tick..." Dylan said as he ducked out of the room. "Twenty minutes..."

When the door shut with a click, Blaine stretched long, moaning loudly as his muscles clenched. He felt almost sore, must have been all the dancing last night.

Opening his eyes, he focused on the springs of Kurt's bed over him. He didn't even want to rehash anything about the night before. Was Kurt up there? Or was he still on the couch downstairs?

Pushing himself out of the bed, Blaine stood up, stretching again with a yawn as he looked on the top bunk. He sighed when he saw it was empty and still stripped of Kurt's pillow and duvet. He hadn't come to bed after all.

Blaine tried to push Kurt and everything from his mind as he quickly showered and got ready to go.

As he bounced down the stairs, he could hear bustling activity in the kitchen and cartoons on the television at a volume that should be illegal before ten a.m. He surveyed the scene and saw that Kurt was nestled in a ball trying to sleep on the sofa while Kaylee was sitting up on top of him, on his hip. She had her blanket and was happily sucking her thumb. It was an awkward position, and from the look on Kurt's face, it couldn't have been comfortable.

"Freya, please turn Spongebob down," Elizabeth said with a sigh, talking to her tween daughter, who was not even attempting to get Kaylee to stop bothering Kurt and let him sleep.

"Spongeybob!" Kaylee said with excitement around her wet thumb. Maddie squealed from her high chair in time almost with Kaylee, and Blaine cringed. And he reminded himself for the millionth time that he would think twice before having children when he grew up.

Blaine tore his eyes reluctantly away from Kurt's half asleep form to meet his father's eyes.

"So I'm gone a week and you've turned into a blueberry, and managed to get into some kind of altercation," Dylan said with a frown and his eyebrows raised now that he could see Blaine in the light.

"I think his hair looks nice," Elizabeth said as she sliced a banana for Maddie, putting it on her high chair.

"If you like that sort of thing," Dylan retorted.

"I caught an elbow in gym, Dad, it's no big deal." Blaine responded as he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl on the table. Maddie held out her hands, squeezing the two slices of banana she had in each hand and giggling when it slipped through her fingers.

"I see," Dylan said quietly.

"You should have seen some of the hairdos I've gone through with Kurt," Elizabeth commented. "This looks like a Harvard prep school candidate compared to that," she grinned, winking at Blaine. "Kurt... get up! Sophie needs her breakfast!" She yelped into the living when the labrador scratched on the back door.

...

Kurt had not slept at all that night. The couch was not comfortable, and there was a particular spring sticking into his back. The entire night he was haunted with thoughts of Blaine and the taste and touch of him, their time at the beach, and that tender kiss before he left for bed. No one had ever kissed him like that, not even Quinn. It was different. Blaine was different.

The young man had only managed to slip in and out of day dreams rather than real sleep and almost on the dot of 7:30 the noise began in the house, like every morning, when he heard Maddie upstairs screaming for food, sobbing and crying out for some nutrition.

This woke Kaylee, of course, who insisted on coming down with her mommy and baby sis and instantly decided that Kurt needed some waking up too. But luckily his mother was pretty good about all this and closed the door of the living room so the girls couldn't get to their brother.

Elizabeth decided that after his exciting night of performing yesterday, he mustn't have been able to sleep a wink. She was proud of him; he was doing what he loved, which was more than his mother did with her life.

Peace didn't seem to last long, or at least not long enough for Kurt, and the young man was tormented just over an hour later when Freya opened the door dressed in her horrific Twilight nightshirt and pink slippers, cereal in her hand and began to watch Nickelodeon full blast, leaving the door open for the invading four year old, Kaylee.

Peace was not something Kurt got an awful lot around here, and he had to savor any moment of quiet, but he wasn't getting that now. His head pounded from the alcohol and pot from last night, and his heart still ached every time he thought of Blaine, and the fact that the shirt he wore was his brother's, and the scent of him was not helping matters.

He tried to swat Kaylee off his body, but the young girl grinned and bounced on his bony form, yelling "BOUNCY, BOUNCY, BOUNCY!" She didn't like that her big brother was asleep and wouldn't play with her. She begged him to play 'hoppy-tal', she even had her stethoscope around her neck, but when Kurt covered himself more with his duvet, rather than lift up his shirt so she could listen to his heart, she grew frustrated.

Dylan's arrival just added to the noise, and then Blaine entering was the icing on the cake. Kurt really wanted to disappear now, sink into the folds of the couch and never appear again. He covered the duvet over his head as his mother screamed for him to feed the dog.

Sighing, the young man stood after easing Kaylee off his lap and stretched. He waited for some moments, just laying on the couch before he got up and sauntered through the kitchen to get to his dog. He didnt even acknowledge Blaine.

Sophie jumped upon her owner, trying to lick him with gratitude, but Kurt just swore to himself as the stupid, loyal pup still panted and darted around him happily.

"Stupid dog." Kurt mumbled, getting her a bowl of kibble and walked back into the house. He felt like shit, and knew he needed a shower. Elizabeth looked back to him, some waffles on a plate in her hand.

"Kurt," She said gently. "Please, have some breakfast with us."

"Errrr…" Kurt mused, looking into the cabinet above the sink for some painkillers. "I already ate before you got up." His lie was downright pathetic, and Elizabeth rested the pancakes on the table before resting her head in her hands. She didn't know what she'd do with him. "I'm going to have a shower," Kurt said, kissing his mother's cheek and walking off, not seeing the worry written all over her face.

Blaine was relieved to have some quiet when he folded himself in the car with Dylan shortly after breakfast. It was too much with all of the girls in the morning. He honestly didn't know how Kurt managed. He looked ahead as Dylan darted around some mild traffic toward the car dealership. His father prattled on about what he had read online about the car dealer, and what cars he thought would be appropriate for Blaine's first vehicle.

Pretty much set on getting a Jeep Wrangler, the young man still felt like he had to convince his father. He knew Dylan thought Jeeps were extravagant and more of toy than an actual car, but he was going do his best to talk him into it.

...

Quinn was texting Kurt like mad all morning long, and when it hit straight up noon, she decided to call him instead. She started to freak out when he wasn't answering his phone, and after leaving the third voicemail with no response, she gave up and headed over to the Hummel home.

She dressed in jeans and halter top, walking the three streets over in her flip flops. She always tried to dress more conservative when she went to Kurt's, as she was already quite aware of how much Elizabeth disliked her. But she was not about to sit home and let Kurt ignore her for one second longer.

...

Dylan knew Blaine had his heart set on a Jeep, but he really wasn't pushed on the idea. He believed a more practical car would suffice, but he also knew as soon as they got there, Blaine would beg and plead, reason, and argue to get that Jeep.

They reached the garage, all the cars new and shiny displayed in the windows on pedestals that held them in strange positions facing upward and sideways. Dylan pulled up the car and watched Blaine get out, eyes wide like a kid in a candy store. He closed and locked his own car and smiled at his son.

"Excited?" He asked remembering the thrill of his first car.

...

Kurt saw Quinn coming up the driveway from his room, but just laid back in Blaine's office chair and ignored her. He wasn't in the mood for her shit right now.

His mom was out shopping with Maddie, and Freya was downstairs with the hyperactive Kaylee, he was here if she needed help. He could hear Freya downstairs opening the door, probably unsure if she should be talking to the 'bad influence' that was Quinn. Still, that didn't stop the young woman storming up the stairs and bursting into Kurt's room. He wasn't impressed.

"Gee... you'd think after an entire morning of ignoring calls and texts you'd get the message." He said sarcastically, flicking through some of Blaine's art books, marveling at how incredibly talented he was.

...

"Big time," Blaine said, puffing out his chest as he looked at the high end versions of the car he wanted on display. "Look how cool it looks, Dad... how can I get anything else?"

"Blaine, it's just not practical..." Dylan began.

"You two have your eye on something?" the salesman walked up to the father and son team, introducing himself as Scott.

"Well, he does," Dylan said looking at Blaine, who was busy walking around the brand new Jeep in the show room, running his fingers along the perfect paint and peering inside.

...

"Kurt... I have been worried sick! Why do you always ignore me like that?" The pink haired teen exclaimed, pushing her tiny form between Kurt and the desk.

Kurt was still gazing down at the drawings. Nude drawings. And they caused him to chuckle softly as he imagined an awkward teen Blaine trying to draw the human form. For a moment, he considered if he modelled for him, but then he remembered last night, and how he was still pissed off at Blaine. Quinn was talking to him with an air of hysteria in her voice and he shook his head, looking up to her.

"Am I not allowed some 'me' time?" He asked. "Don't tell me you have never ignored my calls, Quinn…especially when you're….you know….on your 'moody time'."

...

Dylan frowned and looked at his son examining the Jeep with such enthusiasm. His first car had been a hand me down from his big brother, but he loved it. He contemplated having Blaine learn the value of a dollar, and doing the same by getting him some old banger, but he wanted his boy to have the best of things as well. And there was no denying the spark in his eyes as he gazed at the car, and caressed it like a fine woman.

Blaine glanced over at his Dad talking to the salesman and hoped that he looked pitiful enough for his father to give in. He had seen a dark red Jeep on the front lot which was beyond sweet. He decided leaving Dylan with the salesman was the best plan as he opened the car door and hoisted himself inside behind the wheel. 'It's so fresh and new-smelling,' he thought with a smile as he adjusted the rearview mirrors to fit his height. He wanted a five speed though, and knew his Dad would have to teach him to drive it. It seemed just too girly to have an automatic car.

...

"Oh, fuck you, Kurt... you know that's not what this is about!" She climbed up onto the desk and knocked the sketchbook Kurt was thumbing through aside. But before it moved all the way across the desk, her eyes fixed on the drawings. "Is that Blaine's? Are you going through his stuff now?"

Kurt looked to Quinn and back to the book she knocked from his hands. He picked it back up and rested it upon his lap, closed, and shrugged, looking to her with a bored expression.

"It's my room, too." He said, hands in the air as the chair he was sitting on spun slowly around with the help of his foot. "No secrets in my room." Quinn stretched out and stopped the spinning and he glared at her. "Okay, Quinn…enlighten me…what do YOU think this is all about?"

...

Dylan spoke in a hushed tone with the sales rep about the price of the jeep and there was no denying it was pricey. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it, but he wasn't sure if he should just splash out $28,000 on his son like this. He asked for some time to think about it and walked back to where his son was, but he wasn't there. Instead, Blaine was in the dark red jeep, trying it out, and the moment Dylan saw his face, he knew this would be the car Blaine was getting.

...

"Just cut the shit, Kurt. What's going on with you and Blaine?" Quinn said, putting her foot on his chair so he couldn't spin anymore. She stared hard at him, wanting him to look her in the eye and tell her nothing was going on. But the teen didn't say anything, only pushed out of the chair and walked over toward the dart board he had on his closet door, taking the plastic darts out and backed up to throw them.

Quinn watched him carefully, seeing how he was avoiding looking at her. She knew what this meant. It was way worse than she thought. He was definitely crushing on Blaine. She had seen it before. Although it was the worst case of crushing she had seen to date.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she croaked, her voice cracking. But her question came out just as he threw the dart and Kurt's aim took a wrong turn and went straight into the wall next to the closet, missing the board all together.

Kurt's mind completely slipped when Quinn accused him of loving Blaine. Love? No, no way. Love was a stupid word people used to get laid, it didn't mean anything. Look at his mom, she had been in love plenty of times and every time she just got more and more hurt. He didn't want to confront this, not this feelings. Anything but them.

"God dammit, Kurt, answer me!" Quinn snapped, and he looked over his shoulder to the young, pretty girl and shrugged.

"I want to fuck him!" He said, voice a lot stronger than he expected. "The same way you wanted to do it last night, it's nothing more, Quinn. I don't do love!" He could see her go to protest and he sighed, turning around. "Look...I love you…as a friend! A friend! Nothing more, and you don't love me as anything more either because we've both cheated and we've both lied. You're my best friend, Quinn, so I'm not gonna sugar coat it. You and I have no romantic future…and neither do me and Blaine!"

Quinn huffed as Kurt's words hit home. The truth was, he was wrong about her loving him. Being in love with him. She was and would always will be. But she knew very well that he could never reciprocate the kind of feelings she knew she had for him. She had always known. Not that it helped, or made things easier.

Big tears welled in her eyes and dropped down her cheeks. He could deny a million things but Kurt, bottom line, was a horrible liar. And what she had seen last night was a perfect example of that.

"Well, fuck him then," Quinn said, sniveling and pissed off at herself for getting upset. "What are you waiting for?"

Kurt knew what he said was pretty much cruel to the young girl, and he did love her, but just not the way she wanted. Quinn was his best friend, nothing more and he was tired of her following him around like a puppy at times. It was time to stop stringing her along. He didn't want to lose her friendship, but he didn't want her hoping someday he'd love her and getting hurt if they continued whatever this was.

"Quinn, maybe you should just leave." He suggested, looking to her. "Evidently I'm not exactly in a social mood." He collapsed back on the seat and pulled back Blaine's sketchpad as Quinn just stared at him, teary eyes, unable to say another word before she rushed out of the room.

...

"Like it, don't you?" Dylan asked, startling Blaine's inventory of the car. Blaine was grinning like mad.

"What's not to like, Dad? It's perfect. Exactly what I wanted," he said, his hand sliding over the vinyl steering wheel.

Dylan smiled and watched his only son light up with excitement. It had been a long time since he had seen Blaine this happy. He knew it had been hard on him, moving, leaving his school and friends, all for his happiness. How could he not buy this for him?

"I'm gonna go settle up..." Dylan said, consenting to the gift.

"Seriously, Dad?" Blaine said, his voice squeaking a bit.

"You've more than earned it. Although, I hope you aren't gonna make this blue a permanent change," he gestured to his son as he winked.

"No, sir," Blaine said with a large, animated smile.

"Well, don't drive off or anything. We still have to get it insured," he told him as he walked away to find the salesman.

Dylan would spend quite some time on the paperwork, but he knew it was worth it. It had been so long since Blaine smiled, he deserved a little happiness. From what he understood, Blaine wasn't exactly getting along with Kurt, and he didn't have many friends in school, so he thought he'd spoil him this once and get him the extravagant car.

It took about three hours to complete all the paperwork for the new vehicle and call the insurance agent to add the car to Dylan's policy before they could leave the dealer. Dylan took Blaine for a burger in his new car afterwards and the two sat inside the fast food joint and talked.

It had been a long time since they had spent quality time together like this. But Blaine knew it was because of the huge purchase his father had just made for him. Dylan enjoyed buying him things, always had. But the elder man had a bad habit of holding things over Blaine's head, and using guilt for all his gifts to control his son. Most of the time, Blaine didn't mind, but it was something that irritated the teen. It almost took away the joy of the gift in the first place.

Blaine had managed to forget Kurt, as well as all of his other issues, for a brief period while purchasing the car with his father, but now that they were heading home, he could already feel the dread. He texted Brad and Rob to let them in on the new set of wheels Dylan had bought him, and he also sent a text to Sam, inviting him to the movies tonight. He wanted to show off his car, even though he couldn't drive it yet. And he really didn't want to be home, or anywhere near Kurt.

Elizabeth, Freya and Kaylee were in the front yard when Blaine and Dylan pulled into the driveway. Freya's eyes were huge when Dylan broke the news about Blaine's new car, and Elizabeth hugged Blaine's neck, congratulating him on his first vehicle. She wished that she could have indulged Kurt with such a great first car, but the teen had been dead set on buying his own wheels with his own money. She hoped her son wasn't too jealous as she cast her eyes up to his window. Even though his blinds were closed, she could see him peering down at them. It hurt her heart to think about how much Kurt would have loved a car like that. But hopefully the boys would come to enjoy each other's company like proper family, and could have fun together in it.

Kurt gazed out from upstairs, peering down at the group below. For a long moment, he only had eyes for Blaine, and his heart gripped. That smile on his face was so beautiful and genuinely happy; and why not, the vehicle Dylan had given him was incredible. The jealousy was only overshadowed by the longing as he looked to Blaine smiling. He never saw him smile like that, and he realized that Blaine was a person who liked material things. Kurt couldn't even afford himself a fucking guitar stand for his baby. He could never make Blaine smile like that.

Then he looked back to the shiny red jeep, lingering on the paintwork, which was totally new and shimmering in the sun. He remembered how his own came with chipped spots and such. He would have loved a car even one tenth as nice as Blaine's, but he only had his jalopy. It hadn't exactly been a case where he wanted to get his own car, but he could have never taken his mother's money. She needed that for the family. Before Dylan came, she was the woman who cut out vouchers and coupons, and knew how to save.

Now, Dylan was just able to get her everything and make her smile, like Blaine, with his money. He wasn't used to getting it for himself, usually most of it went to his mother, but she didn't need it now, she didn't need him anymore. He was fucking useless now that she had Dylan to pay for things, and Blaine to be the perfect son.

Come this summer, he'd be back working; and he really didn't know what he would do with the money. He felt the hot saline brim underneath his eyelids, and he moved from the window and laid on Blaine's bed, simply because he was just too tired to climb the ladder. He didn't even feel the usual arousal of being surrounded by the young man, but just curled up and closed his eyes, wishing he could be anywhere else.

...

Blaine would never even have known Kurt was home if he hadn't seen his car still in the garage. Jogging up the stairs, Blaine walked into their bedroom without knocking. He found Kurt laying on his bed, curled up on his side.

"Hey..." Blaine said quietly as he took a seat in the desk chair and leant down to pull off his shoes. "You ok?" he asked, his eyes searching Kurt's between the slats of the ladder.

Kurt wished so desperately that Blaine wasn't here. Oh God, this was so horrid. He didn't want the boy in the room with him. Remaining silent, he recalled how he had constantly wished Blaine out of his life, but now…now Blaine was what he longed for, and he hated it. He hated that he…that he was beginning to fall for Blaine.

"I'm fine..." He said gruffly, not wanting Blaine to see the threatening tears, and definitely not wanting to see that smile. He desperately wished he could afford nice things, and not only for himself. For his mom, his sisters, and yes, even for Blaine, but all he could ever offer was himself ,and that just wasn't enough, as Blaine so blatantly showed him down at the beach.

Blaine's phone sounded indicating a text, and the young man stretched into his pocket to see what the message was.

"Guess we're going to the movies?" Blaine said, his eyes sliding over to Kurt. He huffed when the boy didn't answer him. The text was from Rachel saying that she was on her way to get them and would not be taking no for an answer. Blaine quickly texted her back saying that he didn't think getting Kurt out of the house was going to be the easiest of tasks, especially when he now knew Blaine was going.

Blaine was exhausted, and honestly, he would rather take a long nap instead. He sent another text to Sam, telling him he would be riding with Rachel, Finn and Kurt, and they would go pick him up too.

"Your friends are really bossy," Blaine muttered as he pulled off his jeans and fell onto the bunk with Kurt. "I'm fucking exhausted," he said, pulling his shirt off before pulling his pillow to his chest and bundling it under his head. He could feel Kurt squirming to get over on the bed, making room for the half-Irish man. "There is no way Rachel is going to take no for an answer," he said around a yawn as he twisted on his side, looking back at the ex-brunette.

Kurt was laying on his side facing the opposite direction now, as far away from Blaine as he could be on the small single bed. Neither of the boys were large in stature, so it was quite comfortable lying like that.

"I really want to just get along, Kurt..." Blaine said, his breath easing from between his lips in a soft sigh. "Can we just try? Let's just forget all that other stuff.. forget about last night... and start fresh ok?"

When Kurt still didn't answer, Blaine turned over to face him. He reached his hand out and applied pressure, trying to turn the teen toward him.

"Please?" He said, trying to make him meet his gaze. Kurt stiffened when Blaine touched him and the elder just slid closer, raising up on his triangular elbow. He looked over Kurt's shoulder, watching as the ex-brunette ignored him and examined his fingernails. "Please, Kurt..." he whispered again, quietly. Slowly, Blaine lowered his forehead so that it made contact between Kurt's shoulder blades.

Sighing, Blaine slowly inhaled, his eyes rolling shut at the smell of his 'brother' so close. He didn't know what was worse: Kurt all over him, or Kurt ignoring him. It was bittersweet. On one aspect, he hated when Kurt made him crazy with his sly remarks and teasing behavior, but on the other, it made him want to pull every hair out of his head one by one when he ignored him like this. There had to be a happy medium…somewhere.

Soon he realized the boy wasn't going to respond, so he rolled onto his back, putting his arm behind his head while his hand rested on his bare belly. This was misery.

Kurt was a bundle of nerves when Blaine got on the bunk with him, talking about his friends, about how bossy they were, but Kurt could hear the fondness, and he knew that this was another aspect of his life he would be replaced in. Rachel said he was musically talented too. He could just imagine it.

Ten years time and Blaine, being the model son with his art and his money, Dylan still caring for Elizabeth, Blaine in the band, Quinn on his arm, everyone just forgetting about the loser Kurt, who spent so much time trying to protect himself from being hurt, he didn't let anyone in and lost them all.

Blaine spoke about them maybe getting along, and Kurt closed his eyes, inching away, trying to ignore him, but Blaine just pressed in closer and buried his forehead against his back. Kurt almost sobbed. He wanted Blaine so much, but the teen didn't want him, not in that way.

Eventually Blaine gave up. But one thing he said hung over Kurt's head-forgetting everything, including last night.

"Just forget?" he asked, turning around to Blaine so they were staring to one another. Slowly Blaine nodded. Tears filled Kurt's eyes. "Well news flash, Blaine..." he took his brother's hand in his own and pressed it to his chest where his heart was thudding madly, "I can't forget this."

Blaine didn't speak, just stared where his and Kurt's hands were resting on the singer's bony rib cage. Kurt was gazing at him. Even when serious, Blaine was so beautiful. No matter what, he was always immaculate.

"God damn," Kurt whispered to himself, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together, hands still joined. Their noses touched, side by side, their mouths almost touching as a tear transferred from Kurt's eye to Blaine's soft cheek.

He suppressed a sob, and for a few moments, both made occasional moves as if to kiss, but there was a struggle on both sides, as well as a hesitation. Kurt began to shiver.

"I can't..." he whispered "I'm not strong enough..." he was shaking violently as he tried to crawl over Blaine's body to get off the bunk.

Blaine reached out, and grasped his t-shirt, not allowing the other boy to go anywhere. His heart was pounding, too, and what he had just seen in Kurt's eye-his expression was so raw and pained, there was no way he could let him go.

"Wait," Blaine said, pulling the boy toward him, but Kurt just pushed his shoulder, sighing and turned on his back. Blaine scrambled to be closer to him, his body half laying across Kurt to keep him stationery. "What are you saying?" Blaine rasped, his voice shaking with emotion. He focused on the salty tear making its way from Kurt's eye down his own cheek. "You are the strongest person I've ever met!" He whispered softly. "How can you say that?" Blaine echoed, his hand moving to trace away the tear that fell down the side of Kurt's face with his index fingertip. "Don't you know how hard this is for me, too?" He said, emotion pouring out. "What are we supposed to do? Our parents are married now. It wasn't our choice. But really Kurt, what are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Kurt sobbed in utter helplessness and shivered madly as Blaine brushed his tear away. "Please, don't ask me, Blaine, because I really don't know, okay?" He opened his eyes and looked to his brother's eyes. There was no blood relation or ties, but this was still so hard, far too hard, and it was beginning to eat Kurt up inside. He had known Blaine for little over a week, and already his world was turned upside down, and he was falling for the young Californian.

"Strong…" He almost laughed at the thoughts that Blaine found him strong, that everyone seemed to think he could take care of himself, and was happy to do so. The truth was…inside the adolescent, he was a mere child; and sometimes he just needed to feel like someone was there. Someone like Blaine…but now…Blaine was confusing him, and unintentionally hurting him. It made him regret letting his guard down to the beauty.

"You told me I was an insensitive prick…" He said quietly. "You called me selfish…..and I thought you were a spoiled preppy brat….what happened Blaine? Why am I falling for y…" He stopped, it was just too much, the emotions, the fears. Blaine's smile had long faded, and Kurt hated himself for taking his happiness away. He struggled, needing to get out of Blaine's grasp. "Please!" He begged. "Please Blaine, please let me go..."

"Falling for...what Kurt?" Blaine said looking confused, stopping him once again. It seemed like all the other teen knew how to do was run from him. And he was getting tired of watching the ex-brunette skulking off in a huff. "Fine...I won't ask you what to do! I was hoping we could figure it out together! It is a miserable situation for both of us here," he said in a rush, feeling panicked when his 'brother' attempted to get up repeatedly. "You want to go? That's it? You want me to let you go? So you can run like you keep doing?"

Kurt stilled his movements, and Blaine felt it. "If what you want is me to leave you alone...if what you want is me to disappear...look at me, and tell me that," Blaine urged, his voice high pitched. His heart was beating in his ears and his chest was already tightening with the thought of Kurt saying yes to his questions. "Don't you feel this?" he whispered while waiting for Kurt to look at him like he asked.

What Blaine wanted most of all was to just clutch the boy to his chest, to kiss and lick his tears away, to see that smile he had fallen so fucking hard for in less than a week. As much as he hated to admit he was like his father, he had to. Dylan had said nearly the same things after he had abruptly met and married Elizabeth. Blaine sighed when the other didn't answer, nor look at him like he asked.

"Fine...if this is what you want...if this is how you feel...then I will honor your wishes..." Blaine said brokenly, not having a clue how he was going to do that, but knowing his word meant his word. Blaine bit his lip as tears stained his own cheeks now. "Tell me again...one last time... you want me to go...and I'm gone..."

Kurt was shaking so hard, but with every word that escaped Blaines mouth, he just couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot, tears running along his cheeks. This hurt his heart so badly, he hated this so, so much. He hated being the reason everything around him was ruined. Blaine had said it himself. Everything Kurt touched broke, and he was right. He was so fucking right.

"I don't want you to go..." Kurt said so hoarsely that he wasn't sure Blaine heard him at all, but he looked back to Blaine, who looked so upset and he hated that. He hated that he caused the sadness and confusion the young man was feeling. It was never easy to discover attraction to same sex. Kurt had been terrified when it first happened, but slowly came to terms with his bisexuality. But now…with Blaine…it had never felt so right to be in the arms of another boy. When Blaine kissed him and held him and just…just looked at him, it spread warmth through his body.

"I don't want you to go." He repeated and fully turned to face him. "But I'm tired of being the reason you….you stop smiling…" Kurt knew he sounded stupid, but he really was sick of this, he was sick of himself and how he had pretty much mistreated Blaine the last week. "So I'm going to save you the hassle of asking and I'm going to go. I'll be totally out of your hair, you won't have to run into me so you should get what you wanted." And with that he left.

Blaine flipped over on his stomach as the door closed behind Kurt and beat his fist repeatedly into the thin mattress until he was breathless and had burst into sobbing tears. He felt like a three year old right now-so weak, so miserable as if he had lost his best friend, and he had not even known Kurt long enough to call him that!

'Out of my hair? What the fuck is he talking about? We share a fucking cell sized room! We go to the same school! We are even hanging in the same crowds! What did he expect to do in order to disappear?' Blaine allowed himself to mourn the loss, still feeling the warm place where Kurt's body had just been, clutching the duvet in his hand as he let the tears come.

He should be happy. He was nearly in his senior year of high school, he had a brand new car, he was most likely going to be accepted on scholarship to the art school of his choosing in New York City. Blaine had no reason at all in the world to not be walking on air! Even despite the fact that he had to leave the home, school and friends he had ever known...move in with perfect strangers and call them his siblings. Outside of that, his life was pretty much perfect. But in the course of a week… eight days as of tomorrow, Blaine's life as he knew it had shattered like a pane of glass.

When he thought about things like this, he could hardly believe it was all happening. He even sometimes expected to wake up as if having a bad dream and realize that all of it had been just a terrible nightmare. But the scent of Kurt in his nose, the warmth of his body, which still clung on to the duvet next to him, was more than a reality slap. He was in love, for the first fucking time in his life, and the situation honestly couldn't be worse.

Blaine finally dried his tears and tried to pull himself together, blowing his nose on the hem of the T-shirt he had been wearing earlier. Blaine could count on one hand how many times he had been reduced to tears in his life. And three of them occurred this week alone! If this is what being in love meant, he hoped that he never fell again. Sighing, the teen stared up at the springs of Kurt's top bunk and groaned, hitting his bare fist against the bed again. His lashes were still wet, tears clinging as he tried desperately to hold back.

It was the first time in Blaine's life that he wanted to run. He could just get in his car, once he figured out how to drive it, and drive until he couldn't drive anymore. But he couldn't do that to his father. They both had suffered the loss of his mother back when he was a child. There is no way Blaine could be been so selfish as to escape just when times got tough. And these were tough times.

His phone blew up next to him, indicating that Rachel was on the way. 'How am I gonna do this?' he wondered as he moved from the bed to change. 'How am I gonna behave normally around him?' He just didn't know.

...

Kurt was so frustrated with himself right now because this really was all his fault, he was hurting Blaine and it wasn't fair on the young man or himself. He never cared for people like that. Even with his family he tried to keep them at a distance, but Blaine easily broke down all the barriers he had taken so long to build up, and he was being driven mad by the young man.

He slipped out the back door where Sophie began to yelp to him to play, but the Kurt ignored her and just rushed to the back fence, clambering up the wooden picks and landing on the street corner. He rubbed the tears from his eyes, furious with himself. He was tired of hurting everyone he came in contact with.

He ran down the road, not really with a destination in mind, no wrong turn because there was no wrong way to nowhere. He just ran like Blaine said he would, as if he could physically outrun his problems instead of facing them.

He did stop, however, but it was sheer shock when someone blared their horn and he spun around seeing Rachel's head sticking out of Finn's passenger window.

"Someone's excited to see us," she laughed, waving her friend over. "C'mon we're gonna be late." Kurt just stared at the young girl and shook his head. His friends, Blaine's friends were calling him and he just couldn't move, couldn't go. He knew where they were headed, and he didn't want to go, didn't want to see Blaine and cause him even more pain.

"Just fuck off Rachel!" he cried, rushing away. Rachel was stunned, but Finn shrugged and drove off, mumbling Kurt was a prick.

"Finn!" Rachel snapped. "He's our friend!"

"He's a fucking drama queen that's what he is!" Finn said as they drove to Blaine's.

...

Blaine pulled on a dark baseball cap as he left his room when Rachel and Finn pulled into the driveway, hoping that it would help hide the redness around his eyes. He had a feeling that Rachel would know when she saw him, but he had already planned on saying that his allergies were bothering him to get out of it. He wondered if Kurt had already walked out of the house to meet them as well. He was fairly sure that Kurt had the red nose, blurry eyed, clown face too. There was no way the intuitive Rachel wouldn't pick up on it.

"Hey," Blaine said as he climbed into the backseat of Finn's car, plopping down with a squeak of vinyl. Kurt wasn't inside as he had expected.

"Who owns the kick ass ride?" Finn said immediately as he caught sight of the dark, cherry red Jeep in the driveway.

"It's mine." Blaine stated simply as Rachel turned around wide eyes on him.

"Are you kidding?" she exclaimed.

"Nope. Just got it today," Blaine explained, picking at something on his jeaned leg.

"We are so taking it out for a spin," Finn said, his eyes playful and excited.

"Can't," Blaine said with a shrug. "Waiting on the insurance to come through, plus I've gotta learn how to drive a manual," he told them matter of factly. "Maybe by next weekend?"

"Definitely. We should go camping," Finn suggested. "We can head down to the beach and camp out. We'll get a huge group. It'll be fun!"

"Sure," Blaine said, not overly excited.

Finn pulled out of the drive and started down the road. Kurt had not come out. How had he gotten out of this?

"Kurt's not coming?" Blaine asked, unable to help himself.

Rachel turned around, her eyes on his.

"We kind of thought you could fill us in on that one," she stated.

"Me?" Blaine feigned innocence. "I know the least of anyone in this car," he muttered, slouching in his seat.

Rachel bit her lip, desperate to say something, but Finn cast her a warning glare. She cringed. She wanted to confront all this, she couldn't help being a busybody, it was just the way she was. She was especially interested on the boy's issues. In her mind, she romanticized it. It was like Romeo and….Romeo. Star-crossed lovers obliged by families, their love doomed. It was so romantic, but every time she tried to open her mouth, Finn would look sideways to her and she'd frown, slouching back in her chair, sucking on her plump lower lip.

"So are we still picking up the art f…" Finn looked to Rachel who was now giving him a dark glare. He sighed. "I mean Sam?" Blaine nodded and he changed direction to where the new addition of their group said was Sam's address.

...

Kurt was down at the beach, strolling along the sand with his boots. It was quiet, but there were quite a few people on the beach, including a dog, who looked a lot like Sophie, catching tennis balls. Kurt remembered how much he used to bring her down to the beach and he promised himself he'd do it again some day.

He watched some young girl and her boyfriend in the water laughing and splashing and he smiled, imagining himself and Blaine in that situation, for just a moment, before shaking the image from his head. What was wrong with him? He didn't do romance or relationships, especially with his 'brother'. It was sick and it was wrong, and he was disturbed by how much he wished it could happen.

...

Finn elbowed Rachel at least three times on the way to the theater. She was obviously having to bite her tongue not to have a go at Blaine. She was so dead curious about what was going on between the pair. Quinn had called her crying, but she had given very little information in the matter. There was definitely something going on between the two boys.

Sam was ready and waiting when they picked him up for the movie. The blonde popped into the vehicle in the back seat with Blaine.

"So where's Kurt?" Sam asked as soon as they were headed down the freeway.

"Who cares!" Blaine muttered as he leaned forward on the seat. "Can I bum a cig?" he asked Rachel who had a pack of smokes in her purse on the seat.

"You don't smoke, do you?" Rachel said, making a face.

"Just gimme the damn smoke, Rachel," Blaine bit out with annoyance.

"Somebody is pissed off," Sam said with a smile.

Blaine ignored him as he took the cigarette from Rachel and leaned forward for her to light it. He leaned his head back, spiraling smoke out of the cracked window.

Sam, Rachel and Finn carried on conversation on the way to the theater about the movie they planned to see while Blaine just watched out the window, wondering what Kurt was doing. As much as he hated to admit it, he longed for the teen, wished he was sitting next to him instead of Sam.

It was obvious something was up with Blaine, and all three of his friends were concerned about it. There was something happening, and although Finn and Rachel had some form of an idea, Sam didn't, and was relentless in asking Blaine again and again until the young man practically yelled at him to shut the fuck up and finally did just that. They arrived at the cinema, jumping out. They wanted to see Avatar, apparently it was 'epic'.

The entire way inside Sam kept talking about the film and art aspects, and Finn rolled his eyes. He just wanted to see a lot of action, not hear about how it was made, that was boring. Once inside he burst out laughing at who he saw behind the popcorn stand. Dave Karofsky.

"He looks so different without make-up." He laughed, and Rachel looked to Blaine.

"That's Dave Karofsky." She told him. "He used to be a good friend of ours, hung in the group and stuff, but he kinda turned goth, and now he's like some leader over the goth kids." She giggled and looked to the young boy in the red, pinstripe shirt. He looked so funny and so bored. She bought the tickets for them all and Finn walked with the others to get popcorn.

"How come he turned into a goth and left?" Sam asked, and Finn laughed.

"Got his heart broken." He told them and Sam looked incredibly curious.

"Who?" He asked, suspecting Rachel. She looked little like a heartbreaker, or maybe Quinn or one of the girls he saw at the party?

"Kurt." Finn answered, leaning on the counter and smiling to the young boy. "Four popcorns, Karofsky!"

Blaine's eyes popped as he looked from Rachel and Finn back to the abnormally large teenager. At least he appeared so to Blaine.

"Kurt?" Sam questioned, his face screwing up with confusion. He had had many classes with Dave. He would have never have suspected the boy was a queer.

Slowly, Blaine looked the teenager up and down. Kurt fucked him? He wanted to shake his head. He wasn't even attractive.

"He doesn't even look like Kurt's type," Sam said as he sucked down a soda that Finn had just handed him. "The kind of guys Kurt likes are skanky and drug-addict looking."

Finn looked back to Sam and raised an eyebrow.

"Am I 'skanky' and a 'drug addict?'" He asked to the suddenly awkward teen, and Rachel approached him.

"Well, you're not ADDICTED!" She corrected him and looked to Sam, a warm smile on her face. "Sam, Kurt has different types and not all are based on appearance or social status…and he also dates girls…if you're a homophobic, I really suggest you find another circle to run." Sam's eyes were wide and he shook his head.

"N-no, no I didn't mean…I'm sorry, I didn't…" Rachel smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, it's okay." She grinned. "It can be strange at first, but I'm also sure Blaine wouldn't like you talking mean about his brother."

Blaine was staring off in to space. He had heard all the talk about Kurt and what Kurt liked, but he didn't comment. He knew he wasn't Kurt's 'type', but he didn't want to think about that. It was already more than obvious with Kurt that no matter what Blaine wanted, Kurt would never look at him that way. He just didn't want him the way he wanted others. It was plain and simple. It didn't change that it hurt him, or that it made him feel rejected and depressed, but it was the truth.

"I don't think Blaine likes Kurt too much," Sam said as he cast a glance toward Blaine as the group started to walk toward the theater.

"Actually, Sam, I think he likes him too much." Rachel whispered and Finn nudged her. She glared at him, but followed Blaine into the cinema along with Sam, who she knew was going to be one of these guys who would never shut up throughout the movie.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: fasst update is nice yes? x3 I'm so glad you guys are enjoying mine and Astra's baby here, I really hope you continue to like because we're so close to the union I can friggin' taste it ;) A warning: this is extremely AU in case you haven't noticed and it's gonna stay that way :3 also say thank you to Adrianna for her fast betaing as I only send this to her like...2 days ago or something. She specifically mentioned she was doing it so fast for all you so give her a big thank you :)

Another warning. This chapter includes voygurism nearing the end of the chapter.

I hope y'all enjoy :) xxx

...

Kurt walked away from the beach after he reached the area where it 'happened.' It had been so weird how he could tell exactly where it was and he stood there for ages, sitting on the patch of sand. It was almost as if it was still warm from their frantic actions. He sat for what felt like hours and thought about everything. How much he was hurting Blaine and how their family would be hurt. He had been selfish and Blaine had been right the entire time.

Some hours later and he was standing outside the cinema, waiting for his friends to come out.

...

The movie felt like torture and Blaine thought the three hour 'epic' film was shit. Sam had talked constantly, leaning over to ask him what he thought about the computer imaging, graphics even the color scheme they had used in the movie. He almost strangled him so many times, he had to clinch his fist to keep from doing it.

It wasn't entirely Sam's fault though. Blaine's mind was in another world altogether. He might as well have been home, because at least then Kurt would have been there and he wouldn't have had to sit here and wonder.

He followed the crew out of the theater as they headed into the mall for a slice of pizza. If Blaine hadn't been stuck depending on them for a ride, he would have left directly after the movie. He wasn't hungry. In fact, he was slightly nauseated and his stomach just lurched and turned with nerves. Also he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to that large boy in the theater.

Rachel had said that Kurt' broke the guy's heart and he had flipped out, turning to dark clothing and make up in order to survive it. Blaine suddenly found himself identifying with the poor theater worker. He could see how easily he himself had gotten wrapped up in the ex-brunette. Maybe it was Kurt's MO to lure unsuspecting victims like himself and Dave into falling for him. And then left them to deal with the aftermath alone and broken.

Blaine felt broken right now and Kurt had hardly left his imprint on him. What if they had begun a full fledged affair? Would he end up like Dave? He tried to shake off the fear creeping into his mind. He would be different, wouldn't he?

...

Kurt didn't know how he possibly missed his friends when they came out from the cinema but by the time he noticed them they were speeding away in Finn's car, not a single one looking his way. Again he felt the fear of being replaced weighing down his heart and making him physically shiver. He was so afraid of being alone. Ironic, since he spent most of his time pushing people away.

Blaine had looked miserable when they sped away and he hated that he hurt him like this, hated that he made him upset but he didn't have his car and they were gone before he could even know where they went. He ended up going home and spending the next few hours in the back garden with Sophie.

...

Rachel was whipping the cheese from her boyfriend's lip in her own way and giggling as she licked it off. Sam blushed as if he shouldn't be looking to them and he gazed down to his own pizza, but Rachel noticed Blaine absentmindedly staring their way. She glanced to Finn and back to Blaine and smiled to him, jerking her head to show him she wanted to talk to him for a moment. Blaine followed.

"Blaine would you like to talk?" She whispered. "I know people think I'm a big mouth, but I do keep secrets and…" She looked around as if to be sure no one was listening. "And I know a lot about Kurt…"

Blaine sighed as he looked at the girl.

"I wish there was something to tell you," Blaine admitted. "But there's not. I'll tell you what I told Quinn when she asked me the same thing. I'd rather Kurt be the one who told you what was going on. But rest assured," Blaine said, his eyes burning as they watered. Not again, he thought, his belly turning over. "Rest assured, whatever it is that was happening, cannot happen again. The end."

Rachel looked down at her twisted hands as she listened to Blaine.

"You don't know that. It doesn't have to be that way."

"Oh but I do. And it doesn't matter anyway. We know that what Kurt wants, Kurt gets. And if he wanted m..." he paused, almost admitting more than he wanted. "If he wanted things differently, he would have done it that way."

Blaine excused himself, stating he wasn't far from home and planned to walk. He just couldn't sit there anymore. He thanked her for the invitation to the movie and with a quick wave to Sam and Finn at the table, he hit the road.

It was much farther than he thought it was back to the house, and it was after midnight by the time he walked down the driveway. As he walked toward the front door, he remembered he still didn't have a key.

He huffed as he found the front locked and headed to the backyard. Sophie wagged her tail and jumped up on him as he walked to the sliding glass door. The television was on in the dark living room. The pictures flashing on the wall as Blaine peered inside. He was having a deja-vu from last night and quickly his thoughts spiraled to the kiss they had shared in the living room. It didn't appear Kurt was in there though. Or at least he couldn't see him if he was.

Blaine didn't have the strength to even knock. He just slid down the door with his back to it, wrapping his arms around his knees. He shuddered against the cold as Sophie kissed his face, her warm tongue lapping gently. Scratching her ears, Blaine buried his face in her muzzle and for the second time today, he let tears fall.

...

Kurt had actually been outside. It was a pretty chilly night and there was a shed out back where they kept some wood. He had his arms piled with kindling and wasn't expecting to see Blaine when he walked out into the dark garden. Blaine was holding onto the dog and didn't seem to notice him. His heart stopped. He could hear the sobs. He couldn't believe he made this guy cry. He was so afraid that he'd possibly be in love with him, and now he caused him to break into tears.

Blaine was curled up into Sophie but every so often Kurt could see his face and he was obviously very, very upset. His heart broke as Kurt walked over, totally unseen until he was a foot away from Blaine who just looked up to him as he somehow managed to store all his sticks under one arm and offer Blaine his other hand.

"C'mon…its cold out, lets get you inside…" Blaine was slow to react but he took Kurt's hand and the ex-brunette brought him inside where it was warm.

Blaine sat on the couch as Kurt fueled the fire, taking an extra long time watching the bright flames dance and perform for him. He couldn't look at Blaine, his stomach was filled with butterflies.

"I was thinking about what you said today…" He began quietly, shoving in yet another stick into the fire. "And…you were right…I was being selfish but…" He looked over his shoulder and offered a small smile to his brother. "If you want…I'd like to try to… get along… normally and no more….no more of this." He whispered, heart breaking.

Blaine was speechless as he let Kurt lead him into the house. He watched silently as his 'brother' made a roaring fire. The flames licked out at him but he didn't back away. From his position on the couch, he could stare at Kurt without him knowing and he took full advantage. He admired the angles of his jaw, his long regal nose, his full lips. He was stunning, truly. No wonder Dave had gone off the deep end. That Quinn had...that now he was...

His melodic voice rumbled through the room, talking about what he had said earlier. He immediately felt contrite about the 'selfish' remark. They were both being quite selfish when you thought about it. Blaine didn't answer right away and he felt his heart thudding in his ears as Kurt locked eyes with him. The blazing fire behind him making his blue eyes appear almost black and more intense. Blaine's stomach pitched with wanton need as they looked at each other.

He sucked hard on his lower lip as he looked at him.

"Y-you do?" Blaine stammered, his eyes still watery and red. "That's what you w-want?"

'No,' Kurt thought as he stared to Blaine, the faint light of the fire reaching him just right to make his eyes shimmer with the flames that danced so joyously. Kurt wished he could share their joy but right now the pleasure he had from gazing at Blaine's beautiful, fire lit features was only overshadowed by the thud in his heart as he wished he didn't have to do this, that maybe they could give whatever they had a go. It was a silly dream.

"Y-yeah," He said although he didn't sound convinced. But then he smiled and it was so beautiful, all his teeth on display but still sincere. "I like you Blaine…I want us to be friends, you know?"

Blaine wasn't really looking to him but glaring at the TV. The volume had been turned off but it was obvious that on TV Brian Kinney was fucking his lover and Kurt jumped up, switching it off swiftly, swearing silently, hoping Blaine didn't think he was mocking him.

Blaine turned away, unable to look at him as he told him rather convincingly that he wanted to be 'friends'. Basically the sort of thing that is the kiss of death for someone in love to hear. He swallowed dryly and tried to find the right way to respond because how his body was responding was entirely different from his mind. What Kurt said made sense. What he had told him earlier made sense. But how do you explain that to your heart? How do you explain that to your body? When everything about the person who wanted to be 'friends' with you made you act like a complete fool?

Blaine found that he couldn't answer him. He wanted to lie. He wanted to be able say, 'Sure Kurt, no problem. Let's be friends.' But Blaine couldn't do it. At least not right now. Not tonight.

He saw Kurt move to change the soft porn that was on the large TV screen as if embarrassed. He hadn't even been thinking about this...about me... He was already back to his normal porn watching self, ready to claim his next victim. Blaine was sure he knew how he felt, so the conquest was done now, right? Maybe that was what happened to Dave. Maybe once Dave had fallen good and hard for the ex-brunette, he had offered his hand in friendship. What do you do with that?

"I'm going to bed," Blaine mumbled getting up from the couch. He could feel Kurt watching him from behind. He was nearly out of the room before he stopped. And not looking back at Kurt, he froze, biting his lip. "Is that what you offered Dave too?" he asked quietly, his voice cracking. He had to know.

Kurt paused for a moment and looked back to Blaine, confused.

"Offered what?" He asked but Blaine didn't explain. It took a little longer than usual for Kurt to figure out what he meant…friendship. He shook his head. "Dave was a completely different matter Blaine. I never led him on to believe anything but he got a little carried away…." He looked back to the TV, fiddling with the dial on the volume. "Dave was a friend who wanted more, something I wasn't willing to give him and he…he tended to get a bit obsessive…so no, I didn't offer him friendship. In fact, I asked him to leave me alone and stop…harassing me. It got kinda scary for a while." He looked back to Blaine and bit his lip, sucking on the lip ring and considering how to act. It seemed like no matter what he did, he did it wrong.

"Blaine this isn't easy for me…because if I'm honest I've…" He sighed, unable to believe he was going to say this. "I've never been more attracted to someone in my entire life… but Mom… Dylan, the girls… everything… what could we possibly have other than friendship?"

Blaine's back was stiff as Kurt lamely tried to explain what had happened with Dave. Or maybe it was that Blaine really didn't want to hear about it. He didn't want to know about Kurt's other conquests. It made him sick to his stomach to think about the way Kurt used people for sex and threw them away. Is that what would happen to him too? Once he had gotten his way?

Thinking about what Kurt was asking, what he was saying, Blaine felt weak. He turned slightly so that he met Kurt's eyes. The fire roared behind him, outlining the slim shadow of his body. The flannel pj pants clinging to his hip bones and the white t-shirt about three sizes too large for him, it didn't matter what the boy wore. He'd look hot in a potato sack.

"Nothing Kurt. It's just too fucking hard." He said as he turned his back to the teen and finally made his ascent up the stairs, tears brimming all over again.

Kurt felt like someone had slapped him and he just stared at the open door for some seconds, the tears brimming. He wanted to scream and demand Blaine get his ass down here and they sort this out. Blaine had been hinting friendship may be the only way before and now…now it wasn't? It was too hard?

"Fucker!" Kurt growled, storming over and slamming the sitting room door so loudly it could have woken the family upstairs, but Kurt didn't care. He marched back to the couch and laid down, staring at the fire, anger and sadness mingling so that he was ashamed and angered at every tear he shed over that… that… spoilt brat upstairs.

...

The next week went by in a blur of school, assignments and learning to drive his new Jeep. Dylan had taken him out on Sunday and given him lessons. It was the one thing that keep Blaine going right now. He and Kurt hardly spoke, hardly looked at each other and rarely spent more than a few moments in the same room together. It was just easier this way.

Blaine buried himself in school work, finally catching up with his AP classes. His instructors had all recommended him to start his senior year as planned. Dylan was extra happy about that this week and decided that Blaine could be in control of his car from here out.

The camping trip was still on for the weekend, which at least gave Blaine something to look forward to. It was the first official trip he was taking his Jeep on. They weren't going too far, just about a half hour down the coast to a national park for a huge party and over night camp trip. He had even invited Rob and Brad to come down and go with him but the timing didn't work out. Blaine was planning to get into LA in a couple of weeks or as soon as Dylan said it was ok for him to go.

Blaine's back was killing him by the end of the school week from having to sleep on the sofa nearly every night, but at least he didn't have to get up at five to get to school on time anymore. The Jeep was quite a hit at school too and the young man received more attention than he knew what to deal with.

...

"You never told me he was coming," Kurt growled, indicating his head toward Blaine who was helping load some tents into the back of his 'awesome' jeep. Rachel rolled her eyes as she continued to check thought the backpacks in the Hummel/Anderson residence kitchen.

"Kurt, don't worry about it. You've survived a week without seeing each other already, right?" Kurt nodded and looked back out the window where Finn and Blaine were having difficulty keeping one tent folded. He bit back a laugh. The last week had been long but it was amazing how they somehow managed to completely avoid one another in school and home. Blaine slept on the couch and Kurt didn't sleep at all but laid on his bed tossing and turning. He hated it so much, but he was far too proud to apologize for whatever happened.

"And the beach of all places," He sighed, recalling the night when their lips finally met, so frantic and with a passion Kurt had never known before. Rachel looked sideways to him.

"Am I detecting something?" She asked, placing both hands on Kurt's head. "Mmmm, something happened on that beach, something… sexy…" Kurt laughed and swatted her away and Rachel smiled, picking up her backpack and stretching up, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to bring these out. And don't worry okay, just… it's going to be fun…"

Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked out the window at Blaine, who was now in the jeep trying to pull in what couldn't be pushed. He was laughing with Finn and it strangely hurt Kurt, but he was broken from his trance when Rachel screamed at him to bring the sleeping bags.

Blaine had actually been looking forward to the camp out this weekend, so when Rachel and Finn showed up to help back the Jeep, it was hard not to get excited. He had had a feeling that Kurt would be going with, but there was supposed to be a large crowd there. It was doubtful they would even cross paths. They had done a good job avoiding each other this week. Surely it would be the same on this overnight camp trip.

He laughed as he struggled with Finn to get the last of the camping supplies into the Jeep. They would be following Blaine in their car because of all the stuff and Blaine still had yet to pick up Sam. The blonde was beyond happy about going on this weekender and had talked Blaine's ear practically off in art class today.

"I don't think there's room for anything else, Rach..." Blaine said skeptically, gesturing for Finn to put it in their car which was also stuffed to the max.

"Oh I'll find a spot," Rachel said with a smile as she placed the ice chest in Blaine's back seat. "I think we're ready. Kurt?" she called, hoping the ex-brunette would hurry along.

Kurt had two sleeping bags under each arm and walked out. From the way he looked it was almost impossible to tell that he was having problems with Blaine, or with anyone. Now that he was in public again he had a broad but snide smile like always and Rachel commanded he find some room, which he did find at the back of Blaine's seats. He did hate how Rachel was casting knowing and nosey looks from him to Blaine as if she knew something, which she probably did. He loved Rachel, really. But she was a busy body.

"Okay there you go." He said to no one in particular and leaned back as Rachel told him they were going to follow Blaine. She said a lot of people already confirmed to being there and Kurt excused himself just long enough to go get his baby, his guitar from upstairs. It really wasn't a campout without some kind of sing song.

With the guitar firmly strapped to his back he jogged down the stairs, seriously hoping that he would have to see as little of Blaine's face as possible that weekend. Rachel was already in the car, Blaine's jeep on the road ready to take off and Finn's car running behind his, they were just waiting on Kurt who rushed over and leapt into the back of Finn's junk heap, laughing as he rested his baby on his lap and Rachel let out some kind of cheer as they began to drive to get Sam and then finally the beach.

It had worked out perfectly. They arrived to the beach in time to get everything set up before the sun went down. The group of kids from school was larger than even Blaine expected. The problem was that it was a fairly good hike from where they had to park the cars to where they were setting up the tents. It took three trips before they had brought everything down to where the campsite was.

Several boys were busy stacking wood and kindling for a large bon fire while everyone else hustled to set their tents up. Music was playing loudly as the fire lit and people began drinking nearly from the minute they arrived.

Blaine was on his fourth beer as it grew dark outside. He had a nice warm little buzz as he sat on the sand, leaning against some driftwood, watching everyone interact.

He could see the girl called Mallory who had fallen in love with his car winking at him from across the fire. She was attractive enough and from the way that Kurt was all over Quinn, Blaine had no reason whatsoever to let his hair hang down. He was gonna have to get over the ex-brunette somehow.

Blaine wandered over to Mallory, bringing her a beer.

"Hey there," Mallory said, her hand going out and catching Blaine's shirt, pulling him close.

"Hey yourself," Blaine replied, glad he had some alcohol in his system for confidence.

She was a beautiful girl, long auburn hair, petite, not unlike Quinn but more curvy.

"Thought you might be thirsty," Blaine whispered as he looked down at her. Her green eyes shined as she gazed to him.

"How very thoughtful," she whispered back, raising on her tip toes to nuzzle his ear in gratitude.

"Hmmm," Blaine said as she nosed his neck softly. His eyes locked with Kurt's though over her head. He should have known his brother was watching.

...

Kurt didn't really help carry the stuff. He had his baby on his back, a cooler full of beer in one hand and a sleeping bag in the other and that was all he brought up before helping with the fire which was now a roaring blaze.

He wasn't the only one who brought a guitar but not everyone else had their band on the radio or had played at a college party. It was awesome how many people complimented him on the band but Quinn kept close as if she was trying to show everyone he was 'taken'. Kurt wasn't complaining. He couldn't be with Blaine and the elder didn't want them to be friends so he had to just move on like he always did and Quinn was always a great cure for such times. She was sitting on his lap, one arm around his neck, both holding beers, fifth or sixth, laughing madly at the many stories floating around about many random adventures from friends and strangers.

As fun as the night was turning out, it all changed as soon as Kurt saw Blaine's silhouetted from across the bonfire as some idiots tried to jump over the flames and made it, meeting many cheers. He was with some brunette tart in a low cut top and miniskirt. The moment his eyes met Blaine's, he glared jealously but he was then distracted when Quinn latched onto his lips, seeing the hearted glare, reminding him who he was here with.

"Kurt…" Rachel called to him, walking passed some people to get to the young man. "That tent's yours." She said and Kurt looked over his shoulder to it and shrugged, his bag was by his side.

"I'm under the stars tonight Rachel." He said, trying to ignore the slut with her tongue down Blaine's throat. The young woman nodded as someone pleaded with Kurt for some songs. Of course he was unable to refuse and the requests came flying as if he was a rock star for all kinds of songs. The group sang along, including Blink 182, but half way through All The Small Things Kurt got tired of gazing at Blaine and his girl and turned his back on them, trying to continue but unable to focus.

Eventually it was noticed. Quinn, who somehow still remained on his lap, asked him what was up. Kurt stopped mid song and a few people looked confused. He began to sing again but a different song altogether.

"Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake, and everybody's empty, and everything is so messed up. Pre-occupied without you. I cannot live at all. My whole world surrounds you. I stumble then I crawl…" Some random person yelled out how they loved this song and a small chuckle spread and a surprising amount of people joined in. "You could be my someone, you could be my scene. You know that i'll protect you from all of the obscene. I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are. There's oceans in between us but that's not very far…"

Kurt looked over his shoulder, across the people towards Blaine who was still playing tonsil tennis with the girl unknown to Kurt and he lowered his head, focusing more on the song than anything else.

"Can you take it all away? Can you take it all away? Well ya shoved it in my face, this pain you gave to me…"

Blaine was doing a fairly good job of blocking out Kurt with Mallory. The now six pack of beer he had ingested didn't hurt either. He could hear Kurt taking requests to sing but fortunately the ocean was quite loud and between the waves and the crackling bon fire, Blaine was able to tune Kurt out for the most part. Or he was until he started singing something else. Something he had never heard before.

Mallory started kissing down his neck as he looked distractedly over toward Kurt who was now mostly turned away from him. The song he was singing was quite emotional and Blaine felt his belly lurching hard as Kurt really let go, getting into the music.

Blaine met Quinn's eyes next. He could read the jealousy there although he wasn't sure why she was jealous of him. Kurt loved her, he always would. He could give two shits about his 'brother'. The words Kurt sang reverberated in his head and every lyric rang home. He began to think about what it meant. Was Kurt doing this to torture him? Why would he use words that described their relationship in front of all these people? Or at least the words Blaine would use to describe their relationship.

"My whole world surrounds you... I stumble then I crawl... Can you take it all away?" Kurt sang loudly, in perfect harmony with his chords on the guitar. "No body told me what to say... nobody told you where to hide... everyone showed you where to turn... showed you where to run away... can you take it all away... when you shoved it in my face... this pain you gave to me..."

Blaine got up abruptly and walked toward the ocean, Mallory coming immediately after him.

Kurt pissed him off so bad. Why couldn't he just let him be? Why did it always have to be like this?

A couple hours later, Blaine wandered to the tent he had pitched earlier. He was quite inebriated by this point and was just ready to go to bed. Mallory had wandered off and not returned so he assumed she had crashed for the night somewhere.

"I told you Kurt! It's over there somewhere... You aren't sleeping with us! I never get alone time with Finn...What happened to 'I'm under the stars tonight, Rachel'?" echoed from down the beach causing Blaine to pause while he took his shoes off. He strained to see Kurt and Rachel having a conversation down a few tents from him.

He shrugged tiredly and crawled into the tent, collapsing on the sleeping bag he had rolled out earlier. Lightening brightening the sky just before a crack of thunder and the beginning of the a few drops of rain, sounded on the tent sides. He closed his eyes, listening to rain coming down and was glad he was safe inside his tent.

...

Kurt had been planning a camp out under the stars but he had spent enough lonely nights down by the beach to know what the sudden change in clouds meant, and apparently so did a lot of people who ran into their tents and hid away from the threatening storm. Kurt was frantically looking for a shelter, his baby was covered by his sleeping bag but he needed shelter.

The thunder crashed and he jumped, scurrying and the first thick raindrops fell. Kurt was rushing around, searching frantically for somewhere before…

Lightening lit up the sky followed by thunder a mere second later and the rain was torrential. Within moments Kurt was thoroughly soaked, his far too large shirt clinging to his thin frame and his fading ebony and red hair plastered to his brow, jeans wet and heavy but he did remember something. The tent Rachel said was his. It was a kaki green, like army colors and Kurt rushed over, the sand beneath his heavy booths slippy so he ended up stumbling into the tent, falling right upon the last person he wanted to see. Blaine.

"W-what are y-y-you doing in my t-t-tent?" Kurt stuttered, cold from the rain, trying to get off Blaine's lap but slipping as his wet hand slid from his shoulder only to have their chests and groins crashing together, Kurt's legs falling sideways so he was saddling Blaines hips. Blaine attempted to push him away by the chest but the slippery clothing only resulted in Blaines hands skidding around and he fell closer.

"Get off…" Kurt said, trying to stand but slipping on the non-absorbent material of the tent so he was constantly and unintentionally falling on top of Blaine.

Blaine had felt some wetness coming through near the door of the tent and sat up, searching for the zipper to make sure it was secure when someone outside the tent came crashing through the door, unzipping it and almost knocking the entire structure over.

"Jesus!" Blaine cursed when he realized it was Kurt who had come diving through his door, bringing sand and water inside his once dry tent. "Me? This is my fucking tent!" Blaine said loudly. "I pitched it! And I'm not sharing!" he said angrily as they fought to get away from each other but only succeeding in slipping around on each other and nearly bringing down the tent for the second time. "Quit moving you asshole!" Blaine scretched as he felt Kurt pushing on him trying to stablize his body. "You are gonna bring the whole thing down if you don't quit moving!"

Blaine was out of breath from fighting Kurt off and being nearly assaulted in his half asleep state. And he had been so comfortable.

Now the soaking wet ex-brunette was half on top of him, Kurt's thigh threaded between his as he tried to push up off the elder man.

"Dammit Kurt!" Blaine said struggling, finally taking the upper hand and flipping the teenager off him and using his weight to still any further movements now that he was on top. "I said. quit. it." he paused, suddenly realizing what a precarious position they were in. Blaine was now wet too thanks to Kurt. Their chests were heaving breathlessly together, their bellies flat against each other and Blaine quite honestly was straddling Kurt's thigh. Blaine looked down at Kurt while lightening flashed over head and he could see his eyes. He looked as surprised and shocked as Blaine felt. "Quit...moving..." Blaine whispered, now inhaling Kurt's breath, the sweet smell of pot and beer mixing in perfect coelescence.

He bit his lip as he looked down at Kurt, sucking the plump lower lip in his mouth as they both breathed rapidly. Blaine felt his body respond almost on contact, his groin stirring to life despite knowing better. 'Fuck,' he thought to himself, his lips only inches from Kurt's.

Kurt's belly was alive with butterflies as he stared to Blaine, so close that he could feel the soft, warm breath fanning his lips. He was so close to giving in and just leaning forward, kissing him but then he realized the position and knew it was only a matter of time before Blaine felt his ever increasing arousal. He swallowed loudly and looked up to Blaine, a hint of despiration in his eyes.

"P-please Blaine…" He stuttered from the cold of the rain outside. "I have nowhere e-else…." Blaine looked to him and seemed to show compassion and he smiled as thanks, getting out from under Blaine, knowing it must be as awkward for the young man as it was for him. Kurt made sure his guitar was okay and the zipper opened as the young girl from earlier entered.

"There you are!" She cried, almost instantly lunging at Blaine.

"Oh..." Blaine said, still recovering from Kurt moving away from him when Mallory all but scrambling inside the small tent too. He had wanted to scream for Kurt to get out. Blaine had been thinking he had two choices. One, he throw the teen out of the tent, not caring if he had nowhere to go. And two, he could keep him here and fuck his ever loving brains out. Perphaps if he did that then it wouldn't be so hard to be apart.

"Mallory," Blaine continued as she climbed in the tent with them.

"I told you I was coming back," she said with a bright smile.

"Errr... you did?" Blaine asked.

"Mmm...hmm...coz I had to get more of those kisses.' she whispered as she wiggled down between Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt clearing his thoat startled both Mallory and Blaine.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking from Blaine to Kurt.

"My brother," Blaine said, biting his lip as he looked at the glare on Kurt's face.

"OH...really? I didn't know you have a brother."

"You wouldn't. We only just met," Blaine retorted as he straightened his sleeping bag.

"Well, if he's just your brother... surely he's got an iPod or something to keep busy while we take care of business, no?" Mallory asked, but her eyes were on Kurt who was huddled near the corner. "You don't mind do you?" Mallory asked.

Kurt glared as this girl entered, instantly making moves for Blaine. She really was so pretty but that just caused the young singer to become even more jealous and he glared until Blaine introduced them. He just nodded, resuming his position in the corner. Having been so close to Blaine moments ago, touching him like that, he was now hard as a diamond. It was rediclious how Blaine affected him. He had been filled with dillusional images of maybe them both making hot, passionate love on the tent floor but not now.

"I'm fine." he told Mallory in a tone and with a look on his face that said clearly he wasn't. Blaine should be allowed to fuck the brains put of whoever he wanted, Kurt only wished it wasn't in front of him. As if his heart wasn't breaking enough.

"Ok." Mallory said, ignoring the uncomfort of the older brother as she leaned into Blaine again, giggling. "Now, where were we?"

Blaine didn't have a chance to answer as Mallory attacked his lips with hers, moaning upon their union. He squirmed a bit as the girl immediately deepened the kiss, encouraging him with brief flicks of her tongue against his lips. Blaine was already semi-hard from having Kurt on top him and now the scent of his warm body filled the small tent and it seemed to be the only thing Blaine could smell.

The dark haired male had been propped on his elbow only partially reclined on top of the sleeping bag when Mallory came in. Kurt was lining one side of Blaine's body as the tent was just large enough for two adults. However they were pushing it now that they were three. Mallory sent her thigh between Blaine's as she climbed on top of him, her lips trailing down his neck, her tongue dragging against his wet skin.

Blaine opened his eyes and focused on the top of the tent. He could hear Kurt's eratic breathing next to him and he could feel the heat of his brother's body burning into his side. Blaine's hands stayed at Mallory's hips as they continued to kiss. He began to reason with himself at this point. Mallory was hot and was not a half bad kisser. Putting himself in Kurt's shoes, he knew the ex-brunette would have no qualms about doing this in front of him. Besides, what ties did they have? Kurt didn't want him, had rejected him on multiple occasions, so why should he give a shit?

Sliding his hands up to Mallory's lower back, he began stroking the skin under her hoodie. She moaned in response, kissing him even deeper. Blaine began to kiss back, but he was still having trouble getting into it. He began to focus on something that would keep him aroused, realizing that every time Mallory kissed him, he just thought of last weekend. Kurt's breath, his mouth, his labret, moving across his jaw as their lips met for the first time. The way his tongue had dominated in Blaine's mouth, claiming him again and again as their bodies ground down into each other. Kurt had been so hard... and Blaine fit to burst.

It didn't take long before Blaine was throbbing hard. Might as well let Mallory take care of it. Kurt wouldn't have. Blaine fisted his hands in her shirt as she kissed slowly down his body, headed for his belly. Blaine started to shake and quickly he turned his head, wanting to see Kurt's face. He was met with firey eyes that were fixed on him. One of Blaine's hand's stroked Mallory's hair while the other slid across the floor of the tent and made contact with Kurt's thigh.

"Is this ok?" Mallory whispered as her fingers worked his jeans.

"Mmm..." Blaine said, squirming a bit. The girl took it as a yes and his pants opened with a low hiss of the metal zipper. Imagining that Kurt was touching him, that his lips were the ones fastening themselves to the line of hair below his navel made Blaine even harder. He broke the eye contact he had with his brother and tried to breathe normally. He didn't know if he could go through with this. It wasn't fair to this girl. All he could think about was Kurt.

But she slowly and deliberately, pulled his erection from his clothing and with a soft whisper began to swallow him down. Blaine's hips bucked and he turned his head toward Kurt realizing that the boy was somewhat closer than before. His head hit Kurt's boney shoulder as they lay side by side and Blaine inhaled quickly, taking in the intoxicating scent of his brother and that of the ocean. Blaine's mouth opened as Mallory began to quicken her pace, he nearly squeaked but Kurt's wet hoodie kept him from doing so.

He could feel Kurt gazing at him now, his eyes fixed hard on him. Their breath mingled when he looked up, his lips were so close. Blaine wanted him to kiss him more than anything in the whole world. He could almost taste it, feel it... he wanted to be claimed again but he only wanted Kurt.

Kurt was overwhelmed by what was happening in the now claustrophobic tent. Blaine was just panting and moaning and his own breath was pretty laboured. He was staring to Blaine who returned his gaze. It was horrible. He wanted to leave, storm or not but he was rooted to his place, unable to budge.

The young girl, Mallory, was working her way down Blaine's body and slowly Kurt felt himself laying close to Blaine, looking to her now. He was imagening how he'd do it.

Slowly kissing from Blaine's plump lips along his firm jaw and neck, hands sliding under his top to remove it, exposing his muscular chest and the small cocoa disks of his nipples which would call to Kurt. He squirmed at the thoughts of suckling Blaine's nipples in his lips, other hands slowly pealing away the trousers until Blaine was clad in merely his underwear.

He would lean down and bury his face in between Blaine's legs, the strong scent of pure male arousal surrouning him as he would lean in and suckle on Blaine's clothed erection. He gazed down as Mallory removed Blaine's erect cock from it's cotton prison and he almost moaned. 'I knew he'd be big.' he inwardly thought and swallowed loudly.

She began to instantly deep throat and Blaine turned into Kurt, sounds of almost unsure arousal escaping him. Kurt wouldn't have done it as fast. He would have teased Blaine, suckling henry on the head and nibbling with his lips, re cool metal of the lipring contrasting with the warmth of his own luscious lips as he sucked on more and more of Blaine at a tortuiously slow pace.

Still he knew the moment Blaine would request he sped up he would, and relentlessly suck on that bad boy, hands tugging at his heavy balls until Blaine came violently in his mouth. His eyes rolled back the mere thoughts of Blaine exploding in his mouth and he even moaned as Mallory did her work.

Blaine's breath was escaping him as Kurt watched Mallory going down on him. He could see Kurt's eyes darkening when the lightening flashed and thunder crack outside. Kurt's lips were so close, his breath all over Blaine's face. He was starting to lose it, feeling his release slowly boiling in his lower belly. Fisting the sleeping bag beneath him, Blaine turned yet even closer to Kurt, his eyes rolling back as Mallory worked him rhythmically. He wasn't sure though if it were her skills or Kurt being right there next to him that caused him to become so aroused. What was he talking about, it was definitely the closeness of his brother that had him so hot he couldn't lay still or breathe.

Blaine was alternating moans for lip bites as he twisted beneath Mallory's ministrations. His eyes repeatedly closing shut after he had gotten an eyeful of Kurt so close to him. He wanted it to be Kurt's mouth, Kurt's hands, Kurt's body between his legs so much that he nearly burst with that thought alone. Letting go of the sleeping bag, he reached up, his hand curling in Kurt's wet tshirt that was now clinging to his body. He could feel the scorching heat of Kurt' skin beneath his fingertips and he pulled him closer, so that their noses crushed together and that their lips got impossibly closer.

"It's you..." he grated under his breath as the lightening and thunder sounded again. He rubbed against Kurt's cheek with his nose, inhaling deeply, feeling his belly exploding with butterflies. "Mmmm...please..." he murmured, his lips brushing just below Kurt's labret as he spoke. The need to have Kurt's mouth on him was so intense he thought he couldn't stand it.

Mallory was moaning loudly now as she continued to deep throat him, taking the whole of his thick cock down her throat and Blaine shuddered against Kurt. It wouldn't be long, he thought as his hips began to lift with each of her down strokes.

"Mmm...hmmm..." Blaine repeated, his lips a fraction of an inch from Kurt's, inhaling his breath, his scent, his body so close. "Kiss me... fuck..." Blaine growled under his breath, his eyes flashing open, the dark ebony depths wild with abandon.

Kurts breathing was heavy and he moaned, gazing down to the younger mans erection, so fucking big. He wanted to be filled by Blaine, he wanted to let him fuck him or at least be the one with his head between his legs, deep throating him and sucking his huge cock. When Blaine fisted his clothes and pulled him close he was stunned and just paused for a moment as their noses bumped and Blaine threatened to kiss him, so close, their lips hovering close. Blaine whispered pleaing to be kissed and Kurt was tempted to give in, to crash their lips together and taste the man he loved on his lips but the hot tears brimming in his eyes and the pang of guilt in his heart told him they just couldn't.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered and shut his eyes tightly but he didn't move away from the younger man, didn't flinch, just gazed to his eyes and silently told him he wished it was this simple. Blaine opened his mouth as if to say something and Kurt shook his head, the tears spiling down his cheeks. Mallory was still sucking and mouth fucking Blaine and eventually she was able to bring him to orgasm. Blaine clung to Kurt as he moaned loudly, throwing his head back and coming into her willing mouth. Kurt had never seen anything more beautiful that Blaines face at the height of esctasy, nose cringled up and brow creased, lips parted widely as his body shivered while Mallory drank all his seed and Kurt envied her.

Blaine's body was so wound up, so aroused and so close to the edge that when Kurt rejected him at the pinnacle of his release he nearly whimpered. How could he do that? How could he lay here beside him, both obviously beyond insanity with their desperation for each other and still say 'no'?

Unable to help but grip Kurt's shirt as he began to cum, Blaine wanted to cry. Tears burned his vision and he turned his head even closer to Kurt. How could he reject him time after time? The mixed signals that he got from his brother were starting to make him feel a bit crazy. Blaine's release was violent but more on an emotional level because Kurt's rejection affected him so deeply and so painfully.

Mallory swallowed all he had to give before crawling back up his chest with a smile on her face.

Blaine turned toward Kurt, his breath coming fast, as he sucked back sobs of misery. Kurt upset him so much that he couldn't even enjoy the sexual experience he had just had. He now felt guilt and shame for letting it go on. He opened his eyes, full of tears as he looked at Kurt. Mallory slowly and gently kissed his neck, whispering to him about how much she loved the way he had tasted and how hot he had made her.

He saw that Kurt's cheeks were wet as well and Blaine felt more confused than ever. If Kurt wanted him...the way it seemed he did, then why continually reject him, why continually ignore him? Blaine had no other choice except to believe what his heart was telling him and that was that the boy simply didn't love him. At least not at the capacity that he felt for him.

Blaine's breath was still coming fast but more in hiccups and gasps as he fought the painful squeeze in his chest. So hurt, so humiliated and so miserable from what Kurt had just done.

Fortunately, Mallory took it as a pleasurable experience and snuggled into his side, quickly falling to sleep herself.

Blaine lay in the dark, wanting to move, wanting to run and get as far away from Kurt as he could. He knew that tomorrow, after the pain had settled, he would be very angry. And anger was best right now. At least it helped him with stressfulness of knowing that he was indeed in love with his 'brother'. The rain softened some as the lightening came less, and Blaine floated in and out of sleep, unable to fully go out because he was constantly aware of Kurt's proximity.

Sliding Mallory off of him, rolling her toward the edge of the tent, Blaine felt a bit less smothered. He lined her body, trying to keep the furthest distance from Kurt that he could. His brother was having some trouble sleeping as well as he grunted, tossed and turned on the hard sand, trying to get comfortable. It was freezing cold by now and the wet clothes both he and Kurt wore just sealed in the clammy temperatures.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Once more thanks to Adrianna for all her amazing help :D This chapter...well it's what you've all been waiting for so I'm not gonna waste any time, enjoy :)

Thank you for any reviews, they mean the world!

Very quickly but this chapter is dedicated to my darling Manny AKA doodlefreak1234 on tumblr, you're gonna do great bbkins xxx

btw something's wrong with my messages, I tried responding to a few and I'm sorry to those I couldn't respond to :(

...

Blaine finally managed to drift off just before sun went up, shivering and shaking in his clothes, laying on his side and facing Kurt.

Once upon a time, a bored Kurt would play games with possible tricks, often reducing them to tears like with Blaine. He had learned a long time ago that the less you wanted someone the more they wanted you but this was not the case with his new step brother.

He wanted Blaine. So much that it was driving him slowly to insanity, but this time there was something else. Obligation. His mother would be hurt to find out he was sleeping with boys as well as girls, but his brother? The boy she married into the family? He just couldn't do that to her or Dylan or anyone. He sensed Dylan wouldn't accept Blaine being gay so he was doing him a favour right?

Still when he saw Blaine cry he felt his heart break. He couldn't believe he was able to hurt someone he cared for this much. He hated how he treated Blaine but there was simply no other way for it.

Kurt curled up against the side of the tent, back to Blaine, but he didn't sleep until long after Blaine did. He laid in the same position, wide awake and crying silently, when two large arms wound around him from behind. Blaine was spooning him, their wet bodies back to chest and Kurt gasped. Oh god...Blaine...he felt so good. Kurt never wanted to let him go but...but he had to.

Still before Kurt could even say a word he fell asleep in his brothers arms.

Blaine didn't realize that in his semi conscious state he had snuggled close to his brother, enveloping him in his arms and ushering his slender form to fit the curve of his body. He whimpered silently as he buried his face in the back of Kurt's nape, sliently breathing him in. Were he awake, he would never have given in to such an intimate position, especially after last night. But for now he was cold and Kurt was seated comfortably in his lap. His hand grasped the ex-brunette's sharp hip as he squeezed closer, his lips now brushing the warm skin of Kurt's neck.

He slept soundly then, better than he had in all of the last two weeks.

When he roused, he could hear people stirring outside the tent, the sun coming up, casting a warm orange glow. He closed his eyes again, moving even closer, moaning slightly at the smell of Kurt. He was so comfortable, his body soft and cozy in all the right places, far too thin but still something about being spooned intimately together just felt right.

He could feel the deep rumbles come from Kurt as he sank back into Blaine's arms, his fingers clasped around Blaine's wrist, holding him steadfast in his own slumber. Blaine's leg was firmly planted between Kurt's thighs, their bodies nearly connected from shoulder to knee.

Wait a minute... Spooning... Kurt?

Blaine's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head, his eyes fixed on the beauty he held close in his arms. 'What the fuck?' He immediately let go, jerking away from his brother, startling him in the process. What the hell was he even doing here? Oh god... what happened... what happened... Blaine thought, his mind racing. Slowly last night began to register and his gaze on Kurt went from surprise to irate in all of about three seconds.

"Get the fuck out!" He hissed. "I mean it Kurt... get the fuck out here!"

"What's going on?" Mallory said, pushing up on her elbow looking at the boys facing off.

Blaine didn't respond to her but kept his furious eyes on his brother. The cause of all of his issues.

Kurt was hardly awake and his face appeared to stay confused for a moment or two before joining Blaine in anger.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed loudly at the boy. So loud in fact that Blaine could hear Rachel outside asking what was going on.

Kurt couldn't remember a time he slept better than in Blaines arms. He was so calm and the arms around him felt so safe, as if he was protected from all the stress and worry that became a part of his every day life. He just laid there for the few tranquil hours in Blaines arms, moaning occasionally when the scent of his secret love surrounded and smothered him. Kurt had even tilted his head even so it rested on Blaines shoulder and dreamed of the young man holding him.

The ex-brunette woke when he was shoved from his place and he jumped up in a panic, not knowing what was going on but the moment he saw Blaine and the anger on his face his stomach churned and he knew he should have waken him.

"B-Blaine I didn't…" Blaine was yelling at him and he jumped up, gripping his guitar and trying to scramble out of the tent before Blaine killed him or something. He physically ran into Rachel the moment he exited and she saw his wide, red, bloodshot eyes and the paleness.

"Kurt whats wrong?" She asked worriedly and Kurt just gazed wide eyed.

"Rachel can you get me home?" He pleaded and after a moment she nodded, bringing her friend to Finn's car.

Rachel walked in silence with her boyfriend's best friend for several long moments before she couldn't take it anymore.

"That's it...I've had enough," Rachel said, whirling on him. "I'm sick and tired of all this secrecy! You are gonna spill what is going on right now! Because between you and Quinn and now Blaine, I can't take all this drama!"

She looked at Kurt hard as they continued to climb the sand dunes to get to the road about half a mile from where the car was parked.

"Please don't give me the silent treatment Kurt. You need to talk to someone about this. I know you aren't talking to Finn. And you definitely aren't talking to Quinn. You have to talk to one of us. I just don't understand what's happening with you and we are all worrried absolutely sick about you. None of us has ever seen you so out of sorts."

...

Mallory asked Blaine repeatedly what was wrong, her face drawn with concern.

"It's really too long a story to go into," Blaine said as he found his shoes and hurriedly put them on. He just wanted to get the hell out of there. "Look...I'm a mess," he said, diving his hands into his hair when he realized that the teenager girl wasn't going to give up on her attempt to find out what was wrong. "It's really a bad time for me. I'm sorry." he said as he rolled up his sleeping bag and then pushed his way out of the tent. He could see Rachel and Kurt walking away from the campsite, their backs to him. He just heaved a heavy sigh as Mallory followed him out of the tent.

He shoved a few of his personal items he had brought into the large backpack as Mallory stood near him speculating.

"Blaine, you alright?" Finn said, from two tents over. He was curious and had only heard the tail end of the commotion between Rachel and Kurt as they left.

"No..." Blaine muttered under his breath before casting a glance toward Finn. "Yeah Finn, fine," he lied as he zipped up the pack and started to break down the tent.

He heard Finn snort before going back inside the bright red tent he had shared with Rachel. It was obvious Finn didn't believe that any more than he could throw him. It didn't matter though, Blaine thought as he took the tent down. "Just stop for like five seconds," Mallory insisted, her hand tugging at his shirt. He owed her at least that for the BJ last night.

"You have my number. I'm here if you need a friend. Just to talk even..." she said, with a wry smile. Blaine couldn't help but blush gently as he half grinned at her.

"Thank you," he said, leaning forward to peck her lips quickly. It was nice of her to reach out to him, even though she'd be the last person on earth that he could talk to.

With a wink, she left, leaving Blaine to finish breaking down the tent.

It didn't take Blaine more than half an hour before he was in his Jeep with the windows down driving back home. The sea air was fresh as he drove along the coast but he was looking forward to a shower. He felt like he had sand everywhere and his clothes were still damp from the rain last night. He stopped on the way home and gave his new car a thorough wash and vacuum to rid his prized possession of the salt and sand from the sea. But really, he was just avoiding going home period.

...

Kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel tried to extract some kind of information from him. While they walked he said nothing, just held his guitar to his body and gave her the cold shoulder. Rachel did not like to be ignored and she was stroppy the entire way, complaining and bitching about Kurt and how he should try open up every once in a while.

"That's it!" She cried when they reached Finns car. She even slammed her small hands on the bonnet and he finally looked to her. "No more Kurt. Tell me whats up or else I'm not driving you anywhere!" Kurt just shrugged and went as if to walk away but she ran after him and pulled him back, frustrated tears in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how hard you are to love?" She asked, voice cracking.

"Well Blaine gave me a pretty good idea." He snapped before he could stop himself and then silently swore. Then Rachel had all the proof she needed and she backed away physically, giving him a little space.

"You both need your heads banged together." She told him. "If the both of you are just waiting for the other to take control then neither of you will get anywhere." Kurt bit his lip and looked to the road, he just wanted to leave this god forsaken place. He didn't want to be near Blaine at all.

"Can we just go?" He asked and Rachel sighed but nodded and both got in the car, leaving a mere ten minutes before Blaine reached the same point and drove off as well.

When Kurt reached home he just got out of the car and thanked Rachel after a long, silent ride. The house was locked but Kurt let himself in and found a note on the kitchen counter telling him that Dylan and his mom had taken the three girls out to a camp-site for the night in a caravan because they got jealous of the boys. Kurt sighed and shook his head. Amazing, Dylan could even get a camper at a moments notice.

Ignoring the part about some leftovers in the oven he left the note down and went to watch TV.

...

When he couldn't put it off any longer, Blaine finally drove home. It was nearly noon by the time he parked his shiny, clean Jeep in the driveway. He sat behind the wheel for a second or two longer, still not wanting to go inside. He wasn't sure even if Kurt would be there but it didn't matter. Everything reminded the half Irish man of him anyway so why should he even bother. A part of him even wished that Kurt would just run away. At least that way, he wouldn't have to see him anymore. But he knew better. Kurt felt just as obligated to his family as Blaine did to his father. Neither of them were strong enough to just walk away from it all.

He unloaded the tent and camping supplies in the garage, taking notice that Dylan's SUV was gone. Guess he and Elizabeth had taken the girls and go out. That's even better, he mused with a grunt. Now he would be alone with his nemasis. Sliding off his still somewhat sandy sneakers at the front door, Blaine let himself into the house. He could see the TV on from the entryway. It was a rerun of sitcom that Blaine couldn't remember the name of. Someone was home, he thought trudging his socked feet into the kitchen.

He could smell something nice and warm in the oven but his belly turned at the thought of food. He reached in the fridge and took a bottle of water, guzzling the cool beverage as he saw the note on the stove. It was addressed to he and Kurt from Elizabeth. Apparently, Dylan had taken the girls camping for a night when Kaylee had cried for a solid hour when they had left for the beach. Elizabeth's scrawled penmanship noted that there was a lasagne in the oven, 'Kurt's favorite' she mentioned in hopes that her son might eat something. Blaine rolled his eyes, reminded again of how selfish the boy was.

His eyes caught movement on the couch through the open door and he saw Kurt reclined on the stuffed leather, his hands behind his head, his bare feet crossed at the ankle. Blaine shook his head, not bothering to say a word as he slipped upstairs for a shower.

Blaine stewed while under the warm spray, debating whether or not he should even bother trying to talk to his brother. Not that he had anything to say, but they needed a plan. Blaine had it all set in his mind that he would talk to Dylan seriously about going back to LA. He knew Rob's mother, also a single parent would be more than happy to house him during the week while he attended school and graduated as planned. Maybe he could come home every other weekend if Dylan really needed to see him. He never saw his father much anyway so why should it matter if he was gone? It was only one year. Then he'd be off to NYC for school. He was leaving anyway. What difference did it make that it would happen a year earlier?

However, in the interim, they had to come up with something to show their parents that they could get along without actually getting along. So they would have the same purpose in mind. It should be simple. But this route, this avoiding each other, being pissed all the time was just not working for Blaine. He'd find a way to move on. Maybe even with Mallory. She seemed nice enough and was fairly decent in the sack. Who cares if he didn't have fireworks? Who cares about the fact that when Kurt's lips touched his, his entire world exploded before his eyes? That would happen again. Maybe the next time, it would be with someone less dramatic, someone a tad less selfish and overall someone who cared about him. Wouldn't it?

He had himself convinced by the time he got out of the shower and pulled on some sleep pants and a tshirt. He felt exhausted, maybe some gaming in their bedroom would put him to sleep, he thought as he dried his hair with a towel, making sure the blue spikes were mostly dry. He also promised to change his hair color back for Dylan. Tomorrow, he thought quietly.

...

Kurt could smell the food too and it made his stomach grumble but he didn't even stir. He didn't understand why everyone made such a big deal about his weight, in the end it was his business and he was saving them the hassle of having to cook for him. He was being low maintinance and the only thing that was turning it into a big deal was everyone else.

Kurt was pretty bummed so he grew bored of the program and flickered through the channels eventually settling on Top Gear. He occasionally chuckled at the sight of Richard Hammond on a dog sled and for a while he forgot about all his problems, but that ended when Blaine caught his eye. He sighed and looked back to the TV, but the jokes were no longer funny and the TV in general was no longer entertaining. He stood up and walked out of the room where Blaine was eating some of his mothers cooking. The grumbling of Kurt's stomach was obvious but he ignored it and Blaine and just went outside to Sophie who he had been playing with a lot more lately.

She bounded over to him and he rubbed her head while she dropped her beloved, drool infested tennis ball by his feet. Kurt picked up the toy and began to throw it, and the chocolate lab ran after it, catching it mid air and rushing back to her owner. Kurt smiled and took the ball, remembering why once upon a time he loved Sophie more than most. She never cared about his mistakes or what he did or didn't do. She just loved him for being himself.

"Fetch!" He said and threw it and again the beatiful dog ran but this time she didn't bring it to her master but ran to a tanned male by the door. Kurt glared as she bounded over to Blaine and his eyes narrowed.

"Sophie!" He called powerfully and she stopped, looking from Blaine to Kurt, unable to decide. He called her name with more authority but she walked the other way with the ball. Kurt glared at Blaine. "She's my dog!"

The video gaming didn't help keep his mind off the teen downstairs, so Blaine eventually gave in. He nosed into the lasagne, thinking eating might actually settle his stomach but found quickly that the pasta just stuck in his throat when he tried to swollow it. He could see Kurt in the backyard with Sophie playing ball. He should try and talk to him, see what he thought about his plan to go back to LA and determine what they should do in the mean time to make their parents happy. Blaine thought maybe if he made it about business, then he would be able to deal with things less emotionally.

He opened the glass door and stepped out onto the patio. Sophie had just caught Kurt's toss in mid air but she headed for Blaine instead of going back to her owner. Blaine squatted down, rubbing her smooth head as he took the ball from her mouth, dripping with saliva.

"Yuck..." Blaine said immediately with a smile. The dog was panting happily as she sat on her haunches enjoying Blaine's attention. When he looked up from the dog, Kurt was yelling across the yard at him, claiming Sophie as his own.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine said, his brow furrowed. "I didn't call her over here," he stated, standing up tall, looking over at Kurt whose face was red with anger. "Go on, girl," Blaine said to the dog as he watched Kurt coming across the lawn toward him. "She's a dog Kurt...just relax already."

"Yeah well she's my 'just a' dog, Blaine!" Kurt frowned at the younger man as she padded over and jumped up, paws on his hip while he scratched behind her ear. "Mine, not yours, not her…" Blaine had taken enough people from his life including his friends, his family. They all preferred Blaine, the perfect son, perfect friend and according to Rachel perfect song writer.

Kurt didn't have room for 'perfect' people, especially not Blaine in particurlar. He knew he was being childish but he didn't give a shit. Their relationship was doomed, as brothers, as friends…as lovers. Nothing would work for them, there was no happy medium and Kurt wasn't willing to pretend. Both were waiting for the other to say that an affair behind their parents back would be okay but neither would admit it.

Kurt was tired of playing with Sophie but he didn't admit it and instead just stood there tossing the same slobbery ball again and again for his pet's joy. Blaine hadn't gone inside and Kurt frowned.

"Do you have a staring problem?" He yelled.

Blaine stared with frustration at the teen while he lazily tossed the ball with the pup. And when Kurt called him out for staring his fists tightened at his sides.

"Do you have any clue how frustrating you are?" Blaine muttered as he turned, heading into the house. It was no use. The boy was so confusing. One minute he was after him, the next he wanted nothing to do with him, the next he was kissing him, the next he was so mad at him he could scream. It was exhausting to be a part of the back and forth that was Kurt's life. Perhaps the boy needed prescription in medications, because Blaine was dizzy with whiplash from his on again off again personality.

"Rachel filled me in!" He snapped, throwing the ball. "Apparently its hard to love me." When Sophie ran this time he walked away, passing Blaine, leaning into his body so his lips hovered over his ear. "Tell me Blaine, is it 'hard' to love me?" Before the young man answered he rolled his eyes and walked away from Blaine as well. He didn't even know why he just did that. As much as he wanted to crawl off and hide it was almost as if he was saying these things to get attention and he hated that. He did crave people to look at him, to notice him, maybe that was why he never ate, attention seeking, drama queen, whatever you wanted to call it.

He was so pissed and mad at Blaine, he stormed up the stairs to their bedroom, slamming the door.

Blaine shrank away from Kurt's breathy response near his ear. He knew the boy did it on purpose, just to get under his skin and it well worked.

"Who said anything about me 'loving' you anyway!" He screamed without thinking at Kurt's quickly retreating back. He picked up the nearest thing to him which was a couch cushion and threw it as hard as he could across the room in frustration. "As a matter of fact, yes! It's the most miserable thing I've ever done!" He said after he knew Kurt was all the way upstairs and out of hearing distance. Angry tears slipped down his cheeks, pissing him off even more. He paced the living room, trying to calm himself down but it wasn't working this time.

Blaine was infuriated as he leapt up the stairs two at a time after the ex-brunette ready to unleash on him. He couldn't take it anymore. He had a thing or two to tell him.

After Kurt slammed the door he crawled up to his bunk and screamed into his pillow, fisting and punching it, yelling and crying out in utter frustration but then he got down off the bunks and looked around the room. Slowly Blaine's shit had been seeping into the room making it 'their' room and no longer Kurts and suddenly it infuriated the teen who gripped all of Blaines sketchbooks and just threw them on the floor, like a child throwing a mad tantrum. But he was like a child. Kurt was just a big kid trapped in a teens body which was obvious as he stomped on one of the sketchpads as Blaine came in and stared.

"Here's what I think of your art!" Kurt snapped, not thinking straight as he pulled down his zipper in a motion almost like to piss on the book but before he could Blaine physically tackled him, stunning him.

Blaine could hear the crash from behind the closed door of their bedroom before he sprang through. Kurt was about to piss on his favorite sketchbook as Blaine burst into the room. He dove for him then, and with all his might he shoved the boy into the wall behind him, catching him off guard.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Blaine screamed at him while trying to restrain the exbrunette as he struggled against Blaine's weight, causing them to start to wrestle. "Kurt! Goddamn it! Stop it!" Blaine yelled as he dodged a swinging fist.

"No, you fucking stop it!" Kurt cried, trying to get Blaine off as they slid down the wall so Blaine was now on top of him. He gripped his wrists, trying to push him off, trying to get him away from his body, from himself. "Get…get out of my head, get out of my room! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Kurt pushed Blaine off but instead of leaving for some reason he pounced on him and pinned him to the ground as if to show him that he wasn't some weak push over. They struggled madly and Kurt was glaring down to the older boy, anger so bad that he couldn't even utter a word other than growl.

The elder was trying to push the ex-brunette off, growling in return when he heard his comment.

"You're life? It's mine you fucking ruined!" He snapped, unable to help himself. "I was happy! I had a life, friends, and I wasn't part of some...fucked up game." More struggling followed and he almost pushed Kurt off but not quite. "What the hell changed in your life?" As he questioned him he finally rolled them over so Kurt was beneath, trashing upwards to get the elder off.

Kurt tried to push Blaine off but the elder boy was simply too strong. It drove him mad and he couldn't even budge. Blaine was demanding to know what had changed in his life and Kurt glared to him, his eyes red and bloodshot and his face pale. He was shivering but that could have been the adrenalin pumping through his system.

"What's changed?" He hoarsly said. "My friends and family prefer you over me. They think you're more talented, more fun and they call you to go places before calling me. My mom doesn't need me anymore and with Dylan bringing finance and you being the perfect son I'll become disposable… and every time you're around me I cant breathe and I feel lightheaded… I have no idea whats going on Blaine and it scares the shit out of me… that's what changed." He shoved the boy hard enough to push him off before staggering to his feet, Blaine following.

"Is that what you think?" Blaine retorted, his face screwed up with anger. "You think I'm trying to replace you? Why would I want that? You are just fucked up! You know that?" Blaine said, shoving him hard against the wall and turning his back on him for a moment as he fought the urge to bloody his nose. "Goddammit... YOU ARE SO FUCKING SELFISH!" Blaine grated at the top of his lungs, his fists clenched tight at his sides.

Whirling on Kurt he held a finger near his face.

"Welcome to my world!" Blaine yelped, his voice raw with emotion. "Must be nice to live so out of touch with reality! Never feeling any fucking thing! My whole GODDAMN life has turned upside down because of you and all you can say is that you're scared because you feel like a human being?" Blaine barked, glaring down at Kurt.

"You're just as selfish as I am and you should fucking admit it!" Kurt hissed to Blaine. "You're pissed off because I don't think about you as much as you do but you don't show the compassion you expect. We all have our own fucking problems Blaine and you look out for yourself because no one else will!" He tried to get away but Blaine really wasn't letting him go anywhere. He held him steadfast and yelled loudly about reality and feelings. Blaine seemed to think that the way he felt meant everyone had to feel that way but Kurt didn't want to feel like this, he wanted to go back to being pretty much dead inside.

"Get your hands off me." He growled. "Blaine I'm fucking sick of this, just get the fuck off me or do something. Hit me for fuck sake! See if that'll make you feel better!"

He felt his heart rate increase dramatically when Kurt admitted that he knew how much Blaine thought about him. As if he didn't know in his heart that was how the ex-brunette felt about him. Did he need to shove yet another rejection in his face? It was as if everywhere the half Irish man turned, he met another harsher rejection from him.

Clenching his fist in Kurt's shirt, he shoved him against the wall again.

"I should... I fucking should!" He admitted as Kurt looked at him, almost encouraging him to lash out physically, almost like he was waiting for it. Maybe he should show him how he really felt. Maybe he should do what he wanted to.

Thoughts raced through his mind as they stared at each other, both breathless, overheated and infuriated.

"I should fucking hit you..." Blaine murmured as Kurt's breath fanned his lips, his face. Kurt's scent was strong and heady, immediately Blaine felt drunk. "But I just can't fight it anymore..." he said hoarsely. "I'm too weak..." he whimpered, and crashed their mouths together. His belly went up in flames the minute their mouths met and he crushed him ever closer, his mouth moving rapidly as he clutched his shirt. "I can't... I can't... " Blaine groaned as he claimed Kurt's mouth again, his tongue thrusting desperately inside, absorbing every taste, every flavour, completely intoxicated.

Kurt's breath went with him the moment Blaine's lips smashed against his and his eyes widened. His stomach was in knots and he found himself clinging to Blaine as to not fall. Blaine kissed him so hard that he was pressed against the wall behind him, fingres clinging to Blaine's shirt. But after the initial shock, Kurt seemed to somewhat compose himself. Blaine's eyes widened as he pushed him away but moved with him, their lips still connected. Kurt pushed Blaine against the ladder of the bunks, both hands on either side of his head, pinning him there and now commanding his mouth, his body beginning to mesh against Blaine's. He was panting and being driven mad by the young man he kissed.

Blaine gripped his wrists as if to push him off and they struggled, the only sounds being grunts or pants between embraces of their mouths. They struggled with one another, fighting for control, not able to give up even now that they were half way through kissing and making out.

"Fuck…" Kurt growled, suckling on Blaine's bottom lip, eyes wide as Blaine flipped him around so he was against the ladder, hands now pinned over his head. He struggled, almost getting his hands free. "No!" He cried when they were pinned over his head and he glared at Blaine as if to scream at him but only caught his lips in another passionate embrace.

The bittersweet sensation of Kurt fighting him only fueled Blaine's insatiable need for more... god more of him.

"NO..." Blaine grated, taking control of Kurt's mouth as his hands reached around Kurt's body, pulling him even tighter against his groin than before. "You won't stop me this time..." he growled, his hands sliding down Kurt's hips and cupping his cock. Blaine was hard as a rock already, his body on fire as he searched out Kurt's lips, sucking hard at his labret, almost hard enough to draw blood.

"No more... no fucking more..." Blaine hissed as he shoved his dick hard against Kurt's clothed ass. "I'm done...so done..." he said, devouring the singer's mouth again, dissolving his whimpers and moans. The more Kurt fought, the more aroused Blaine became. Kurt surrounded him, his scent, his taste, his warmth. It was impossible to go back now. He had to have him.

In a way, Kurt wanted nothing more than to just give in but right now but Blaine had him pinned to the ladder with one hand on his cock and the other holding both arms above his head. He was amazed how he could struggle but not get free when Blaine was only using one hand to keep his arms there. Still the main reason he struggled was because it made the entire situation so much hotter, when he tried to struggle Blaine gripped his tighter and pressed him against the ladder, his entire body was hot with pure arousal and he needed Blaine more than he needed anyone before. He was so fucking hard and he just wanted Blaine, only Blaine.

"Fuck me!" He hissed when Blaine pulled away from another passionate but furious embrace. His body was shivering with utter animal arousal. Blaine wasn't reacting and he made a point to grind his ass into Blaines hard cock and his own erection into his hand, moaning and eyes rolling back into his head. "Fuck me…I can't take it Blaine…fuck me! Fuck me!" He looked back at the boy who wasn't reacting, a dangerous look in his eye. "I said fuck me!"

Blaine covered his mouth with his again, his body panicked for more. He sucked his lips, his tongue, gnashed with his teeth as he ripped open Kurt's jeans, his hand delving inside to find Kurt so hard he was leaking like mad.

"Fuck...fuck..." Blaine cursed, his body shaking. His fingers wrapped Kurt's cock and jerked him in short fast pulls as he held Kurt still with his other hand. "You want me... you fucking want me..." Blaine half asked half commanded near his ear as he abruptly pulled them away from the ladder and forced them toward the desk, papers and books flying to the floor. "Tell me how much..." Blaine gasped as he jerked him hard, squeezing as the swollen tip slipped back and forth between his circled fingers.

Kurt was dizzy with complete arousal and Blaine practically dragged him by the dick away from the ladder to the desk. His head was spinning madly and he was gasping with every movement Blaine performed on his hard, leeking cock. He moaned as an answer, clinging to Blaine as the younger boy threw the papers to the floor, art, lyrics, who gave a shit. Kurt was trying to steal kisses but just panted against his lips as Blaine jerked him off, his hand feeling amazing on his throbbing dick but somehow Kurt managed to stop him, his back now to the desk as he kissed Blaine deeply.

"N-no….not yet…" He moaned, already so close that he could taste his orgasm on his tongue. He clung to Blaine, kissing him furiously, fisting his hair and tilting Blaines head the way it suited him, this was no time for compassion, this was raw sex. "I wanna come with you in my tight ass….I want you to fuck me sooo fucking hard."

Blaine's vision blurred with desire as he heard Kurt's desperate pleas to be fucked. He kissed him back, hands in his hair, pulling hard, his teeth gliding down his neck, sucking, biting and marking him every where he could on his creamy skin.

"Noooo...fuck no..." Blaine groaned, shoving Kurt back onto the desk. He didn't say anything and couldn't breathe at all as the teen worked his own pants down. He would give Kurt what he wanted. "I'm calling the shots..." he demanded as he flipped the ex-brunette onto his stomach, so forcefully that his breath came out in a grunt.

He pushed up Kurt's shirt, exposing smooth creamy white skin and immediately he nearly lost it. Kurt was so beautiful. He tried not to let it distract him from his mission now. And that was to fuck Kurt absolutely senseless. It had all been too much to take.

He jerked Kurt's jeans down his hips as he fumbled with his own zipper. His naked ass was shapely and supple, Blaine felt the urge to slap the milk white skin until it was bright red. He was so furious with him. How could he reject him time after time, like he had last night yet lay here across the desk begging to be fucked. Oh he would be fucked...Blaine growled as he grasped Kurt's sharp hips, yanking him up so that their bodies met from shoulder to groin.

"Tell me... " he grated, his tongue swirling Kurt's ear as the exbrunette looked back at him over his shoulder, their feral eyes meeting. "Tell me again..."

"Why should I tell you anything?" Kurt asked, his voice quivering with excitement as he was now bare-assed and bent over his study desk waiting for quite possibly the most beautiful young man he had ever seen to fuck him abslolutly senseless. Blaine's hand wound around him and he gripped his stiff erection a little too tightly, silently reminding him that Blaine was the one getting him off now. Kurt tried to turn to face him but Blaine shoved him back so now his face was pressed against the desk.

"Fuck me!" He cried to Blaine through gritted teeth. "Fuck me Blaine. I want your huge, throbbing dick, bare up my ass…fucking the shit out of me…I want you inside me Blaine, please…Please I'm fucking begging…" He hated how he was reduced to this but someone Blaine treating him like a bitch was such a turn on and he was leeking so fucking badly in despitrate need for someone…for Blaine.

As Blaine reminded the ex-brunette of who was in control here, he bit his lip. He was so hot, hotter than he had ever been in his whole life. Nothing turned him on like Kurt did. Every part of his body was smoldering and he couldn't wait any longer to have him. To be as he asked and buried so deep inside him that he couldn't breathe.

Without further preparations, Blaine took hold of his own weeping dick, sliding the tip between Kurt's cheeks, slipping against the heat of his hole and nearly coming that second.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Blaine barrelled forward, plunging deep inside, feeling the tight coil that was Kurt cling around him.

"OH FUCK..." Blaine whimpered, collapsing on Kurt's back as the exbrunette screamed out, his voice wracked with pain and pleasure. "Kurt... oh god...Kurt..." Blaine hissed as he pulled out only to shove back, deep again, his hips and thighs trembling.

Kurt did scream but he also yelled to Blaine that he was a bastard before his head rested against the table between his arms. No preperation, no lube. Blaine was a fucking amateur and for some long moments the pain blinded him, pleasure only seeping in later. Only once had Kurt let someone inside him and he was pretty damn sure he wasn't as big as Blaine. He arched his back, tears lingering and one even slid from his cheek from the sheer feeling of being stretched so much but as Blaine moved the pleasure slowly seeped in. Kurt moaned and began to move back against Blaine, going crosseyed for a moment, head rolling back. Oh god he felt incredible, Kurt felt filled by him and with every thurst into his tight body Kurt cried out in a delicious blend of pain and pleasure.

Kurt stretched behind, gripping one of Blaine's hands and holding for dear life, moving back against him. "Deeper!" He pleaded. "Fuck….fuck….is that all you got? Fucking harder!" He wasnted the pain, he deserved it. He delayed this so long, they could have had this feeling ages ago were it not for him. He needed that sharp pain that slowly blended to pleasure more than he needed anything.

Blaine growled, his mouth open against the skin of Kurt's back. So good...it felt so fucking good. It was so tight, so warm, squeezing his cock as he rushed in and out, his hands slick with perspiration as they gripped his hips.

"Mmm... fuck..." Blaine murmured as he picked up his pace a bit, careful not to let himself come in that very second. But it was coming already and fast. Blaine sped his hips, his mind exploding from the sensations. "Yes... god...Kurt..." Blaine called as he began to move faster and faster, knowing he might last two more thrusts if he was lucky.

Kurt could tell, he could feel Blaine tense up behind him and he looked over his shoulder at him. Blaine looked so hell bent on lasting but before Kurt knew it, he felt the warm seed explode in his ass, filling his body with warmth as Blaine came inside his body, clinging to Kurt's naked, bare hips. Kurt wasn't close, not near it but he looked back again and Blaine's face was bright red, he was mortified. With a groan Kurt let the younger man move from inside of him and he turned around. He was hesitant, gazing to the boy on front of him, unsure what to say as Blaine buried his face in his hands, humilliated. Unexpectedly, the younger wound his arms around Blaine, holding him close. He was a little tense because as good as it felt to be this close...this was all so much.

"It happens to everyone Blaine." He told him, unsure what the hell just happened. Holding him felt right but he still tried to just be careful, this entire thing was new to the both of them. He didn't want to overwhelm Blaine even futher...though it was hard because Kurt was coming to a realisation. Kurt wasn't sure what it was, the...sex, the kiss or the heated discussion earlier but it forced him to realise something...he wanted Blaine...he wanted to be with him and he didn't want to stop that anymore.

Blaine shuddered violently after he exploded deep within Kurt only moments after their bodies had joined. He felt the heat in his cheeks and knew how inexperienced and pathetic he must look right now in Kurt's eyes. He had tried so hard to be dominant, to control the moment but his weakness had shown up as usual.

He heard Kurt whispering to him that it was ok, that premature ejaculation happened to everyone. However, none of that helped the humilation he felt. His eyes opened wide as he looked up at Kurt, his lower lip quivering.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered, suddenly also realizing what he had just done and shame poured in. "Jesus..." he said breathlessly, his forehead meeting his brother's as they both panted. "A-are you ok?"

Blaine's orgasming had been unexpected but Kurt had his suspicions that Blaine was a virgin anyway and this pretty much confirmed it. He had his warm forehead pressed against Blaine's, both slick with sweat. His heart beat ass Blaine instigated the first truly intimate form of contact. He wasn't screaming...wasn't pushing him away.

"Its okay...and I'm okay too." Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and gazed to him for a second. He smiled very weakly before he gently leaned in, kissing the other boy like he never kissed anyone before, tender with their tongues merely touching. He squirmed slightly, his arousal still presistently present.

Blaine was shaking all over by now and when Kurt whispered to him he didn't hear actual words. He moaned incoherently as he tried to cope with what had just happened. Blaine had just lost his virginity in the heat of the moment, hardly able to last a full minute. Kurt would really regret this now, he thought inwardly but when Kurt leaned close and pressed his lips softly to Blaine's he felt his knees buckle.

Kurt was now in control but he didn't act like he usually would and dominate Blaine. His fingers threaded softly in his hair as he gripped his face, gently angling Blaine's face so they could kiss deeper. He moaned against Blaine's lips, fingers stroking his soft black and blue hair. Blaine's cheeks were bright red and he looked utterly adorable when shy. Kurt laughed quietly and kissed the young man deeply but sweetly.

Blaine gripped onto Kurt's waist, his hands clinging tightly, fearful he might collapse. The rush of adrenaline and his orgasm had weakened him so much that he just trembled constantly, almost unable to participate in Kurt's gentle kiss. Before Blaine could respond or say anything, tears streaked down his face unabashedly. He was too weak to hold back at this point. And the climax of their union more emotional than he could have ever imagined.

"I'm sorry..." Blaine whispered, pushing slightly on Kurt's damp belly.

Kurt could feel Blaine try to push him away and he panicked, pulling Blaine into his body and clung to him, hands clasped firmly on his cheeks.

"No…" He whispered to the younger man, shivering and pressing their foreheads close, lips brushing. "Don't run…I'm tired of running Blaine, of both of us….this is right, this feels right, don't deny yourself… don't deny us, please Blaine….I-I really do need you…."

"No..." Blaine pushed again, staggering away from Kurt, clutching his jeans together so they wouldn't slip down his hips. Tears blinded his vision as he backed away from Kurt. "H-how can you need me? You don't n-eed anyone..." he stammered as he gasped back sobs. "You've even s-said..."

A slender hand stretched out for Blaine but the young man kept backing away and Kurt remembered why he kept people at a distant, so they couldn't hurt him like this. He really just wanted Blaine now, he did need him and it was now the younger man who decided they couldn't be. He felt the tears dlip down his face. Kurt was breaking in pieces.

"S-so is t-that it?" He sobbed. "Y-you wanted me….for than and then….then stop and leave and….s-so was I just a fuck? I just…I can't…" Kurt couldn't help it, he had fooled himself into thinking Blaine cared for him maybe, that Blaine was…that he was the one. The one! The only one he'd ever want or need but now he was so broken and so hurt that he just slid to the ground and buried his face in his hands.

Blaine's fingers trembled as he held his jeans up, watching as Kurt slid to the floor. He froze his footsteps, feeling the agony in his chest match what he could see in the exbrunette.

"K-Kurt..." Blaine whispered, his voice hoarse. "I'm in love with you..." Blaine said in a rush, his heart pounding in his ears. He could see Kurt's entire stiffen, his face not budging from his hands. "Did you hear me... I'm totally and completely...in love with you..."

Kurt wanted to ask Blaine how he could be sure after a mere two weeks? How he could know that he was in love but he didn't have to because he felt the exact same. He just looked to Blaine, still shivering as he buttoned his jeans. He was trembling, gazing to him as he confessed to being totally and completly in love with him, aside from his mom and the girls he had never told anyone he loved them and he had no idea how to respond to Blaine.

"Then why are you leaving?" He asked in a small, pathetic voice. "W-why do you want to go…I-I'm sorry I…I was a jerk…I d-didn't mean it and…please just….don't leave…"

"Doesn't what I said mean anything to you?" Blaine cried as Kurt hid from his words, tears flowing. "Did you hear what I said? Does it even phase you how lost I am right now?"

He looked at Kurt's face, hardly able to make out Kurt's form as he sat on the floor with his knees, partially dressed.

Kurt stared for some moments and leaned forward, crawling to Blaine who wouldn't even look at him. He was so close and his shivering hands cupped Blaine's cheeks, tilting his face so they were looking at one another. He just stared, his eyes wet as he tried to process what Blaine was saying. He gnawed on his lip, wanting to know what the correct reply was but...god damn he had no idea what to answer to what Blaine was saying.

"Blaine…" he found himself saying quietly. "I'm so confused..I-I've never felt like this... this strong for someone…" He simply whispered, unable to tell him exactly how strong those feelings were. He examined his brothers face for a moment before he leaned forward, capturing Blaine's lips with his own and kissing him gently with all his passion, his confusion and just every emotion he held inside his heart.

Blaine whimpered as Kurt kissed him again. His eyes drifted shut at the soft, loving touch of his brother's lips.

"What do you mean? I don't u-understand," he whispered when Kurt let up and looked at him, holding his face gently. "You wouldn't even kiss me last night... and I... I... wanted you to so much..."

Kurt shook his head.

"That girl…our friends…our family Blaine…we're not the only people affected by this…and you've turned me down too…." Kurt's hands moved so he was holding onto Blaine's as if that could somehow keep him here. "I've never….never felt like this and its scaring me…and scaring you too….don't tell me you didn't want these feelings to stop when they started…or even now…because I know you do."

"You don't want me..." Blaine said miserably. "How could you want me? I'm not even your type," he whispered as he slowly met Kurt's eyes. "I dont...I can't be another Dave..."

Kurt was frowning now and held Blaine close.

"Blaine my 'type' were all one time tricks! I don't want any of them, not like this. I've never felt like this and with Dave there was no feelings on my part, this isn't like that…please don't use me to push us apart! I know you want this as much as I do."

"How do I know that? Especially when all you've done is run from me...from this..." Blaine asked, his hand shaking as it touched Kurt's chest. "I'm so scared," he admitted brokenly as he looked from his hand to Kurt's eyes again, watering up again.

Kurts heart was thudding against Blaines hand and he whimpered, looking to his eyes, their faces so close that he felt his breath. He moaned and leaned in to kiss the young man, his heart beating even more rappid. He was falling in love with Blaine, he knew it.

"I know I ran." He whispered. "But I don't want to…not anymore."

"Don't say that if you don't mean it," Blaine whispered, cupping Kurt's face with his own hands now as they leant against the desk. "I don't think I could take it, if you didn't mean it," he said softly.

"What do you want me to do Blaine?" Kurt whispered, leaning into his touch, "Anything… just tell me what I need to do and I swear I'll do it… anything... you want me to go down there and tell Dylan I have feelings for his son and I will fucking do it…" He paused. "Although I may piss myself from fear beforehand." He added with a small laugh.

Blaine bit his lip as he tried not to grin back at Kurt's remark.

"I'd like to see that.." Blaine whispered back, his breath fanning Kurt's lips. His eyes were sparkling with amusement as he looked at Kurt. It was the first time Blaine allowed himself to show on the outside just how crazy about the ex-brunette he was. "I'm so fucking crazy about you..." Blaine admitted under his breath, his eyes serious and full of love for the first time in his life.

Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine as if inspecting him.

"Wait…let me just say this." He said to the young man. "If you're telling me you have some kind of water sports fettish then I don't think this will work."

Blaine just laughed and shook his head and Kurt crawled onto his lap, his jeans still open but pulled over his bare ass and cock. Blaine told him how crazy he was about him and Kurt actually blushed and buried his face in his brothers neck.

"You are a piece of work Blaine Anderson." He whispered, kissing his neck before he leaned back and looked. "And…I'm crazy about you too."

Blaine softened when he heard Kurt admitting that he was crazy about him as well. All the negativity in the back of his mind, especially last night, the way he had rejected him when he had been the most vulnerable, continued to bother him. He didn't understand how he could have resisted him, especially if he felt the way he was saying now.

He looked down, his eyes focused on their clasped hands.

"You wanted me last night? It felt like you wanted me...but..." he trailed off, his lower lip quivering with the thought of the rejection.

"But what Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly. "Of course I wanted you….the entire night I wanted you and when I saw that girl I just wanted to pull every hair from her head but you were there kissing her and touching her and…even if you said it was me, it didn't feel like it and the one thing I don't want to be is someone's mistake….I didn't...I don't want to be your mistake…"

Blaine thought about what he was saying, trying to understand.

"But how could you be 'my mistake'?" Blaine wondered aloud. "But you did want me like that...I mean you wanted me wanted me..." he asked again, unsure if he was getting his message across.

"Blaine…" Kurt began, stroking his cheek. "A lot of people regret same sex… sex when they're done and I just….I didn't want this to happen and…and for you to regret it." He looked down to his lap. "And…I didn't want it to be like the beach where you turned me down and..."

"I need to tell you something though," Blaine interupted as he pulled Kurt toward the bunks. He just felt like he needed to lay down, his body still trembling from what had just happened. He moved over so that Kurt had room to lie with him on the thin mattress. They faced each other, eyes locked, fingers laced.

"Today was..." Blaine spoke softly, his eyes darting from Kurt's eyes to his bare chest. "Well... it was my... god this is so humiliating. You are never gonna want to spend another second with me when you hear this."

Kurt allowed Blaine to drag him to the bunk where he laid down beside him, fingers entwined. He was so glad their parents weren't there because right now all he wanted was this closeness with Blaine. Then the elder boy spoke and Kurt slid his thigh in between Blaine's les so they were completly touching. He was confused. What could have happened?

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

Blaine snuggled close to him, pressing his face into Kurt's throat, not wanting him to look at him while he admitted that he was a virgin.

"Today was my first..." he whispered, almost wishing that it was quiet enough that the ex-brunette couldn't hear.

Kurt looks to Blaine for a long moment, biting down on his lip, trying to hide the chuckle threatening to escape. He had a wry smile on his face and he leaned into Blaine.

"Oh honey..." he smiled, blushing at the use of the pet name. "No offence... but it was pretty obvious."

"That bad?" Blaine said, his heated face still buried in Kurt's throat. "I was hoping it wouldn't have been noticable."

He could feel Kurt looking down at him as they cuddled close together. Slowly he looked up at him, his dark eyes meeting Kurt's.

"I know I can do better," he whispered, pulling Kurt's hand to his lips, but not taking eyes off him. Intentionally, Blaine let his lips slide across Kurt's fingers that were laced with his own, kissing each and every one of his knuckles gently while he watched him. "I want to do better," Blaine murmured as he opened his mouth kissing Kurt's thumb, closing his eyes against the smell and taste of his skin.

Kurt's breathing in soft pants and the young man gazed with dark eyes as Blaine kissed along his hand. His stomach sprung alive with butterflies and even a soft moan passed his lips. Blaine's eyes never left his and he groaned, leaning in, pressing his forgotten and now clothed erection against Blaine's thigh. Their eyes never left one anothers and soon Kurt was rubbing himself against Blaine's leg, his breathing becoming more and more labored. He leaned into him, their bodies rocking as he moved his hand so both he and Blaine were cupping the youngers cheek.

"We have all the time in the world to get you better..." he whispered, kissing the him deeply and lovingly as he pushed harder into him.

...

A/N: Soooooo was it what you expected? xD Remember they are like...super confused and stuff but I promise no more fighting after this, it's all happening from here. I have a feeling people expected a hotter first time tho xD


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hope everyone had an amazing Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate :) and i hope you all got the gifts you deserve xxx I got the Glee movie x3 so I'm watching now as I update. Some of these stories feel kinda set up but I dont care, I'm waiting for my boys. As I write this Rachel is singing Firework-random XD Also got hunger games and I find myself so tempted to write a Hunger Games universe Klaine with Kurt living the capitol and having known Blaine who was a tribute and being his sponsor and stuff but blagh XD I should get through the first book first so I know all the deets XD

anyhoo onto the chapter :D thanks for all the reviews, I'll try to respond to as many as I can but my replies don't seem to be working for a while ;_;

...

The pair spent the afternoon in each other's arms, stripping, touching, kissing, napping and just enjoying the new found intimacy that they had been avoiding for the last two weeks. Blaine woke up as the orange yellow light from the sunset shimmered through the window and shadowed across Kurt's face. His belly flip-flopped as he looked at him, his face so peaceful as he slept.

Unable to help himself, he brushed his fingers down the slope of Kurt's nose and traced his parted lips slowly. Blaine nibbled his own lower lip as he touched him intimately. His heart was pounding in his chest and his belly was full of butterflies. He could feel the heat of their bodies snuggled together on the narrow bed. He honestly had no recollection of a time where he had felt this comfortable in his life. It scared him beyond belief.

Bottom line, Kurt was his brother now. The man he loved was related to him by marriage. He struggled with the idea so much as he looked at him now, in this peaceful place. They had no business sleeping together, no business falling in love, yet Blaine had been unable to stop himself, falling helplessly, without warning for the slightly younger teen.

People wouldn't understand. Their parents wouldn't understand. Dylan would kill him with his bare hands if he knew about him. Dylan would kill him regardless, just for being bisexual. He traced his lips again, leaning in, to smell his breath, his skin... Slowly, he kissed him, letting his tongue feather across his open mouth. Blaine's body started to shake as he kissed him. 'God, I'm so in love with him,' the elder thought miserably.

However, he couldn't wake him. He was so calm and relaxed, his entire face almost looking ten years younger. Blaine eased out of the bed, in hopes of slipping downstairs to make them something to eat. He for one was starving. Kurt must be too.

Quietly he pulled on some old sweats and padded down to the kitchen. Making as little noise as possible, Blaine found some eggs and began to make an omelet. He loved breakfast for dinner. Throwing some cheese and ham in the gooey mixture, he soon had a meal in the works. He found a tray on top of the fridge and placed the omelets and fresh strawberries there. The buttery toast triangles arranged around the plates were the finishing touch.

Trying not to spill the tall glasses of orange juice, Blaine walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Kurt was still stretched out on the twin, not having moved an inch from where he'd left him. He set the tray on the floor and climbed onto the end of the bed.

Inspecting the nude beauty, he leant over and kissed his toes first, working his way up his slender legs, over his bony hip to his belly where he finally began to stir. Nuzzling his navel, Blaine looked up to find him squinting down at him, only one eye open.

Kurt had been laying there, sleeping peacefully. No dreams, no disturbances, just the most incredible rest he had had in possibly years. Two weeks of pent up lust and want being released was far more tiring than he could have ever imagined and he was currently sleeping off his exhaustion. Still when he felt some warm movement along his body and navel he sighed and began to stir, opening one eye slowly, the haze in front of his eyes somewhat clearer. He smiled when he saw Blaine and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Hey there…" He said fondly, leaning up and kissing Blaine's lips sweetly before he laid back down and stretched his beautiful body, arching his back slightly and moaning as every muscle in his body tensed before relaxing as he pretty much collapsed on the bed, smiling lazily to Blaine. "What time is it?" He moaned.

"Nearly seven actually," Blaine told him softly, smiling down at him. "How did you sleep?" he asked, kissing the corner of Kurt's mouth before settling down on his lips, reaching over the side of the bed for one of the strawberries. The younger simply shrugged.

"Good..." He pecked his lover's lips. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm starving and as good as you taste, as much as I want to devour you literally right now... I thought you might be hungry too," he whispered, moving back from Kurt's lips and bringing the bright, red juicy fruit to his lips. He traced Kurt's lower lip with the tip of the fruit that he had sprinkled with sugar. He felt the younger tense and his eyes widen. The granules rubbed off on his plump lip and Blaine immediately went after them, suckling both the fruit and Kurt's lips at the same time, trying to relax him. "This is a damn good strawberry, but it doesn't hold a candle to you..." he whispered, swallowing the bit of strawberry he had nibbled and clutched Kurt's mouth gently.

As sweet as the action of Blaine making food was, Kurt groaned when he saw the edibles. Blaine began to romance him, licking the sugar from his lips and eating into the strawberry. Kurt moaned into the gentle embrace and cupped his cheek, pecking Blaine's lips before his brother moved away to get some more food, possibly for Kurt, who stretched out and gripped his wrist.

"Err… I'd much prefer eat you." he smiled cheekily, leaning in and kissing his lips gently, parting them with his tongue, but Blaine pulled away. Every time he went to move away Kurt pulled him back to kiss him but Blaine pushed them both apart and the look in his eye told Kurt not to keep toying with him.

"Blaine I'm really not hungry," he said.

"Don't be silly Kurt, my cooking isn't that bad," he said softly. He ignored the food another minute until he thought he had had his fill of Kurt's mouth and tongue. "I make decent omelets," he whispered, going back in for one more kiss. "Besides," he said sexily as he popped another strawberry in his mouth. "You need your strength..." he wiggled his eyebrows. "I plan to zap all your fluid reserves tonight..."

He knew this was a sensitive subject for the other teen, although he had forgotten about it until just now. Blaine decided quickly that he would do his best to get some nutrition into the ex-brunette. He was dead skinny, sexy skinny of course, but still he could use a bit more muscle mass and a little more color to his complexion.

"I made them with egg whites too... Lots of proteins... though I know of another way to get my protein intake," he whispered under his breath, a knowing look in his eyes.

Kurt laughed quietly at all of Blaine's sneaky little innuendos but he really just wasn't hungry. Well, he was but he never acted upon that. He didn't eat much, it was all about control. He survived on what he had. Still the food did smell good and something about watching Blaine eating the strawberries was very appealing. Kurt smiled and tilted his head, just looking to the boy he was falling for and stretched out a hand, stroking his hair and gently cupping his cheek, the flesh of his round face soft to the touch.

"You're so beautiful." He admitted, his heart bursting alive with delight at how he could finally be honest with how he felt. Kurt blatantly ignored the food and gently brought Blaine back to his lips, placing butterfly kisses along his jaw and cheek, rubbing his nose against his soft, lightly tanned flesh. "So beautiful…" He repeated, entwining their legs so that he could have the intimate contact he so desperately craved.

"At least half," Blaine said stubbornly when he felt Kurt pulling away from the food Blaine was eating to kiss and love on him. "Half and I promise to leave you alone," he told him as he kissed him back. "For me..." he said nibbling down Kurt's neck, his tongue darting out across his collarbone as he suckled it gently. "And you are the one..." he whispered, feeling his belly heating from Kurt's closeness. "You are the beautiful one in this pair," he murmured as he found his way to Kurt's lips again, laying down with the singer, pretzeling their legs together so that their bellies meshed.

Kurt moaned at the contact. He was still a little sleepy to be sexed up, but the intimacy of their position was making his head spin. Blaine whispered how beautiful he was and he rolled his eyes. Blaine had wonderfully Eurasian features with soft, mocha flesh and these honey colored, smoldering bedroom eyes. Every movement or kiss caused Kurt's belly to come alive with butterflies. He was smitten, completely and utterly infatuated with the young man between his arms. He moaned at the mention of eating half of what was there.

"What's in it for me if I do?" He asked.

"Hmmm," Blaine said reaching over to pick up the utensil closest, forking up a large bite. "What would you like?" Blaine said, bringing the steaming egg creation to his lips. He blew on the food until he thought it had cooled enough before passing it to Kurt's lips. "Your wish is my command..." he said huskily.

Kurt looked to the egg and bit his lip, frowning. It was almost like he forgot how to properly eat food, as if he couldn't remember the basic mechanics of chew and swallow. But he glanced to Blaine and knew this obviously meant something to him. There was no missing the discomfort in his eyes as he leaned forward and took the food in his mouth, taking a long time to chew it and swallow.

"You'll find out when we're done." He said with a smile, the food sliding down his throat a little too slowly.

Blaine grinned and kissed him before taking a bit or two himself. He chewed happily, pleased with his meal but more excited that Kurt seemed to be cooperating with his instruction. He had not missed the uncomfortable look in Kurt's eyes when the first bite passed his lips. His heart ached a bit as he recognized how much of a real problem his eating was. He couldn't imagine having issues like that. He loved food, he loved to eat. He even had a recipe of his Dad for homemade sushi that he would love to share with his brother. But it appeared that wouldn't be happening, at least not right away.

Kurt remained true to his word and struggled to eat a little less than half of the omelet Blaine fed him in addition to a piece of toast and three strawberries. Blaine was quite satisfied with his success but afterward, he flipped over onto his back, stuffed. He turned and looked at Kurt who looked about the same, maybe a bit more miserable.

"Looks like we're done..." Blaine said with an eyebrow raised, curious about what the boy had in mind.

Kurt smiled and rolled into Blaine, his stomach full to the capacity that it hurt. He hadn't exactly enjoyed the meal but he enjoyed how Blaine smiled as he ate. He liked being the reason Blaine smiled instead of cried because he really was beginning to realize how much he was falling for that grin. With a soft smile, he leaned in, kissing the young man and saddling his thigh before he pulled him off the bed. He chuckled, forcing Blaine's arms around him and began nosing his cheek, trying to ignore the sensation of wanting to throw up.

"Mmmmm, let's take a shower." He suggested, the thoughts of Blaine's hot body all naked and dripping wet oh so appealing. He dragged him to the bathroom and turned on the shower as Blaine tore off the sweats he wore. He smirked and the room quickly filled with an intensely hot steam, just how Kurt liked it, like a sauna.

"You coming?" He smiled to Blaine, pulling him by the hand.

"Looks a little hot in there," Blaine mused as he looked more at Kurt than at the steam coming from the small cubicle. God he was fucking gorgeous, Blaine thought nearly drooling. Blaine's groin was already stirring to life. "Also looks like there isn't quite enough room for two..." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Then you'll just have to stand really close." Kurt said as he got in, yelping at the steaming water. Blaine followed, almost screaming at the hot water that pelted against his flesh. Kurt knew most people wouldn't like it this hot so he leaned into Blaine. "I can turn it down but you'll have to make up for the lost heat."

"Is that right?" Blaine whispered in his ear as he reached out to adjust the temp from scalding to tolerable hot. His hands curved around Kurt, slipping down his belly, massaging just about his hips, below his navel as he slid his tongue along his neck toward his ear. He pressed his semi erection between Kurt's cheeks, their bodies lined together. Moaning softly, he began slowly licking the inside of Kurt's ear, sucking on the lobe softly. "Is that hot enough?" Blaine whispered, one hand inching lower combing through the light pad of hair above his dick. He was beginning to feel braver, and from the way Kurt's hips jutted forward, he was doing something right. The younger moved his hand, taking Blaine's in his own and bringing it around to his chest. The half-Irish made quickly caught on and his flat palm stroked along Kurt's chest until his fingertips found his nipple. With a hopeful and nervous smile, he pinched it, rubbing his bud until it was erect.

"Mmmm." Kurt moaned in approval, placing both hands on the shower wall and looking over his shoulder at Blaine. "Much hotter…" He kissed the elder man, rubbing back into him, gasping as Blaine tweaked his nipples. It felt good, hesitant but good. He knew they had a while to go before they discovered what everyone liked but he loved how keen Blaine was to learn. The younger stretched back and hooked one arm around his lover's neck, pulling him close so his chin rested on his shoulder from behind. He grinned wryly, pressing his lips to his ear, kissing the spot gently before they skitted along his cheek and the corner of his lips. "Mmmm...Tell me what you want?" He whispered.

"I've got everything I want right here... And right now..." Blaine hushed near his partner's ear, nosing his neck gently. Blaine's breath was quickening as his body responded to Kurt's lips and touch. "Do you have any idea how hot you make me," Blaine murmured quietly as he used his teeth to snag a bite into Kurt's shoulder playfully. Ducking under Kurt's arm, he placed his body between Kurt's and the wall. "Or how much I loved the sight of my come on your ass?" He asked him, his eyes darkening at the thought. "Knowing I had been there... Claimed you..." he whispered, looking into Kurt's eyes. The younger blushed, recalling how he had laid on the bed upon his stomach, Blaine's hands and eyes exploring everything.

Kurt was panting a little with need for air. Blaine's mere words were making him so hot. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply, tongues playing as he held him close, and one leg began to stroke against Blaine's, his own thigh feeling ticklish as he brushed it against the soft hair of Blaine's leg. He never wanted today to end. He wanted it to be just them. He was already dreading the chaotic family bunch coming home.

"Mmmmm I could keep you here all day." He moaned, rubbing their bodies together.

"And just what would you do to me...if you had me here all day, pray tell..." Blaine whispered back, his eyes hooded now with amusement and arousal.

Kurt chuckled rather deeply and leaned into Blaine, kissing his lips gently, just touching.

"What I wouldn't do more like it." He replied, totally aloof and kissing from Blaine's lips along his jaw. "Let you fuck me, all day long, in any position, any fantasy you're perverted little mind can create." There was still a lot to discover, he had a lot to show Blaine about preparation and stuff but they'd get there.

Blaine groaned in response at the thought of fucking him again, his cock now fully erect against Kurt's belly.

"My mind is pretty warped... You don't know what you are getting into little boy..." Blaine teased, his hands sliding down Kurt's hips over his ass, squeezing him even closer.

Kurt giggled and leaned into Blaine, pressing him to the wall, one finger slipping down his cheek.

"Are you sure I'll have long enough to get into it before you come again?" He teased and when Blaine's face fell he giggled and leaned in, kissing his lips, hands sliding up from his chest to his cheeks. "I'm kidding Blaine, just kidding."

"That's just low, Hummel," Blaine said, looking down, his cheeks flushed. He was still slightly humiliated from his premature ejaculation earlier.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's blush and he cupped both cheeks with his hands, leaning in and bumping their lips. His breath was warm over Blaine's face which was beet red and wet with the shower water.

"You're too adorable." He laughed.

"Like you could have been much better at first," he taunted back, finally looking into Kurt's eyes. "I bet you weren't too off my time when you first did it," he said with a half grin.

Kurt smirked and leaned close into Blaine.

"No need to be sore, you have lots of chances to make up for it." He said as the warm water slid along their hot, hard bodies, adding to the delights of their first shower together. Kurt gazed to Blaine, a perfect, slender eyebrow raised. "Oh, you want to know about my first time?"

"Mmmm, I do..." Blaine replied as he leant in and kissed Kurt's lips, pausing to slowly comb their tongues together, coaxing his lover into an open mouth kiss. "I want to know everything about you..." he whispered, deepening the kiss again, his fingertips running up and down Kurt's spine, sliding in the water.

Kurt engaged in the passionate open mouth kiss, his eyes flickering shut, recollections of his first time with a male flashing through his memory. Quinn had been his girlfriend and they had slept together a few times before she confessed wanting another guy to join them. Kurt didn't know if he was uncomfortable or turned on but when he saw the guy he knew in an instant he was gay.

Sebastian was older with soft, touchable, brown spiky hair, exceptionally tall and he also had a verified god-like body. After tending to Quinn, Sebastian invited him to his place…it had been really soft and gentle. Kurt had been the submissive one. Sebastian had been the first and until Blaine the last guy to ever top him. He had left three days after that night to go home to Westerville, Ohio.

Blaine pulled back from the kiss and Kurt looked to him, smiling.

"My first guy didn't have anything on you." He told Blaine, slightly buttering but also not. That had been his first time, it had been horribly painful and this was Blaine's first time...exceptionally quick. Both were different, he wasn't lying. He just smiled to his lover right now, glad he was with him as he leaned forward, kissing him sweetly.

Blaine sighed as Kurt kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss, his heart overflowing with love and lust for his brother.

"I can't imagine my first being anyone but you..." Blaine whispered softly near Kurt's ear.

Kurt chuckled against Blaine's lips and smiled.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently "Because I would have pinned you as the more…romantic type. Don't tell me you wanted to lose your virginity half way through…well a wrestling match." He smiled and stole another kiss from Blaine.

"Actually..." Blaine said, his face warming with the thought of their first time. "I was so fucking hot... If you had tried to go romantic on me... I would have still bent you over the desk like a banana..." he teased, full grin now.

Kurt laughed at Blaine's bluntness and he leaned into his ear, whispering how hot he also thought it was before he got some shampoo and squirted some on his hands, stretching out and washing Blaine's hair, gently tugging at the black locks as he gathered a lather.

Blaine leaned back under the spray, letting Kurt's fingers thread through his hair, purring at the simple touch. He groaned, his hands never leaving Kurt's hips. He couldn't imagine anything more divine. Kurt washing his hair, his hard body pressed close, his warm breath feathering his neck.

"Think Elizabeth will allow us to shower together from now on?" Blaine asked under his breath. "You know... Water conservation and all..." Blaine cracked an eye to see the smirk now on Kurt's face.

Kurt couldn't fight the grin and he laughed, looking from Blaine's hair to his eyes.

"It's worth a shot," He laughed, smiling to Blaine before his mind drifted off for a moment. He looked at Blaine, their eyes connecting for a moment before Kurt dove in and kissed him frantically but tenderly, moaning as they embraced again and again.

"Mmmm Blaine…" He moaned, pulling away and laughing. "I'm insatiable, I can't get enough of you."

"Is that so..." Blaine said as he pulled Kurt close, flipping them so he had Kurt pressed against the cool tiles of the shower. "Tell me more about what you can't get enough of," he said, but this time, he pulled Kurt's leg up, hooking it around his waist. He pressed his rock hard erection against Kurt's groin. "Hmmm? Tell me what you are insatiable for..." His fingers reached behind the ex-brunette easily, stoking his sacs and slipping between his cheeks, rubbing teasingly over his tight heat.

Kurt's head was spinning madly and his eyes rolled back in his head as Blaine pulled his leg around him and their bodies meshed. Kurt was already panting and beginning to move against his lover, clinging to Blaine, unable to think straight as he touched him in all the right places.

"I want… I want…" His eyes rolled back into his head and he moaned, seeking out Blaine's lips with his own. "I want you….everywhere….anywhere…I want you Blaine!"

"But what do you want..." Blaine husked, his finger crooking across Kurt's puckered hole. "What makes you hard..." he whispered, his lips brushing Kurt's jaw as he leant back into the tile.

Kurt could feel Blaine dominating him and as much as it turned him on he felt himself pushing the young man back against the other side of the stall, pushing his leg between Blaine's, his grin turning wider.

"Mmmm, I want to feel you." He growled, kissing along his jaw. "I wanna be inside you…"

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt turned the tables on him. His heart skipped a beat as he spoke of being inside him. Blaine had not really given that idea very much thought. He had never had anything or anyone touch him in that manner. It frightened him more than he expected. He trembled as Kurt looked at him, growling and kissing along his jaw.

He swallowed dryly and leaned back against the wall, his eyes open and wide.

"I want you to feel me too..." Blaine whispered, his voice shaking. "And I want you inside me too but..." he paused, his face blushing bright red again. "I'm...well... Can we wait?" he said innocently, his eyes searching Kurt who had stopped kissing him and was looking at him now.

Of course the initial thought was rejection, which had Kurt's heart hammering against his chest as fear consumed for a moment, but Kurt knew the moment he looked at Blaine that he was just scared and it was understandable. Slowly he cupped his… boyfriend's cheeks and kissed him sweetly.

"We can wait." He replied, rubbing their noses and backing away just enough to dip his head under the spray and seek out the shampoo.

"You know I want it..." Blaine whispered. "Right?" he purred as Kurt rinsed his hair of the shampoo. "You know how I want you... and only you... there... inside me?" he told him softly, his eyes locking with Kurt's.

Kurt was careful not to get suds in his eye as he looked to Blaine and offered him the gentlest of smiles.

"I know." He whispered, tilting his head back again, long, elegant, swan neck in view of Blaine as he washed the shampoo from his raven and scarlet locks.

Blaine thought about the fact that Kurt wanted him in that way for the rest of the time they were in the shower. It excited him to think about what it would be like with Kurt inside him, taking him, claiming him as he had done this afternoon. He did want him in that way even though the idea terrified him right now. Kurt didn't seem to find it particularly painful, so he wouldn't either right? And Kurt would be gentle with him, he knew he could count on that. Perhaps they could try with other methods first?

He squirmed when he thought about Kurt's fingers and maybe even tongue there. It made him impossibly harder and actually looked forward to those activities. He looked forward to all activities with Kurt. But he was concerned about how Elizabeth and the family being home was going to cut into their 'intimate' time. He knew it would be too suspicious for them to suddenly be the best of friends in front of the family. So they would have to figure out some way to slowly transition into 'brothers'.

Amazingly the two boys survived their shower with the most intimate of embraced being merely kissing and touching. Kurt was drunk with love and although not willing to say the words quite yet, he knew he was definitely in the process of falling for Blaine.

Now, almost an hour later, the two were in the backyard, Kurt draped out on his mother's deck chair and Blaine playing with the dog. The sun was setting and the sky turned vivid pinks and reds as they relaxed in the yard, which was secluded thanks to the large brick wall and high trees.

Sophie, in her excitement, dropped her tennis ball so it rolled over to Kurt and when Blaine jogged over to get it Kurt pulled him down by his shirt and kissed his lips as the dog barked.

Blaine hardly took his eyes off of Kurt as he played fetch with Sophie. The boy was reclined in a slouch on the deck chair in the back yard. His feet crossed that the ankles, his hoodie three sizes too big for sure, making him look waif-ish in stature. His over grown mohawk slinking over one eye as he propped his chin in his hand. He was so gorgeous that Blaine almost felt breathless when he ran over to get Sophie's ball when she dropped it.

His air gusted out in surprise when Kurt jerked him down to his level and kissed his lips. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, reaching out for the other boy.

"She'll never get to play any worthwhile fetch if you keep that up," Blaine murmured but he had already dropped the ball and was climbing into Kurt's lap, straddling his legs. "Too late", Blaine mumbled as he fused their mouths back intimately, a sharp intake of breath signaling that neither would be stopping for a while.

Kurt's phone buzzed on vibrate next to them on the patio table but Blaine was able to ignore it as he suckled Kurt's lips and tongue, his heart racing. He simply could not get enough of him. Kurt didn't seem to be too worried about the distraction either, as his hands slid under Blaine's thermal shirt and caressed his spine while continuing to indulge in the slow open mouthed kissing.

When Kurt's phones stopped, Blaine's began, only his ringer was turned on. He opened his eyes while still engrossed in the kiss. He grinned partially as they both looked at each other and immediately mouthed Rachel's name simultaneously.

"Ten bucks says she and Finn are on their way over here," Blaine murmured when they finally broke the embrace.

Kurt had been enjoying the soft embraces, the garden was hidden away, mainly so that when the kids were there they'd be safe, but right now the high walls provided another purpose. Kurt moaned into Blaine's lips, hands protectively on his ass, squeezing, not even hearing his cell phone. But Blaine stopped when his own mobile rang. He sighed and rolled his eyes but smiled, one hand slipping to Blaine's hair which he threaded as the young man mentioned a bet.

"Over my dead body." He said, keen to take advantage of every moment he had alone with Blaine, to savor every second. He wasn't in the mood to share him with Rachel and Finn so he took Blaine's cell and answered.

"Blainey's been a very bad boy and is in the process of being punished so if you dare call this cell or come near this house until tomorrow morning I will shave off every bit of hair on your body Rachel, good bye!" He hung up with a laugh and pulled Blaine's face close, tilting his head and embracing deeply. "Mmmm, I want to keep you all to myself."

Blaine was grinning into the embrace, the expression slowly leaving his face as Kurt enveloped him in a fusing kiss. He felt his belly quiver at the thought of Kurt having him all to himself. He felt the same way of course and could not seem to get a deep enough kiss or be close enough to the ex-brunette, he wished somehow their bodies could be one entity and even then, he knew it wouldn't be close enough.

"Very funny, Kurt!" A voice called from behind the fence gate. It was Rachel. Blaine moved from Kurt's lips and burst out laughing. Damn, he wished the teen would have taken the bet. "I'm not leaving until I see you and make sure you haven't gotten Blaine locked in there against his will.

Blaine smiled at Kurt while the teen gave him raised brow at the very idea. He took Kurt's hand and pressed it between them so he could feel how hard he was already.

"I'd say I'm pretty locked in..." he whispered as he felt Kurt's hand unexpectedly move to pleasure him. His head lolled a bit and his eyes drifted shut. He pushed into Kurt's hand, giving the boy better access to his dick and moaned whilst biting his lip. "Fucking completely locked in..." he hushed, quickly finding Kurt's mouth in a tight lip lock.

"Open up Hummel, or we're escalating the fence... You know we can do it!" Finn bellowed, irritated at his girlfriend for getting involved in Kurt's business once again. But he knew she'd never leave him alone about it until she made sure the two were fine.

"And by the way," Rachel called with a snicker in her voice. "Finn said he'd love me just as much if I were hairless," she called laughing at him.

Kurt was too lost in the deep embraces gifted on him by Blaine to even hear his friends call. He didn't care, he wanted Blaine and only Blaine. This was all he needed and when he felt Blaine's dick through his pants a naughty smile flickered upon Kurt's face.

"Mmmm...so big..." he whispered, ignoring his friends completely, his hand slipping up underneath Blaine's shirt to caress his sensitive stomach before he slid down into his jeans, feeling his thick, aching cock in his hands.

When Blaine moaned into his lips Kurt grinned and snuck his tongue into Blaine's mouth giving him no alternative but to respond. Blaine was making him so hot and his throbbing shaft turned Kurt on like nothing else. He was sure his friends would just leave. Surely they'd get the idea. Plus, he wasn't stopping now when he had Blaine melting under the touch of his hand.

Finn stopped with threated and physically climbed over the gate which was at the side of the house so the boy's sinful deeds still went unseen even as Finn opened the gate for his girlfriend.

Kurt watched his brother shiver, moan and respond to all the kisses and touches placed upon him. Kurt was stroking slightly faster than before.

"Oh my god I knew it!" a shrill voice rang out but Kurt didn't even react. Blaine however looked as if about to jump away but Kurt held him steadfast.

"Don't worry Blaine, we've seen him do worse." Finn said but kept his distance from the boys. Rachel did opposite. She rushed to them with triumphant cried of how she 'knew it'.

"Errrr Rach." Kurt said, his head falling back. "We're kinda occupied so could you maybe save the gloating?"

Blaine had been utterly involved, groaning and grinding into Kurt's bare palm, his sweats pushed down so Kurt had full access. His tongue deep inside the ex-brunette's mouth as they kissed fervently, unable to stop the passionate make out. His eyes flashed wide as Rachel and Finn rounded the house, seeing everything and more. Blaine attempted to scamper away from him but Kurt held tight to his ass, not allowing the movement to happen. His face flushed bright red under Finn's knowing gaze and Rachel's soars of delight.

Quickly, he buried his face in Kurt's neck with a quick gasp as he tried to control his breathing. Rachel was right next to them jumping up and down with excitement and Blaine did what he could to hide his arousal from her view. He could feel Kurt's deep rumble of laugh escape as Blaine clung to him in embarrassment. He didn't want to hear that Kurt had been seen in this sort of situation before. He preferred to think that he was the only one Kurt had ever been with as he was with the ex-brunette. It somehow in his mind cheapened what they had. This was different. They were different.

"And no... We brought movies," Rachel said grinning. "We thought maybe we could all hang out! Kind of like a double date?" Rachel exclaimed, her eyes bright and shiny. "We won't stay long. Sure you can keep your hands to yourself for a couple of hours, no?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew it. Rachel had been looking for a perfect couple to double-date for a long time. He chuckled and tilted his head so he could kiss Blaine's jaw, his hand long since removed from his pants but one was still clutching his ass. Rachel was beaming as she asked them to keep their hands to themselves.

"I think Blaine's keeping my hands pretty full." he laughed and kissed Blaine's lips, the elder boy hesitantly responding. Rachel hit him over the head and he moaned. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that Rachel?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and her and Finn went inside while Kurt stole one last kiss. He knew what he had with Blaine was different; this was so much more real than anything he had ever experienced before.

"C'mon." he smiled and they both got up.

"Kurt…" Blaine gripped his boyfriends arm, gazing to him nervously. "What just..."

"They don't care Blaine." Kurt said with a smile. "I know you're nervous about your dad... I'm nervous about my mom but... we don't have to hide around them. Now c'mon lets... relax for a while." The elder smiled gently and nodded, standing up. He stood behind Kurt and wound his arms around the slender boy's body. They walked inside to find Finn and Rachel laid out on the couch, the girl smiling broadly to them with the DVD in her hand.

Blaine was so disappointed when the couple decided to stay. He knew that their intimate time would be limited at best when the family arrived home tomorrow. Didn't they see that he and Kurt had nearly two weeks of making up to do behind closed doors before the fantasy life ended and reality set back?

He curled his arms around Kurt protectively, softly kissing his shoulder as they walked into the living room. He made sure to stay directly behind the ex-brunette for fear of his 'condition' being revealed in the loose sweatpants he wore. Clambering onto the sofa together, Blaine didn't want the boy gone from his touch for more than a second or two before he was panicky and needing to be close again. Kurt giggled at him when he moved away to take the DVD Rachel had and start it, only to return back to Blaine's needy gropes. Blaine just continually blushed, and snatched him close again.

"Too far away," Blaine whispered as he snagged Kurt's pants hoisting him between his legs even closer. Only when the ex-brunette was settled on his side, his head resting on Blaine's chest, completely enveloped in the half Irish man's grip was he satisfied. He pretzeled their legs together, socked toes and feet mingling. And then he buried his mouth and face in the top of Kurt's hair, inhaling his scent and sighing pleasurably. He could get used to this entirely too easily. So this is what peace felt like, he thought with a silly grin on his face.

Kurt never had someone treat him like Blaine did. He loved how Blaine wanted to be as close as Kurt wished they could always be. He felt the young man nuzzle into his hair and he tilted his head, kissing his brothers lips, a satisfied smile on his face as he purred.

The movie started and Kurt looked, more so out of curiosity.

"Brokeback Mountain?" he said with a laugh as Rachel smiled to them.

"I thought it would set the mood." she smiled and nuzzled into her own boyfriend, glaring to Kurt, who nosed Blaine's neck and she mimicked with Finn. Kurt laughed and moved one hand so it stroked under Blaine's top, he could feel his belly quiver. Definitely a sensitive spot. Rachel's hands followed suite and the youngest male laughed, seeing Blaine gaze to him. He forgot about Rachel in the warm, honey depths of his eyes and with a smooth motion he locked their lips together, kissing his lover tenderly.

"Rachel, do you have to compete with them?" Finn laughed as his girlfriend kissed him.

"I thought you liked me kissing you." she pouted and Finn kissed her lips.

"Not when you're competing." he smiled and held her close but Kurt was too wrapped up in Blaine and his lips to celebrate his victory.

By the time the credits rolled, Blaine was so hard and so fucking hot he was nearly losing his mind. He had seen less than a quarter of the movie Rachel and Finn had brought over. Kurt had probably seen even less, as his attention was completely focused on Blaine and finding every sensitive place on his body, rubbing and exploring anywhere that wasn't wildly inappropriate. Blaine was just short of panting when he glanced over to see that both Rachel and Finn had abandoned the movie as well and were curled together sweetly, sound asleep.

"You are fucking driving me insane," Blaine hushed to Kurt as he thought about his leaking dick that was fit to burst. The ex-brunette turned to face him, his body fitted perfectly between Blaine's thighs. Blaine glanced over at the couple praying that they would get up and leave so that Kurt could ravish him completely. "I want your mouth on me... your hands all over me... fuck Kurt... I'm dying..." he growled as he seared their mouths together with a hiss of panted breath. "No more… no more..." he gasped between almost bruising clutches of their mouths.

Kurt's tongue remained calm though and his body completely in control which was keying Blaine up even more. Blaine grabbed him, tried to encourage his hands to move lower but the ex-brunette was clearly showing his expertise in taunting right now. Blaine was rasping and heaving for breath, his head spinning as the boy stroked his chest in a horribly slow pace.

"Oh god... I can't... please..." Blaine begged. "Take me upstairs... I can't fuck... I can't take it anymore..."

Finn cleared his throat interrupting the pair. Blaine gasped for breath, his face going to Kurt's throat. "We're ah... we're gonna head out..." Finn said while Rachel stretched and took her time putting her shoes on.

"Please..." Blaine whispered brokenly against Kurt's skin. "Please tell them to go..."

Kurt had been loving this teasing, and leading people on was his specialty. But he would give Blaine everything he asked for, in time. He continued his slow pace, only pulling his hand away when Finn and Rachel woke and Blaine whispered. Kurt gave them a polite smile.

"So you're going?" He asked and both nodded. Kurt smiled. "Ohh okay…see yo-." He stopped as Rachel jerked her head in a 'come here' motion and with a sigh he pulled away from Blaine.

"Just a moment." He smiled to his lover, getting off of the couch and walking over to the girl. "What is it Rach?" She didn't respond, simply gripped his arm and dragged him into the hall.

"You need to get Blaine to walk us to the car." She said with her nosey smile as she gazed to her friend. Kurt looked confused but before he could speak she interrupted him. "Listen, you want this to last... you gotta set the ambiance." Her small hands gripped Kurt's shoulders. "I know you Kurt! You're probably gonna... just take him to your room and fuck him... don't. Make it cute and romantic and..." She saw her friend roll his eyes and he grip tightened.

"Ouch!" Kurt said in shock by how tightly she could hold on.

"Listen, Kurt. I know you like him... way more than you've liked anyone else... just... do something nice for him... and yourself." She smiled gently, shoving his shoulder then moved back into the living room.

"Blaine... can you… er..." Kurt rubbed the back of his neck. "Bring the guys out to their car?" He saw his boyfriends eyes widen. He was sitting with a pillow not so subtly draped over his lap, a horrified look on his face. Rachel rushed over after Kurt's words and gripped his wrist.

"Yeah c'mon and show us out Blaine." She said, dragging him, the poor boy so stunned that he had no other option than to be dragged away. As soon as the door closed Kurt gazed around, feeling his heart thunder in his chest. What had Rachel meant? What was he to do?

He felt in a slight panic as he rushed around the room. Turning off the TV and setting the lights lower. He fuelled the fire quickly and then spun around. What did people do when they were trying to be romantic? What should he do? He really liked Blaine and he wanted to be good enough, so maybe Rachel was right. His heart was thundering in his chest as he staggered out of the room, hoping Rachel knew how to occupy Blaine.

"So… do you think that's the big dipper?" Rachel asked Blaine outside, pointing to the stars, trying to keep him occupied.

Blaine's eyes grew wide as Kurt let Rachel pull him off the couch, instructing him to walk the couple out. He glared at his brother over his shoulder as he waddled, his hand adjusting his erection the entire way to the door. He nearly growled when Rachel pulled at his t-shirt sleeve, hurrying him up. How could Kurt just force him to go? He knew what sort of situation he was in, and yet nooo... let Blaine go embarrass himself.

Rachel acted as if she had all day, pointing out constellations and planets, acting as if she had any clue what she was talking about. Blaine scowled as he leant against the door frame in the dark, half listening to her.

"No, that's Cassiopeia, Rachel," Blaine said when he couldn't take it anymore. "Not the damn big dipper!" He snarled as he looked back into the house.

"Gosh," Rachel said looking shocked. "You used to be so sweet, Blaine. Did Kurt corrupt you already?" she told him as she reached up to give him a hug. "I am really glad you guys figured it out," she whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"And if we hadn't when you showed up earlier...a little Brokeback would 'break' the ice?" He said sarcastically.

"Oh Blaine..." Rachel purred. "You need to lighten up..." she said sweetly.

"Let's go Rachel..." Finn called from the car.

'No... I need to get laid...' Blaine thought, his mind immediately thinking about the boy who was supposedly waiting for him inside the house.

"Later, guys," Blaine said as she bounced off to the car with a quick 'I'm coming honey!' to Finn.

Blaine locked up the front door once he heard the engine roar. He padded in his socks into the living room, the glow of the fire in the fireplace Kurt had started lighting his way. Blaine's breath gushed out of his lungs as he realized Kurt had set this stage complete with candles and a comfortable place with pillows in front of the warm blaze. He bit his lip, fighting a smile as his eyes landed on a half-dressed ex-brunette reclined on his side, among the pallet, head propped in his hand.

Blaine whistled under his breath, his belly and groin simmering back to life as if no time had passed.

"I wasn't going to forgive you for throwing me to the wolves, but..." he paused, his eyes deliciously sliding over the teen laid out before him like dessert. "I think I might make an exception..."

"I hoped you'd be forgiving." Kurt smiled, slowly moving onto his hands and knees and crawling towards his approaching lover. Blaine sunk to his knees and Kurt smiled, fingers tangling in his shirt as he pulled him in and kissed him tenderly with all the emotion he felt for the young man.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you so much to Adriana for all her hard work-I love you sweetie x and sorry about the delay but being xmas time things have been busy for both me and my beta. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing the last :) I'll try reply to all messages but chances are I wont cos it's only a matter of time before my mother has me cleaning but I'll try xxx love ye

...

Blaine didn't waste much time and cupped his face, deepening their kiss so their tongues wrestled hotly. He moaned and the slender fingers of the singer hooked his brothers t-shirt. Blaine broke the kiss and wiggled out of his shirt as Kurt's hungry eyes feasted on his chiseled chest.

"So sexy" he smirked, stealing a kiss before he leaned back on his elbows so Blaine could take his pants off. "So?" the ex-brunette said with a small smirk. "Did I do good?"

Blaine smirked at his brother as he peeled his boxers off, feeling breathless as he looked at his naked body, gleaming in the candlelight.

"Good?" Blaine said, running his hands up Kurt's naked thighs, loving the warm gaze the ex-brunette was looking him with. "No... I wouldn't say exactly good... I cannot believe you didn't kick them out the minute they arrived...and for that.. you will be punished," Blaine growled as he whipped Kurt over onto his belly, surprising the the ex-brunette. "As for all the teasing and misery you put me through with that movie... it's gonna come back to you ten fold," he whispered as he leant down and pressed his lips to the back of Kurt's neck, hushing warm breaths across the other teen's sensitive flesh.

He playfully nipped at the skin before dragging his tongue down Kurt's spine, between his shoulder blades, over down his left ribs, surprising him yet again as he smacked the flat of his palm on Kurt's fleshy cheek. Kurt looked over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling in the firelight, amusement in his eyes and very, very much aroused. He watched Blaine as he dragged his tongue across the small of his back and took another bite out of his bottom. Blaine felt a little hesitant the lower he got. He was responding to Kurt's moans and movements and it felt right but... new...

"Mmm... you are so... fucking... hot..." Blaine hushed as his tongue swirled along the dimple right above Kurt's crack, still hesitant. "I-is this okay?" The younger male only responded with a very pleasurable moan and Blaine breathed deeply, inhaling his smooth supple skin before flickering his tongue at the start of his bottom. He could hear Kurt's whine as he squirmed on his stomach. "Hmmm... you like that..." he whispered, "don't you?"

Blaine's eyes darkened with arousal as he parted Kurt's bottom with shivering hands so that he could see him whole, open and ready for him. He wanted so desperately to try again... he was ready to alter his novice status and soon. "Look at you," Blaine mused quietly as he let his eyes feast on Kurt's body. The line of his back, his narrow, sharp hips, his gorgeous creamy skin and those eyes, he thougth melting in the cyan depths. "I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life..." he whispered, sure Kurt probably didn't hear him. "I've never wanted anyone so much..."

At first Kurt was more than content to lay there and let the younger male kiss along his back, nipping and caressing. He giggled and had his arms wrapped around a purple, velvet pillow, smirking over his shoulder. Blaines lips were like soft butterfly wings caressing his body. He was smiling and chuckled inwardly whenever Blaine nipped or nibbled. Then the elder approached his sensitive rear and his legs tensed. He was far more responsive there. It wasn't often that anyone tended to this area and Kurt was incredibly sensitive. He squirmed and moaned as Blaine bit into his soft ass and licked and he arched his back, looking over his shoulder when Blaine asked if he liked it in that naughty tone. He just smiled as a reply, his breaths coming out in soft pants and occasional moans.

+He did in fact hear what Blaine said and his stomach felt almost sick with butterflies and his heart began to thud against his chest. He knew it. He was falling so deep in love with this boy. It was dangerous territory, like threading on thin ice. In fact it was more like drowning in the icy waters. He could hardly breathe, he was shivering and he was surrounded by the young man above him, totally intoxicated and smitten. He didn't want to play games anymore, at least not tonight. He just wanted Blaine and nothing else.

Kurt turned his body and Blaine didn't even stop him. The young half Irish man was on his knees above Kurt, who had one thigh between Blaines legs and the other leg bent beside him. He stared up for some moments at the young man, amazed at how the warm red and orange glow of the growing fire reflected in his lust-filled eyes and lit up his body, every muscles defined. Kurt's mouth went dry. He just stared for some moments before shakingly stretching out and cupping his cheeks. He brought their faces together and for some long moments inhaled Blaines breath, eyes flickering shut from the intoxication of the scent of coconut and pure Blaine.

"I..." He started, their lips still hovering and his eyes glanced from Blaines lips to his eyes, he bit his own lip, suckling on the piercing. "...you're the beautiful one Blaine." He hushed, stroking his cheek and lips tenderly with his thumb, eyes memorising every aspect of his face. "And... I... I mean..." He was feeling more than a little inebriated by his mere presence, he couldn't think straight, couldn't even talk. He was so damn close to telling Blaine he was falling in love with him but instead relinquished words and just leaned in, capturing his lips firmly with all the feeling he experienced.

Blaine stopped his motions as Kurt stammered, watching him carefully.

"What is it?" he encouraged, stroking Kurt's cheek. "Is everything ok?" he asked softly, his lips brushing Kurt's. The warmth between them was almost tangible. He felt like there was something Kurt wanted to say, something he was struggling with but he couldn't put a finger on it. He searched his eyes as they lay on the pallet in front of the fire.

Kurt's silence told him that he would not divulging his thoughts or feelings tonight as Blaine so wished he would. He wanted the ex-brunette to be able to say anything to him. But it appeared it was just too hard for him for some reason. Blaine nuzzled him, purring as he inhaled his soft skin.

"You smell so good..." Blaine said softly as he nosed his way down Kurt's neck, stopping to nibble at his collarbone. "Why do you smell so good?" he asked, his nose trailing down his chest over to the side of his body, raising his arm over his head, burying his face near his axilla. "Even here... God... It just makes me so hot... Even last week... All you had to do was walk by me... and I was hard as a rock..." he whispered, smelling deep as Kurt smiled crookedly at him.

Kurt was struggling to breathe as Blaine stroked along his body, kissing him gently and making his way from his neck to his chest. Blaine spoke about his scent but the aroma of Blaine was all that surrounded him. He was high on the touch and feel and scent that caused some unknown and frankly terrifying emotions to well up inside him.

"Heh, I guess that's a good thing to hear from… from your boyfriend." Blaine looked up to him for a moment and Kurt cupped his cheeks, kissing him so gently, fingers playing with the soft curls at the nape of his neck. Slowly their hips began to move together and Kurt was panting already. Now he felt like he'd be the one shooting his load far too early. His hands moved, rubbing along Blaines arms and he moaned, entwining their fingers together. "Blaine… please…" He whispered between the soft kisses. "Please…" He touched his hand and lifted it to his lips. His eyes were connected to Blaine's as he smiled gently, tongue slipping out and licking along his fingertips. Blaine remained silent as he watched Kurt suckle on his fingers, wetting them. "I want you inside of me." He hushed against his digits, now suckling on the tip, his dark, lusty eyes staring to his lover.

Blaine paused his descent down Kurt's body, moving quickly to his face when he heard him say 'boyfriend.' His heart hammered in his chest and his belly was flooded with butterflies. He was so insanely crazy over this boy, he felt light headed.

Blaine fixated on Kurt as he sucked his fingers down, his tongue combing over them, noisily swallowing them. He bit his lip, his mouth dry. There was nothing sexier in this world than Kurt like this. He groaned as he watched Kurt deep throat his middle finger, watching it reappear coated in his smooth saliva.

"Yes..." Blaine whispered against his lips, his whole body trembling now with anticipation. "Yes... I want you so much..." he mused as he touched his lips to Kurt's, removing his fingers.

Kurt was trembling, glad he was already laying down because he almost felt himself falling, physically and literary, for Blaine, for everything about him. He was flawless, perfection thy name is Blaine Anderson. Kurt mauled over the thoughts that this amazing specimen was his, wanted him, even loved him. The mere thoughts that someone like Blaine could love him was overwhelming.

Kurt's hand slid up Blaine's arms to his shoulders as they embraced sweetly.

"Go slow…" He found himself whispering, a cheeky smirk on his lips as he brought Blaine's hand between his legs. "I want it to last… I want to… to be… like this with you as long as we can be…"

"Yeah... yeah... yeah..." Blaine whispered back, grinning. "I'm never gonna live that down am I?" he said as he pecked his lips a few times, his hands roaming down Kurt's body.

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine back with a moan.

"No." He smiled. "But, I mean it… I just… wanna feel you… completely"

"Do you?" Blaine whispered as he nosed Kurt's ear, suckling the lobe. "Tell me where you want to feel me..." he urged as he stretched alongside the ex-brunette. "I want to hear you say it..." he moaned as their tongues met again outside their mouths and swirled together. Blaine groaned deeply as his hands drifted back up to Kurt's face, angling his mouth so that he could devour him hungrily.

Kurt felt like Blaine sucked the breath right out of him and he moaned, eyes flickering shut while he kissed Blaine back, their tongues hotly wrestling. He moaned and pulled away for a moment, panting, foreheads meeting.

"I want you everywhere Blaine." He hissed, kissing his jaw. "Mmmm, all over me, touching me… kissing me..." He leaned in and firmly clamped their lips together. "I want you inside me." He whispered. "So, so deep, only you, I only want you inside me." By now he was encouraging Blaine to stretch him, pressing his lovers hand against his entrance with a moan.

Blaine's body trembled at Kurt's words. God, he was so into him.

"I want to be inside you..." he whispered as their kisses turned erotic, tongues scraping together, exploring deeply. He couldn't think of a place he wanted to be more than that right now. "I want to be there so much..." he moaned, getting the message Kurt was trying to send as his fingertips stroked his entrance, causing the younger to shiver and moan loudly.

Kurt whimpered into the kisses and moved so that Blaine was now laying on the ground, propped up by his elbows. Kurt was so excited, he needed his lover now in the most desperate of ways. He arched his hips with a moan, trembling slightly.

"Mmm yes... Blaine... put them inside of me... I want you to stretch me." Blaine smiled hesitantly, but he did as told. His slender index slipped inside, causing the younger male to squeak out loudly, his body arching forward. "Mmm yes..." He moaned as the elder slowly fucked him with a single finger, feeling his burning flesh part as he pushed inside. It felt so good and it wasn't long until Blaine was adding a second finger. This was so different from the time he fingered that girl. Once upon a time that had been his greatest achievement but now he couldn't even remember her name. Kurt felt so good, clutching to his fingers even tighter all of a sudden. "Ugh...t-take them out...take them out or I'll explode." He whimpered, wanting to wait until Blaine was inside of him to do just that.

Blaine bit his lip, his mouth dry. He groaned as he gazed down, his finger slipping out of his lovers entrance.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you..." Blaine whispered naughtily, eyes fixated on Kurt's rear.

"I want you to fuck me!" Kurt hissed, pressing Blaine back against the floor, his mouth moving to his lips as he kissed the older man, moaning as Blaine sucked in his lip ring into his mouth. He was grinding his groin against Blaine's firm stomach for some relief and he felt Blaine's hands on his ass, he smiled. "Yeah… that's right… I want you inside me Blaine, filling me, coming deep inside me… fuck me!"

Blaine allowed the teen to push him into the pillows, watching as he came down to him, his mouth eager. Their kisses quickly changed to bruising as the passion and heat ignited. Blaine slipped his wet fingers between Kurt's cheeks, teasing once more and taunting across his tight heat. He was gutted as he heard the boy calling for him to fuck him like he asked. It was so fucking hot to hear him say dirty things like that. It made him want to just shove him onto his belly and do as he asked without further ministrations.

"You want me inside you? You want me fucking you until I come?" Blaine husked as he slide one long finger deep within Kurt's body again, deciding it was his time to tease, circling it erotically as he began a slow steady rhythm. He wanted him really good and ready this time. He hissed when he felt Kurt clenching around him. "Turn around," Blaine uttered, encouraging the ex-brunette to straddle him backward. "I wanna watch you take my thick cock while you ride me..." he growled, so ready to be inside him.

Kurt's breath was shaky and he gasped when Blaine pressed his finger into him again. He was unable to obey the command at first and moaned, just moving back against Blaines fingers, his belly shimmering hotly. Didn't Blaine get it? He was literarly seconds away from erupting! He felt almost sick with the pleasure of knowing that was Blaine inside him. Even if it was one mere digit, he wouldn't last long.

"Oh g-god.." Kurt moaned as Blaine told him what he wanted. He leaned in and kissed him, a second finger slipping into his ass and Kurt moaned loudly, head falling forward. "I want it!" Was all he was able to growl before Blaine removed his fingers. Kurt crawled over his body and kissed Blaine once more before turning so his back was to the elder. He moaned and looked down to Blaine's cock, licking his palm and rubbing his boyfriends erection, the poor man's lubrication.

Blaine was anxious to be inside him, his fingers were not enough. He whimpered when Kurt kissed him one last time and moved to straddle him as he had asked. However, as soon as he was gone, he was too far away for the half Irish man. Blaine sat up hurriedly, groaning as he felt Kurt lubing his dick with saliva. His hands wrapped around Kurt's body and he kissed along the back of his neck.

"C'mere..." Blaine groaned. "I miss your lips already..." he admitted brokenly, as he leant forward to bind their lips together. Blaine's hard cock was pressing upward against Kurt's bottom from their positioning. Continuing to make out, tongues mingling, breath panted, Blaine reached between his belly and Kurt's lower back and angled himself for entry. "Kiss me... I want your mouth on me when I fuck you..." he growled against Kurt's mouth.

This was all so much, just every word or touch that came from the young Irish man was enough to drive Kurt plain crazy and he was helpless to do everything Blaine said. Never was he so giving during sex, as if all he wanted was to please Blaine and everything the younger man commanded he gladly gave including the rather uncomfortable positioning of their heads so he could kiss the older man, feeling Blaine's huge erection probe. He whimpered with excitement as their tongues met hotly again and again, caressing and touching. This really was too much but Kurt was greedy, he wanted more.

"Please…" He whispered, feeling Blaine outside of him. Although the sensation of Blaine inside him had been short lived until now he was beginning to realize he felt almost incomplete without the young man joined as intimately as possible with him. He rocked back into Blaine. "Please Blaine…"

Blaine sucked and nipped at Kurt's mouth and tongue as he slowly began to press inside of him. It was so fucking tight, Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head as soon as the swollen tip of his cock slipped inside. He gasped, his belly exploding as if on fire. He suddenly found that he was having difficulty once again not coming immediately. Grasping Kurt's hips he slowed the entry.

"Wait… Fuck... Wait... don't move," Blaine grumbled as he pressed his forehead between Kurt's shoulder blades. "God it is so fuck tight, baby..." he moaned. "You feel so fucking good... mmmm..." Blaine leant back, still struggling for control. His eyes filled with the long line of Kurt's spine, his perfect ass outlined by the fire and candlelight in the room. "God… You are so fucking beautiful..."

Slowly Blaine pushed in the rest of the way, completely sheathing himself deep inside Kurt. The ex-brunette's head dropped back, his eyes shut, his mouth open as they began a slowly, silky pace. Blaine controlled the slow motions of his hips, his eyes fixed on his dick sliding in and out of Kurt's bottom. His belly lurched and he felt again his release right on the edge.

"Oh god... I wish you could see this..." he mused brokenly. "Tell me how it feels..." he whispered, watching again his cock slide all the way in and slowly back out as Kurt rode him, fucking himself so good. "How does it feel when I fuck you... like that..." he emphasized with a shove of his hips, causing Kurt to take him much deeper this time.

When Blaine first slid into the younger boy's body, Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's thighs and allowed his head to fall back onto the younger's shoulder. Again, the saline tears threatened from the sheer intensity of having Blaine like this, so intimate and close. His body felt so stretched and at first the white pain was overwhelming. He gripped onto Blaine, feeling the younger tense, obviously trying to not have a repeat of the last time.

Blaine pleaded with him not to move and Kurt didn't need convincing. Blaine was huge, it would take an age for him to adjust, Kurt wasn't exactly a big person and in a way it was an amazement Blaine could even fit but in this state of arousal and blended with the delicious pain he didn't have time to focus on trivial matters.

Blaine began to move, a slow, steady pace, his entire shaft impaling the young singer slowly. Kurt moaned loudly, eyes shut tight as Blaine drove slowly inside, claiming new territory. Sheer heat spread through his body and he quivered.

"Amazing…" He whispered, moving back against Blaine and moaning loudly, eyes rolling back into his head. There was no other word. Blaine spoke about how hot it looked and asked Kurt how it felt, but for once the singer was a loss for words. His arm wound around Blaine's neck, pulling him in so his forehead rested to Kurt's neck and they moved together, the pace slowly picking up. "I… it's like… being completed." He managed to whisper before a loud moan escaped him.

"Mmm... god..." Blaine groaned again, his hands on Kurt's hips sliding slightly forward. He looked down over Kurt's shoulder at the ex-brunette's neglected erection. Blaine found Kurt's mouth, pursuing a slow open mouthed kiss as he wrapped the fingers of one hand around his brother's cock. "I can't wait to watch you come..." Blaine mumbled as he began to pump his fist in time with each forward thrust of his hips, fucking Kurt long and slow. "I gotta say... I wanna taste your sweet come though... I'm gonna have to suck it all off my fingers when I'm done..." he said naughtily as he began to push a bit faster inside, speeding the pace when he thought he had gained some composure.

Blaine echoed Kurt's name repeatedly in his ear as the sounds of their union filled the living room, mixed with the crackle of the fire. Blaine grunted and moaned into Kurt's mouth as he felt more of the singer's pre-come slip between his fingers, causing the action to be much louder, much more messy. "I want it... I want all that sweet juice..." Blaine rasped as he felt his body straining to keep calm, his release if he allowed it to be was only seconds away.

"Y-you keep talking like that and you'll be seeing my sweet come very soon…." Kurt moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Blaine's movements were speeding up but they moved together, slick, smooth movements instead of what they experienced earlier upstairs, jerking and awkward. Kurt's head lolled back and he moaned, kissing Blaine's cheek, moving into Blaine's hand and against his huge cock. Oh god he was so big, so wonderfully big.

Kurt gasped as his hands moved back, one hooking Blaine around the neck, fingers at the nape in his hair as he moaned and moved against him, driving Blaine further and further, like claiming new territory. Kurt was whimpering, the slick sounds of their actions surrounding the room. The fire had grown much bigger as if igniting more and more with their passion. Kurt gasped and shoved back into him.

"Mm, I want you to fucking fill me!" He growled.

"Mmm… I'm filling you up... You feel how big I am... How tight you are... How much I'm gonna make you come, so fucking hard..." Blaine uttered huskily as his actions quickened even more still, his fist jerking Kurt off properly as he fucked him so deep and hard that Kurt gasped for breath, his fingers tight in the hair at his nape, pulling, wanting more all the time.

"That's right... Fuck me... fuck me soo good, baby..." he hissed near Kurt's ear, his teeth sinking into Kurt's shoulder, sucking furiously as he fought to keep control of his own release. He was so close already and he wasn't ready yet. "God you are gonna make me come too... So fucking hard... I'm gonna spill so deep inside you... Fill you fucking up..." he growled again, jerking Kurt even more rhythmically, especially when the ex-brunette began to speed his own hips.

Their movements were evenly matched, both frantic for the other and desperate for this to last, but achingly close to release. Kurt had never known a pleasure like what Blaine was giving him now, he was fisting his hair, struggling to keep up with the feverish movements of the young man beneath him. Blaine growled and whispered all these dirty things to him and Kurt moaned, struggling not to let go right now.

"F-fuck…." He growled, looking to Blaine as the elder whispered what would happen. He was struggling to breath, sight blurry and body on fire. He couldn't even say anything but shut Blaine's filthy words up, and found better ways for him to use that potty mouth of him. They kissed heatedly and Kurt was speeding up his hips even more. "OH MY GOD!" He cried out suddenly, going cross-eyed from the immense bliss that spread through his slender body as Blaine nailed his prostate. "Fuck! Fuck… oh my god… right there!"

Blaine felt Kurt's body tense and his back arch as he finally angled to hit his most sensitive area.

"God yes..." Blaine rambled as he continued his ministrations, fucking deep and hard, brushing directly against Kurt's prostate. The slender ex-brunette was shuddering and shaking with his near orgasm and Blaine thought he might pass out from the intensity. He gripped Kurt's hip as he fisted the boy's cock and pounded harder between his cheeks, watching Kurt's body arch and shake as he brought him closer to orgasm. "Fuck... I'm close..." Blaine said, oozing like mad, the slick sounds of their bodies coming together erotic and sensual. "So goddamn close baby..." he muttered as he held Kurt's hips still so that he could watch his cock sliding in and out, nearly shuddering when he saw their bodies moving so fluidly together.

Kurt was amazed at this. It was incredible, as if they had been doing this together for years. Every movement heightened the experience, new, incredible sensations on either part. Kurt was panting madly, now riding Blaine's cock hard, forgoing all please for soft and tender love and now needing raw emotion and passion. Blaine was gasping, telling him how close he was. Kurt was crying out in pleasure, Blaine fucking him deeper and deeper. Oh god, so close, he could taste his orgasm and he flew higher and higher with each precise nail of his prostate.

"Oh god! Oh god!" He moaned loudly. "B-Blaine… I-I'm so close…"

Blaine groaned loudly, his orgasm seconds away as he thrusted again and again, angling perfectly to hit Kurt's spot each time with precision. The ex-brunette was writhing and whimpering, claiming he was close too. Blaine could feel the pre-come oozing from his erection as he jerked Kurt's becoming thicker and more slick as he neared his peak.

"Come for me..." Blaine ground out, his hips delving long and deep, Kurt now squeezing him so tight. "Come for me baby..." he growled, his fist flying on Kurt's cock now as he pushed yet even deeper. "Come with me..." he echoed as he began to release, his body on fire, shaking violently as he called for Kurt, his head dropping back spurting warm murky seed that matched the molten liquid erupting in his hands as they came together.

Blaine's mouth found Kurt's and their tongues mingled breathlessly both continuing to ride their orgasms out for what felt like forever. "Oh god... I love you..." Blaine hissed out, his voice cracked with emotion, his fingers coated in Kurt's sweet juice as he managed to coax even more from his body, the sticky mess making his head spin. He was so hot.

Kurt was breathless as Blaine pleaded for him to release his orgasm, which had been building up since the moment Blaine kissed him after entering the room. Kurt's body was humming loudly, completely on fire as his first orgasm at his brothers hands approached, making him light headed.

Blaine whispered to come together and Kurt whimpered. The moments their mouths fused he screamed, arching back into Blaine and exploding all over his hand in a mind blowing orgasm. Blaine's liquid ecstasy erupted inside him, filling him completely and utterly with hot love and Blaine's words only sweetened the high.

Kurt was breathless and could only scream out Blaine's name as they messily kissed and came what felt like a never-ending orgasm. Intense was not the word.

"Oh god... oh g-god!" Kurt cried, their orgasms slowly coming to an end but the movements never ceased, only slowed. Kurt was still moving in time with Blaine, their bodies tired and slow, lazy in front of the now roaring fire. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hair loosened and he was softly threading through his hair, embracing lovingly, Blaine still buried inside his body. Kurt was shivering with the intensity. "That... that was fantastic..." he whispered in shock. "Oh god... Blaine I've never felt like this." The feeling of intensity was mind-blowing. He had let someone... someone he adored inside of him, touch him so intimately and it had felt amazing.

Blaine's body was trembling violently as he and Kurt heaved for breath together, their bodies still joined. Both were perspiring and the slick beads of sweat glimmered in the firelight. Blaine held Kurt's body, effectively stopping it from moving with one hand on his quivering belly, the other still warm from his release. Their mouths joined together on Kurt's shoulder, kissing deeply, tongues tangled completely together as they embraced intimately. Blaine slowly brought his soiled fingers up, painting Kurt's lips and mouth with the sweet seed almost roughly as he suckled and kissed him passionately, growling at the taste of Kurt on his lips and tongue for the first time.

"God... oh God... you taste so good... everything... about you... tastes so fucking good..." he mused against Kurt's sticky lips. He couldn't get enough and the feeling of still being buried so deep, so connected, his own release oozing from Kurt's body sealing them even tighter. "Baby..." Blaine whimpered, still sucking his labret, making sure to get every drop of the smeared love from his brother's lips. "I'm so in love with you... so fucking crazy in love..." he echoed softly, his eyes closing as the warmth of their bodies began to cool. "I could stay inside you... like this... forever..." he moaned, their tongues touching again, purring as Kurt's fingers thread through his damp hair.

Blaine listened contently as Kurt's breathing slowed and they finally unfolded onto the blanket and pillows. The fire cracked and hissed as they lay spooned together, waiting until they absolutely couldn't stay joined for another second. Blaine was quiet for a long time, not saying anything, just staring into the orange glow, enjoying the enveloped feeling of utter bliss as they lay together. He noticed Kurt doing the same and wondered what the ex-brunette was thinking about.

Stroking the teen's hair back from his face sweetly, Blaine sifted his fingers through Kurt's hair, letting the soft curling texture bounce back time and again. This was amazing. He could feel the worry about what they had gotten themselves into creep into his mind, but he quickly shut it out. Not tonight. He would think about it later. Not tonight. Tonight was for only them and what they had begun in this moment.

They laid in front of the fire, gazing into its glowing depths, the flames flickering and dancing joyously. Blaine was placing tender kisses upon the singer, who responded to every touch. He was falling hard, so hard.

"Blaine..." he whispered quietly, heart racing, tears filling his eyes. "What are we going to do?" he didn't want to think about it but they had to, they simply had to. "I-I don't think I could hide this… not anymore... I don't know how I could because... I never want you to leave my arms."

Blaine paused his movements when Kurt's voice sounded into the quiet living room. His hand stopped threading through his brother's hair and his gaze moved to his face. Turns out they were both thinking about the same thing and Blaine could see the shimmer in Kurt's eyes. It looked as if he was going to cry, and Blaine all but whimpered in response.

Immediately he enveloped the teen in his arms, pulling him even closer so that Kurt's back lined his front and slipped a leg between Kurt's to completely seal them together. He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder, breathing him in, the taste and smell of him heady and intoxicating. He wasn't sure what to say. He had no idea what they were going to do. It was more than crazy, this situation they had ended up into, but they had been helpless to stop it at the same time.

"I don't know..." Blaine whispered, his lips brushing Kurt's jaw as they lay together, warm from their ministrations and the flickering fire they gazed into. "I have no idea what there is that we can do," he echoed again, burying his face. "At least we can be together," he murmured, "We share a room even... Actually it's ideal..." he said trying to tease although his voice and heart wasn't in it. He hated the hurt sound of Kurt's tone and he just couldn't bring himself to fully allow reality to set in. Not when things were so amazing right now.

Kurt didn't respond to him, not even with a smile. Blaine felt guilt tear at his heart.

"What do you want to do?" he asked tentatively, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. What if the ex-brunette wanted to stop? What if it was just too much for him? The devastation of Kurt telling him this was it would be too much to bear and they had only just begun. Blaine had known from the start that loving Kurt, being attracted to him like this was dangerous. Not only for his safety and wellbeing regarding their parents, but also for his heart. If anyone could shatter him, it would be Kurt. He had found that out real fast, he thought, remembering all the times he had cried over the boy in the last two weeks.

Kurt sat and listened, tears threatening, their wet glimmer magnified from the fireplace as they slid down his cheeks. Blaine holding him like this felt right, it felt good. His life had always been a mess of arguments, disappointments, drugs and sex. He was not happy with himself or with his life. He had never found a place where he felt like he belonged but now he did. In Blaine's arms.

It was like he was no longer a nobody, but a somebody who meant something to someone, meant something to Blaine. He just wanted to curl up and stay here, their bodies pressed intimately together, secure, loving. It really was like being completed, as if all his time spent looking for someone was leading up to Blaine. When he first saw the boy, he wouldn't have thought he'd be utterly in love with him within two weeks, but he knew he was on his way there.

"I want..." he began. "I want to be with you, no matter what..." he whispered, looking to the hard to read expression on his lovers face. "I just want to be in your arms... and be able to kiss you and touch you... and I hate that if we try to do this we'll have to hide. I want to be happy with you, not forced to be ashamed of this..." he buried his face in Blaine's neck, inhaling his scent, earthy and male, coconut and soap and the stench of sex lingering. "But if hiding is what it takes then I'll do it… I just want to be with you."

Blaine wanted to cry too when he saw the big fat shiny tears burst from Kurt's eyes and slide down his cheeks. He cuddled him closer and whispered softly to him, trying to comfort him. Watching Kurt cry was heart wrenching. Blaine knew that it was going to be difficult and hiding was going to be a fine art. But he felt the same. They would just have to do whatever it took to be sneaky about it.

Most of the time Dylan and Elizabeth seemed to be off in their own world of newlywed's bliss, so hopefully the pair could use that to their advantage. But there were the siblings too. Freya had a tendency to be very nosy. She would be one for sure that they had to watch. She also had a thing for ratting her brother out so she would definitely be an issue if they weren't careful. It was going to be strange all on its own that the two boys were suddenly 'getting along' so it was going to have to be a transition for a while.

"It's going to be alright, Kurt," Blaine reassured, although he wished he himself felt a bit more confident about that. "We can always leave... go to Finn's and Rachel's... or just go out whenever its getting too hard. It will help that we get to share a room and if the door's locked we should be able to at least sneak a little bit behind the closed door. We are just going to have to be smart about it," Blaine explained as he pulled the boy in and kissed along his jaw, using his thumb to smear away any remaining tears.

He snuggled close to him, the warmth of the fire cozy as their bodies fit perfectly together in front of it. Blaine rested his head on top of Kurt's so they were cheek to cheek, chin to shoulder. He closed his eyes, just enveloping the smaller teen completely in his arms and legs.

"This is so amazing," he whispered softly. "Is it always like this after sex? You know... I mean, like when you are with someone you care about? Did you and Quinn do this on my bed last week?" he said, a half smile on his face, letting the ex-brunette know he knew about his shenanigan. He felt Kurt puff out his chest to deny it. "Don't even try... I found her G-string shoved between my mattress and the wall... so you are busted..." he teased, lifting his head so he could look down at Kurt.

Kurt had been laying there; trying to share Blaine's optimism but it was hard to believe that this would all just work out. Their room didn't have a lock, Kurt knew, he had been asking for one for as long as he could remember but his mother refused, asking what it was he had to hide. They'd really have to be careful because suddenly getting along could be suspicious and if they were to pretend to hate each other again Kurt knew he'd be busted because somehow the fighting turned him on madly.

Blaine asked was this what it was like after sex before busting him with Quinn. He couldn't deny it, it was too obvious.

"Okay we did..." he admitted quietly after a sigh. "I was... really pissed off about how you made me feel and I guess it was like my twisted revenge... I was so fucking hard because I could smell you everywhere." He chuckled to himself and looked over his shoulder so he could gaze into Blaine's amber eyes, lit up by the light of the fire. His body shivered and he felt his head spinning. "But… I've never experienced THIS before..."

Blaine listened as Kurt admitted what he already knew, nibbling on his lower lip as he fought a smirk.

"Suuurre..." he teased. "That's what you tell all the boys... probably Quinn even..." Blaine said, his tone playful as he leaned in to nuzzle the ex-brunette. "We'll see how long it takes before you get sick of me and need a 'real' man to satisfy your needs," he whispered near Kurt's ear, smiling from ear to ear. It was a valid concern of his but he hoped it wouldn't be for a long while. He would have to make sure to do special things to keep him interested. Whatever those things might be.

Kurt smiled as Blaine said something about wanting a real man and he leaned in, kissing his sweet, plump lips.

"You're all the man I'll ever need." he swore, sighing tiredly and winding both arms around the bulkier, older male, the fire now to his back as he pressed his cheek to Blaine's chest. He kissed the small tuft of black hair on his chest and sighed contently. "Beautiful..."

Closing his eyes, Blaine just sighed as Kurt wrapped him tightly and pressed tiny kisses to his chest. He couldn't imagine being more comfortable in any other place in the world.

"I guess we're going to have to agree to disagree on the whole 'beautiful' thing," he whispered into his hair, "because you are by far the more attractive one in this couple." He smiled gently against Kurt's hair and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Why do you always smell so good?" he mused, taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent that had been haunting him for nearly two weeks now.

Kurt chuckled at how sheer adorable his lover was as he spoke to him, sniffing his hair. Hi's smell? Good? Earthy weed mixed with fresh lemon body wash and sometimes a hell of a lot of deodorant? Not his definition of good.

"Me? Beautiful?" he chuckled. "I can honestly say you're the only person who has ever called me beautiful Blaine Anderson. I'm nothing more than a sack of skin and bones... you however..." he leaned up and kissed his lips. "Perfection!"

"A sack of sk..." Blaine chided, his eyes going wide. He popped up, flipping them so that Kurt was on his back. "Are you out of your mind?" he said, quickly straddling Kurt's sharp hips. "Look at you..." Blaine whispered, his eyes perusing the man beneath him, his fingers lightly drifting down his lover's chest, circling both nipples before moving along between his ribs. He bit his lip as his fingertip moved over each bump, setting in the crevice of his concave belly and dipping into his navel.

"Gorgeous..." he whispered, taking his finger tip through the soft curling hair below. "Everything about you is so..." Blaine whispered, leaning down so that his lips brushed Kurt's nipple. "Sensual..." he purred before moving to kiss the other. "Sexy..." he added, nosing down his ribs. "Fucking hot..." he mused, his lips now touching Kurt's navel, enjoying how his taut belly quivered under his attention.

Flashing dark eyes back up to Kurt's face, he could feel the older boy watching him. Kurt was biting his lip, flickering his tongue back and forth across his labret. It was the sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen.

"I can't get enough of you..." he whispered, crawling back up Kurt's body, settling his weight on top of him as he claimed his lips. Moaning, he felt Kurt's hands brushing the sides of his body, scaling his ribs before drifting up and down the slope of his back. Slowly, an erotic embrace began, their tongues tentative at first but quickly settling into a comfortable exploration of breath, lips and teeth. "I seriously can't..." Blaine said between nibbles. "I have no idea how I'm going to keep my hands and mouth off of you..." he mused with question. "It's gonna take a miracle..."

Kurt's breath left him as Blaine flipped him over, inspecting his body. He felt insecure but the way Blaine gazed at him entry an assault of butterflies throughout his body which trembled with every slight touch. Beautiful? Sensual? He had heard hot and sexy before but for some reason when Blaine said them they made his body heat up and heart thump madly. He was ensnared by this boy.

They kissed hotly and Kurt's hands freely explored Blaine's body, drinking in the perfection. Everyone had said Blaine wasn't his type, but what was up was that he was always too afraid to chase anyone like Blaine, anyone too good for him, anyone he thought wouldn't give him the time of day.

"Mmmm I don't know..." Kurt moaned into the kiss. "I don't know what I'm gonna do... I'm addicted. I won't be able to stay away."

Blaine reveled in the sensations Kurt ignited in him, the butterflies, the fast heart poundings, the sights, smells and touch. Nothing had ever felt so right or so good in his life. He wondered if anything ever would. Would this be it? If Kurt and he didn't work out, would he ever feel like this again? It didn't matter. He was here now and would do whatever it took to soak up every last drop of the boy beneath him.

He also knew that Kurt could break him. He could feel the sense of being on the brink of just letting everything go, falling into complete trust and comfort. That was actually the part that scared him the most but it. It was uncontrollable. Blaine had fallen for him with every fiber of his being, so what would happen would happen. It was beyond his control. He wondered as he kissed him, their kisses changing from erotic to playful and back again, if Kurt felt even a portion of what he felt. That was another thing that really made no difference. He was curious though. This was wonderful, so he hoped Kurt felt the same.

The pair dozed in front of the fireplace for the rest of the night, cuddling close. It was after four am when Blaine finally pulled the blanket over them because the fire had died down. Kurt was dead to the world in his arms and he snuggled alongside him, their naked bodies pressed together. He watched him sleep for a long time, just admiring the look of peace he always seemed to have when he was relaxed. He really was the most beautiful boy Blaine had ever seen, so soft and sweet.

Blaine kissed him tenderly, inhaling his scent, brushing his lips over his smooth skin before finally drifting off himself, his face buried in his hair.

...

"Freya, take Maddie would you?" Elizabeth asked as the family unloaded from Dylan's SUV tired from their overnight camping trip. She had to get Kaylee, who was wailing from her car-seat. Dylan was unloading the back of the SUV and had opened the garage door to put the supplies away.

Blaine had heard the electric garage door opening, followed by Kaylee's screams and jolted awake. He looked down at Kurt in his arms, the remnants of their burned out candles and scattering of clothes all over the living room. Popping up on his elbow, he tried to regain consciousness.

"Fuck! Oh my god! Fuck! Kurt! Wake up!" he said, fully realizing that Dylan, Elizabeth and the gang were about to walk in on the two of them naked and sleeping together on the living room floor. "Shit... Baby... Get up! Now!" But Kurt was a hard sleeper and just seemed to roll away from him, his face scrunched, not wanting to be disturbed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: hey guys, sorry, everyone's been so busy and had little time to write. This would have been up some days earlier but my own self created dramas got in the way -.- I love you all, I'll try get to message you all, if honest i just feel like poop right now but I'll do my best xx love you all and thank you to Adriana once more for all her work x

...

That night he slept better than he could ever remember. Even as Blaine's panicking voice broke it through the next morning, he simply mumbled and turned away. Blaine shook him. Wasn't he getting the message? He didn't want to wake up.

But then he heard the banter from outside. The screaming, the shouting, everything and he jumped up.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he commanded, jumping around, heart hammering as he piled the candles in his arms. Blaine dressed in a hurry, the blinds were down and Kurt rushed fully naked to the utility where he dumped the candles in some half empty press.

Rushing back to find Blaine totally dressed and putting the pillows back he found underwear and pulled it on. He was in such a rush, such a panic, but it didn't stop him from pausing long enough to admire the sheer beauty of the young man he had silently pledged himself to last night.

"C'mere!" he commanded, pulling Blaine in by his jumper and kissing him frantically because he had no idea how long he would have to go without those heavenly lips.

The door opened and Kurt pulled away, taking the duvet and pressing Blaine to the couch, pulling a blanket over himself as he plopped onto the couch. This was a pretty common site. Elizabeth opened the sitting room door to find both boys watching the TV. She looked to Blaine, not noticing their flustered cheeks.

"Oh Kurt you didn't sleep on the couch did you?" she asked in an almost annoyed voice. "And show some respect to your new brother, don't dump your clothes through the house." she picked up his jeans from the ground and tossed them to him only for them to fall by his feet. Kurt stood up to pick them up from the floor, moving the blanket aside and his mother tutt-ed. "And we have to get you to eat something honey, even your underwear is too big." Kurt frowned in confusion, glancing downwards before hiding a smirk. He was wearing Blaine's underwear, which only meant the boy on the couch was wearing his own skin tight briefs in return.

Blaine was nearly breathless from the kiss Kurt laid on him right before the door opened and the entourage stormed into the house. His face was flaming red as he plopped down the couch opposite of where Kurt curled himself up beneath the blanket. He didn't dare look at Kurt when Elizabeth commented on his boxers. He was wondering why his felt a bit snug anyway, turns out he was wearing Kurt's.

"How was the camping trip, boys?" Dylan asked as he looked at the two of them looking a bit mischievous, in his personal opinion.

"The camping was fine, Dad," Blaine retorted as he realized the television wasn't even on. They must look suspicious for sure.

"Hmm, the Jeep do ok?" he asked again, his dark Irishman eyes fixed on his son.

"It was great," Blaine answered as he pulled out the remote, turning on the TV and flipping through channels as Kaylee burst into the room and dove onto Kurt, catching him off guard. His eyes flickered to the pair as Kurt quickly twisted the child onto her back for a tickle session. She squealed with delight, pleading for him to stop.

Freya sat down next to Blaine, her eyes fixed on him as he sat in his jeans and t-shirt, bare feet folded up beneath him.

"Ugh... last night was so boring," Freya murmured as she slid a bit closer to Blaine, obviously curious about his weekend.

"I have no doubt," Blaine replied as he slid a half smile toward her. Her cheeks blushed furiously red when Blaine looked at her.

"What did you guys do? Fight?" Freya asked, her gaze moving to her brother to get the attention of herself.

"Fight fight fight!" Kaylee chanted as she climbed all over Kurt in his reclined position, not leaving him alone for a second.

Blaine met Kurt's gaze then and both grinned.

"So what... are you TWO 'friends' now?" Freya asked, making air quotes with both hands.

The conversation was picked up on by Elizabeth as well as she stood behind the couch, Maddie in her arms. She obviously wanted an answer to that question as well.

Kurt locked on Blaine with his dark, beautiful eyes and the half Irishman felt his belly flutter to life in response. It was amazing how just one look could affect him so. They had not discussed how they would behave in front of the family at all. So Blaine figured he'd leave it to the ex-brunette to decide.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked when it seemed to be taking a while for either teen to answer. "I noticed the TV wasn't on. Sure you two weren't actually 'having' conversation?"

Kurt was glad that blushing didn't come easily to him. His cheeks were warm and already he felt too far away from Blaine and Freya was too close. He wanted to be curled up under these sheets in Blaine's arms, kissing, touching, just holding him unashamed on front of their parents.

Freya caught onto them and Elizabeth expressed interest in the hope that maybe the boys were getting along. Kurt couldn't tear his eyes from Blaine, he was already breathing heavily but managed to look to his mother.

"Err... kinda getting on I guess." he replied and Kaylee crawled into his arms and rested her cheek against his chest. "Rachel and Finn were here last night." he just wanted to wear away from the subject of them both, it was hard enough to be apart from Blaine without everyone catching on.

"Ugh your friends are such losers Kurt!" Freya said and the older boy looked to her.

"You're ssssych a losssser Fifi." he said, imitating her lips and sticking out his tongue as his mother gave him a tap on the shoulder.

"Kurt, be nice to your sister." she warned and Kurt smiled to Kaylee.

"I'm very nice to my sister." he smiled and blew a raspberry on her neck as she giggled loudly and fought his grasp.

Blaine watched the interaction before finally looking back at the television in attempts to get his eyes off of the other teen. But Nickelodeon didn't hold a candle to Kurt.

"You are still in your underwear, Kurt..." Elizabeth said as she looked at the two boys. "It's after one in the afternoon for goodness sakes. Don't you have to work tonight?" she said, nudging Kaylee. "Let's go have a bath, Kaykay... we are all sandy still from the beach." The child said 'no' immediately, her arms sailing around Kurt's neck.

"Well then, your brother can give you a bath while he cleans himself up." Elizabeth requested, satisfied with killing two birds with one stone. "Freya you can shower in my bedroom after Dylan's done and then Maddie and I will have a go."

Blaine rolled his eyes inwardly. There were entirely too many people in this house right now.

"Did you finish the lasagna I left for you?" asked Elizabeth, her eyes on Blaine.

"I had some yesterday, it was good, thanks," he said, his eyes on the television.

"And I'm going to assume Kurt finished off the rest, no?"

Blaine smiled and looked down at his lap for a moment before looking to Kurt.

"Sure," he said teasingly. Elizabeth knew good and well Kurt hadn't touched the meal she left for them.

Elizabeth sighed as she combed her hands through Kurt's Mohawk, only to have him bat them off.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you, son," she said. "Now hop to it," she gestured for him to take Kaylee up for her bath. "It would be really great if you could run to the store for us, Blaine," she said suggestively. "I need milk, eggs and few other things," she told him, going to her purse to dig out the list. "Would you mind?"

"Ermm..." Blaine began

"I'm sure it would be his pleasure," Dylan answered for him as he rounded the living room from the kitchen.

"No problem," Blaine piped as he stood up from the couch. He could feel Kurt's eyes on him and wanted the ex-brunette to go with him so badly, he hoped his face didn't show it.

"Great!" Elizabeth said, leaning up to give Dylan a kiss.

Kurt groaned inwardly when he and Blaine were separated. The two shared a look and Kurt let the youngest know he'd rather be with him, hands down. He was so addicted to Blaine already. This was unlike anything he ever experienced in his young life. He feared that on Blaine's behalf it was just a first time, a first love. That only because Kurt was his first he thought he was in love with him. Kurt's first time with a boy, while not resulting in love, resulted in what was pretty much infatuation. For a while he was besotted with the older boy before Sebastian left for home and he never saw him again. Still this was so, so different and Kurt only hoped Blaine felt the real emotion he was experiencing instead of some kind of lovesick teenage crush.

"I wanna bath!" Kaylee frowned, holding onto the now standing Kurt who looked to her and smiled.

"Okay princess." He said quietly and carried her up the stairs, every step away from Blaine like a dagger in the heart. He brought her to the bathroom and stripped off her sand infested clothing. She giggled, now in only a pull ups as Kurt ran the bath, making sure the water was perfect.

Looking over his shoulder to the shower he smiled as he remembered himself and Blaine just adoring one another in the small stall. He wanted him back here, back in his arms, kissing and touching, exploring.

"Kurty, bubbles!" Kaylee squeaked and Kurt looked to the young girl, having forgotten her beloved bubble bath.

"Silly me." He smiled, poking her nose and pouring in the bubbles as the young girl took off her pull ups, which she had been wearing for the journey. She was out of diapers but sometimes when she was over excited or on long trips they gave her some pull ups. Kurt felt her small arms wrap around his neck and she kissed his cheek.

"Missed you, Kurty." She said quietly and moved away as her big brother turned off the bath water and helped her in. She giggled and instantly took down her toys from the netted sack to play with them. Kurt knew he'd have time for a quick shower while she played and then he could wash her hair.

"Kurty's gonna have a shower." He told her, kissing her already soapy hair. "You keep singing so I know you're safe, okay princess." She nodded and began to belt out a tune of Baa Baa Black Sheep as Kurt stripped and stood in the shower. The singing was his way of knowing she was alright when the steam got too thick to see through. He washed himself as Kaylee sang loudly, changing from Baa Baa Blck Sheep to Little Bo Peep, Twinkle Twinkle and anything her little heart could think of.

xxx

Quinn could hear Kaylee singing in the bath as she climbed through Kurt's window, scaling over his desk and only knocking over a few books in the process. She was going to find out one way or another. Rachel was keeping her lips sealed about whatever was going on with Kurt, telling her again and again that she needed to speak to him about it. Unfortunately Quinn had drank so much on Friday night that she hadn't been able to catch up with Kurt to find out what had happened afterwards. And by the time she had woken on Saturday morning, he was long gone.

She had texted, phoned and even sent a few emails begging the teen to talk to her, even skipping her shift last night at work to come find him. She was working all night at the local Target, stocking and she really needed the money to get her through beauty school. It was hard enough without a high school diploma, but Quinn had never been much on school work. She preferred the creative route. She hadn't missed Blaine driving down Kurt's road in his jeep when she sneakily climbed the tree to get into Kurt's room. But unfortunately the teen was not inside. She knew he worked tonight and there was no way she'd catch up with him then, so it was now or never.

Leaning out into the hallway, the teenager checked that the coast was clear before she followed the sound of Kaylee's voice into the bathroom. She heard Kurt interacting with her as she slipped inside and closed and locked the door. The child was playfully splashing in the tub with her toys while Kurt showered so she didn't even notice that Quinn had entered the room. Kurt was obviously finished his shower as he turned the water off and his arm reached out for a towel. But instead, she pushed his hand back inside and climbed in with him, shoes, clothes and all.

The surprised look on his face as she shut the curtain was exactly what she had hoped for. She leant forward, her lips meeting his as she twisted her arms around him, pressing against his wet naked body. Her tongue snaked between his lips when he gasped with surprise.

"Why are you ignoring me?" she whispered when she finally let go of his mouth. "What's going on with you? You were so into it Friday night... I know you said you don't want a relationship... but I don't get this unresponsive behavior. You've never done that to me before. What's changed, Kurt? It's him isn't it?" she asked, her green eyes watering as she looked at Kurt, dripping wet.

The shock when Quinn entered the shower with him was more than he had expected. Kurt's eyes widened as she pushed him against the shower and forced a kiss on him. If anyone was to climb in the shower with him, he had not wanted Quinn, or anyone other than Blaine for that matter. He pushed her away and she asked him about them and about Blaine. It was all too much too fast. His head was spinning from all the questions.

"Quinn this isn't the place!" He hissed, pushing her out of the shower although luckily Kaylee didn't seem to hear. "Get to my room." Thankfully Quinn listened and left while Kurt moved over to Kaylee, a towel around his hips and he washed her hair, singing with her. Kaylee loved when her big brother sang with her, she liked his voice a lot and splashed and giggled as he rinsed her hair.

As Kurt walked out of the bathroom he pawned Kaylee off to Freya who was passing by. The young teen complained and gave out to her brother who just walked into the bedroom to see Quinn sitting on Blaine's bed, holding her G-string which she left here some time ago. His gaze was dark. He wasn't in the mood for Quinn today. He wasn't in the mood for anyone today. He wanted to go back to last night, to that fantasy world in Blaine's arms where on him and only they existed; only mattered.

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at Quinn?" He asked, holding the towel around his hips as he stormed over to her. "I could get a fucking month of grounding for you even being here and I'm not in the humor for anything you've got planned so just… go…"

"I'm not going anywhere Kurt! Not until you start talking!" Quinn yelled, her thong still twirling around her finger. "What's going on with him? And why am I being left out of the loop? It's never been like this before... you've never just down right neglected me for tricks before. I know you are a sex addict but you realize... if you are sleeping with Blaine, it is only gonna end up a disaster. What are you thinking?" she said, finally angry enough to stand up and move toward him.

He was angry and she could see it in his face but so was she. She was tired of getting excuses. Things were different with Blaine. He was actually a good guy. Or he appeared to be one and it just wasn't fair to him or her that Kurt seemed to be playing with them both.

Kurt was avoiding her face and she could see something was obviously different. She tried a softer approach. A lot of time, Kurt just needed attention and some coddling before he would open up. She would know, she'd been doing it for years.

"Babe..." she said, cupping his face, looking into his eyes. "Talk to me," she urged, just as Blaine walked into the room unannounced.

Blaine had forgotten his wallet, having to turn around and head back for it because it had his driving license in it. When he pushed into the room, he found Kurt draped only in a small towel, leaning against the desk with Quinn standing close to him, caressing his face. But more importantly, he wasn't stopping her.

Blaine trembled having found them in what appeared to be an intimate moment. He hadn't even been gone ten minutes... and here she was? Had he called her? Was last night or what happened before nothing?

"S-sorry…" Blaine said, feeling sick as he looked at the desk where his red wallet sat. "I'll be out of here in a second," he murmured. He swallowed hard, the pain clutching tightly around his heart. All of the morning and last night's bliss out the window when he saw the two of them together. He met Kurt's eyes, locking in tightly as he took the wallet, blinking back tears. Not already, he thought with dismay as he turned to leave the room.

Kurt didn't really enjoy Quinn touching him but he didn't stop her. It was true, sometimes he just needed a gently hand and some caring words and his walls would break down. Most people he learned to keep at a distance and then there was Quinn and Blaine. Blaine who he had broken his own walls for and Quinn who somehow found a way to get around them, somehow always discovered how to get to him, find out what was happening, what was going on in his head. He hated it. He loved her but not the way she wanted. He still needed his distance from the girl and she was never willing to give it to him.

Then Blaine waked in and Kurt felt physically sick. Quinn with her thong in her hands touching him draped so scantly. It couldn't have looked good. Kurt hated himself right now and the sadness on Blaine's face hit home. He had done wrong.

"Blaine, no, wait!" He cried, slightly too loudly and rushed out to the hall which was deserted other than them both. Blaine ignored him, storming towards the stairs. Kurt had tears in his eyes because the sadness he saw on Blaine's face was heart breaking. He hated it. He called to him, rushed over and pulled him back by the sleeve but Blaine ignored him and just walked away from the older boy. "Blaine please you don't understand." Blaine wasn't giving him a chance and Kurt somehow pulled his much bulkier form into the room beside him, their parent's room. Blaine finally faced him and he saw the tears up close, his heart broke.

"Oh baby..." He whispered, brushing them away but Blaine turned his face away and went to walk off. Kurt stopped him, closing the door, now trapping the artist between himself and the shut exit. He had matching tears in his own large eyes. "Blaine please… she snuck in, she's trying to find dirt, there's nothing happening, I wouldn't do that. I told you… this is different." He touched his cheek tenderly. "Please believe me."

Blaine didn't want to hear it and tried to get away from the ex-brunette as best he could but Kurt was not about to let him. He fought tears as he half listened to Kurt's excuses about Quinn. It sure didn't appear that he was stopping her.

"Look," Blaine began, his voice trembling. "If you wanna keep this casual, like you have with her, I just need to know. I can give you your space but I need to know that. I'm not gonna have you flaunting her or anyone else in my face, ok?" he said rather than asked as he shoved Kurt away from him. Looking down, Blaine knuckled away the angry tear that slipped down his cheek. He could feel Kurt watching him, still ridiculously draped in the scant towel. His eyes slowly moved up Kurt's body. He missed him so much already. Just the short time they had been apart he craved the teen's touch. It was disheartening how quickly he had become attached.

Suckling his lower lip, Blaine chanced a look in his eyes.

"It's just after last... it doesn't matter... waking up like that sucked. That's all." He whispered disappointedly.

"Blaine, please…" Kurt whispered, leaning into the younger man and cupping his cheeks. Blaine tried to pull away but just collided with his back to the door and Kurt was holding onto him with his own eyes full of tears. "Last night was incredible… I've never experienced that. Quinn and I… it was a casual thing but I want to try something real, something like what we have…" Blaine didn't seem to believe Kurt as he spoke and Kurt knew that three little words would probably clear this entire mess right up. They stood in their parent's home, inches apart, both on the brink of tears. "I've been going crazy… just the time since mom and Dylan got home, craving you… only you. If you were the only person to ever touch me again, Blaine, I'd die a happy man…" Blaine just shook his head and Kurt decided words were getting him nowhere.

He pulled Blaine forward and kissed him, his eyes flickering shut as he tilted his head and kissed the young man deeply with all the emotion he felt, trying to prove that he meant every word.

Blaine looked up at the ceiling, not wanting to meet Kurt's eyes, especially when he wanted to so badly. Kurt was telling him exactly what he wanted to hear but still he was so scared. So when Kurt sealed their lips, clutching him close, Blaine initially fought to not give in. Why was he always so easy? It only took one whiff of the teen in front of him, one touch of his lips to shatter any reserve he had.

He balled his fists at his sides for a moment, trying to gain control but he only ended up spinning the pair so Kurt was trapped against the door. Blaine pinned him in with his body, the towel dropping from around the ex-brunette's hips as he moved in, searing his mouth back in response.

Kurt's breath gust out in surprise as Blaine dominated him, his arms over his head, their mouths furious for one another, tongues tangled together roughly as they fought for control.

"Ungh..." Blaine groaned into Kurt's lips, biting him almost fiercely as he claimed his mouth again, the passion at an all-time high. "You make me crazy..." he echoed in a husky tone, his hands sliding down Kurt's naked body, gripping his bare ass as he pulled him hard against him. "You better..." Blaine said breathlessly, "not be fucking around with me..."

"Depends… on what you mean… by fucking… around…" Kurt panted through the rough embraces. Oh god, he loved when Blaine dominated him, he loved his hands on his ass and the way his mouth commanded his own. He was so fucking hot for him and, as predicted, he began to get hard because the small time away from Blaine had been too much, too much. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, fisting his hair and winding both of his slender but strong legs around the other boy. Blaine had him against the door and they moved together. Kurt was panting loudly, not wanting to break the kiss but needing air.

His head flung back and hit the door and he was panting, clinging to Blaine, so desperate, so in need of his gaze, his touch, his kisses. He whimpered and rubbed his and Blaine's noses together.

"What are we going to do Blaine?" He whispered. "I don't know if I can stand being apart from you for much longer than this… I'm… I'm addicted… I just need you all the time!"

"Mmmm..." Blaine groaned from the feel of the naked teen wrapped around him. He couldn't explain the ridiculous need for him, the heat in his groin just wanting him to jerk his jeans open and take him right here and now against the bedroom door, with Quinn waiting for them in the bedroom but he knew he couldn't. "God... I wanna fuck you so bad right now..." he said gutturally as he claimed Kurt's lips again, shoving him into the door.

His fingers cupped Kurt's bottom, sliding between his fleshy cheeks to rub gently across where he wanted to be. Blaine bit his lip, looking down at Kurt who was writhing now, both boys well on their way to full erections. Blaine mewed as the soft feel of his ass, feeling more than out of control at the moment.

"Mine..." he whispered, snagging Kurt's labret, sucking it into his mouth and emphasizing what he meant by rubbing even harder across Kurt intimately, watching his eyes roll back. "Tell me you're mine..." he demanded breathlessly, pushing his swelling length against Kurt's heaving belly.

Kurt was gasping so hard he wasn't sure he could tell you his own name, but when Blaine demanded to know who he belonged to, he couldn't stop his head from rolling back and for his soft lips to part in a loud moan.

"Yours… I-I'm… t-totally yours…" He moaned and tossed his head back, feeling Blaine assault his neck and lips with kisses, so hot, so, so hot. "I want you in me sooo much, fucking me so, fucking hard!" He moaned loudly and threw his head back, pushing against Blaine, moaning, telling him repeatedly that he belonged to the Irishman but then something happened.

Things got quieter. Despite neither of them noticing the shower had been on, it was quite a loud shower. When it stopped, the silence was deafening and Kurt looked to Blaine, confused before both remembered at the same time.

"Dylan!" both whispered in a panic and Kurt jumped from Blaine's arms, oh god, oh god Dylan was in the next room. Kurt was in alarm and looking around him, not sure what to do. He could hear Dylan and he found himself gripping his towel and pushing Blaine out of the room in time as Dylan came into it, gazing to Kurt who covered himself in time and blushed, hiding his erection.

"Sorry sir…" He said. "I-I thought…m-maybe some of my underwear might have gotten mixed up here?" Dylan looked to the younger man and shook his head. Kurt blushed and lowered his head, apologizing and just walking away from the older man, leaving the room.

Blaine's heart was in his throat as Kurt shoved him numbly out of the room, covering for both of them. Fuck, that was close, Blaine thought pressing against the wall, heaving breath as he realized how easily they could have been caught. This was never going to work. Blaine was in a cold sweat as he pressed against the corridor trying to gain composure. He couldn't go running into the bedroom where Quinn was. He thought of running out the front door but Elizabeth was downstairs and he was not in the physical condition for her to see him either.

He opened his closet and stuck his head inside as if looking for something as Freya passed by with Kaylee.

"I thought you had gone," Freya said with surprise.

"Yeah... I forgot something," he told her quickly, making sure to stay facing the hallway.

"Hmmm..." Freya said, picking Kaylee up, looking at him skeptically just as Kurt came out of Dylan and Elizabeth's bedroom. "Ugh... Gross Kurt...put some clothes on would you?" she rolled her eyes and bounced down the stairs.

After she was out of sight, Blaine looked to Kurt, biting his lip.

"Jesus, that was close," Blaine whispered when Kurt walked up next to him.

Kurt's cheeks were bright red and he shoved Blaine playfully.

"Why didn't you tell me your dad walks around naked after a shower?" He giggled and shivered. "Just because his son is gorgeous… well… I don't know where you got your looks from." He smiled and looked up and down the corridor, ensuring they were safe before he leaned in and kissed Blaine's lips gently, smiling against them and then pulled back with a light pop. "How about… I get dressed and go to the shop with you?" Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled broadly but then remembered one little thing. Quinn. Judging by how Blaine's face fell when he looked to the door he remembered too. Kurt took his hand. "If you want I'll just go in…but I'd like if you came in with me and we explained together."

"Explained? We aren't going to tell her, are we?" Blaine hissed back incredulously. "She'll hate me for sure," he said, his eyes moving to the door. "Especially when she knows she's cut off," he teased as he pulled Kurt back toward him by the towel. "And that you are now off limits as far as I'm concerned..." he whispered protectively.

Kurt giggled and gladly let Blaine pull him back, resting both hands tenderly on his cheeks. He was glad Blaine was smiling again. He was so captivated by the smile and couldn't resist pecking his lips tenderly, one hand stroking his cheek. He then rested their foreheads together. Quinn ran in the same circle, she was already suspicious. It was time he finally let her go. He had been stringing her along for too long.

"Pllleeeasssee come with me…" He pleaded.

"Mmmm... I was trying to 'come' with you a few minutes ago..." he whispered, kissing the boy back, letting their lips cling and linger for a few moments until it slowly began to deepen, tongues reaching out to slide deliciously together. "I want to 'come' with you right fucking now..." he mused, kissing him again, sucking his labret as he pulled him closer and pushing him into the hall closet. "I'm so hard already..." he uttered as he angled their faces into the embrace for more access to the recesses of his mouth.

"Blaine…" Kurt giggled, feeling the young man press him into the spacious closet. Blaine was pressing him to the shelves, getting between his legs and Kurt was far too willing to give in. The door closed and it was dark. This closet had no light but Kurt held his brother close to his body, kissing him over and over. "Mmmm you taste incredible." He whispered, eyes flickering shut as he ran his fingers through the order's hair. Blaine was removing the towel by hand now and Kurt gasped, trying to grip the towel back. "Blaine, please… this is dangerous, we could get caught."

Blaine heard what Kurt was saying but he was too busy trying to undress the teen in the darkened closet and get what he craved. He wanted to block out the obvious and be back in that place they were last night in front of the fire. He nibbled Kurt's neck, his tongue dragging along his clean skin. Kurt was pushing against him though, trying to stop him but it only made Blaine hotter and make him want more.

"Can we please get out of here?" Blaine begged, his mouth all over Kurt's body, every place that stood still for more than a second. "I'm dying already... we needed one last moment... I knew I should have woken you up at dawn for another round..." he growled, his groin uncomfortable now.

Kurt shivered as Blaine spoke. It was all he wanted as well, just Blaine, only Blaine. He wanted to join with him, be back in their fantasy world. Not in this horrible reality but… but their family… and Quinn… they had to get out of here….

"Go out…" Kurt whispered, kissing him. "Start the car…" He kissed him again. "And I'll be down in five minutes…" Blaine nodded but didn't move and they embraced for a few more minutes. It was so hard to tear themselves from one another, but they needed to get out of this home, it was nothing short of a prison, caging their insatiable lust.

Kurt kissed Blaine one last time, having to put him away in order to leave. Instantly Kurt pined for him, almost called to him, but he shut up and waited a moment before gripping his towel and rushing to his bedroom to change. Quinn was still there and she wasn't impressed.

"Whatever you have to say, save it." He said, tossing the towel on the floor and gripping some clothes, sorting through the pile and sniffing a shirt to see if it was okay. "I have somewhere I need to be, Quinn. Can you just go now?"

Storming over toward him, she shoved him so hard that he stumbled backwards. He had been halfway into a pair of jeans and fell flat on his ass.

"I'm sick of your shit! You admit it right now! Or so help me God, I will make your life a living fucking hell, Kurt!" she screeched knowing that if she raised her voice much more, Elizabeth would hear her for sure.

Kurt hit his ass pretty hard but he bit his lip and staggered to his feet, hushing her.

"Okay! You want me to admit it?" He asked her in a quiet tone. "I love him Quinn… LOVE. Like, really. This is like nothing I've ever experienced and I don't need you to come in here making a song and dance about it. It's not like you're an angel. Our 'relationship' was never anything really special, we both slept around. I just found someone who fucking cares about me, who I care about so can't we just… I dunno, call it quits?"

Quinn stood stunned, looking at him. Yes, she knew he was fucking him, but love? Her mouth was open and she knew it.

"Love, Kurt? Have you lost your mind? You cannot LOVE him! He's your fucking brother for fucks sake!" She yelped, causing Kurt to rush toward her and cover her mouth again. She continued to curse him out, all words muffled by Kurt's hand as he attempted to control her anger. Finally she conceded to quiet her tone.

"It will never work Kurt. It can't. You have nowhere to go except down! You are setting yourself up for failure yet again. And besides, you know you always come back to me. We come back to each other. How many times have we been through this? How many times do we have do this before we just realize that we were meant to be together?" she asked him, her hands on her hips. "He's not... He's just not anything like you... He's different than us," she reasoned.

Quinn didn't want to say how blown away she was to hear Kurt admitting that he 'loved' Blaine. He had never in the entire time they had been together said those words to her. She had resolved that the teen just was incapable of having or feeling real love.

"It's going to end in disaster," she warned. "And then you will come back to me... Like you always do."

Kurt was really, genuinely hurt by the words the young girl was saying and he glared to her as he buttoned his trousers.

"You know what, Quinn?" He said, flattening his shirt. "Not everything will lead back to you. Even if Blaine and I don't work out..." 'God forbid' he added in his head. "I'm not coming back, not anymore." He was fully dressed and now looking to her. "I love you Quinn. Really, which is why I know this… tantrum isn't you but… but this is different…"

He looked almost lost as he tried to explain it to her. "I just… no one… no one makes me feel like him… like I matter, not even you, Quinn….." He gripped his hoodie and began to walk away. "Now I'm leaving, and if you have any sense you'll be gone when I come back." He snapped the door shut and walked away, down the stairs to where Blaine was waiting outside for him in his jeep.

This would be Kurt's first 'ride' in the vehicle and he was now smiling as he exited the house, bounding away for the red jeep. He could see Freya in the window so when he hopped in he didn't dare kiss Blaine.

"Drive god dammit!" He demanded. "As fast and as far away from this place, so I can kiss you senseless!"

Blaine grinned as Kurt jumped into the seat next to him. He looked amazing in his t-shirt and jeans, his hair still damp from the shower.

"Yes sir," Blaine muttered under his breath as he backed out of the driveway and threw the car into gear, squealing down the road. Once he had rounded the corner, he nearly drove off the side of the road as he pulled the teen toward him by the shirt and crashed their lips together. The car swerved from the quick movement and Blaine let go of Kurt's lips long enough to laugh, both of them giggling as they continued to kiss repeatedly, unable to get enough.

Kurt knew it was dangerous to be kissing Blaine so feverishly while he was driving but he was insatiable. Plus, Blaine was a more than amazing distraction to keep his mind from the shitty feelings Quinn caused in him before he left. Deep down he was now plagued with doubts of being able to keep Blaine and returning to that never ending, soul destroying cycle that became his and Quinn's relationship.

"Mmmm you're so hard, Blainey." He moaned, kissing his lips as his hand grasped Blaine's erection and he moaned. "So big. Is that all for me? Tell me Blainey, tell me it's all for me. All for your Kurt."

Blaine slammed the car into first and the engine cut out once he had pulled off the main road. He tackled the boy next to him, purring as Kurt whispered naughtily to him about his groin.

"Fuck yeah it is... You know it is..." Blaine hissed as he opened his mouth, sucking Kurt's lips, his head falling back as he gripped his cock. "Where can we go... fuck... where?" Blaine hissed, his hand covering Kurt as he pushed down hard, his hips lifting up for more friction.

"I don't know." Kurt whined, kissing Blaine back and stroking him rougher, more friction on Blaine's groin with both their hands. The feel of Blaine straining was making him so much harder and he was now nuzzling his neck and behind his ear. "Mmm I wanna suck you off… I want you in my mouth, so big… so fucking hot, Blaine and…." Blaine's cell phone cut them off and Kurt glared for a moment, picking up the iPhone that his lover had and checking, still kissing along his neck. "Who's Robbie?" He asked gently. "Should I be worried?"

Blaine leant back against the seat enjoying Kurt's assault on his body, feeling even more aroused and turned on. He loved it when Kurt talked dirty to him.

"More..." he whispered, feeling him roughing pulling him through his jeans. But when his phone rang, he wasn't sure whether or not to toss the damn thing out the window.

He choked with laughter when Kurt mentioned Rob and if he should be worried.

"Please... That's just Rob... And I can call him back..." he said, shutting the silence button off as he moved back over toward the boy, their mouths crashing again. "Where... baby... We have to find somewhere to go..." he said urgently as he pushed his hand back down onto his crotch.

Kurt tore himself a way just long enough to look around at how close they were to the beach. It was a fucking big place, surely there was somewhere they could just stash the car and climb in the back. The jeep had tinted windows and Kurt was so glad Blaine had this right now. He instructed Blaine where to go, still slowly torturing him by rubbing him roughly, jerking through his pants until they found the perfect, secluded spot. The moment Blaine turned off the jeep Kurt was crawling onto his lap.

Unfortunately he clambered over the cellphone, knee hitting the redial button while he saddled the younger's hips.

"Mmmm…" Kurt moaned, not able to hear the cell ringing a boy in LA. "I want you so much…" He gasped as he began to move against Blaine, their hips meshing perfectly as they kissed erotically. "Tell me… tell me what you want me to do…"

Blaine followed Kurt's lead, helpless to do anything but. And by the time they had parked and Kurt was clambering over the console to straddle him, Blaine's head was spinning. Here they were in broad daylight, hidden by a large rock wall. The ocean washed against the shore in the distance.

"Mmm," Blaine groaned, his head dropping back as he eased the seat back. "Kurt..." Blaine panted, feeling Kurt's erection meet his as they bucked rhythmically together. "God... I want your mouth on me... I want you to suck me off..." he echoed, not having a clue that Rob had picked up and was listening to every word the pair said.

Rob called for Blaine, wondering why he could hear the half-Irish man and not fully understanding what he was hearing.

"Mmm you want me to suck you off?" He whispered, kissing him. "Make you come so fucking hard in my mouth… and I can finally taste you….?" Blaine nodded and Kurt smiled. "I bet you taste fucking sweet baby, so, so sweet." Kurt managed to slip off his lap as Blaine pulled the chair back so he was comfortable able to kneel on the ground between his legs. Kurt laughed. "Wow this is huge!" He gasped, smirking as his hand made its way up to Blaine's crotch. "And I'm not just talking about the jeep."

"Blaine?" An unheard Rob called out. "Blaine? Blaine pick up the fucking phone! This is weird, man!" He couldn't really hear but he was scared of what it could be. "BLAINE!"

Blaine watched deliciously as Kurt whispered hotly to him and settled between his legs in the back seat of the Jeep. His hands slid into Kurt's hair, forcing the ex-brunette's clear eyes to meet his while he opened his jeans.

"Real funny, baby..." Blaine said about his corny joke but loving the amused look on his lover's face all the same. He watched Kurt slowly open his jeans, sliding the metal over his swollen cock. "God... I'm so hard..." Blaine groaned. "I fucking hate doing it the car... I wish we were alone somewhere... like last night... I want you to suck me off and then I want to return the favor... I love your cock in my mouth... coming down my throat... so sweet and so fucking hot..." he moaned.

Suddenly a piercing yell caught his attention and his gaze shifted to his iPhone sitting on the passenger seat. The screen was lit up and it was flashing Rob's name across, indicating that the call was connected.

"HOLY FUCK!" Blaine shrieked and jumped up, grabbing the phone quickly switching it off. He cringed as he saw the date scroll across showing that the call had been over two minutes. "Kurt, oh my god..." he echoed, his hand sliding down his face in agony.

Kurt panicked when Blaine cried out and he jumped up, cupping his face, stroking his still black and blue hair gently, asking what was wrong. Blaine was just in shock or something, Kurt didn't understand what was happening. They had been having a great time right? So hot, so sexy. What happened?

Blaine struggled to explain but when he did Kurt felt a little sick and he looked to the cell and back to Blaine.

"Jesus..." Blaine groaned, pushing a hand into his hair. "I... I... wasn't ready to tell them yet," he said, sadly feeling his belly knot with nerves. "How much do you think they heard?" Blaine asked, his eyes meeting Kurt's. "Fuck!" Blaine screamed, elbowing the back of the seat in anger.

He looked over at Kurt, seeing his face downcast and forlorn. He paused, reaching out to touch his cheek.

"Baby listen..." he said softly, pressing his lips to Kurt's. "You've been out for a while, I'm well... well I'm new," he stammered as he looked into Kurt's face, forcing him to look up at him. "It's not that I don't want anyone to know about us," he whispered, stroking Kurt's cheek. "I just wanted some time to get used to the idea on my own a bit before I jumped in head first, you know?" he asked.

"Shhhh, it's okay," Kurt whispered, still curled on Blaine's lap as he leaned in and kissed him. "You don't have to explain, I understand," he muttered. Kurt did understand. His family didn't know. Not one of them. They didn't know he was bisexual, that he liked men, that he loved Blaine. He could understand Blaine's fear, so it was a good thing when Blaine leaned in and kissed him. Kurt responded weakly before pulling back.

"Call him," he whispered. "Call him and... tell him your new brother is a fucking fag... who plays soft core porno when you're around to tease you."

Blaine's eyes darted over to the phone in his hand, contemplating Kurt's idea.

"I can't," Blaine whispered. "He knows me, Kurt... he'll know I'm lying for sure," he admitted. Suddenly the phone came to life in his hand, Rob's name flashing across the screen. "Fuck..." he growled as he took a deep breath and answered. He'd have to come up with something.

"What up, Robbie," Blaine greeted, his cheeks burning, his mouth dry.

"Blaine... Dude... The weirdest fucking shit just happened." Rob said in a rush.

"Yeah?" Blaine said, feigning innocence. He looked desperately at Kurt who was watching him with encouragement, whispering to just go with the plan.

"I called you but I got like a third party or something... Some dudes were talking dirty to each other," he trailed off laughing.

"What are you smoking, Rob?" Blaine stammered, closing his eyes wishing he could lie better.

"No man, I'm totally serious. At first it sounded like you but then there was this other dude there. It was fucking trippy," he told him, finally settling down his giggles.

"Whatever, Robbie," Blaine said, biting his lip. "So what's happening?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

"No, nada," Rob responded then branching off into telling him about what he and Brad did the night before. Blaine rolled his eyes and gestured to Kurt with his hand about his friend's constant jabber.

"I'll check you later, man," Blaine told him, cutting off when he had heard enough. "I gotta go to the store for my Dad and stuff," he said, telling part truths.

They hung up and Blaine sighed, slouching back against the seat.

"He went for it..." Blaine said, looking to Kurt who was still sitting comfortably on his lap. "Thank god..." he breathed a sigh of relief. "That was just too many damn close calls for one day, dude... Seriously..."

Kurt giggled and leaned into Blaine and kissing him. He settled himself on the younger's lap, curled in a little ball with his head on his chest, taking the cell phone from his hands and turning it over in his own, examining it. It was awesome but he had no idea how to work it.

"How do you turn it off?" He asked and Blaine gently took it from him, turning the device off and Kurt smiled, dumping it on the chair beside them and wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, leaning in and pressing their foreheads together, noses touching. "Mmmm, no more distractions." Their lips merely bumped and it simply wasn't enough for either of them.

Their mouths fused and tongues touched playfully. The younger boy moaned, saddling Blaine's hips again and whimpering, grinding their aching cocks. Blaine felt so good, his body was hot to touch and just perfect. Kurt had never been so affected by one person in his entire life.

Their kisses turned erotic and deep and inside the jeep began to heat up. Kurt was whimpering, moving into Blaine, kissing and touching, not able to get enough, never able to get enough. He was insatiable and Blaine was irresistible, it wasn't a good combination.

"Mmmm, so where were we?" He moaned, moving against his lover.

Blaine leaned his head back as Kurt kissed down his neck, their groins meeting hotly.

"Hmmm... I think you were about to suck me off..." Blaine said naughtily as Kurt moved down between his legs to do exactly that.

...

A/N: lol there's gonna be a lot of cliffhangers like this btw x3 sorry, i love you all, sorry I've been so slow x


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** *sheepish* hi everypony *just finished watching the MLP finale* erm…well….I'm sorry? Things have been busy lately so I went on temporary hiatus as was on my page but I don't think anyone read that XD I'm not officially taking myself off hiatus but I will be updating PMA, it won't be ASfast as I'm very busy with college and exams coming up but I promise no more months of waiting. I'm so sorry, I'm not expecting anyone to want to read this after this but thanks to anyone who does and a huge thanks to Katy for betaing :)

Also, how proud is everyone of Chris Colfer today huh? :D

…

Later that evening, the two boys were sitting at the family table across from one another. Maddy sat beside Blaine in her high chair and Freya was beside Kurt, stealing looks to her stepbrother while Kaylee tried to help her mommy serve the dinner. She was allowed to bring the plastic bowl to Maddy's chair and the younger girl giggled as Dylan began to feed her. None of them would have picked Dylan as the kind who got along well with small kids but Kurt hardly noticed, he only had eyes for Blaine and the first time he stopped looking at him was when he glanced to his mom and thanked her for the dinner.****

Looking down to small portion of vegetables, potatoes and meatloaf, Kurt sighed and just began to toy with the food, dragging it around the plate.****

Blaine was rolling his eyes so much, he half feared they would stay back in his head. His father feeding the baby? It was just too much sometimes. He had heard about him doing everything under the sun to get laid, but this was ridiculous.****

The christening of the Jeep proved quite delicious and had relieved a great deal of stress for the two earlier, Blaine was beginning to think it was the only reason the two were able to tolerate family time as it were. He tried not to stare too much at Kurt for fear of Freya picking up on all the eye contact. She watched him all the time. It was unnerving and he meant to mention it to Kurt. It was like she had a schoolgirl crush or something and it was freaking the teen out. Especially when her brother had just sucked him off less than three hours earlier.****

Fortunately, Kurt had been called off work tonight, his boss stating that they didn't need him. Blaine was glad that he wasn't going to have deal with this family time alone.****

Kurt was busy pushing his food around his plate when Blaine tapped him under the table with his foot. The ex-brunette looked up from his food and Blaine gestured that he eat some. At least Elizabeth would get off his back if he stomached part of the dinner she had slaved over. Blaine believed it was best when the attention was not on them, either of them.****

"I've got some good news," Dylan exclaimed once everyone was sitting at the dinner table. Blaine looked over at father with interest. Tell me she isn't pregnant, he thought immediately, his nails biting into the heels of his hands. His eyes slid to Kurt who looked equally intrigued.****

"Good news?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrows raised, as she took a bite of meatloaf. "What is it, honey?" she asked quietly.****

Thank god, Blaine thought, if she doesn't know than it couldn't be that she had a bun in the oven.****

"I've decided and made the arrangement for a family vacation," Dylan said, his face breaking into a smile.****

A family what? Blaine thought as he looked back at his father.****

"Oh babe... Really?" Elizabeth asked, tending to Maddy when she had cleared her plate of the peas and carrots and began to wail.****

"Blaine and I used to go skiing when he was little. It's been a long time since we've had family time, so I've booked us a reservation at Lake Tahoe."Elizabeth nearly dropped her fork.

"All of us?" she said, squeaking.****

"Yup, all of us," Dylan replied, his eyes on Blaine.****

"I haven't skied since I was 12, Dad," Blaine informed him.****

"I know that," Dylan replied. "And I don't think these guys have ever been before. I thought it would a great way to celebrate Easter. Plus you guys are off school, so it's a long weekend, no?"****

"Ermm," Blaine stammered, his eyes on Kurt who now looked sick.****

"I think it's an amazing and generous idea!" Elizabeth said, running over to hug his neck. "You are too good to us," she said, planting kisses all over his lips as she sat in his lap lovingly.****

"Kissy kissy kissy..." Kaylee chanted from her chair, her fork banging the plate repeatedly until Kurt snatched it from her, making her cry.****

Elizabeth was too absorbed with Dylan to hear her daughter bawl. It was sickening. Although...Kurt probably shouldn't complain, it was highly hypocritical considering giving half the chance he would be twice as sickening absorbed in Blaine. A family vacation? Kurt was torn in two.****

On one hand it meant four days of being surrounded by his family in an even more enclosed space than here so no sneaking away with Blaine. But…he had never been on a family vacation. Actually he had never been on a vacation period. Camping trips up the beach were as close as he got.****

Still it was obvious they didn't get a choice and Kurt looked down to his plate, biting his lip for some seconds and taking a bite out of one of the carrots. He wasn't hungry, he was never hungry…but Blaine wanted him to eat so he would; he'd do anything for the older boy.****

Moving his feet, his foot tapped against Blaine's and their eyes connected for a moment. Kurt didn't even smile but he did toe off his shoe so that his thin socked foot was free and allowed his toes to touch off Blaine's covered leg, gently rubbing his calf, a small smile on his face.****

Blaine tried hard to keep his snicker down as he dodged Kurt's slippery socked foot.****

He prayed that Dylan got them their own room at the hotel in Lake Tahoe but somehow he doubted it. It would probably be a cabin of the sort where there was one large bedroom or something god awful like that. It would be too cold to sneak away for out door shenanigans but he had no doubt that he and Kurt would figure something out.****

Reaching under the table he grabbed at Kurt's probing foot, pulling it so that it rested between his legs. Slowly his fingers slid up the pant leg of Kurt's jeans, his fingertips brushing through the soft hair on his calf and back down again. He met Kurt's sparkling gaze and nibbled his lip.****

At least they would be together all weekend, to endure the torture together. Snagging a look at Freya, he could see she was preoccupied with texting on her phone. Scooting forward a bit, he made sure that Kurt's foot made contact with his semi hard on. He was getting turned aroused by the idea of his lover's skin so close. His fingers slid up and down Kurt's leg, moving around behind his knee, finding a sensitive place there as he tickled gently. He wondered if Kurt was hard too, with his fingers all over him, smoothing his skin intimately.****

The game they were playing was dangerous at the very least but of course that made Blaine all the more excited.****

"So, you've never skied before, Kurt?" Dylan asked him directly. Blaine bit back a snicker as he pressed even firmer against Kurt's foot, feeling the arch rub against his hardening length.****

Kurt's moan caught in his throat as Blaine pushed against his foot. He wanted to touch Blaine properly, wanted to feel him everywhere, all over his own body. Blaine's touches and the feel of his hard cock beneath his toes caused his own length to harden and Kurt had a cheeky grin on his lips but somehow managed to shake himself when Dylan posed the question.****

"No sir!" He said, surprisingly firm as his mother fed the older man some of his food. He almost gagged. "I haven't even seen snow before." Dylan looked stunned and began to tell the young boy about the excitement of snow boarding and skiing and all the fun they could have. He didn't care; he was too focused on Blaine's soft, tender touches along his calf and was biting on his bottom lip. Blaine's hands felt so soft, tickling the fine hairs that dusted Kurt's legs. Kurt began to move his foot against the bulge in the elder's trousers.****

Soon he was panting and trying to keep it down, one eye on Freya who was texting her friend Jenny about how cute her new brother was. He couldn't take it. Amazing how he thought that finally having Blaine in his mouth and tasting his sweetness would tide him over and now he was ravenous.****

"M-mom I have some homework…" He said and Elizabeth didn't even look to his almost full plate, just nodded and told him to go. Kurt got up, the far too large hoodie covering his erection as he put his plate away. No one noticed he only had one sneaker on so he toed the other off in the kitchen and padded over to Blaine's seat, barefoot. He leaned down to the younger man and looked to him. "Hey, I'm having a problem with... um...chemistry," he said. "It's really 'hard', could you help?" He heard his mother talk about how great it was that they were getting along but he only had eyes for Blaine.****

Blaine pushed his plate back, his eyes lighting up.****

"I can give it a shot, I suppose," Blaine mused as he looked over toward their parents who were engrossed in each other, talking about the trip planned for next weekend. He met Kurt's eyes as he pushed away from the table, picking up his mostly eaten dinner plate. "Meet you upstairs then?" he said, one eyebrow raised at the ex-brunette.****

Kurt smiled broadly and nodded, running up the stairs, heart thumping at the prospect of Blaine touching him again, kissing and caressing. He wanted him so much, he was insatiable. The moment he got in the room he pulled off his sweater with some difficulty and was frantically trying to remove his trousers. When he was in just his boxer briefs the door opened and he looked excitedly but it wasn't Blaine.****

"Fifi!" He snapped, gripping Blaine's pillow to hide his erection which she didn't notice. Freya just noticed he was in his underwear.****

"Why are you in your underwear?" She asked and Kurt frowned.****

"I wanted to get changed into something cooler." He snapped and glared to her. "What did I tell you about knocking Fifi? This is my room, privacy! You don't see me barging into your little Edward Cullen shrine."****

Blaine walked into the room, nearly breathless from running up the stairs, stopping short when he found Freya and Kurt in their room.****

"What's going on in here?" Blaine asked from behind Freya, startling her.****

"Oh Blaine... I feel sorry for you... My brother is so weird," she said with a sigh. "Plus for some reason he's taken to running around either half naked or in his boxers lately," she added, pretending to gag.****

"I think I know how to handle him," Blaine said, picking up a pair of his sweats from the floor and tossing them to Kurt. "Cover up, will ya?" Blaine teased, biting his lip to keep from grinning madly. "Freya doesn't want to see your 'man stuff,'" he added, wiggling his eyebrows over her head where she couldn't see.****

"Ewww... Just the words make me queasy..." Freya said shuddering.

****"Alright then," Blaine said, his hands clamping on Freya's shoulders as he guided her out. "If you don't like it so much... I highly suggest you just stay out, ok?" Blaine said sweetly as he politely shoved her to the door. "But for now... We have some chemistry to attend to," he grinned at the euphemism. Chemistry was definitely a good word for it... "Later, Freya," he told her, promptly closing the door in her face.****

"I liked it better when you two hated each other!" she said loudly, storming off in a huff.****

Kurt didn't waste a second after the door was shut before he was pinning Blaine to the entrance, cupping his face, kissing him. His leg passed between Blaine's thighs and he lined their entire bodies together, kissing Blaine deeper, already pulling at his shirt. He knew they couldn't go the whole way but he needed some contact from his love.****

"Mmm, I definitely need some help with this 'hard' chemistry." He smiled against Blaine's lips, beginning to grind against him. "I don't know how I could ever last any distance without some kind of contact…fuck Blaine you're so fucking hot!"****

"You mean you don't have any chemistry homework?" Blaine teased as Kurt attacked him. "I'm so disappointed..." he whispered, his hand slipping between their bodies to fondle Kurt's erection. His mouth reached out, clinging to Kurt's as they kissed roughly for a moment, tongues completely entangled, breath becoming absent.****

"God I love how insatiable you are for me..." Blaine growled, tearing at Kurt's mouth and rubbing him fiercely between their bodies. "We cannot do this you know..." he whispered when his groin was impossibly more uncomfortable. "Besides, I think Freya is on to us big time..."****

Kurt moaned sadly when Blaine stated the obvious but he wound his arms around his elder lover and kissed him harder, pressing him to the door, still pressing into his hand, grinding against it.****

"We can do this, can't we?" He requested, moaning and fisting Blaine's shirt, pulling him into his body, ignoring the Freya comment. He couldn't get enough, he was ravenous. "So sexy…" he moaned, hands slipping up into Blaine's hair as he angled his head so they could kiss deeper, their hips meeting again and again in perfect timing. Kurt was whimpering, he was helpless to Blaine. "Oh god…how do you do this to me?"****

"I don't know baby..." Blaine whispered, reaching around the ex-brunette, cupping his ass to pull him yet closer. "I don't fucking know..." he growled, burying his mouth into Kurt's dissolving all whimpers and moans so that all that echoed through the room was the sounds of their sucking kisses.****

His hands dove down the back of Kurt's boxers, gripping his fleshy bottom as he lifted him up. When he felt the younger's legs wind around him he stumbled toward the desk. He didn't let go of Kurt's lips as he reached out to knock whatever was on their desk off so there was more room.

"We can't...we can't..." he mused but his hands were quickly unfastening his jeans, his dick so hard he was oozing like mad.

"Fuck we can't..." Blaine moaned as he pressed his scantily clad erection against Kurt's ass, their boxers the only barriers. He pressed the ex-brunette into the desk, so that he sat on the bare edge, leaning down so that he was on top of him now. There bodies grinding faster and harder, their breath gone, only pants and grunts filling the air.****

"Fuck Kurt...fuck..." Blaine mewed as he pressed even harder against him. "We can't..." he said one last time, watching as the ex-brunette reached easily over his head and flipped on the radio next to the them. Loud industrial rock filled the room covering their pleasurable strains and groans. "Jesus...fuck..." Blaine hissed near his ear as he tore down Kurt's boxers, reaching for his swollen cock and lining up between his cheeks. "I can't... No more want... I fucking need..." he rasped, aching and weeping intensely as he pushed forward, barrelling deep inside the ex-brunette now fully sheathed and shaking like crazy.****

The way Blaine frantically needed him despite all reason was such a turn on that Kurt couldn't have imagined it. He was so aroused and being driven mad by every action, every word Blaine panted. He kissed him feverishly, only breaking for Blaine to tell him they couldn't every few seconds but this was beyond their control, they no longer had any say in the intense cravings they experienced for one another. It was insane, the passion, the lust, the emotion. It was almost too much but neither could get enough. A mere few hours ago they had thought some shenanigans in a jeep would tied them over but now it was obvious nothing would be enough, nothing. He was insatiable; he would never get enough of the young man in his arms.****

"Fuck!" He growled, head falling back as he moved against Blaine who pushed into him, again no preparation or anything but Kurt didn't care, he didn't fucking care. This was just far too hot, far too arousing, having Blaine like this, joined as intimately as possible. It was almost too much for Kurt to process as he began to move his hips against the elder, one arm around his neck, the other hand gripping the desk as his legs wound around Blaine, giving him full access to his perky ass. "Yes! Yes! Fuck Blaine…..f-fuck I love you inside me….tell me how much you love being inside me Blaine…"****

Blaine felt overwhelmed with the feral need to fuck Kurt absolutely into the desk. Gripping Kurt's hands he restrained them over his head and began to push his hips repeated into the man beneath him. Kurt's head lolled back, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth open. Blaine looked at him feeling even more out of control as he slammed in and out of him, his entire body rigid and taut.****

"Fuck yes... God... Fucking... Yes... It's all want... All I need..." he gasped as he lost his breath, pounding in and out of the ex-brunette, unable to help himself. The desk rocked beneath them, Kurt was moaning loudly and Blaine grunted in time with his quick and deep thrusts. Fortunately all was drowned in the loud music of Nine Inch Nails.****

He changed his angle, shoving forward, knowing exactly where Kurt would receive the most pleasure. He watched as Kurt's back arched and his body bowed in response to his movements. He kept him restrained with one hand, whilst his other moved between them and began to jerk the teen off beneath him. His fingers were slippery in Kurt's pre-come as he jerked him in time with his hips. His cock sliding in and out of Kurt's tight ass had Blaine whimpering with pleasure. It wouldn't be long at this rate. And from the looks of how much Kurt was oozing and how hot his body was inside, it wouldn't be long for him either.****

Kurt was being driven mad. Blaine was just surrounding him. Inside him, all over. He was nailing his prostate repeatedly, driving him mad as the pleasure spot was stimulated again and again, hurting and pleasing. So much fucking ecstasy flooding through his system. He felt so close already and arched into the table, crying out but Trent Reznor masked his screams. Blaine was so big, he was so filled, so stretched and it hurt so fucking good. Kurt tried to move against him. He was so close to release, so fucking close.****

"Kiss me!" He growled, knowing that with Blaine's lips upon his he would release, explode and indeed Blaine leaned forward, lips fusing and tongues wrestling heatedly, the feel of Blaine's hand clasping around his erection hot and bringing him closer and closer to the brink. He held Blaine's head by his face, lips lingering and groaned, moving against him. "Come with me…" He moaned before he arched his back and screamed out loud, tumbling off the cliff of ecstasy and coming hard between Blaine's fingers.****

Blaine watched Kurt, holding back his own orgasm so that he could see his lover coming. He kissed him passionately, pulling hard at his lower lip, his eyes open as he watched. God he was the hottest thing Blaine had ever seen. The moment his warm seed burst forth and spilt over his fingers, Blaine came hard. His body emptied violently, his whole being shuddering and shaking as he swallowed Kurt's and his own screams of pleasure in a mouth wrenching, open kiss. Their tongues tangled together inside his mouth.****

"Kurt..." Blaine groaned between kisses as his body slowed and collapsed on top of him. Groaning as he tried to calm his breath, he nosed near Kurt's ear. "What are we gonna do?" he echoed breathlessly. "This is absolutely insane."****

"I don't know…" Kurt gasped in reply as they embraced, kissing slowly. "I don't know Blaine..." He didn't want Blaine to pull out, he could feel his warm seed inside him and it was incredible, like being completed. He stretched out his arms and pulled Blaine's hot body against his own and they held one another for some moments. Kurt was shivering from the intensity and insanity of it all. He was so insatiable for Blaine, he didn't want to hide, didn't want to supposedly be ashamed of how he felt.****

"I'm so tired…" Kurt suddenly admitted, his orgasm, wiping his almost fragile body out. He was wrecked and clung to Blaine like a baby to their mother, Blaine didn't let go and he closed his eyes, head on Blaine's chest, listening to his heart beating, he never wanted to leave his arms.****

"You think if we stuff your bed so that it looks like someone is up there under the covers, we could start sleeping together?" Blaine whispered quietly when the music slowed between songs. "I could always hide you under my duvet if someone came in," Blaine mused as he pulled Kurt even closer, feeling just as exhausted as the ex-brunette had just admitted. "I sleep better..." he echoed under his breath so that only Kurt could hear him, "when I can feel you..."****

Blaine knew he was pushing it. He wondered how long it would take before he completely smothered the other teen. He just felt better when Kurt was close, when he could feel him, his skin, his smell. "I'm so in love with you..." he said sappily. He could feel his eyes burn and he wasn't sure if it was exhaustion or the intense emotions that flooded him when they made love. Whatever the reason, he never wanted it to end.****

Like every time Blaine uttered those words Kurt felt his stomach and heart working over time, fluttering and his cheeks burned, he felt special, like he mattered and he hated himself for not being able to say the words back. It was just…his past taught him that people in general couldn't be trusted and while he felt like Blaine was the only person he ever wanted by his side he couldn't shake off this old side of him that said run away, run away.****

"Mmmm I'd love to sleep in your arms." Kurt whispered, leaning in and touching their noses together, stroking his cheek, his heart weighing down when he remembered that outside that door there was five people who would reject what they had. It was so natural and beautiful. Kurt couldn't understand why he had to hide but they had to, they just…they did. "Do you think maybe we could just get all our shit and elope in your jeep?" He smirked.****

Blaine bellowed with laughter as he squeezed Kurt tighter.****

"Sounds like a plan to me, baby," he told him, kissing his forehead. "Think Rachel and Finn will be our witnesses?" he asked teasingly.****

"Of course." Kurt said with a cheeky grin and kissed Blaine's lips as Elizabeth called for them to come downstairs. Kurt sighed and moved from Blaine's arms sadly, getting on his clothing and making sure it was his own underwear he had on this time.****

Blaine whimpered when Kurt let him go to get dressed. He watched him as they both slipped on clothing. Blaine already felt the boy was too far away from him. The ache he felt in his chest was almost unbearable.****

"Wait," he whispered as Kurt went to the door to leave. "C'mere..." he said softly, meeting the boy half way, needing a second more before they had to separate.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" he asked honestly when they were nearly nose to nose.**  
><strong>Kurt looked up to Blaine, feeling the butterflies spring to life and he swallowed loudly but smiled.****

"Yes," He answered him, smiling and leaning in to kiss his lips sweetly. "But its…endearing." He then stroked Blaine's cheek, his hand lingering for some seconds before his mother called them again and they had to leave. Both left the room, nothing other than their messed hair a sign of the 'sinister' acts that went on within the bedroom. Elizabeth was downstairs with Dylan, excited to explain to everyone the details of their trip which was in just over two weeks.****

Blaine still felt a bit off as he sat across from Dylan and Elizabeth in a chair. His legs folded up beneath him. The whole intense scene that had just happened was playing over in his mind like a broken record. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He focused on his hands in his lap as Elizabeth and Dylan discussed what the plans were for their vacation. He could feel Kurt's eyes on him but he kept his gaze downcast.****

He felt the twist in his gut that only told him that he was in too deep. He was quickly losing ground and his heart was on the line. Kurt had not mentioned he loved him back in all the times he had said it so far. Not that he expected him too. In fact, he assumed that Kurt wouldn't be the type to admit those words. Didn't mean it wasn't still concerning though.****

"You alright, son?" Dylan said, looking over at Blaine, startling him out of his thoughts. His eyes were watery as he looked at his father and immediately began rubbing his eyes and yawning.****

"Mmmhmm," Blaine said, feigning fatigue. "Just a little t-tired, Dad," he added quietly.****

"Well why don't you go on to bed," Dylan said quietly.****

"I think I w-will," he said, standing up, the entire family watching him now. Blaine had no idea where all this emotion came from. The orgasms and what had happened between Kurt and himself had been gutting, making him even more vulnerable. He didn't want to break down in front of everyone. In a blur of tears, he avoided Kurt's concerned gaze as he raced up the stairs to their room, throwing himself on his bunk just in time for the tears to streak down his face.****

"I have some photos here I want to show you, Kurt," Dylan said as he moved over near the teen, passing him the brochures about the ski resort they would be staying at.****

Kurt could see Blaine crumble on front of him and his heart was aching. Every time Blaine didn't smile Kurt saw the sadness and confusion. Even now when Blaine was so sure that he was in love there could be doubts settling in, plaguing him. They had gotten away with their actions so Kurt was proud of that but something was up with his brother, boyfriend…lover.****

He wanted to follow but Dylan called with photos and he could tell how much it meant to his mom to sit and look as he showed him photos of what seemed like the same scenery over and over again. Kurt's mind was with Blaine, wondering if he was okay and why no one else picked up on how upset the young man was. He was itching to go so he agreed on everything that Dylan said and told him his photos were beautiful.****

"I'm tired." He said with no conviction to his words once the photos were put away. "I'm gonna bed." He stood up and Elizabeth said good night. He pretty much rushed to the stairs, dodging some toys Kaylee left laying around as he jumped the steps two at a time, reaching his own room where Blaine laid on the bottom bunk. The music was on low now, Kill Hannah.****

"I don't know who you are but now somehow you're breaking my heart and I don't know where you are but like a drug lift me up to the stars. It's why I'm feeling alive. It's the first time. Here's hoping this day won't end. I don't know now what to do. I don't care, I need ten more minutes with you…"****

"Blaine." Kurt whispered, walking over and sitting beside him, one hand resting on his back.****

"I don't know what you are but one look and I'm hooked from the start. Now I'm falling apart. "That's what you get for falling in love." Tonight I look in her eyes for the first time. Here's hoping this pain will end…"****

Blaine didn't dare look at Kurt when he felt his slight weight beside him. He didn't want him to see the tears or feel the pain he felt. He was acting like a school girl with a severe crush. Why would Kurt even be remotely interested in someone as emo as he was right now? He knew he wouldn't be interested. What was worse was that Blaine was not normally like this. Kurt had changed everything.****

He shrugged out of Kurt's grasp.****

"Don't..." he mumbled into the pillow, more tears coursing down his face.****

"Blaine…" Kurt frowned as Blaine pulled away and he leaned over his bulkier form, trying to see his face and failing. He climbed over his body and laid beside him but Blaine looked away. Kurt sighed and stretched out to touch his cheek, Blaine shoved him away so his back collided with the wall beside the bunk and Kurt frowned, not giving up. He took the both of Blaine's hands by his wrists and pulled them towards his chest. "Please look at me!"****

Blaine tried his best to keep Kurt from seeing his face, looking at how much he was affected by the other boy. But when he encircled his wrists and pulled him toward him, Blaine couldn't help but meet his eyes.****

"I'm scared!" He gulped aloud, his eyes wet from crying. "I'm so scared...hold me..." he whimpered, sailing into Kurt's arms, his face buried in the boy's throat inhaling his skin, his scent.****

Kurt's heart skipped some vital beats as Blaine dove into him and he held him, shivering, stroking his fingers through his hair. There was no point asking Blaine why he was scared, it was obvious. He was falling for a member of the same sex and it was his step brother. There was too much drama attached to their situation.****

"Shhhh, shhhh, its okay baby…I'm here…"****

Blaine let the teen hold him tightly, letting go of the pain and tears in his arms.****

"But Kurt..." Blaine whimpered against his skin. He tried to catch his breath only more sobs bubbled in his throat. "I don't cry... This isn't me..." he said feeling his heart breaking. "All I want is you..." he wept miserably. "You do want me?" he asked, his large, watery eyes meeting Kurt's. "Even like this?"****

Kurt's heart melted when Blaine told him he only wanted to be with him and he held him closer, looking down to Blaine with his cheeks tear stained, eyes puffy and bloodshot and lip trembling. His heart swelled over with utter love and he leaned into Blaine, whispered to him so his warm breath fanned over his lips.****

"I've never seen you look more beautiful," He muttered, slowly fusing their lips together in a tender, gentle embrace.****

"Beautiful?" Blaine asked incredulously. "How can you think I'm beautiful at my weakest moment?"****

He was in awe of the boy lying next to him. How could he say such things?****

"You...why would you think that? What's beautiful about me falling apart? Crying like a child? More in love than I've ever been in my whole life! More terrified that you don't love me like I love you than I ever imagined!" More tears rushed down his face as he looked at Kurt. "But of all things, I'm scared the most of you never loving me as I love you...that you will not be able to feel the way I do. I know that you don't love me. Or at least I know you don't say it. And it's too early for you to say. You probably think this is all lust and sex. But it's not just that for me. I've never had just lust and sex. I wouldn't know. But one thing is for sure..." he paused, blinking as more tears leaked from his dark, ominous eyes.****

"I know that I will never love anyone like I love you."****

Kurt listened to Blaine's words and wished so desperately that he could return them, that he could let the last of his walls down and just confess, confess he was falling so hard that it was terrifying. He just couldn't face up to that, not yet so he commented on what Blaine had said about how could he be beautiful.****

"Your eyes all sparkly." He whispered, pressing his forehead to Blaine's as he thumbed his cheeks. "And…you kind of…glow…" Kurt couldn't explain but something about Blaine right now touched his heart. He wanted to curl up here with Blaine in his arms, close his eyes and never budge, never leave the bunk. He wanted to protect him and care for him... love him. He leaned in slowly, carefully and kissed his lips tenderly, lovingly with the soft brushing of pink flesh and metallic on Blaine's supple lips.****

"Stay with me then," Blaine whispered. "Hold me..." he asked gently as he parted the duvet for Kurt to crawl under. "Please..." Blaine begged, his voice wavering as a fresh sheet of tears slid down his face. "Promise you won't every let me go..." he spoke against the soft cotton of Kurt's t-shirt.****

"Shhhh…" Kurt hugged him gently and crawled in beside his young love, one arm hooked protectively around the young man and the other stroking from his hair to his cheek. "Hush, babe. I'm here. I'm here. I never want to be out of your arms baby, never…" Kurt pressed their foreheads together and inhaled his scent. "I'm so crazy about you…"****

"Really?" Blaine's voice wavered as Kurt reached over him and turned out their lamp so that room flooded with the purple glow of the lava lamp. He snuggled in close, loving the sound of the affection words Kurt had just uttered. "You really are crazy about me?" he asked quietly, his forehead pressed with the ex-brunette's their breath mingling and making him feel lightheaded as he groin stirred from this lover's closeness.****

"Of course." Kurt smirked, feeling Blaine's warm breath hit his cold lip ring. "You drive me crazy Blaine, you're all I think about, all I want…" He couldn't resist leaning in and kissing the younger man, eyes flickering shut, they embraced for some moments, lips gently parting, introducing tongues tenderly, the wet muscles dancing as if they had been doing this for years. Kurt even whimpered, feeling light headed himself.****

"You make me more crazy..." Blaine whispered between kisses in the dark. "We are seriously gonna have to watch our every step..." he told him quietly, his thigh sliding between Kurt's legs. "Because I can't get enough of you..." he uttered, his breath fanning Kurt's lips as he leant in for another long, open mouthed kiss. "Plus I cannot seem to get the taste of you out of my mind... And all I want to do is crawl under these covers and do it again...and again..." he kissed him deeper this time, a bit more urgent as their tongues tangled.****

Kurt moaned at the thoughts of Blaine doing just that. The younger was a quick learner and already addicted to the 'dark' ways. Kurt moaned as Blaine's leg slipped between his thighs and he slowly began to hump his leg, grinding his body against the elder's.**  
><strong>"I just…can't stay away…" He moaned, finding it crazy that he had chanced so much already and gotten away with it but still craved and needed more. "We are in so, soooo much trouble, I don't think I'll ever get enough of you and your…" His hand travelled down to Blaine's ass and he squeezed. "Sexy body!"****

Blaine squeaked into Kurt's mouth as he felt the teen groping his bottom.****

"I hope you never get enough..." he uttered as he kissed Kurt on the lips, sucking gently on his labret. "And I know how much trouble we're in..." he whispered as he met Kurt's eyes in the dark. "And how much trouble I'm about to stir up... Under here..." he said mischievously as he disappeared under the duvet, his face pressed against Kurt's chest as he slid downward. "And how much I fucking love your body..."****

Pressing his warm lips to Kurt's belly, he brushed over all of his sensitive areas feeling him squirming beneath him. "How much I love feeling you writhe when I kiss here..." he said touching each hip with the softest of lips. "And here..." he hushed breath across Kurt's lower belly, circling his navel with the tip of his tongue teasingly before thoroughly laving through it, soaking it and the trail of hair beneath with his saliva.****

The pungent scent of Kurt's masculinity was especially musky here and he nearly crumpled in response. "God..." he uttered, his whole body tensing. "God you make me hot..." Jerking Kurt's boxers and sweats down some, he buried his face below his navel, inhaling him like a drug as he hushed hot breath on his length. He could feel Kurt's dick stirring to life as he licked him over his boxers, finding the head and sucking the clothed portion into his lips.****

The sensation of Kurt physically growing in his mouth while the ex-brunette threaded his fingers through his hair, gripping tightly made Blaine more feral, more out of control.****

Kurt gasped and arched his back as Blaine pulled up his hoodie and kissed down along his slender chest and heaving stomach. He whimpered and arched his back, amazed at how Blaine could go from crying in his arms to going down on him in such a record time. Blaine was so eager, ready to please.****

"Ugh…" Kurt gasped, arching his hips and threading his fingers through Blaine's hair, head pushing back into the pillows. Blaine went under the duvet, disappearing from sight and Kurt frowned, pulling the sheets away so he could see Blaine. He gazed down at the younger male, fingers fisting his hair as Blaine's lips opened against his erection, the boxers muting the heat and wetness of his lips and tongue and he moaned, rotating his hips into Blaine's face while pushing him against his body. Blaine was greedy and buried his face against Kurt's groin, the older man growing hotter and harder underneath him.**  
><strong>"Take 'em off baby," He growled, threading his fingers through Blaine's silky hair, whimpering, arching into his lips. "Take 'em off…I want your mouth on me….I-I'm going crazy baby….please!"****

Blaine mused to himself as heard Kurt begging and growling for his mouth on him, that it was much easier to just escape into their passion for each other than think about the reality. He could focus better when in the thralls of heat and wonton desire. It was a way for the half Irish man to physically see Kurt's need for him and to lie to himself about the fact that Kurt never said he loved him.****

"Mmmm," Blaine moaned, waiting before doing as Kurt said. He wanted to make the boy mad with desire for him. He wanted him bucking and writhing before he gave in. He continued the slow descent along his hardening flesh, his open mouth a never ending cycle of steaming breath and moist heat. Using his lips, he nibbled hard along the underside of Kurt's erection but continued to stay outside of his boxers to taunt and tease.****

The harder Kurt pulled his hair the more his touch lightening up instead of doing the opposite. He was resisting the urge to just swallow him down. The slurping sound of his mouth as he sucked at him seemed to be making the boy even crazier. His body was arching and twisting beneath him, his breath coming now in impatient grunts and whimpers especially when Blaine got so close to his bare skin. He even nosed through the one hole in Kurt's saliva saturated boxers so that Blaine's skin met the now throbbing vein of his cock, watching him hiss then fall apart again.****

Kurt was going mad and the way Blaine actions were the opposite of what he wanted were driving him insane. He wanted and needed Blaine's mouth upon his throbbing cock and he wanted Blaine sucking him off, slurping at his engorged erection as he face fucked him. Kurt smirked evilly and suddenly flipped them over so Blaine was on his back and he leaned down so they were face to face.****

"Is it your plan to drive me utterly mad for you?" He hissed and furiously locked their lips together, tongues sloppily touching and wrestling as he fisted Blaine's shirt pulling him close, nibbling and kissing him, practically attacking his lips and grinding against him.****

"Mmm, so hot….fuck I'm so fucking hot for you!" Kurt pinned Blaine to the bed and crawled up his body, taking Blaine's hand's, forcing him to hold onto his boxers, to pull them down. He was so hard for Blaine; he wanted him now, right here, his hot mouth around Kurt throbbing cock as he fucked his face.****

Blaine was grinning widely when Kurt flipped them. He couldn't help but grab onto the other boy as he commanded, pulling his boxers down.****

"Impatient much?" Blaine mused as with a short laugh as Kurt pinned him down.****

"Mmmm..." Kurt moaned as Blaine pulled along his underwear, he smiled down to him broadly and nodded, swinging his hips as his erection came into sight. "You'd better believe it, now open wide Blainey boy and swallow all that Kurt gives you."****

Blaine was just about to reply when a loud knock sounded on the door.****

"Music down and lights out boys!" Elizabeth called from the other side. Blaine squeaked as both boys scrambled away from each other, Kurt diving under the duvet while Blaine pulled the pillow over his head. They hadn't even stuffed Kurt's bunk so if Elizabeth had come in they would have been more than busted. The ex-brunette had been straddling his shoulders, waving his weeping hard cock in Blaine's face, talking as naughtly and dirty as one could get.****

"Fuck...fuck...fuck..." Blaine whispered to Kurt under the covers. "Answer her! Hurry!"****

"Err,,," Kurt was drawing a blank for a moment. "W-will do mom!"****

"And don't forget you have school tomorrow so its sleep time." Kurt called back that they'd go to bed and he heard his mother walk away. The young brunette peeked his head out from under the duvet and giggled holding the sheets to his body and crawling up to Blaine, his own cheeks pink.****

"That was too fucking close." He whispered, cupping Blaine's cheeks and kissing him, this time different. This time slow and sensual so that he could savor every caress of their tongues.****

Blaine melted when Kurt kissed him gingerly, the kiss slow and erotic.****

"Mmmm..." he whispered to him from their place under the duvet, his hands trailing down Kurt's body over his ass and into his boxers, squeezing gently. "We need to stuff your bed baby..." he moaned into the kiss. "It's not gonna be good if she catches us, you have to know that... And we are really riding the fine line of danger here..." he groaned, his hips meeting Kurt's, the wetness of the boy's boxers seeping through his. "Fuck...why can't I stay away? Why can't I get enough?"****

"I don't know..." Kurt moaned, kissing along Blaine's neck, inhaling his scent. He no longer cared if Blaine sucked him off or jerked him off anything, he just needed this contact, it was incredible. Kurt was utterly addicted to the young man beneath him and he kissed, nipped, licked and sucked every part of his flesh that was exposed to him. "Can we leave the stuffing till after?" He moaned, disappearing further and further down the sheets, his lips now caressing Blaine's navel, hands running along his sides.****

"Hmmm..." Blaine hissed as Kurt brushed his lips over his navel. "Please..." Blaine twisted under his warm lips. The heat from his groin quickly ignited as Kurt squirmed between his legs. "Hey..." he said, scooping the covers over their head. "I thought I was gonna take care of you first..." he mused, his voice trembling as his head fell back into the pillows when Kurt's hands drifted along his ribs and slowly began to slip into the waist of his boxers.****

"In good time," Kurt moaned, remember the scents and tastes from earlier today. He growled in his chest and buried his face against Blaine's abdomen, his lips and nose dragging along his body and he moaned at the salty tang of Blaine's flesh. As he pulled down his underwear and kissed along the fine trail of black hair, Kurt moaned and soon found himself face to face with Blaine's aching monster and with a snide grin he buried his face between his legs.****

"Fuck..." Blaine groaned as he sank into the bed sheets, his trembling fingers finding their way into Kurt's hair to hold on as the boy explored him with his lips, tongue and teeth. "God Kurt... You know how to make me so fucking hot...every place you touch...I'm on fucking fire for you..."****

Kurt's face was buried between Blaine's legs with his lips beside the base of his aching cock. He hushed Blaine gently and smiled.****

"Patience is a virtue, babe," He whispered, one hand gently beginning to stroke the younger man as the other tugged at his heavy sacs. Kurt smiled and groaned as he looked to Blaine's balls and he leaned down, opening his mouth and sucking on one of the sacs.****

"Patience..." Blaine said incredulously as he bucked up toward Kurt's face. "You were real patient a few minutes ago... You hypocrite..." Blaine mustered a half smile, half groan. "Jesus..." he breathed as Kurt began sucking lightly on his sacs. "If you aren't careful...I'm gonna fuck you into this mattress in a minute like earlier...patience has never been my strong suit."****

Kurt moaned around the hot flesh in his mouth as Blaine mentioned fucking him into the mattress. He couldn't believe how insatiable they were for one another, hiding in closets, christening cars, frantic fucking on desks and now the bed, in one fucking day. It was insane but Kurt couldn't get enough, couldn't get enough of Blaine at all.****

"Mmm is that a promise?" He asked, letting Blaine's sac fall from his mouth with a wet pop as he nibbled along a vein in his throbbing dick with his lips.****

"You bet your ass it is..." Blaine growled. "God... Just fucking suck me...I'm dying..." he whimpered, pulling at Kurt's hair, his hips lifting up as the ex-brunette continued to tease. "I'm warning you, Kurt... I'm right on the verge of flipping you over on your belly and fucking you senseless here and now..." Blaine ground out when Kurt hushed breath over the swollen head of his dick, his tongue darting out, taunting but not giving in fully.****

Kurt's tongue snuck out and he probed the slit of his lover's cock with the wet muscle, fingers teasingly touching along the huge erection, sliding up and down, fingertips messy with pre-ejaculation which he smeared all over the shaft, sucking now on merely the head, moaning at the taste of the salty pre-come.****

"Mmmm," He moaned loudly.****

Blaine tried to gain some kind of control but every time Kurt swiped his warm, wet tongue across him intimately he shuddered.****

"Please...god... Kurt... Please..." he begged, so impatient, wanting him to swallow him down so much. He was so hot and ready to come already. He even feared he was so hot...that he'd come the minute Kurt took him between his cheeks.****

Kurt's hand slid down along Blaine's shaft and wrapped around the base, he smirked up to Blaine, hushing him, telling him he had to be quiet. He smirked, still having fun teasing and began to lick up along Blaine's dick like a lollypop, the red head occasionally smearing across his cheek, leaving a glistening trail of seed along his face as he continued to tease, curious to see how far could go until Blaine snapped.****

Hissing and grunting, Blaine thrashed around on the bed in misery. Kurt was teasing him beyond belief, pushing him to the absolute edge of insanity.****

"No more..." he growled aloud, jerking Kurt up by the hair so that their eyes met hotly. "Enough..." he said while Kurt grinned evilly at him.****

Kurt's grin was broad and when Blaine pulled him up he leaned in, kissing him with insane passion, growling and pulling at his lip with his teeth, fingers now winding in his hair as he growled and pressed against him.****

"I want you!" He gasped against Blaine's lips. "Only you...fuck Blaine I need you so much..." He pressed his groin into the younger man."Can you feel how much I need you?"****

"You want me to fuck you..." Blaine ground out against Kurt's lips as he pushed his swollen erection together with his brother. "Don't you...you fucking want my hard dick in your ass again... You can't wait for it... Tell me you can't wait for it... Tell me now!" he barked as he shoved Kurt's boxer's down, his hands parting his fleshy cheeks, the pads of his fingers stroking over his tight hole.****

"In...there..." Blaine rasped, his finger rubbing furiously over Kurt intimately as their hips began to move together rhythmically.****

"Yes..." Kurt squeaked as Blaine rubbed his opening but didn't enter, didn't venture between the muscles. He was gripping onto Blaine's shoulders, moving against him, moaning, eyes opening and flickering shut. "I need it...I need you, I can't fucking wait, I just can't." He moved back against Blaine's hand but now it was Blaine's turn to tease, his turn to taunt him. Kurt felt tears of frustration well in his eyes. How had they gone from tears and doubts to this? It was insane. "Please...please...I need you inside me...I-I'm so...empty..."****

"Where baby..." Blaine purred, as he brought his hand to his mouth only to suckle two fingers down to wet them. "Tell me where..." he hissed, his soaked fingers moving back down between his cheeks again, rubbing the saliva around his hole and slow tantalizing circles.****

"Inside me!" Kurt moaned, arching his back into Blaine, whimpering, kissing him. "So fucking deep baby, I want you in my ass, so tight and hot, only for you..." He kissed his lips. "Only for..."****

"Could you two shut up in there!" Freya called from the room beside the boys, not hearing the words but only muffled voices. She preferred it when they were fighting. She banged on the wall. "I'll tell Mom!"****

Blaine heard Freya but he was too far gone to stop now. He covered Kurt's mouth with his hand as he shoved two fingers in, deep and hard, beginning to finger fuck him like he asked.****

"Mmm...so fucking tight..." Blaine muttered breathlessly near his ear, still holding and stifling Kurt's groans and whimpers. He could see the teen nodding his head yes, his eyes rolled back and he know it was what he wanted. "I'm gonna fuck you so good," he hushed again, sucking Kurt's ear lobe into his mouth as he fought for breath that wasn't available. "God...I love you tight little hole... so deep… so hot… so hungry for me...and only me..." he rasped, wrecked over how hot he was now.****

Kurt screwed his eyes shut and moved into Blaine's hand, moaning into his palm, the muffling only made it so much hotter. He wanted Blaine, right now. He needed him and not just two fingers, he needed all of him, filling the void in his body, in his heart, which only Blaine could even touch.****

"Fuck me..." He managed to muffle through the gag. He screwed his eyes shut and moved against Blaine, whimpering for more, needing so much more than what he was being given.****

"Quiet...can you be quiet?" Blaine husked as his breath sailed in out of his lips in gasps, his eyes waiting for Kurt to look at him. He slowed his hard thrust then, making them more sensual, twisting his fingers around to make sure he brushed him intimately inside, the pace he knew Kurt loved to be touched deeply. "You have to be so quiet baby...Freya is right there...God... You feel so fucking good..." he mused, latching onto Kurt's neck and sucking hard to keep from crying out himself when Kurt clenched around his fingers.****

Kurt was gasping and moaning, moving against Blaine, against his love. He wanted him, wanted to be filled by his huge cock.****

"Mmmmm, I need you." He whispered, pulling Blaine's hands away so he was no longer in his ass. He laid Blaine down properly, the younger's hot groin making contact with Kurt's ass as the brunette rested on his lap, moving so the shaft stroked along his opening but not entering. Kurt moaned and leaned into Blaine's ear. "Tell me what you want baby."****

Blaine growled when Kurt pushing him down on his back. He had been so close to fucking the ex-brunette that his body was trembling and shaking. Reaching up as Kurt sat on his hips, his hands on either side of his head, rubbing his cock between his cheeks, Blaine stroked down his sides, admiring his milk white skin, the softness like silk beneath his palms.****

"Kiss me..." Blaine echoed, his hand cupping Kurt's cheek before sliding into his hair and pulling his face down to his. Their noses collided as they looked at each other deeply. "Kiss me..." he repeated, his lips just brushing Kurt's as they spoke, both inhaling the other's breath.****

"With pleasure." Kurt whispered back, leaning down and fusing their lips together as he felt one of Blaine's hands slide from his hair along his back, stroking his body so he shivered, resting on his ass. Kurt giggled at this and pulled back from the kiss for just a few seconds and he moaned.****

"Mmmmm. I want you in me." He whispered, grinding against Blaine, body moving fluidly. He looked beautiful from his spot on top of the younger man, grinding their bodies. "I want you...only you..."****

"God...it's all I want too, baby... You... And only you..." Blaine said, rolling them so he was on top again. "Turn over..." he urged. "I want to watch while I fuck you..."****

He helped Kurt roll to one side, their lips still connected over his shoulder, his hand skating down the side of Kurt's body stopping to grip his hip.****

Blaine pulled away long enough to admire the curves and creamy skin of his love in the dim purple light, he was fucking gorgeous. The rounded curve of his spine, perfect as his bottom swelled out shortly below. His ass was phenomenal, Blaine couldn't imagine a more beautiful bum in all the world. He caressed it gently, kissing his shoulder softly as he reached for what he had placed between the mattress and the wall.****

It was a small tube of lotion. Without Kurt knowing, he squeezed a portion in his palm, warming it before he pressed the cream between Kurt's cheeks. The boy looked back over his shoulder with surprise. He hadn't taken the time to give Kurt the most ultimate pleasure yet. Their unions were always fast, volatile and furious. Tonight was going to be different.

Kurt was shocked when Blaine went to prepare him and he gasped, looking over his shoulder. He had prepared for it to be rough and fast like all their other times together. The idea of it being gentle was...nice.****

Kurt remembered the night by the fire, wanted to make love to Blaine and now he was getting his wish. He wished he was facing Blaine, wanting to see every expression but...this was how Blaine wanted it and he wouldn't deny him of anything.****

He was already laid out with Blaine's fingers in his body, scissoring and stretching, applying lubrication along his tight opening and Kurt moaned at the cold gel against his ass.****

"Feels so good..." He whispered, looking over his shoulder to Blaine, his cheeks pink and eyes glimmering. "K-kiss me..."****

Blaine continued to prepare him, stretching his tightness back and forth before he pulled his fingers out. He locked eyes with the teen as he rubbed the tip of his weeping cock along his entrance, the pre-come slipping in the lotion as he circled the sensitive head just outside. Blaine was shaking all over when Kurt looked at him over his shoulder, his cheeks flushed, his eyes shining. If Blaine didn't know better, he could see the love there.****

"Oh yes...always baby..." he whispered, fusing their mouths together, tongues stretching immediately wanting deeper more intense loving. "I never want to stop kissing you... Never want to stop being inside you... Never..." he paused, slipping inside, fully sheathing himself in one slow controlled motion. "Never want to stop loving you..."****

Kurt gasped and fisted the sheets, not understanding why this was so different from anything he had ever done before. He had had slow sex before but...but this was so strange, so different, so right. Kurt loved it. He moaned and arched back into Blaine who slid into his body in one motion as if he belonged there. Kurt whimpered against his lips.****

"Mmm I wanna keep you here." He whispered, moving back into Blaine and growling. "I wish...I wish you would always...b-be...here..." Kurt struggled to keep looking over his shoulder and rested his head on the pillow, whimpering and moving back against Blaine, seeking out his hand and entwining their fingers together. "Stay...s-stay with me..."****

Blaine began a slow and steady movement, coming all the way out only to slowly rush back inside. He could feel Kurt tightening around him, his body trembling in front of his in this intimate spooning position.****

"Never leaving...not now...not ever..." he husked near Kurt's ear, reaching to turn his jaw so that their lips met softly and melded together in time with their bodies. He squeezed Kurt's hand as their mouths opened and they embraced lovingly. "God I'm so in love with you," Blaine rushed out. "So fucking in love... you make me weak..." he muttered between kisses as their body moved in perfect harmony together, Blaine's thigh edging between Kurt's for better, deeper leverage.****

Kurt whimpered as Blaine kissed him and whispered. It was so easy to fall for everything he said and believe like there was some perfect world where they could be happy together. The movements, the words, the kisses and the intimacy of feeling Blaine slowly delving inside him, their bodies moving in a slow rhythm was all just too much and made his head spin. He was so tempted to tell Blaine the words the both of them wanted to hear him say but again, like always, he chickened out.****

"Mmmmm...s-so good...you feel...so good!"****

Blaine buried his breathless words in Kurt's mouth for a long moment before pressing his forehead between the teen's shoulder blades. He could see his cock disappearing and reappearing inside of Kurt's tight heat and it nearly crumpled him it was so hot.****

"Kurt..." Blaine growled, his lips against the hot skin of his spine. "Can you feel that?" he asked as his hips moved back and forth, fucking him deeper, slower and more sensually than he ever had. "Can you feel how perfect we fit?"****

Kurt could, he could feel the completion of his body, his heart every time Blaine and he were joined. It was surreal, just the most incredible pleasure he ever experienced. It was all a little much actually and Kurt was laying there, tears in his eyes, hearing Blaine's soft words, moaning at every brush of his prostate. He whimpered and moved back against Blaine, his hand still clinging to Blaine's as he closed his eyes, shivering. This was almost too intense.****

"A-amazing...you...you're amazing..."****

"Hmmm...it is, baby..." he whispered, his voice broken. Their movements were so perfect, so in time, so rhythmic, his heart soared with love for the boy in front of him. He had never experienced such pleasure. Such amazing contentment. He buried his head between Kurt's shoulders again and bit back a sob. His body was simmering hotly, so close already to orgasm, but knew this time it would be nothing like before.****

"I want you to come... I want you to look at me... When you come... when we come together…" he whispered, his lips nibbling on the younger's ear. "I want to see your eyes when you lose control…"****

Kurt couldn't open his eyes nor move his head, his body just moved as if it knew every movement, every way to drive Blaine deeper. He moaned and his eyes shut even tighter. He could feel the tears threaten and now it was his turn to be ashamed. To hide. He couldn't look to Blaine, couldn't at all. The tears were brimming... He was crushing Blaine's hand, getting closer to ecstasy. It was too much, these emotions, this... this everything...

****"I...I don't think...Blaine I,..." He couldn't even say anything as he began to shiver and the tears spilt. "I-I..."****

He watched closely, his heart hammering in his chest as Kurt lost control, broken down by the slow movements of their bodies.****

"Baby... Look at me..." he said, tears shining in his own eyes. "Kiss me..." he said, leaning down to close his mouth over Kurt's shivering lips. "I love you..." he whispered against his mouth, his hips not stopping as he pushed even deeper inside of him. His hand brought Kurt's down to his erection, their entwined fingers working together to bring the ex-brunette off with short quick strokes. "I love you... You... You... You..." he repeated as his body moved closer to the edge. "Only...always...you..." he whispered, kissing Kurt more heatedly, their hands sliding together on Kurt's cock as Blaine felt his orgasm threatening to spill.****

Tears in his eyes, he forced his eyes open to look at his lover. His cheeks were as wet as his were and the teen had never looked so beautiful.****

Kurt wondered how Blaine could look at him with such adoration, such love. He had seen himself when crying, red cheeks, puffy eyes, his nose went red too. He hated how he looked but...looking at Blaine, his beautiful features showed nothing other than love.****

"Kiss me," Kurt said with a hiccup and they embraced again, kissing deeply, tongues wrestling, touching and playing. Kurt was moaning loudly, moving against Blaine as the tears freely spilt from his eyes. Never had he felt like this. Blaine was the only person who could cause these emotions of importance and… and...****

"I love you!" he finally, suddenly admitted.****

Blaine's body shuddered as the words his love emitted flowed through his body.****

"Oh god...oh Kurt..." Blaine gasped, his body drawing taut as he spilt his seed deep inside in violent bursts of murky, hot liquid. "I love you so much…" he echoed, squeezing him even tighter, his hips moving deeper, his body trembling now as he began to cry. "What are we gonna do?" he stated the question, burying whatever answer Kurt was going to give him in a long slow, kiss, his thick, release coming shortly after as he shook and trembled.****

Kurt cried into Blaine's lips as his release over came him, shoving him off the edge, causing his head to spin and body to freeze, caught in the most blissful pleasure he had ever known. His body was shivering and he could feel Blaine so intimately inside him as he stroked Blaine cheek, moaning and kissing him over and over again.****

"I don't know...I just...I love you...so much...I've never...n-never felt like this Blaine."****

"Oh baby..." he moaned squeezing him closer still. "Me neither...so God help me...me neither..." Their mouths locked and held, kissing repeatedly, unable to get enough of each other's lips, tongues and teeth. "What are we gonna do, Kurt..." he said brokenly, their bodies still joined, still warm in the aftermath of the most amazing sexual experience of his life. "I need you...how are we going to make this work?"****

"I don't know." Kurt brokenly admitted, shaking his head as the tears threatened again. He hated how weak he had become right now. He was a shadow of himself in front of Blaine. A weakling who cried and sobbed over slow sex. He couldn't believe he had cried during the love making but...but it had been in intense, so incredible. "I don't know...I just...I can't be without you Blaine, I just can't."****

"Then we won't..." Blaine said quickly, hushing him, seeing his fragile condition. "We won't be without each other. We'll figure something out baby... We have to... Together we can figure it out. We'll run away...or we'll go to college far away... So we can be together... Anything... But we have to figure it out... I can't be without you..."****

Hearing that Blaine also needed him made Kurt feel warm inside but he clung to his love, sobbing, shivering. Even the thoughts of crawling to that top bunk, all by himself was too much to bear. He was so in love with Blaine that it was dangerous and he was clinging to him, face against his chest.****

"I-I feel like I need you to breathe."****

"I know... I know… I'm terrified baby... I'm losing my mind," he whispered, gutted, trying like hell to calm himself down.****

Both boys clung tightly, not letting go even one inch as they finally felt themselves coming down from the incredible high. Their bodies disengaged only when it was impossible to stay together any longer and both cuddled under the duvet, moist and sticky from their ministrations.****

Blaine rocked Kurt in his arms, the radio still on low, soft sounds floating around them. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Blaine woke, covering Kurt warmly before he climbed into the cold sheets of the top bunk. Elizabeth woke the ex-brunette every morning, Blaine figured it would be better for her to find him in the bottom bunk than the two of them together down there.****

He fell into a fretful sleep, shivering with the loss of Kurt in his arms but comforted by the pungent smell of the boy's sheets around him. Kurt had said it best last night. He couldn't breathe without him. And that was exactly how it felt when they were separated. They were in so much trouble.****

Kurt was exhausted by how emotionally and physically draining last night was, so much so that he didn't wake when Blaine left but tossed and turned and whimpered, pushing his face further into the pillow as he slept, surrounding himself with Blaine's scent.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: thank you so much to everyone who was so nice and wonderful and I freaking love you all *smooch* I have exams starting tomorrow so I'm a little stressed but I'll try update soon. Love you guys again *smoochies*

Thanks again to Katy xx

….

Elizabeth woke them at 7:30, a little confused as to why they had swapped bunks but without even asking she dismissed it as 'boys will be boys.' They probably switched of up after getting bore of their own bunks.

"C'mon boys." she smiled. "Wakey, wakey." The blinds opened and sunlight poured in. Kurt woke, the fact that his mother was here not registering. He sat up, heart pounding in a panic.

"Blaine?" he called almost desperately.

"Oh Kurt honey... were you dreaming?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down on the bottom bunk, her hand moving to the teen's hair to rub through the silky mussed strands. The ex-brunette blinked at her turning away. "It's time to get up, it's after eight. I packed you two lunches; they are downstairs on the bar."

"Thanks," Blaine said sleepily as he bounced down off the top bunk in his boxers and no shirt. "I'm gonna shower," he said, rooting through the drawers for some clean underwear and socks. "Kurt, you getting up any day soon?" he teased, looking over his shoulder as Elizabeth giggled and walked out the door leaving them to get dressed. As soon as the door clicked, Blaine dropped the new things he had picked out and threw himself on to the bottom bunk. "I miss you already..." he moaned, his mouth seeking and finding the ex-brunette's not even caring about how he probably had morning breath as he needed his lips his touch right then and there.

Kurt didn't care for morning breath or anything other than Blaine in his arms. He had been so restless in his sleep, pining. Even in slumber he knew Blaine wasn't there and he needed him so much he couldn't stand it. He didn't even speak, just kissed Blaine over and over again, whimpering as their lips touched. He didn't want to go to school, he'd be cut off from Blaine for the most part, they didn't even have any classes together which at first suited him fine but now was the worst thing that could have happened to the lovesick teenagers.

"Mmm, can we fake being sick?" Kurt pleaded.

"I wish, baby..." Blaine purred, contented to do just that and stay in the boy's arms all day long. "I don't even want to think how miserable I'm gonna be in class without you. I won't be able to concentrate at all. I'll fail out, I just know it," Blaine whispered against the ex-brunette's lips. "I think Elizabeth was thrown off by our sleeping in different bunks, but there was just no way I could wake you. You were like a sleeping angel," he mused, kissing Kurt's lips again, nuzzling their noses as he pulled the duvet up and over them, huddling together, his thigh sliding through Kurt's.

The teen was still naked, not bothering to put on his boxers after the night they had spent together and Blaine shuddered when their naked bellies met. He squirmed to get closer still. He could feel Kurt's morning semi-erection and purred again.

"God I just want to stay in here and make love with you all day..."

Kurt could feel the hot feel of their bellies touching and whimpered, eyes closed as Blaine spoke these hot but beautiful words.

Last night had been so intense and Kurt just wanted there to be more and more moments like that. He was so in love with Blaine it wasn't funny. He was so dependent on him.

"One more kiss before I get up." he asked for, stealing a touch of their lips but when he pulled away he knew one more would never be enough and he laid there contently, naked, Blaine laying over him, kissing slowly, lovingly with small, tender touches. He was whimpering and then Elizabeth banged on the door and they jumped apart, scurrying for some clothing, exchanging kisses, touches, and smirked as they looked for clothes.

"You're so beautiful." Kurt whispered as Blaine bent over to get his shirt and the ex-brunette kissed between his shoulder blades.

Blaine reached behind him holding Kurt close as he kissed between his shoulder blades. He stood up and turned toward his brother gathering him close.

"Don't wanna go..." Blaine whined, clutching him even tighter, their lips pecking repeatedly finally separating as Blaine darted out of the room. "Let's shower... Water conservation?" he teased with a wink as he disappeared across the hall.

"You two lazy bones are gonna be late! Don't forget you have Freya to drop off too!" Elizabeth called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay Mom!" Kurt called from the bedroom door as Blaine disappeared into the bathroom. He bit his lip and looked left and right before sneaking across the hall where Blaine was already turning on the shower. Kurt locked the door silently and shed the boxer shorts he had put on in the bedroom.

Blaine has his back to him and he snuck in, winding his arms around the older boy and kissing all along the nape of his neck and shoulder blades.

"Mmmm...you're incredible." Kurt smiled, kissing behind his ear. "I can't get enough!"

Blaine jumped when Kurt climbed into the shower behind him, his face had been under the water as he scrubbed his hair with shampoo.

"Shit you scared me!" Blaine hissed when he felt his brother's naked body lining his. "Oh my god Kurt, have you lost your mind? Did you lock the door?" he whispered with paranoia. What if Elizabeth came up? He knew his Dad had left for LA at the crack of dawn on his commute but what about Freya?

Suddenly it didn't matter as he turned in Kurt's arms and fastened their mouths together hotly.

"God...I fucking want you again..." he growled against the ex-brunette's lips as his hands slipped down the slender sides of his body, gripping his hips and crashing their groins together.

Kurt giggled when he scared Blaine but the moment their lips touched, he melted and wound his arms around Blaine, their naked bodies touching and moving together. They were getting themselves in a world of trouble.

"Of course, I closed the door." he smiled, pressing his nose to Blaine's and kissing the corner of his lips. "You shouldn't suggest things like this 'cause I can't stay away... you… drive... me... crazy..."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it, crazy!" Blaine hissed back at his lips as he lightly spanked his bare ass, the sound ricocheted across the bathroom. "I should beat your ass," Blaine growled near his ear. "but..." he whispered, "I'd rather fuck you, right here... Right now..."

Blaine belly simmered with the thought as he found Kurt's lips and devoured his mouth, thrusting his tongue deep as he shoved his semi hard dick into Kurt's belly.

Kurt whimpered into Blaine's lips about how much he wanted just that. He wanted Blaine to spin him around and fuck him senseless but they didn't have the time, they had to get ready so Kurt's fingers wound in Blaine's hair and he began to wash the suds away.

"Mmmm. You're so perfect!" he smile, smacking their lips together. "Lunchtime...if you are not in my arms within five minutes of the bell I will torture you all night long."

…

Blaine walked out of the house in a rush with a piece of warm, buttered toast hanging out of his mouth. He was absolutely ravenous and realized he had not eaten a proper meal since the whole whirlwind weekend had begun. He honestly didn't know how Kurt did it. He planned to buy a few bottles of Gatorade too because he was feeling a bit shaky and knew he was probably dehydrated. They had been fucking like rabbits for nearly two days straight with no break.

Kurt was busy telling Freya that from now on there would be no shotgun in Blaine's car. He would always get dibs and the tween was not impressed. Blaine snickered as he watched Kurt handle it true sibling style. It was so funny seeing him now in this light. He was so dominant. It cracked him up.

Stuffing the last of his toast in his mouth, he took off down the road. He snuck a look at Kurt wishing he could reach for his hand. He fucking hated this.

Kurt hated that they had to bring Freya and her school was right beside theirs so it wasn't like they could pawn her off and have at least a little while together but nooo. This was stupid. Why couldn't Freya take the bus with all her friends instead of arriving with them? Probably because she had a monster crush on Blaine, or because his super cool jeep would go down well at her school. Kurt couldn't explain why he was filled with jealousy every time he remembered his little sister was crushing on Blaine.

'It doesn't matter anyway.' Kurt thought to himself as his eyes looked over to his step brother as the he gazed out the window, the expression serious as he focused on the road. His nose was scrunched up and brow furrowed. It was adorable. 'He's mine anyway… and I'm his…'

Blaine cast a side glance to him and Kurt smiled.

"Love you." He mouthed as Freya cried out in delight and begged her brother to turn up the radio when Justin Bieber came on.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Freya before winking at the ex-brunette. He hadn't missed the 'I love you' that Kurt had just mouthed and his heart swelled for him. It had been absolutely amazing when the boy uttered the words last night. He knew they were just words, but somehow he didn't feel so alone anymore. The teen admitting his feelings made Blaine know that they were both in deep now. It was a mutual love that the two shared, equally risking pain and heart ache. He hoped it would never come to that but there was always that risk when you loved someone.

Freya was singing along with the radio and Blaine leant across the seats, making sure to brush Kurt's knee as he reached in the glove box for his sunglasses. And slowly, he dragged his arm back across his thigh as he moved to put them on. The sun coming up was bright orange and hurting his eyes and it just so happened that he got to touch his lover in the process. Kurt was watching him closely, his dark eyes and thick lashes sultry and warm. He was so fucking gorgeous.

Kurt savored and watched every movement with a small smirk on his face as he looked to Blaine. He wanted to kiss him so bad. It had been an entire fifteen minutes since he stole a kiss just before Freya jumped in the jeep and it was killing him. Fifteen minutes was entirely too long and it would be sixteen minutes of torture in approximately twenty-four seconds.

Kurt sighed and leaned back in the chair but never stopped looking to Blaine. Freya was directly behind him so she couldn't see his lovesick gaze and finally after close to twenty minutes they pulled up to her school.

"Don't beat up any teachers okay?" Kurt said and Freya flipped him off before jumping out to her friends who were all staring at not just the car but its driver. Kurt glared, glad when Blaine drove off from the school and he stretched out, resting his hand upon Blaine's because they were in view of Freya. "They better understand that you're mine." He said jealously.

"Don't be silly my love," Blaine said offhandedly as he reached out and pulled Kurt by the shirt across the console as he drove down the highway. "I am yours... and only yours..." he whispered, turning toward him, nose dragging across his cheek as he felt Kurt's breath catch and then fan his lips.

Keeping his eyes on the road, he kissed him repeatedly, snagging his lower lip with his teeth, soothing his tongue across the labret. "Twenty minutes is absolute torture without having your mouth on mine..." he groaned, kissing him yet again before turning his attention directly back to the road, feeling Kurt's lip brush down the side of his neck, using his teeth to nip.

"Fuuck...don't start that... Or we WILL be playing hookie today..." he growled, his hand reaching out to slide down Kurt's thigh.

Kurt's heart fluttered when Blaine called him 'my love' and he was already insatiable for more, more of everything. He wanted Blaine more than he wanted anything in his entire life and it excited him to no end that he would have him tonight when they came home from school. If he struggled to find time for homework he might as well quit school now because he wouldn't pass up an opportunity to be with the boy he loved.

"How are we supposed to survive classes?" He asked, kissing his neck and moaning as Blaine's hand stroked his leg. And when their school came into view, Kurt whined. "We can't, Blaine, we won't be able to survive them. Pleeeaassee skip class…ppppllleeeaasssee!"

"Baaaby..." Blaine whined back as he jerked the car over on the road and slammed into park. "C'mere..." he said, turning toward him and hurled Kurt towards him by the shirt again. His mouth seared onto his as a frantic open mouth kiss started and the lean ex-brunette jumped over the console and straddled his lap. Tongues tangled and breath caught as the kiss heated quickly. "I want to... But how can we?" Blaine said in a rush as he squeezed Kurt's ass. "I gotta do these AP classes... If I start skipping, they'll revoke my schedule for next semester. Dad will have my head if I lose my chance to take college credits my last year."

"GET A ROOM!" Someone yelled as they flew past Blaine's jeep on the driveway to school. Blaine flipped them off before latching his mouth back onto Kurt's pressing him back into the steering well, accidentally honking the horn. They both giggled when it scared them and Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, his lips trailing down his pulse.

"Going to school today, boys?" Rachel called as she and Finn pulled up alongside Blaine's Jeep. Blaine's face flushed crimson as Kurt looked up, leaning over Blaine to hang out the window. Blaine couldn't make eye contact. He was so embarrassed to see their friends and to have them catch them in the act, yet again.

Kurt smiled and wound his arms around Blaine neck, kissing his lip and holding him close. Rachel smiled to them and made a comment about how cute they were together. A good thing was outside their group no one knew about the family thing and all of them were cool enough not to mention it so Kurt didn't have to hide around the guys though it might be hard for Blaine considering he was new to the same sex thing.

"Do you have any free classes?" He asked the young man, kind of ignoring Rachel. "I have a free….erm….second period."

"Free? Yeah right," Blaine said, glancing over at Rachel and Finn who were still sitting next to them. "I've got PE second period. Maybe I could fake a headache or something?" Blaine told Kurt, thinking about it.

"We all have second period free, Kurt... You guys wanna go off campus?" Rachel asked, looking back at Finn before leaning out the window again.

Kurt leaned across Blaine to the open window and smiled to Rachel.

"Ever think I might want some quality time with my boyfriend, Rachel?" He smirked and saddled Blaine's hips, hands stroking up along his shirt as he pecked his lips. "That sounds perfect! I can meet you out by the football field." The bell rang for school to start and Kurt sighed. "Ugh..." He gripped his bag. "How am I to last to second period?" He asked, pushing the driver door open climbing off Blaine and out of the vehicle.

Rachel's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Boyfriend? Holy shit, she thought, her eyes cutting over to Finn to see if he had caught that. However her boyfriend rolled his eyes as he started the car up.

"Get your skinny ass over here right this second," Blaine barked, ignoring Rachel and Finn. He leaned down, kissing him, their tongues touching sweetly while both mewed with pleasure. "See you at second then. I'm gonna be late for homeroom, I still have to park," he whispered, smacking Kurt's ass, pushing him on as he closed the door. "I love you..." he whispered, biting his lip as he watched Kurt walking backward toward the front door of the school, their eyes locked.

"Love you too." Kurt replied back, waving and Rachel's eyes widened so they were bulging. Oh god! Kurt Hummel? In love?

"Tell me I'm dreaming!" She laughed loudly, pulling at Finn's sleeve. "Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you they'd be perfect together? I should be a match maker. I really should, I know people. I can read them. You all said he wasn't his type but nooo! I knew! Who did? ME!" Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, telling her to tone it down a little bit and he went to class, already missing Blaine desperately and wanting the touch of his lips.

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle as he followed Finn into the parking lot watching Rachel and Kurt walk toward the school entrance arm and arm. There was no way Rachel was gonna keep her big mouth shut.

Homeroom and first period was next to torture. Blaine nearly got a demerit for using his iPhone in class. He had been texting Kurt like crazy for the last half hour. He was squirming in his seat and nearly losing his mind missing him already. Maybe they should have feigned illness or played hooky at the very least.

First period was even worse. It was Calculus and the teacher had them working on problems together so there was no way he could text or even not pay attention. The teacher graded their classroom activities and Blaine was already worried it was going to be his worst subject by far.

He was out of his chair the minute the bell chimed, texting Kurt on his way to the nurse's office to get a note excusing him from PE.

Kurt didn't care for American History anyway so texting Blaine was a much, much more appealing past time. There were at first sappy, I miss you texts and then Kurt became a little naughty and sent Blaine a few messages of what he'd do to him the moment he saw him. Kurt was just waiting for second period.

It finally arrived and he was waiting down by the field, just waiting to see the young man he already was so in love with. He stood by the seats, not seeing Blaine. It had only been some minutes but felt like hours, every second without him was sickening.

"Hey..." A female voice called from behind the bleachers Kurt was leaning on. Quinn walked around the side of the metal stadium stands moving toward Kurt.

She had decided to leave work for her lunch break today and try and catch the gang in their second period free on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Sometimes she came and hung out with them, smoked a joint in the back of the soccer field before going back to work. Her fight with Kurt the other day in his bedroom had really shaken her. She just needed to see him, feel his arms around her, know that everything was gonna be okay.

He had been ignoring her texts for nearly three days now so she hadn't bothered today, figured showing up was the best thing to do.

"I know you don't want to talk to me. But I just can't do this anymore. I miss you Kurt. I don't want to fight anymore."

The moment Kurt saw Quinn, he was tempted to walk away but he knew he wouldn't. He couldn't. He loved her… but… not like a boyfriend did. Okay, they occasionally fucked but he didn't want it to be more. In fact, he didn't want it to be fucking. He only wanted Blaine's hands on him now, only Blaine. But, the young girl looked genuine. He sighed and walked over, giving her a hug, kissing her hair.

"Quinn… things are gonna have to change…"

"But Kurt," Quinn said, tears filling her eyes. "How many times have we been through this? I can't even count," she said, breaking down in his arms, sniffling as she held him close, inhaling his scent. She could feel his lips moving in her hair, his hand soothing her back.

She pushed back, turning her teary eyes up to him.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice wavering.

Kurt decided to let the young girl go and he shook his head, hands limp by his sides.

"Quinn… you don't understand… I really love him. I've told him… it's unlike anything I've ever been a part of and you just…" He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "You gotta find someone who loves you… and respects you… and thinks the world of you… like I do with Blaine…"

"How can you say these things?" Quinn yelled at him, angry tears burning down her cheeks. "You barely know him! So one day you say you can't love anyone... can hardly even tell me you love me and we've been screwing since we were 14! And here comes this stranger from nowhere... Your freaking brother! And now suddenly you are all... Awww... 'I really love him'... It's pathetic Kurt! Like you have one fucking romantic bone in your body! I need to find someone who loves me... respects me... like YOU do with Blaine..." she mimicked, her head following her irritated movements. "Seriously, Kurt! Do you even KNOW how ridiculous you sound? What kind of drugs are you smoking these days?"

"What's going on, guys?" Rachel asked, coming over toward where her best friends were arguing.

"Have you heard the shit he's saying, Rachel? He's lost his ever loving mind! Can you please explain to him how many times he's told us he doesn't 'do' love!"

Rachel looked from the hysterical Quinn to Kurt who looked a little lost, as if Quinn's words were really hurting him. Kurt had changed a LOT since Blaine came on the scene. The old Kurt would have just rolled his eyes and walked away, not caring but now, the idea of his love for Blaine was more than obvious, like his Achilles heel.

"I don't know Quinn," Rachel smiled to Kurt to show him support. "I think they're cute together." Quinn looked stunned and gazed to Rachel, she was supposed to be on her side.

"You've all lost your fucking minds!" She cried out and Rachel looked to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't have been all over him given half the chance," Rachel stated as Blaine approached the area where the friends were gathered. Kurt walked to him and gripped his sleeve.

"Can we go somewhere else?" He pleaded.

"What's going on?" Blaine whispered looking from a sobbing Quinn to Rachel. He stopped Kurt from dragging him away. Rachel was trying to get them to just go on, that she'd take care of it but Blaine was frozen in his feet. Somehow he felt like this was his entire fault. If he hadn't come in the picture, Quinn would still have her Kurt. Or at least what she thought of him she had.

Blaine felt Kurt tugging harder on his sleeve, begging him to just go but he covered Kurt's hand.

"Wait, babe... hold on," he said, his heart going out to the girl who had befriended him so quickly last week when he had arrived. "I just want to say something to her."

Letting go of Kurt's hand he walked over to Rachel who was hugging Quinn. Rachel's eyes were huge, it was obvious that she didn't think this was a good idea.

But Quinn seemed to know he was coming and whirled on him.

"What right do you have? To waltz in here like you own the place! To take the only boy I've ever loved and known in the blink of an eye! Huh? Seriously!" she yelled, her eyes welling over with more tears. "He's impossible to love! You know that! Take it from me! If you want the worst heart ache you've ever known... Then go ahead... Love him! Be my guest! I'm so sick of this I could puke!" Quinn screamed, reaching forward and shoving Blaine by the shoulders.

Quinn was strong but Blaine didn't budge, nor did he know what to say to her. She was airing all of his concerns in one breath.

"You deserve him! At least I don't have to deal with it anymore. I hate you Kurt Hummel!" Quinn screamed, her eyes on him. "I fucking hate you!"

Kurt's stomach felt sick. He hadn't wanted Blaine to be dragged into this. Some day soon, he'd have to take Quinn aside and try to explain. She was one of very few people he would ever give the time of day to explain things to, to reason. Usually he didn't give a shit but him and Quinn had been through so much together, highs and lows… most of them lows but they somehow pulled through. So they'd pull through this one but not the way Quinn wanted.

"She just needs to calm down." Rachel told Blaine, trying not to let her scare him off. Quinn sounded pissed and she meant every word she screamed the young man's way. Kurt was hard to love, he knew it himself which he why he was sick with fear Blaine would realize that. He walked over to Blaine, one hand on his back. It was shivering. He was so scared Blaine would turn around and tell him Quinn was right, that he wasn't worth any of this. Blaine looked to him, he looked a little shook up and Kurt's stomach dropped.

"Blaine?" He asked quietly like a timid child, so afraid of losing the man he loved because he did love Blaine with all his heart. "Blaine… I-I'm sorry but…"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He let the girl vent. He knew that he'd be the same were the roles reversed. Blaine wished there was something he could say, some way he could apologize for what happened only he wasn't. Kurt was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. He was sorry that Quinn had been hurt in the process but he would never be sorry no matter how much pain Kurt caused him in the end. This was a once in a lifetime chance at first love. He wouldn't have given it up for the world.

Everyone watched Quinn cry in her hands, no one knowing what to say to make things better. Eventually it took Finn, stepping in and carting her off while they all watched.

Blaine felt Kurt's hand on his back and he was immediately comforted. He slipped his arm around the teen, pulling him in tight to his side.

"Sssh baby..." he whispered, kissing the boy's head as he cuddled him close. "Let's go for a drive, yeah?" he asked, leading him away from the scene, after nodding at Rachel.

Kurt still had one hand on Blaine's back, the other fisting the front of his jumper as Blaine led him away. He laid his cheek on his shoulder as he walked with Blaine out to the car park where the Jeep was parked in the far corner. The further they got from school, from Quinn, the better Kurt felt and he even began stealing kissing from Blaine's cheek or the corner of his lips, whispering how beautiful he was.

Blaine finally let go of him to open up his car and Kurt wound his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck while he pressed his body into Blaine's, wanting, needing, craving direct contact with him.

"Mmmm. It was hell without you this morning." Kurt moaned.

Blaine turned in Kurt's arms before getting in the car. He cupped both of his boyfriend's cheeks, looking directly into his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, his eyes and expression serious. "Talk to me..." he said softly, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "What the hell happened back there?"

"I don't know…" Kurt mumbled, holding onto Blaine's shirt. "I was just waiting for you and she starts all this 'you know you'll be back with me' stuff, telling me I was stupid and… and…" He looked to his love and leaned in, kissing his lips, the butterflies springing to life in his stomach. "She thought my feelings weren't real… but I feel it, Blaine this is real, I swear it is!"

"Baby... hush..." Blaine said, cupping his face tighter to get his attention. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. I feel the same way. I know it's insane. I know it's crazy. But it is real. I feel it in my heart... in my gut..." he echoed, kissing him again, lingering this time, both mewing at the contact. "There's nothing to prove Kurt. We don't have to prove to anyone that this is real. This is between you and me," he said softly.

The kiss that began then was slow and deliberate, making up for the time they had spent apart this morning. He had missed the ex-brunette so much and the last thing he wanted to think about was how their love was a farce and would never last. Couldn't he enjoy it while it lasted?

Kurt knew it was real. He knew from how Blaine kissed him and touched him, the way he looked to him and how Kurt couldn't get him out of his head. No one treated him like Blaine, with the patience he had, with the kindness and lovingness. He was so deeply in love that it was dangerous. Blaine really could break him if he wished to but for now Kurt didn't want to think of that. He wanted to smother his boyfriend with kisses until neither of them could breathe, he wanted to be one with him like he had never been with anyone else. He just wanted him.

"I'm so in love with you…"

Blaine felt his body literally melt into Kurt's kiss as he uttered the words of love to him. He knew what the boy meant, he knew that he was just as bad off. They were like a couple of tween girls talking about Twilght's Edward Cullen. It was almost disgusting how into each other they were. He could easily see how it sickened Quinn, especially when the ex-brunette had never been this way before, had never as much uttered a romantic word in his life. But Blaine couldn't have been happier that now all that had changed. Kurt was his just as much as he was Kurt's. It was the all time romance of the year. At least in Blaine's book.

"I know angel," he whispered softly, nuzzling his nose, his hands sliding up and down the teen's back, under his shirt, desperate to feel the soft skin of his lower back. "You have no idea how much I am in love with you too," he said sweetly, nibbling on his lower lip, sucking his labret and laving his tongue back and forth across the cool metal. "Let's get out of here, huh?" he mused, his face close to Kurt's so that they were forehead to forehead. "I have an idea..." he said with a smirk."Ever thought about getting a tattoo?" he grinned, chewing his lower lip as Kurt's breath fanned his face. "I don't mean today or anything but maybe we could start looking at designs. There's a great place downtown that I've passed a couple of times. I might even sketch my own and see if we can find someone to do it," he said, his eyes bright.

Dylan would kill him if he ever found out about it. The older man did not approve of tattoos, not of any kind. But Blaine had decided long ago that he would indulge and just make sure the art was hidden from his father's view. "You'd look so amazing with a tattoo, baby..." he whispered, nuzzling him again.

Kurt's eyes lit up and he smiles broadly, nodding swiftly. He loved the idea of getting a tattoo. He even knew what he wanted, flames on his wrists and maybe even something with his star sign.

"Mmmm...you'd look amazing with a tat too..." Kurt moaned and kissed his lover. He closed his eyes and reluctantly let Blaine go as he went over to the passenger seat. His hand was stroking along the younger's leg as he smiled broadly at the thoughts of a tattoo. He wanted it to mean something. As Blaine started the car he leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips. "I love you," he repeated.

"Mmmm, I love you too," Blaine moaned, kissing him back as he steered the Jeep out of the parking space and toward the highway. "You're amazing..." he whispered, griping him close so that he was nearly sitting on the console as he drove. He wanted him in his lap but it wasn't practical, plus he had to work the straight shift. He whined miserably when the ex-brunette moved more than a half inch away from him, even if just to adjust the radio. "Nooo... come here... don't you dare move away," he said, gripping him by the shirt and pulling him close.

They drove in contented silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the closeness of each other, the entangled hands, arms and shoulders pressed together. Blaine took the beach road, the radio low as Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Every chance he got, he brushed his lips through Kurt's hair, inhaling him and sighing with peacefulness.

"I was thinking..." Blaine finally said aloud, his voice rumbling in a low tone. "Since we are going on that trip in two weeks with the family, I think we ought to get away. We can tell them we're going camping again. Its spring and so nice out, they will never know that's not what we plan to do. I've got some money saved away and we can take part of it, maybe drive out to the desert or just get a nice hotel room on the beach somewhere if you'd rather stay close to home. What do you think?" he whispered, again brushing his lips through Kurt's hair and kissing gently.

"I'm just worried that our ski weekend is going to be a nightmare. We aren't going to be able to spend any 'alone' time rooming with Freya and the girls. Maybe we could get it out of our systems before somehow? I just want to hole up and spend the entire weekend together... alone... just the two of us..."

Kurt had really loved the intimacy of their closeness. It wasn't very safe but it was the only way Kurt was content. He wanted Blaine this close and closer all the time and when the younger suggested a getaway his heart leapt.

The idea of him and Blaine, alone for the weekend, hidden away. Their own little fantasy; perfect like the other evening. An entire weekend rather than a night. He was filled with an incredible happiness but... he didn't have the money... and he couldn't just take Blaine's.

"Blaine..." he whispered and held onto his jumper. "I... I would love that... more than anything in the world but... I just couldn't afford it and I can't let you waste your money on me..."

Blaine looked over at Kurt with disappointment.

"What? You are gonna turn down a chance to spend the weekend with me alone just because of money?" he asked, his voice a high pitched squeak. "Baby... I've had this money put away for a rainy day forever! Please don't deny us a chance to enjoy ourselves. We deserve it. We need it," he pleaded as he exited for downtown.

"It's my money. And I want to spend it on you, on us. Please?" he nearly begged.

Kurt bit his lip. He couldn't help this because he never was the kind who was just given things. This wasn't a pride issue. This was just… not in his comfort zone. Dylan had swooped in, spoiling his mother with gifts and he just couldn't have Blaine feel like he needed to do this. He didn't want him to think he just wanted his money because he didn't, far from it. Just driving to the beach and spending the night in the back of the jeep was more than he deserved provided Blaine was with him.

"Blaine I'd like nothing more." He swore, stroking Blaine's cheek. "But… I just can't… I can't take your money, I couldn't even take it for a McDonalds." He chuckled lightly. "We can figure something out, something that won't break your bank. I don't want you to be in need of money some day and regretting spending it all." He nuzzled his cheek and kissed his jaw. "I'm so in love with you, the back of the jeep will do perfect as long as you're with me…

Blaine felt deflated. He wanted so much to show the younger boy how much he cared only to be refused. Money didn't matter. It had absolutely no bearing on anything at all. Blaine had always had money, always would, if he played his cards right. Kurt should get used to that fact. He loved the ex-brunette, wanted to show him just how much by giving him nice things. He decided to wait. He'd blindfold him or something in order to get to finally relent. Not to say that Blaine and Dylan were rich but they didn't want for much. Blaine was an only child, which afforded him things that were obviously outside the other teen's realm.

"Speaking of," he said pulling into a McDonalds. "Look in my backpack," he said, hitting up the drive through. "And you aren't saying no. I got you some Gatorade, grape flavor like you like. You can withhold food around me but I'm not having you passing out because you are dehydrated. I need you replenished and ready to go..." he said with a wink. "Because I plan on having you for dessert before we go home tonight," he whispered, kissing Kurt's cheek noisily. "I'm eating...you want something?" he asked as he ordered two cheeseburgers, fries and chocolate shake for himself before looking to the teen in question.

Kurt held the Gatorade in his hand and smiled to Blaine when he asked him if he wanted anything to eat. He leaned in and nuzzled his neck.

"Mmmm, I could go for some of you." He moaned, kissing him gently and stroking the hair at the back of his neck. Blaine smelt so nice, like coconuts and Irish Spring soap.

Kurt didn't like aftershave or fakeness. He liked the smell of Blaine, the fresh, arousing, masculine scent of the man he loved. Blaine didn't force Kurt to eat thankfully and pulled up to the second window with the young man who continued his assault on his neck and cheek, growling and nipping, kissing, sucking.

The young man at the window who handed Blaine his food looked uncomfortable as Kurt didn't cease his movements, one hand even running along the inside of Blaine's thigh as he suckled and nibbled on his neck.

"Baby...that tickles.." Blaine squirmed in his seat as he took the fast food and pulled into the nearest parking space. "If you aren't eating...drink up..." Blaine warned as he opened his burger and tore in. He felt like he could eat enough for an army and Blaine wasn't even a big eater normally. "I'm freaking starved," he grumbled around a mouthful. "I'm gonna be as thin as you if we keep this up," he grinned at him, watching him downing the Gatorade.

"Tattoo shop first?" he asked as he stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth and washed it down with milkshake.

"Mmmm, I'd prefer having you first." Kurt moaned, not caring if he tickled Blaine as he ditched his drink and took the brown bag from Blaine's lap, crawling onto it. Blaine whispered someone could see but Kurt didn't care, he kissed Blaine's lips, tasting all the food his lover ate. He growled and pushed Blaine back into the seat, shoving his tongue so far down his throat Blaine had to respond.

Kurt giggled when he pulled back and pulled one of the fries out, placing it between his teeth and offering it to Blaine, smiling broadly, rubbing his lap against Blaine's.

Blaine eyed Kurt suspiciously, one eyebrow raised as he climbed over the console into his lap.

"You are insane, you know that?" Blaine whispered giving him a crooked smile. He leaned forward sharing the French fry, chewing between kisses as his hands crept around the teen's narrow waist. He could taste the grape beverage on his lips and tongue, it was so sweet. "We're going out of town this weekend...even if I have to gag and bind you..." he growled as he snagged Kurt's lips, kissing him deep hard and claiming his mouth as his hands slide under his hoodie. He ran them over his belly, moving under to thumb his nipples until they were hard. Kurt was mewing into his mouth as he pinched his nipples intimately before roving them back around and down into the back of his loose jeans. He shoved his hips forward, catching the ex-brunette off guard, gasping as he continued devouring his mouth.

Kurt gasped as the younger boy began to grind into him and he leaned into him, kissing his lips and rubbing back, his hands running up Blaine's chest and arms. He growled and kissed him deeply as Blaine toyed with his nipples and whispered about the weekend away. Kurt lost heart and pulled back, head lowered as he pulled at Blaine's jumper.

"Blaine…" He whispered and looked to his love. "That… is… such a generous offer… and you know there's nothing I'd like more than to just be with you… but I just… I can't Blaine. I don't want this to become a relationship where extravagant gifts are the norm because I only need you! Nothing else!"

"Just shut up and kiss me goddammit," Blaine barked, fusing their mouths together. He'd figure something out one way or another.

The two ravaged each other in a mess of tangled limbs, tongues, hands and mouths. Blaine had a throbbing erection by the time they stopped to breathe. He was gasping for breath and knew he must look as wild and out of control as Kurt did. "God..." he rasped, "I'm so fucking hot..."

"Mmm, how hot?" Kurt wondered and brought his hand down to cup Blaine's growing erection. He growled and leaned in, kissing and nibbling his lips as one of Blaine's hands fisted his hair, angling his face to deepen the kiss. Both were so engulfed by their actions, by one another. Kurt needed to breathe desperately when he pulled back, gulping in air and giggling, pecking Blaine's lips.

A small, sickly yellow car caught his eye and he found himself recalling his mom's friend had one just like that. He would never forget that hideous color. The car pulled into the business park and Kurt gasped when his mother and her friend got out within viewing distance. Of course Maddy and Kaylee were at daycare now so his mother was out and about without children…

"BLAINE!" he called, pointing to the women.

"Fuck!" Blaine ducked down as Kurt crawled back into the passenger seat. "Can't we go any fucking where?" Blaine hissed as he cranked the car to life and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. "This is why we are soooo going out of town this weekend," he muttered steering into traffic. "I can't do this. It's gonna give me a heart attack, for real..." he whispered, a crooked smile on his face as he looked at Kurt still hunched down in the seat next to him. "And in answer to your question... Real fucking hot..." he teased, biting his lip as he winked at his boyfriend.

Kurt laughed as Blaine answered his question but it made him uneasy to have Blaine spoil him like this. It was so… elaborate… expensive… it was so… he just couldn't. The idea was so romantic and fun and loving but he didn't want to take, take, take. He and Blaine were working because they didn't need any frivolous gifts. He looked to the clock on the headboard and sighed.

"Damn…should probably be getting back to school."

"Already?" Blaine said, looking at the dash. "Let's skip..." he said, pleading. "I wanna go look at that shop. We'll stay for all our classes tomorrow?" Blaine bargained, his eyes meeting Kurt's as they headed downtown. "I just can't bear to go back," he said, reaching for Kurt, grabbing him close again. "Please, baby?" he begged, giving him large almond shaped puppy dog eyes.

Kurt giggled, glad of the suggestion which he had been hoping for. He kissed the corner of Blaine's lips and nuzzled his flesh, whispering it was okay, that he was more than happy to. Dear god, this was their first day and already they couldn't be apart. Was this a honeymoon phase? Kurt wished it would never end but his school work would take a hit.

"Don't worry, baby," Blaine whispered as he pulled into a parking space outside the tattoo shop. "We'll get our assignments from today, we'll study together, ok? Who knows maybe our grades will go up, instead of to pot?" he teased, knowing that would never be the case because there was no way they would be able to keep their hands off each other long enough to read one paragraph, make that one sentence.

Getting out of the car and walking down the sidewalk in downtown San Diego, Blaine immediately reached for Kurt's hand. He smiled as he looked down at their joined fingers.

"This is the first time we've held hands in public," he mused, unable to take his eyes off Kurt, full of love for the ex-brunette.

Kurt nodded, his eyes locked on their hands as they walked. His cheeks were burning madly and he smiled broadly, looking to Blaine with matched emotion that caused his heart to flutter and stomach knot. He was so in love with Blaine that it hurt him sometimes, like a pain in his heart which was so filled with love it could burst but he didn't care.

"I know," Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine close, kissing his lips,. "And that was out first kiss on a public street." He giggled and followed his younger lover towards the tattoo store. "What tattoo do you plan on?"

Blaine mewed as their lips met on the crowded street. He could have stood there with people milling all around them and just kissed for hours. He loved Kurt so much, was so enamored with him he could hardly breathe.

"Don't really know yet," he mused as he pulled Kurt toward a table with multiple photo albums. "I just kind of what to get a feel for what I like," he mused as he picked up three thick books and pointed toward the large overstuffed sofa near the front window of the shop. "Let's go sit, huh?" he said, gesturing with his head.

Kurt followed him and they piled on sofa together, the older sitting across Blaine's lap while they fingered through the pictures, pointing and laughing at some of the designs people had gotten. Blaine looked up to see that several tattoo artists were working and you could hear the steady hum of the tattoo gun.

"Think it will hurt much?" he asked, looking up at Kurt. His boyfriend had one arm hooked around his neck while the rest of his lanky body was draped across him. It was the most comfortable position Blaine had ever sat with him in. He could feel the warmth of his body, feel the rumble of his laughter and kiss him whenever the mood hit, which was about ever minute or so. It was nice to sit together, expressing their affection without concern for someone seeing them or finding out their secret. Blaine was in heaven.

He kissed him softly, pulling at his labret with his lips. "Did that hurt?" he asked, realizing he'd never asked. "Think I'd look cute with one?" he teased, nuzzling Kurt. "Could you see my Dad's face if I showed up with one of these," he asked, laughing as he kissed him again.

"I think you should get a nipple ring." Kurt teased with a smirk as he leans in and kissed Blaine gently. They were pretty intimate, giggling and kissing and while some felt uncomfortable and called it flaunting Kurt felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. They flicker through the books and looked at the different designs.

"I always wants flames..." Kurt told his life. "Around my wrists but now... I dunno... I what it to be meaningful." he smiled to Blaine and kissed his cheek. "I want it to be about us."

Blaine gulped, his hand immediately going to his nipple.

"No way..." he said incredulously. "Owwwie," he smiled, rubbing the proverbial nipple Kurt had just pierced. He squeezed him. "You get pierced... how about down there..." he said, bouncing his knee under Kurt's ass. Kurt rumbled with laughter, leaning in to pull him close, their lips pecked repeatedly before a longer, more open mouth kissed ensued.

"Flames...huh?" Blaine whispered. "I vote for 'Blaine Anderson's bitch'" he teased, his lips brushing Kurt's. "Right...here..." his fingers between their bodies rubbing across his belly.

Kurt giggled at the ticklish touch of Blaine and he leaned in, kissing his lips again, looking left and right before his hand snidely fit snug between their bodies, resting against Blaine's crotch.

"And I want a Property of Kurt Hummel right here." He smirked and took his hand away, winding his arms around Blaine's neck as his lover turned the page to some more tattoos, many dragon designs. Kurt pointed to a tribal one and told Blaine it would suit him before he smirks and turned the page himself. "Hmmm, so many of these are so boring." He moaned and looked to Blaine. "You're an amazing artist, you should design them baby, they'd be so much more personal."

"I have some ideas," Blaine said as he leant close to Kurt, suckling his earlobe between his teeth and breathing over the shell. "none of them are about tattoos though," he hissed. His lips brushed down Kurt's neck, suckling gently. "And I don't need ink to prove I'm yours ..."

Kurt giggled, not caring for looks they got. This truly was the most natural thing in the world, he wasn't ashamed and he stroked the nape of Blaine's neck, giggling as they kissed. He whimpered and leaned into him, turning his face so their foreheads and noses touched.

"What kind of ideas?" he whispered as a middle aged man left with no option other than to sit beside the two.

"Ideas... that need to be discussed in private," he whispered, kissing Kurt's lips, clinging for a moment, the tattoo book in Kurt's lap forgotten.

Kurt giggled and kissed back before his hand slipped in Blaine's and he stood, pulling him up. They had some hours of hooky left and he was excited about having Blaine all to his lonesome. Both of them knew the tattoo shop idea had just been a decoy, a reason to skip. Neither had any real intentions for tattoos…yet anyway.

"Mmmm, maybe we can discuss said ideas in the car?" he moaned, pecking his lips.

"Definitely," Blaine whispered, kissing him back and letting him guide them out of the tattoo parlor. He wrapped an arm around Kurt, pulling their bodies close as they walked toward the Jeep. "Let's go down to the beach," Blaine said, softly near his boyfriend's ear. "I have a blanket in the back, let's just go chill somewhere in the sun."

"Mmmm..." Kurt moaned contently and leaned back so he could kiss Blaine's cheek as his love held him from behind. "Sounds perfect!" They walked towards the jeep and Blaine got the blanket while Kurt popped into a store just to get some drink, innocent soda, he didn't want his lover intoxicated on anything other than him. "You ready?" He smiled, popping some gum in his mouth as he walked out of the store, hooking an arm around Blaine and kissing him.

"After you, gorgeous," Blaine whispered, opening the door so Kurt could hop in.

…

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so crappy :/ its just a filler, fun times ahead I promise :D


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey guys, sorry about delay but here's a new chapter :) curtosy of my gorgeous beta Katy xx

I'm planning to start back up with SHS when I have time and I have a little surprise planned later, no, not a new story…at least not one that'll take away my attention from this. Let's just say it's something that made me gush and cry multiple times and it shows Kurt and Blaine in VERY different lights from this :D once I'm finished with it I'll tell you guys and you can tell me what to do with it.

Also special dedication as a belated happy bday to new reader KeepBreathing3, sorry I couldn't get this out on your birthday but hope you had a good day x

Anyhoo enjoy darlings xxx loooong chapter ahead x3

…

The short ride to the beach proved to be no more than constant touching, kissing and ogling each other. Blaine didn't honestly know if they would make it down to the beach, because he planned to attack him as soon as the Jeep was out of gear.

Kurt was stealing kisses and touches, unable to get enough, he was insatiable and took advantage of every opportunity. They arrived at the beach and he took the drinks and blanket and got out, looking for a secluded spot but Blaine was gripping him from behind, already assaulting his neck with kisses and love bites. Kurt giggled, almost falling over and looked over his shoulder,

"Mmmm, you're too cute!" He grinned.

"Cute?" Blaine said, feeling wounded when he was trying to be sexy. "Not hot? Sexy?" he asked, wrapping his arms around the ex-brunette and gathering him hard up against him. "Find us a secluded spot would you? I don't want to go to jail...for indecent exposure...and I am..." he whispered, his tongue in Kurt's ear, his hand reaching for his crotch to grope him. "Planning to fuck you..." he hissed before nibbling hard on Kurt's neck.

Kurt giggled and looked back to Blaine, a wry smile on his face.

"You are cute, and sexy,..." He leaned in and kissed his lips. "And you make me so fucking hot baby that I can't stand it, I can't contain myself. If it was up to me you would never be outside my body 'cause it feels so fucking good with you up my tight lit..." Some kids rushed by and Kurt stopped his jargon for a second, biting his bottom lib before bursting into laughter and indicating for Blaine to follow. "Let's get the fuck out of here, sexy!"

Blaine chuckled when Kurt was cut off by a few people walking by.

"Lead the way..." he teased, slapping his ass when he laughed and pulled Blaine along with him. "Where are we going anyway?" Blaine asked, curious as to what Kurt's 'plan' was.

Kurt smiled and walked along the beach for a good twenty minutes, handing Blaine some drinks so they could hold hands like lovers. He loved that, considering Blaine to be his lover, his boyfriend. He was so lucky.

Leading from the sea was a stream, along the beach and after about ten minutes of wading through the ankle deep water they reached a small rock pool surrounded by some palm trees and foliage. Not many people came up here because the only way to it was through the cold water accompanied with sharp stones. Blaine had been cursing and complaining the entire way.

"See, told you it was worth it." Kurt smiled.

"I'm gonna remind you that when I refuse to piggy back you back to the Jeep," Blaine muttered, chilled from walking in the cold water but very grateful to see they had found a lovely secluded spot in the sun.

He lay out the thick blanket before collapsing down on the red plaid flannel, toeing his wet shoes and socks off. He looked up at Kurt who was still standing, watching him as he mimicked him, taking his own shoes off.

Blaine squinted in the sun as he looked up at his boyfriend, covering his eyes with a cupping palm so he could continue gazing at him.

"C'mere..." he whispered, reaching a hand up to pull the ex-brunette down on the blanket next to him. The sand was warm beneath them and light sea breeze swirled around them, the sound of the ocean in the distance, nothing short of completely relaxing.

Kurt giggled and laid down with his lover. When he was next to him, he entangled their legs so they was as close as could be, one arm draped around Blaine, the other toying with his hair, pulling random strands from his head. He was love sick, utterly and completely. It was almost repulsive but he didn't care. Being with Blaine in any way was perfect and felt so natural. He stretched across his lover, gripping a soda and opened it, taking a swig as Blaine lay back on the blanket, stroking Kurt's thigh. Kurt leaned in and kissed his lips so gently and soft, lovingly.

"Mmmm, so, before these long sessions of love making commence." He smirked. "I'm curious if you have any ideas for these tattoos?" He smiled, trying to feign interest because he knew these tattoos would never happen but he loved Blaine and Blaine loved art. He knew his lover probably just wanted to do the dirty right now but honestly he wanted to make the effort, showing interest in his hobbies.

Blaine rolled onto his side, propping his head in his hand, just gazing at his boyfriend. Blaine smiled as he touched Kurt's cheek, stroking with his thumb before pecking his lips sweetly.

"I don't know baby," Blaine mused, having trouble concentrating with the ex-brunette so close in his arms. He smiled at him, putting his forehead to his, holding his face with both hands.

"Want me to do some sketches for you?" Blaine said, nuzzling him. "What about a dragon... Or perhaps a Koi fish for your arm?" he asked, his hand brushing Kurt's bicep.

Blaine leaned in and kissed him unable to help himself.

"As for me..." he thought, his eyes drifting up as he tried to think of something other than Kurt for a moment. "I was thinking something tribal. I know it's overdone, but if not that, I have some characters I've been drawing for a long time that might be really cool. Sort of art deco meets erm...abstract art... I'll have to show you my sketch pad." He mused, cuddling close, loving the sun on their bodies. "Although, someone almost ruined it last weekend in a fit of rage..." he teased, reminding him of the tantrum he threw in their bedroom right before everything changed.

"Heeeeyyyy." Kurt smirked and leaned into Blaine. "I had every right to be pissed with you...rejecting me..." Even though they were now together the memories of the emotions he had felt when rejected were so real and hurt so bad that he hated it. Although he had rejected Blaine too at the camp. "And look on the bright side." He smirked. "It made you angry enough to fuck." He leaned in and kissed his love, stroking his chin, so lovingly and tender, Oh god, he had fallen hard, so fucking hard.

"And I think no matter what the tattoo, you'll look fucking sexy, babe."

"So what about the dragon? Or the fish? You like either of those ideas?" Blaine asked as he pushed up Kurt's T-shirt sleeve and pressed a kiss to where he thought it would look best. He drew on his skin with one fingertip as Kurt lay on his side, basking in the warm sun, his eyes closed.

"Like right here maybe?" he said, drawing the words, 'I love you,' taking his time with the whispering pad of his finger. "We could do some bright colors like blues, greens, oranges? That would look so beautiful on your creamy skin," he whispered, imaging the tattoo in his mind imprinting on Kurt's slender arm. "And right here... We could put my initials... Hide them in the scales..." he grinned, looking down at the ex-brunette who looked like he was in heaven, a soft smile on his lips.

Kurt's eyes threatened to flicker shut to enjoy the feelings but he stared to Blaine, utterly in love and cupped his cheek.

"I wish I didn't have to hide them," he whispered, kissing him. "I want to yell it out to the world." He tilted his head back and screamed. "I LOVE BLAINE ANDERSON!" He giggled and leaned back into Blaine, pressing their foreheads together and rubbing their noses, kissing, brief touches of lips which slowly turned into heated, full on embraces of tongue and hot breaths, he began to stroke under Blaine's shirt. "Mmmm, and...those ideas...sound incredible baby..." He whispered between the hot meetings of lips.

"Hmmm," Blaine groaned as he felt Kurt's cool fingertips under his shirt. "I think so too," he whispered as their lips met and held, this time the kiss turning slightly desperate. Blaine climbed on top of Kurt, his leg sliding between his thighs as he angled their faces for deeper embraces. God, his mouth was so sweet, he could never get enough. As their heated groins met, Blaine moaned deeply in his throat, purring at the feel of him beneath him. "Baby..." he whispered hoarsely. "I want to make love to you so much..."

"Hmmm you're not going to seduce me first?" Kurt smiled, giving in and laying back as Blaine leaned over him, kissing him, so sweet, so gently, so loving. "I don't get compliments or anything…" Blaine just kissed him and the brunette felt light headed, whimpering and moaning, winding his legs around his lover and moving into him, instantly gasping and rolling his head back and leaning in to kiss him again and again, never able to get enough. "So gorgeous…"

"Who said anything about no compliments?" he asked quietly. "I want to make love to you...worship every inch of your perfect fucking body...piece by piece...limb by limb..."

Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck, nosing his way across his throat to his ear where he breathed gently, his tongue beginning to trace the outer shell. "God... You taste amazing..." he whispered, his body shaking with emotion. "I don't want to hide either," he confessed, dropping his forehead to Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's heart melted when Blaine mentioned his body but then he felt a little sad, being reminded they were hiding by all these trees and branches, away from the world. He thought it could be exciting but it was heartbreaking. He wanted to spend his time with Blaine, be able to wake up and go downstairs and sit on his lap for breakfast and kiss him whenever he felt like it. He wanted so much that he couldn't have because it was morally wrong.

"I love you.." He whispered, voice laced with desperation.

"Oh baby..." Blaine whispered, clutching on to him, so grateful to have him close, so thrilled to not have to want for him in his arms, in his embrace. "I love you so much too," he murmured as his lips brushed Kurt's cheek, leaning back to look in his eyes. "It's almost too much isn't it? How can we be so absolutely mad about each other this quick?" he asked him, hoping he had a clue.

"I don't know…" Kurt whispered, hands stroking along Blaine's back as he tilted his head and kissed him again and again. "God Blaine…I-I've never felt like this about anyone…it's so…intense…" He cupped Blaine's face and kissed him gently, tongues meeting as he bent his leg up into his lovers crotch, feeling the younger man begin to grind against him. "Damn, you are so fucking sexy Blaine."

"Hmmm...tell me more things like that..." Blaine whispered, his heart pounding as he kissed down Kurt's neck. "Tell me the things you love about me...have loved...from the moment we met..." he asked timidly, wanting so much to know what was going through Kurt's mind. "When did you KNOW...and what was it about me...that made you KNOW..." he continued, his dark eyes meeting Kurt's. The sun glinted off the dyed red hair as he stroked his long fingers through it.

Kurt blushed and looked to Blaine, his cheeks pink.

"To be honest at first, all I did was want you out of my life." He admitted, not wanting these silly secrets as he held onto Blaine and kissed him. "Then at that party... the first night, you kept staring at me. I with screwing around with some guy and I felt so fucking hard, you drove me crazy and I didn't know why…" He chuckled to himself and cupped Blaine's cheeks gently. "And when I hit you…you kept calling me angel and I just laid there and sang to you for ages and it was so comfortable and warm and just…" He smiled to him. "Being with you just feels so right you know?"

"I remember watching you..." Blaine mused as he thought about all that Kurt had said. "I was strangely aroused by how you didn't seem to care about what anyone thought," he admitted. "You were intriguing, had never met anyone like you before," he said softly. "I can't believe I called you an angel," Blaine laughed, "I must have been really out of it... did I do or say anything else incriminating that night? God knows there were some iffy situations after that," he said with a smile.

Kurt laughed and stroked Blaine's hair gently, leaning in and kissing him as he threaded his soft locks, moaning as their tongues touched.

"I don't think there was anything else that night…" He whispered over the soft trickle of water in the rock pool. He leaned into Blaine and kissed him again. "But while on the subject of confessions… there was one point where you were going to get a shower... I think you were pretty much naked in the hall and I snuck into our room and finger fucked myself moaning for you." He blushed but giggled and cupped Blaine's cheeks, moaning at every kiss.

"Hmmm... Naughty boy..." Blaine teased, clicking his tongue at him. He lingered in a kiss for several long moments. "As far as confessions go on my end..." he sighed as he pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "I fell asleep at the desk on night, trying to study... and had this dream..." he paused, watching Kurt's face. "And I came all in my pants... Had a wet dream... sitting up... at the desk... with you not far away from me. Oh wait… that wasn't the night you... Oh my god Kurt. Did I say anything while I was dreaming?" he asked, his voice pitch raising a decibel.

Kurt chuckled and leaned into Blaine, rubbing their noses together and giggling as their lips brushed.

"I mainly heard pants and moans." He smirked and looked to his boyfriend. "And it was so fucking hot, I was laying there, imagining if you were maybe dreaming about me and then you began moaning my name and I thought I died and gone to heaven." He laughed and stroked Blaine's face. "By the way…what exactly was your dream?"

Blaine's cheeks burned with humiliation as he listened to Kurt talk about how he had moaned and groaned and called for him. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, hiding from his vision.

"You sucking me off," he whispered, remembering very clearly what he had dreamt. It had been the hottest dream he'd ever had to date. "Was my first dream about a boy... and you..." he said against Kurt's skin before finally lifting his head up to look down at the boy under him. "And if I remember correctly, when I got back from cleaning up... you were hell bent on torturing me..." he said, leaning down for a quick kiss. "You were totally playing with yourself up there, weren't you?" he asked, eye brow raised. "Don't deny it... because that was the night..." he whispered blushing again. "…that we touched together... god I wanted you to come down so bad. I remember putting my hand up on the springs, feeling you thrusting against my fingers... I was so fucking hot too," he admitted, biting his lip at the memory. "And I wanted you so much... even told you to come down... I think..."

Kurt chuckled and held Blaine close, leaning into him, their legs scissored together, locking them in position. He loved this, being with Blaine, it was heaven, utter heaven.

"Mmmm I remember." He whispered, kissing his ear. "I had never been so hot for anyone… I just wanted to annoy you but I got so carried away and was begging for you. I almost came down." He giggled., cock burning from these hot memories. Blaine stole kisses and he whispered how hot he had been, how he wished it had been Blaine with his fingers, his dick. He growled. "Hmmm you make me so fucking hot baby…" He whispered, kissing him again and again. "I just can't get enough… at the beach… that first kiss… I was fucking desperate. I wanted you so fucking bad. I was frantic, I don't think I ever needed someone like I need you, Blaine!"

Blaine smiled at the remembrance at the beach.

"I just remembered kissing along Quinn's cheek, so close to your mouth, feeling your breath even and wanting to smack her out of the way and pounce on you," he grinned, his hand cradling Kurt's cheek. "Your scent drives me wild as it is... but that particular night, I was ready to give in... only I could not handle my first time... my first real moment with you... with someone else there. It was too important... felt too right..." Blaine confessed, looking deep into Kurt's amber eyes, watching the sun shimmering off his skin. He looked so gorgeous against the red plaid beneath him. He was so incredibly beautiful, sometimes it took Blaine's breath away, literally.

"But the night in the tent was really the end all be all for me..." he said, looking down, feeling pain inching into his chest. "When that girl was going down on me... and you were so close… breathing me in... or so it felt like... it was as if we were the only two people on the earth… sort of like right now..." Blaine continued. "And I finally got the nerve to ask you to kiss me... touch me... then you... turned me away... refused to what had been so hard to ask..." Blaine choked, his watering eyes evidence of the pain the ex-brunette had inflicted that night. "I felt like my heart exploded into a million pieces. I can't describe to you how horrid it was," he echoed, his nose brushing Kurt's, their foreheads pressed together. "I honestly believed you didn't want me... wouldn't want me... never wanted me..." he whispered quietly, listening to Kurt breathing.

Kurt saw the pain on Blaine's face and his heart broke. "I'm sorry Blaine." he whispered, stroking his cheek. "It was like… at the beach. I've never been so ready for someone... asking you to top me was a huge deal, I never do that and I honestly thought that when you turned me down… I mean... it hurt so fucking bad and I was so angry and scared and... and then that girl and the way she was touching you and I was so jealous and I thought… I thought it was just like... I was there for necessity. Like for when you wanted me, not the other way around… like when we fucked and you went to leave..."

He rubbed tears from his own eyes. He was so used to people leaving, to people running from him.

"I'm sorry..." he whimpered. "I was being stupid and selfish..."

Blaine softened as Kurt too talked about the pain of being rejected. He leaned in, whispering for him to shush, kissing his perfect pink lips, lingering as he nuzzled his nose.

"We just... Kurt... we just didn't know what to do with all the intensity I think," he mused, kissing him again and again. "Neither of us has ever been in such a vulnerable place. And to top that, our communication was really fucked up. At least I know mine was. I didn't know how to tell you how I felt because I didn't even know what it was I was feeling for sure," he admitted, swallowing and fighting his own watery eyes. It had been a difficult time for him. The realization of being attracted to a boy for the first time... and that boy being his brother was quite an unusual situation.

Pulling him close, he just pressed his lips even firmer against his Step-brother's, his hands scooping him close.

"It doesn't matter anymore. We know what's going on now, perhaps we don't understand it, but at least we are both on the same page," he whispered, trying to comfort the other teen. "I know now... that I'm more in love with you than ever... and just the thought of you being out of my sight, out of my reach is so unnerving and miserable. I honestly don't know what we are going to do."

It was quiet for a long moment as both tried to grapple the emotions surrounding them.

"You've been in love before... why is this so different? Is it me? Am I just different?" he asked, his eyes searching Kurt's.

"Blaine…" Kurt began gently. "This is totally different, this is love… I've never felt like this for anyone… I know people keep saying differently… what with Quinn but that's not… 'love' love… this is love and as far as I'm concerned you're my first love and… god dammit, Blaine I… I'd go as far as to say I want you to be my last."

He cupped Blaine's cheeks and pulled him close, kissing him so gently but lovingly. Oh god, he adored this boy and the ground he walked on. Blaine was perfect. Blaine was his and he was Blaine's, completely and utterly. This was something that only happened once in a lifetime.

Blaine allowed Kurt to love on him, touching his cheeks, kissing his lips, whispering the sweetest words of love the older man had ever heard. He sighed with contentment as he met the boy's eyes.

"I want that too," he said brokenly. "And I know you loved Quinn... Perhaps not like you and I love each other, but you have at one time or another. I just hope you realize that I'm not going to be able to take what she has," he whispered. "She's very strong... And just hearing about half of the things the two of you have been through, I feel broken. I could never deal with being hurt like that over and over again."

"Blaine, I promise…" Kurt said weakly and pulled him close, holding him. "Please believe me when I say I would never hurt you… I only want you to smile… seeing you cry breaks my heart and I couldn't handle you crying over me, couldn't stand that, Blaine. I love you so much." He kissed him almost desperately because he wanted him to understand when he said he loved him, he meant it, he meant every word. "I love you…"

"Baby...I love you too much..." he said softly, feeling Kurt's kisses become frenzied and desperate. "I only want you... You are it for me..." he admitted, tears in his eyes as he clutched the older boy to him, wrapping his arms completely around the teen. "You are my one and only..." he whimpered against the teen's lips. "You... and only you... forever..." he said, knowing he sounded corny and romantic but he couldn't help himself. He was as bad as a teenage girl. It was pathetic and if his friends knew how much Kurt wrecked him... They would never give him the time of day.

Kurt's cheeks tinged pink at Blaine words and he smiled weakly to him, stroking his hair.

"Oh Blaine…" He whispered, kissing him, legs still entwined as they embraced gently, tongues touching with the occasional tears blending on their cheeks as they processed the range of intense emotions experienced between them. This kind of thing happened one in a life time. Blaine was the one for Kurt, his sun, moon and stars and he loved him so incredibly much that it almost hurt his heart to think about any alternative other than being in his arms. "Mmmm, I seem to recall you brought me out here with ulterior motives." Kurt smirked.

Blaine grinned at him, his lips nibbling at Kurt's labret.

"Indeed I did," Blaine whispered, kissing him a bit deeper, letting their tongues tangle and wrap around each other.

Suddenly Kurt's phone rang from his pocket, vibrating like crazy causing Blaine to jump back with surprise.

"Shit!" Blaine said, his heart in his throat. "Jesus that scared me," he whispered, watching as Kurt squirmed and pulled the offending metal from his pocket.

Blaine saw the screen flash across, showing that it was Elizabeth.

"What could she want?" he asked as Kurt picked up the phone, not having a chance to say hello.

"KURT! Where are you? The school called..."

Kurt froze and his lips went dry. He stuttered and panicked and shivered, his eyes wide and his tongue tied for once because he was back to a state with a raging hard on and Blaine above him.

"I-I'm sorry wrong number!" He pathetically stated, handing up and gazing to Blaine with a look of confusion on his face and he slapped his forehead, stomach butterflies. "Shit…that was stupid…that was….that was really stupid wasn't it?"

Blaine giggled as he looked down at Kurt stuttering. His eyes going wide as he attempted to lie his way out of the situation.

"Baby... She knows she dialed right..." he said with a smile, kissing him because he was so fucking adorable. "Plus.. I'm pretty sure she finds your voice just as remarkable as I do," he added, kissing the side of his mouth.

Kurt moaned and wound his arms around Blaine, pulling him closer to kiss him again, he loved him so much.

"Maybe I can tell her I was in jail for drug possession?" He moaned, kissing Blaine and holding him close. He hadn't wanted to talk to his mother. This was their intimate time, their time together, Kurt with the man he loved, whom he wanted to be with.

The phone shrilled again, still in Kurt's hand and Blaine's chest rumbled with laughter.

"She's not giving up, my love," he whispered, claiming the ex-brunette's mouth, ravaging it roughly for a moment while they listened to the ringtone. "Someone must have ratted us out," he mused as he gripped under Kurt's ass and pulled him against his groin. "Don't people know we have to fucking get off?" he said with another laugh.

Kurt sighed and turned off the cell before moaning as Blaine ground against him. His head fell back and he moaned happily, discarding the cellphone.

"Anyone who doesn't can go fuck themselves." He said, hooking one arm around Blaine's neck and pulling him into his lips. "Mmmm, but right now I'm more interested in you fucking me, baby!"

Blaine grinned, excited by how much Kurt could care less about his mother, having only eyes and hands for him.

"I'm interested in that too... But I'll kill myself if you get grounded... And we can't go somewhere to get out of there..." he said, worry in his voice. "Because we are sooo gonna get caught in our bedroom... I feel it in my bones..." he said quietly as he pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "Just call her... Make something up… You were sick... I'm driving you home after we get something from the store... I don't know... Anything... We just can't get grounded, Kurt... Plus that means we won't be able to go this weekend..."

Kurt moaned and threw a mini-Kurt style tantrum, moaning and groaning, even slamming his fist on the ground and he pouted. He was already as good as grounded, why not just live out this little fantasy for some more hours?

But, Blaine was adamant and he sighed, sticking out his bottom lip and handing Blaine his cell phone.

"You call her," he pouted.

"Me?" Blaine screeched, his eyes popping wide. "She's YOUR mother!" He said, looking at the phone in Kurt's hand before glancing toward his pitiful pouting face. "Oh Kurt..." he said with a sigh, knowing he'd never be able to refuse him no matter what the cost. "Fine..." he said with an eye roll, "But I'm calling her from MY phone."

He batted Kurt away when the ex-brunette launched at him from their seated positions on the blanket.

"Cut it out... I have to be serious," he said, biting his lip, trying not to laugh. "Now..shhhh," he said, giving him a raised eyebrow as the boy crawled into Blaine's lap when he sat Indian style, legs crossed. "Be good..." he whispered as he selected Elizabeth on his phone. He shook his head at his boyfriend as the phone began to ring.

"Blaine? Where are you two?" Elizabeth answered without saying hello. "Is everything ok? I am absolutely panicked over here!"

"It's ok, Elizabeth..." Blaine said smoothly, batting Kurt's away when he went to nibble his neck in gratitude. "We're fine...it's just that we left campus for lunch cause the cafeteria food was really gross today."

"Like Kurt cares about that," she muttered under her breath and Blaine continued on.

"So I talked him into going to Mickey D's and well... I think maybe he has food poisoning," he said, stopping the constant beat of Kurt's fist on his shoulder telling him he was not happy with that plan.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, nearly speechless.

"I'm not," Blaine said, covering his mouth trying not to laugh. "I can't get him out of the bathroom for all the throwing up and diarrhea," he said, covering the microphone while he tried to contain himself.

"Oh my god... Do I need to come get you guys?" she asked, her voice nervous and scared.

"I don't think so... Oh... Here he comes now... talk to him..." he said quick, shoving the phone at Kurt. He freaked then, trying to push it back towards him, not wanting to talk to her at all.

"Blaine, no!" Kurt hissed as Blaine slipped the cell into his hands and he bit his lip, looking around for a moment before he even made the face of being sick and answered the cell.

"Hello…" He moaned as if he had been throwing up for the last twenty minutes, even adding in a groan here and there.

"Kurt, baby, are you okay?" His mother asked. "I've been up the wall, oh God Kurt, I've been in a panic, wondering if you were okay."

Kurt was happy she didn't recall the 'wrong number' pick up.

"W-well I'm fine mom…" He moaned sickly and made a noise as if to throw up. "Ugh, oh god…gotta go mom..." And then he hung up, sending the cell to the sand and assaulting Blaine. "I'm going to make you pay Anderson."

"Oooh... I'm so scared, Hummel!" he giggled at the slighter teen pushed him over on the blanket, mounting his hips when he curled on his side in a ball to escape his tickling fingers. "Cut it out! You made me do it! It was the best I could think of!" he screeched with laughter, fighting the teen's hands from tickling him further. "Kurrrrttt," Blaine hissed, fighting him, breathless from the struggle. "Stopppp..." He laughter, getting a better hold of Kurt's wrists and pulling him down onto the blanket next to him. "Maybe it won't be food poisoning and we can stay home 'sick' all week..." he teased, leaning forward, kissing his lips.

"Maybe we should play sick." Kurt smirked, kissing back. "Then all those grunts and moans from our room won't be so suspicious." He kissed Blaine and held him close and the younger man was over him, one leg in between his thighs and leaning on his elbows, kissing Kurt over and over and the older man moved against him.

"Mmmmm, how long till we have to get back?"

"Not long enough for what I want to do with you right now..." he said as he quickly spun them so he was on top and Kurt was back down on the blanket. "Because... All I want to do..." he said, kissing his way down Kurt's neck, chest and pausing as he pushed up the ex-brunette's T-shirt and raised his eyes to see him looking down at him. "Right now... is..." he said, snagging the fabric with his teeth, exposing his chest watching Kurt's eyes flutter closed for a moment before opening back up. "Suck your sweet..." He paused, his mouth opening over his nipple, laving it until it rose to attention. He moved to the other making sure to tease him good and proper, his hand rubbing his swollen cock through his jeans. "Fucking..." he continued, nosing down his belly, laving out his navel next, nipping and suckling at the hair beneath it. "Dick..." he growled, his mouth moving lower still, opening over his clothed erection, sucking hard, nibbling through the denim.

"But..." he said, popping up just when Kurt was really getting into it, lifting his hips up, dying for friction. "There's no time! Let's go!" he said, sitting up, watching his boyfriend looking up at him in awe and smiling evilly.

Kurt was panting, gasping, so hot and hard for his love but then Blaine just stopped and he glared to him for some moments.

"You bastard!" He squeaked but Blaine just smiled and shrugged while he got on his elbows and watched him standing, walking away. "You can't leave me like this!" Blaine just smiled to himself and Kurt stood, taking the blanket and following Blaine, shoes in one hand. He insisted Blaine had to piggy back him as payment and after a lot of forceful persuasion Blaine was walking along the rough stones with Kurt on his back.

Even Kurt's weight became too much for the young man and he let him down the moment they were back on the soft, sandy beach but Kurt was ignoring him the entire way to the car, not even looking to him.

Blaine was pretty quiet but still smiling as he sat in the driver's seat of the jeep and drove onto the road, Kurt smiled too. Now time for his revenge.

"My turn." He smiled, hand sliding down to his crotch which he cupped, moaning and looking to Blaine, other hand snidely moving so he was unzipping his pants.

Blaine glanced toward his boyfriend as he reversed the Jeep out of the parking space and took off down the freeway.

"Your turn?" he said, his eyes flashing down to what Kurt was doing. "What are you doing?" he asked, watching as the ex-brunette reclined his seat and opened his jeans. "Kurt!" he hissed as he looked back at the road.

It appeared the boy knew how to play this game much better than he did.

"You aren't really gonna do that..." he said, looking over again to see that he was coaxing his semi-hard on to life with his fingers, over his dark boxers. "Oh my god... you are..." he swallowed dryly, looking back at the road but letting his hand drift over to lightly stroke the teen's thigh.

"No touching!" Kurt snapped, slapping Blaine's hand away. He smirked as one hand rubbed along his clothed, ever growing hard on. Fuck, he was so hard already, it felt so good and he loved to torture Blaine. This was going to be fun, it'd be delicious. He wanted to make him beg and wish he had taken him when he had the chance back at the rock pool. He could hear Blaine swallow as he stretched into his boxers and clasped his shaft.

"Mmmm, so good…" He moaned and looked to Blaine. "So hard…" He stroked a few times inside his soft, cotton underwear, loving how Blaine moved and attempted stray looks while he stroked himself, whimpering and moaning. Slowly he pulled his dick out, hard, large and leaking so Blaine could see. "You could have had this, Anderson..." He moaned. "You could have had all of it… but now…" He smiled broadly. "It's all mine!"

"You are evil," Blaine husked, his eyes already hooded with arousal, his own groin stirring to life. He could see Kurt rubbing himself through his boxers and it was making him crazy that he couldn't see his swollen cock. "Lemme see it..." he growled, nearly having to bite his own hand, he wanted to reach out so bad. But the ex-brunette shook his head, continuing to stroke himself out of Blaine's view.

Blaine groaned when Kurt refused to show him what he was doing. He wanted to see that oozing pre-come, the bright red tip and veiny shaft in the hot sunlight.

"Please..." Blaine begged, squirming in his seat, trying desperately to keep his eyes on the road. He was so hard, straining in his own jeans as his breath became short pants. "Fuck Kurt... I need to see it..." he rasped, as he reached out again, only to be slapped away again.

Kurt loved taunting Blaine and he was so hard with just the excitement of teasing his lover. God, if he had to keep it in his pants for days pretending to be sick at home, he would regret having Blaine abandon him back at the pool. He made a point to hiss and moan, licking his lips and teasing as he stroked himself underneath the fabric. The occasional whimper escaped him and he knew he was driving Blaine crazy and that made it so much sweeter. Oh god, he was so hot, so hard.

"Hmmmmm, tell me why you deserve to see me it?" He growled.

Blaine was biting his lip hard, his mouth dry, desperate to see Kurt stroking himself, to see the shiny pre-come spilling. He wanted to see the first jets of that silky, murky seed as it flooded his hand. His cock wept at the very thought of it and he had to put his palm down over his own crotch just to calm his fluttering belly.

"Kurt... Goddammit... Please fucking show me..." he snapped, panting as he looked at him, his eyes dark and ominous with arousal. "Because I fucking need it..." he yelped, his eyes going back to the road only to come right back to see what he was doing.

Kurt moaned in contemplation and stretched his hand along his shaft, moaning, whimpering. Oh god.

"Mmmm, I'm so hard…" He moaned, smirking to Blaine. "So hard baby and fucking leaking for you. Mmmm, fuck yes…" He hissed and felt the car swerve ever so slightly when he pulled his dick out, whimpering and allowing Blaine to see his hard, weeping length. He stroked, so much hotter when Blaine's eyes were on his bare cock and he licked his lips. God… he wanted Blaine…he wanted him any way possible.

"You imagine being fucked by this?" He moaned, head rolling back, eyes closing. "So far up your sweet little virgin ass. So fucking hot baby…"

Blaine nearly jerked the car off the road and attacked the ex-brunette the minute he finally saw what he'd been dying to see. He sucked his lower lip, his hand still tight over his crotch, pushing down, needing the pressure to keep him in his seat.

"So fucking hot, baby..." he rasped as he watched Kurt jerking off, the thick ooze easing his movements, the sounds delicious and wet. "I"m gonna lose my fucking mind over here," he groaned.

Blaine froze when he heard Kurt speak about fucking him. For the first time, Blaine allowed himself to imagine that. He was terrified about the prospect but if he was going to let anyone inside him like that, Kurt would be the one.

"Imagine how tight I'd be, baby..." he whispered, giving into the idea, fantasizing that he was atop Kurt's sharp hips, riding him to orgasm.

Kurt's breath caught and he closed his eyes. He began to move his hips into his hand much faster, groaning and whimpering, pleasure consuming him as he shut his eyes and fucked his fist.

"Oh god… I-I want it, Blaine…" He gasped, more so needing the access to his lover's body. He wanted to take him places only another man could, he wanted him to experience all the pleasures of giving in. Gentle, rough, Kurt didn't care, whatever the fuck Blaine wanted, he would get. He would make sweet love or fuck him into a coma, whichever he asked him for. "I wanna be inside you, Blaine… so fucking deep… I wanna… I wanna be the only person… Blaine… Blaine…" He fisted his cock, thumb pressing against the swollen tip. "Tell me you want it baby, tell me you want me!"

Watching the boy next to him lose control as he imagined fucking him for the first time, Blaine almost came himself it was so hot.

"I do want it..." Blaine whispered, rubbing himself as much as he could whilst still driving. "I fucking want you inside me... Only you, baby..." he moaned, his eyes threatening to roll back as he fought not to open his pants and join him. "And I want you to come inside me... so fucking hard.. .it would be so tight... So impossibly tight... and I would squeeze you... milk your thick cock of every drop of that sweet...fucking... come..." he mused under his breath, watching Kurt, biting his labret, his hand flying on his cock now.

Kurt's second hand had to grip the side of the seat to hold on, he was so hot, so close. Fuck, Blaine's words painted filthy images on his mind and he was leaking so bad, the pre-come resulting in the car being filled with the slick, wet sound of his ministrations.

"I want it…" He found himself gasping like a child in need of a new toy. Oh god, he wanted everything Blaine just described, it was so hot, so fucking hot. "I wanna be in you… s-so… shit… shit Blaine I-I'm so fucking close…" His head rolled back as he sped up. "F-f-fuck!"

"God yes... come for me..." Blaine grated, his eyes focused on Kurt's cock, his hips lifting up rapidly into his fist. He wanted to touch him so bad. "Baby... oh fuck... I wanna see you come... tell me you're coming for me... All for me... Only for me..." he gasped, as his eyes flickered back and forth from the road, not wanting to miss even one spurt of his boyfriend's sweet juice. "God I want you coming down my throat... Filling my mouth... I want it all the fuck over me… sticky, wet... hot... I'm so hard, Kurt..." Blaine echoed as he took the exit for their neighborhood.

Kurt's free hand flung over his head, gripping onto the head rest as he moaned and shivered, crying out for Blaine while his hips bucked wildly, raising off the chair into his hand, whimpering and calling for him.

"Fuck! Fuck! Only for you baby… I'm so fucking hot… only… only for you…" He wanted Blaine's hand on him, wanted his mouth on him but this was his punishment so he screwed his eyes shut and bucked his hips, crying out when he spilt himself between his fingers, his hot, slick, wetness spurting out of the shiny red tip of his cock, flowing through his fingers along his hand. "B-Blaine! Fuck baby!"

Blaine growled, losing it too, his head hitting the head rest as he watched him come hard; the silky white seed slipping messily through his fingers.

"Yes... fuck yes... mine..." he moaned as he watched Kurt pumping himself through his orgasm, struggling for breath. He decided to go around the block a few times just so that they could calm down. "Oh god baby... that was so motherfucking hot..." he echoed as he reached out, wanting to taste the flavors of his lover more than anything. "I have to have some..." he said, his hand reaching to pull Kurt's sticky fingers to his lips only to be stopped.

"Nu-uh," Kurt gasped, cheeks flushed and panting from his orgasm. He pulled his hand back and leaned back against the chair, sliding down the seat. "I told you… you're not getting anything… all mine…" He smeared some of his seed on his own lips and smirked to Blaine as he extended his tongue and licked the murky substance, moaning at the taste for the benefit of his lover and then sliding his entire index finger into his mouth, moaning and making purposeful slurping noises to taunt and tease his love, deep throating two fingers.

Blaine grumbled miserably as he watched Kurt suckle down nearly every drop of his own release just so he wouldn't get to taste him. The torture never ended, he thought, reminded by the aching pressure between his legs that he now knew he'd be stuck with for the remainder of the day.

"You are so gonna pay for this, Hummel, I swear to God," he hissed as he pulled the car over in the cul-de-sac at the end of their road, still out of sight of their home. "I'm gonna make you so miserable, you won't know what to do with yourself," he told him, folding his arms across his chest.

"I can't wait." Kurt smiled, still plagued with the image of being in Blaine. Oh god, he wanted it more than anything he could currently think of. To be sheathed intimately, one with the man he loved would be incredible. He knew it would be an experience like no other and he was already squirming with the thought of it. He pulled up his trousers, still sweaty and pink cheeked and when they pulled up to the house where Elizabeth was gardening, Kurt got out only to have her gasping.

"Honey you really don't look well." She said, walking over and touching his burning brow with the back of her hand. "Oh, you'll have to go rest in bed, Kurt…

Blaine took his time getting out of the Jeep, adjusting his jeans so that his erection wouldn't be so noticeable whilst Kurt bounding out of the car, fresh from his release. "Bastard," Blaine hissed under his breath, having to walk carefully so Elizabeth didn't see him.

"Thanks for bringing him home, Blaine," Elizabeth said, her dirty garden gloves full of two potted plants. "The girls are still at day care for another hour or two, so maybe a good nap will cure him."

Blaine nodded, just wanting to get past her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, her brow furrowed. "You're all clammy too," she commented, concern evident. "I don't think you should go back to school either. Why don't you two go inside and take advantage of a quiet house while it lasts, huh?" she said with a smile. "I bet you can nap a bit."

"Hmm," Blaine told her, heading inside behind his boyfriend, watching the sway of his hips, thinking he was going to have to come up with something good to get back at him. This was inexcusable.

Kurt tried to fight his smile and told his mother than a nap was probably a good idea, that Blaine could have gotten food poisoning too. Maddy and Kaylee were at day care and Freya was at school, Dylan back in LA and Kurt's mother liked to keep herself busy so they had all the time in the world to themselves. He made sure to show Blaine the wiggle of his hips and winked to silently show him he'd pay him back for the torture in the car. Elizabeth told them both to go up and lie down and Blaine followed thankfully.

Once inside, Kurt gripped Blaine shirt and pulled him upstairs, both rushing up, or Blaine being dragged and the moment he got him inside he was pinning him to the door, moaning loudly, kissing him, cupping his dick.

"Mmm, all this for me?"

Blaine didn't have time to think as Kurt all but dragged him up the stairs, hurled him into their bedroom and shoved him against the bedroom door and kissed him.

"Who else would it be for, you jerk..." Blaine muttered as Kurt groped him, his eyes flashing black. He licked his lips, still tasting his lover's release. "Fuck I could kill you..." he grated as he reached out and fused their mouths together, his tongue deeply trusted between the teen's lips, thoroughly laving every inch while whimpering and moaning. "I'm gonna kill you..." he said breathily as he attacked him again, their tongues battling furiously as Kurt worked his cock through his jeans. "Ahhhh... God... Fuck..." Blaine cursed, his body drawing taut.

Kurt was panting, the words exchanged in the car giving him filthy thoughts and wishes. He fisted Blaine's shirt, and pulled him close to his body, kissing him furiously, tongues battling in and out of their mouths as he frantically pulled Blaine to the bottom bunk, throwing him on it.

Blaine didn't object as he pulled off his trousers, kissing along his neck and removing his pants and underwear. He wanted to be in control, especially after all Blaine said. He wanted to have him experience something new and wonderful.

"I know… you're not ready… for some things…" Kurt was panting, cheeks red as he leaned back up his body and rubbed their noses together. "And I'm not gonna force you but… you aren't opposed to new things right?"

Blaine smiled as Kurt manhandled him, throwing him to the bunk, taking control in removing his clothing. Their time was limited and they had to make the best of it.

Blaine eyes flashed nervously up to Kurt when he mentioned new experiences. He was nowhere near ready for Kurt to fuck him but felt stupid for being so naive, so virginal especially when the ex-brunette was quite experienced.

"I-I'm not opposed to new things..." Blaine whispered to him. "But... I'd rather we did them when we were truly alone... I can't relax very well with your mom in the front garden," he said honestly. "And right now... I'm about to fucking burst as it is... Please baby... Just help me..."

"Shhhh…" Kurt whispered, kissing him and pouting. "Please… just one little experiment… you're half naked anyway…" Blaine didn't look happy with the idea and Kurt whispered that his mom loved the garden and wouldn't dare leave it. They wouldn't be interrupted. Blaine took a lot of convincing and a lot of kissing which Kurt didn't object to before finally he gave in. Kurt smiled and slapped his leg, telling him to turn onto his belly as he leaned back.

Blaine got on his stomach and Kurt eyed his ass and smiled, kissing his perky cheeks and squeezing, looking up to Blaine. "Mmmm, so soft… I love your ass, Blaine..."

"Kurrrtt..." Blaine droned, his cock so hard and so uncomfortable. He looked over his shoulder wearily. "Baby... please..." he whispered, "you won't hurt me... right?" he said nervously. He believed that Kurt wouldn't deliberately hurt him but also, he was terrified of having anything inside him. "I'm not ready for inside..." he said, his voice high pitched and scared.

He lay down, his body shaking now as he heard his lover murmuring compliments about his body but he couldn't stop thinking that Kurt was going to fuck him without his consent. He did want the teen inside him but not now... With Elizabeth so close... Not until he was completely ready. He squirmed nervously, looking constantly back over his shoulder to see what Kurt was doing.

"Shhhhh…" Kurt assured him quietly. "Baby, I promise this won't hurt and you won't have anything inside of you okay? I promise..." His hands stroked Blaine's ass, mesmerized by the soft flesh and bouncy bum. Mmm, he was delish. Kurt wanted to eat him all up and that in fact was what he was going to do.

He pulled Blaine's shirt up enough to see the ridges of his spine and kissed down long the bone, licking and suckling, leaning pale love marks while his warm breath fanned over Blaine's most intimate area. Blaine was trying to look at him and Kurt smiled, eyes connecting as he dragged his wet, moist tongue in between the supple cheeks of Blaine's ass.

Blaine squirmed at first, uncomfortable with Kurt's breath and tongue sliding along his spine. He groaned deep in his throat when he felt his lover's teeth nipping and biting him, making marks along his back and sides. He glanced over his shoulder, connecting eyes with Kurt as he swirled his tongue and dragged it between his cheeks.

He nearly melted at the slick, wetness moving down, lower and lower.

"Oh god..." Blaine whispered, his belly on fire as Kurt began a slow steady pace of circles around his tight heat.

Kurt recalled what it felt like to be rimmed first time. His belly had so many butterflies, he felt more sick than pleasure but he needed to ease Blaine into the idea of being topped. He needed his love to realize Kurt wasn't some heartless fag who would fuck him pretentiously. Kurt wasn't like that, in fact he was pretty gentle and licked along Blaine's opening as his hands parted his cheeks and he buried his face intimately inside.

"Mmmm... fuck... baby... oh my god that feels..." Blaine groaned, stretching back against Kurt's prying hands and probing tongue. "Jesus..." he gasped, his hand finding its way under his hips to start jerking himself off. He wanted to come so bad... he needed it. "So fucking good... oh god... don't stop..." he hissed, his head spinning and his dick oozing madly as he stroked himself, his thumb smearing the sticky pre-come repeatedly around.

Kurt continued laving at Blaine's entrance and he smiled when he felt the desired affect take place. Then he pulled back and stroked Blaine's ass, one thumb extending in and rubbing along his moist opening although not entering, he wouldn't enter him if he didn't want but he crawled up his body and whispered in his lover's ear, nipping at his lobe as his thumb brushed against his opening gently.

"Imagine me inside you." He whispered.

Blaine trembled at his words, his breath in his ear. He did want him inside but he was still so scared. He bit his lip, his fist working his cock as more pre-come oozed out.

"Mmm..." Blaine whispered back in response, shuddering as Kurt's fingers rubbed his sensitive entrance. "I am..." he said softly, his voice shaking as he got close. "I"m real close baby... I'm so hot..." he groaned, concentrating on Kurt's circling finger and his own fist jerking himself hard.

Kurt's other arm wound around his lover and joined his cock, fisting his erection along with Blaine as he stroked his opening with his thumb and kissed his cheek and neck, feeling Blaine weeping and leaking underneath his fingertips. He himself was beginning to grow hard again as Blaine moaned and whimpered, telling him he was close, he was hot.

"Mmmm, come for me my sweet," He whispered.

"God... baby... I'm right there..." he hissed as they fisted his cock together. Suddenly the urge to have Kurt filling him... Inside him was nearly too much to take. He wanted it... he wanted it when he came... he knew it would send him straight over the edge. "Mmmm.. Kurt... I want you inside..." he gasped, pushing back against Kurt's rubbing fingertip. "God... Fuck me, I want you inside..." he rasped, as he panted heavily. "Can you... Just a little... fuck... fuck... I'll come everywhere when you do..."

Kurt was wildly turned on and his eyes shined at the prospect of even being just a little inside the man he loved. Slowly, his thumb pressed in, feeling the muscles stretching slowly while his other hand fisted his cock, fingers thumbing the head while his thumb pressed into Blaine's tight, virginal opening. Oh god, he was so hot, so fucking hot and it sent Kurt's head spinning.

"Fuck you're so fucking tight baby!"

"Yes..." Blaine gasped, gutted at how good even the littlest intrusion was. "Oh fuck... more..." he said, pushing back against Kurt's thumb. "A bit more... Fuck..." he grated, trembling hard, so close to release, he was about to explode. "Tell me it's yours... tell me it makes you hot... tell me... Please..." he begged brokenly, feeling Kurt's breath on his cheek as he tried not to scream with pleasure. Nothing had ever felt so good in his life outside of being buried in his lover that was.

Kurt only pressed in to his first knuckle and Blaine's screams made him so hot. His heart was thumping and groin on fire as he fisted Blaine, moaning at the feel of being ever so slightly inside him. He was so hot, he was so fucking tight.

"Ugh... you make me so fucking hot, Blaine, I'm so hard and fucking dripping… You're mine." He hissed against his cheek, kissing his cheek. "Mine... Blaine Anderson, no matter who is ever with you again you will always, always be only mine!"

Blaine came then, spilling over his lover's fist and his own fingers but it was somehow bittersweet. What did he mean, no matter who he was with? He had no intentions of being with anyone else ever again. He'd never let another soul inside him, nor would he want to. He only wanted to be Kurt's and for Kurt to be his. It frightened him to hear things like that. It made him think that perhaps he didn't think they would make it.

Cringing as he came down from his high, Blaine pushed his face into the pillow, tears threatening. The whole thing had been so intense and emotional. Kurt had been inside him. The first person to ever touch him so intimately in his entire life. He pulled away from Kurt then, curling on his side, shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, his concerns about what Kurt had just said, present in his mind.

Kurt had an incredible fear of loss and already in the back of his mind had convinced himself Blaine didn't want him really, that he'd leave him soon, like most people did. He didn't mean to worry Blaine by what he said but he genuinely believed his love would eventually get bored or find someone better..or both. He hated the thoughts but when he saw him cry he forgot about them.

"Oh baby don't cry…" He whispered, kissing him oh so gently. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to."

"I'm not crying," Blaine said sternly, fighting the tears that were watering in his eyes. He would not cry. What Kurt had said in the heat of a really intense moment between them had cut him to the core, but he just didn't want to talk about it. "I'm really tired, Kurt... I'm gonna take a nap," he said, scooting away from him.

Kurt's heart was in his throat. Why was Blaine acting like this? So distant and cold. So unlike himself. He tried to speak to him, ask him but Blaine didn't answer and Kurt bit his lip, frustrated that he didn't know what was happening. He laid down behind Blaine, winding his arms behind him, holding him to his body, kissing the nape of his neck.

Blaine trembled. Did Kurt really think this was going to be short lived? Did he honestly believe that Blaine was just a fuck and that he'd be gone like everyone else?

They lay on the small bunk spooned together, Kurt's arm draped over his hip. Blaine fought tears the whole time. It was quiet for a long time and Blaine just listened to the ex-brunette breathing. What they had just shared had been so intimate, how could he say something like that when Blaine had just given him a physical part of his body that had been untouched to date? To trust him at that length? And then say in the same breath that someone else could be there one day? Touching him like that?

"You really think that?" Blaine whispered. "You really think...I'd let someone else touch me like that?" he asked, finally a warm tear sliding down his cheek, glad Kurt couldn't see him. "You don't think we will last do you? Just be honest Kurt... Tell me the fucking truth. I deserve it.'

What?" Kurt gasped, wrecking his head to recall what he had said to make Blaine think that and then he remembered. He became a little flustered, he was never very good at explaining things. "Blaine… Blaine please look at me." The younger wouldn't and he couldn't exactly beg him. "Blaine, I didn't mean… I just… it's an if… a really, really... really big IF."

Blaine wasn't listening and he forced his head to turn. "Blaine please… my whole life has been a series of people coming and going… and now suddenly… the most incredible, beautiful boy comes into my life…" He smiled. "And… and I love him… and he seems to really love me… I mean… you're beautiful, talented, smart… I'm none of those, Blaine. I'm average at best… I'm just… afraid that you'll realize that and get bored. I don't want it. I WANT to be the only person who ever touches or kisses you but I'm just dreading that day you wake up and realize you're too good for here…"

Kurt bit his lip. He had heard the talking, he had heard the plans. Come over a year away, Blaine was going to New York and he couldn't expect him to stay faithful, it wasn't fair on Blaine and those thoughts killed Kurt.

Blaine whirled on him, moving over his body to search for his clothes, getting dressed quickly.

"How can you even think any of that? How many times do I need to tell you how I feel for you to believe me?" Blaine hissed incredulously as he shoved his t-shirt on over his boxers. "I let you fuck me for God's sake! Does that mean anything to you? Well, it's the last time... I'm not going to let someone who doesn't even think we will make it have a part of me that is so intimate and so special! I just can't believe you sometimes!" he said, heaving himself on the top bunk, wanting to be away from Kurt, so hurt by his words he just wanted to fling himself across the bed and wail like a teenage girl. What was it going to take for him to believe that he loved him, wanted him and only him? Especially if giving himself to him... all of him like he had started to today wasn't going to make any difference?

Kurt had tears in his eyes and was confused wildly. Before he would get angry, scream, yell with no remorse for hurting people but Blaine's words cut deep and he was curled up on the bottom bunk, fists dug into his eyes as he gasped and shivered, fighting the sobs while Blaine stirred above him, moving in his bunk. He stretched out, his fingertips touching the mattress beneath the moving form and he hiccupped.

"B-Blaine I'm sorry…" He whispered so quietly Blaine probably didn't hear him.

Blaine lay there for a long time, staring at the ceiling. At first he could hear Kurt moving around on the bottom bunk with an occasional sound indicating he was upset. He dug the heels of his hands in his eyes as more tears burned. The pull in his belly, despite the pain was almost too much to take. He missed him already, his body ached for him, his smell, his touch.

Choking, Blaine rolled into his pillow wanting to scream. He couldn't even be properly mad at him, his body craving him too much, too intensely. Fighting it as long as he could, Blaine sat up and climbed down off the bunk. He moved to the window, looking down to see Elizabeth sweeping the path along the front garden. He could feel Kurt's eyes on his back.

Turning he looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting Kurt's as he lay on his side, shirtless still, under the covers.

"Baby..." Blaine whimpered as he walked toward the bed and climbed down next to him. "I don't want to fight... I can't fight with you..." he said, throwing himself at Kurt and burying his face against his warm neck. "I just want you to believe me... and never ever leave me..." he echoed brokenly, wet tears on his cheeks again.

When Kurt heard Blaine climbing down the ladder his heart had been in his throat. He had desperately hoped for Blaine to come to him so he could hold him and apologize, try make it up to him but when he moved to the window it felt like another rejection. Then their eyes met and he silently tried to tell him how he loved him, how much he meant to him and Blaine came over burying his sweet face in the bend of Kurt's neck as the young man's hand rested on the back of his head and he held him close, listening.

"I do… I do believe you…" He whispered, feeling his own tears as he buried his face against Blaine's hair, inhaling the scent of his lover. Gently, he coaxed him to lie on the bed so he could hold him close, gaining the contact both so desperately craved.

Kurt held him close, one arm firm around his waist, his other on his head, fingers gently threading trough his hair. "I don't want to make you cry… I'm so sorry I upset you baby but you gotta believe me I only want you. Only you. I love you so much and I'm a dick, I'm sorry!"

Blaine groaned, pulling even close to Kurt, both arms winding around his body as he purred exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I'm such a baby..." he whispered. "It's just that... What happened today was a really big deal for me... And I'm terrified of giving myself to you... if you really think we aren't going to make it..." he moaned, inhaling his lover's scent and squeezing him tighter still, praying he wouldn't let go.

"I do…" Kurt whispered, entwining their fingers and holding them to his chest. Blaine's beautiful brown eyes looked to him. "Blaine, I do think... but I'm a… stupid little boy who says stupid little things but… no matter what I know, we'll make it." He brought Blaine's hand to his lips and kissed each knuckle gently, his lips ghosting over his flesh and then he rubbed his nose against the back of his hand. Blaine was looking at him, their eye contact never breaking. He leaned in so their foreheads touched and noses bumped, breaths mingling. He was so afraid of upsetting his lover by saying or doing the wrong thing. "Can I kiss you?" He whispered.

"Promise me..." Blaine whispered, his lower lip quivering. "Promise me that no matter what... We will do everything to make this work," he said, his eyes shining as he looked at the ex-brunette.

"I promise…" Kurt said oh so quietly but with all conviction, all the love, all the emotion he could manage. He was near tears again and clung to Blaine, wanting to be forgiven for making him cry. "Please… can I…?" He whispered again.

"Fuck yes..." Blaine ground out as he met him half way, fusing their lips hotly. "I'm so in love with you..." he said breathlessly as their kisses heated and neither could obviously get enough. "So fucking in love..." he grated brokenly as he rolled on top of the ex-blond, their legs tangling, hips and thighs perfectly aligned. "Oh baby..." he squeaked as their tongues began to comb together and Kurt's fingers threaded through his hair. The boy weakened him until he was so vulnerable, so absolutely trusting that it frightened him.

"I love you more." Kurt whispered cheekily but one cupped Blaine's face and held him close, kissing gently, their tongues meeting sweetly but also erotically. God, Blaine could make him fly and fall, it was crazy how in love he was with him and he held him close to his body, kissing over and over again. He couldn't get enough.

The door opened and he pulled his lips back but was still curled into Blaine as Elizabeth walked in, a confused look on her face.

"I was going to ask if either of you felt any better?" She said as Kurt curled into Blaine.

"I… I don' feel well..." Kurt said as if to be sick. "Blaine was… erm... makin' sure I was okay…" Elizabeth nodded and smiled to Blaine.

"That's very sweet of you Blaine." She said, believing.

Blaine shrank back when the door opened and ducked his head down again the pillows. He could feel Elizabeth sitting down on the bottom bunk, her hand reaching out to pat Blaine's leg. He wondered if she thought it was bizarre that Blaine had been laying on top of Kurt. Fortunately he had been over the duvet but their legs were definitely intertwined. He was breathless from kissing him and was sure that his lips were probably just as cherry red as Kurt's were from making out.

He casually rolled to his side, thinking it didn't look obvious, rubbing his hand down his face, keeping his hand over his lips, rubbing them too so the fact that they were red didn't seem odd.

"Well... I… was just trying to make him feel better," Blaine said, knowing his cheeks were flushed.

"I'm glad that you guys are finally getting along," she said softly, reaching out to ruffle Kurt's hair. "I'm worried about you..." she said, stroking his face.

"I'm fine, Mom." Kurt smiled tiredly although his shitty immune system made his mother worry a lot. She smiled sweetly and asked if they'd like any soup or anything and Kurt shook his head, asking if maybe he could just have some rest and she tapped Blaine's leg, informing him he should get to his own bunk in case Kurt threw up. Blaine looked to him for a minute but a snide wink which Elizabeth didn't see encouraged him to leave. Elizabeth told them she wouldn't disturb their rest and left. Five minutes after the door closed Kurt got out and climbed to the top bunk where Blaine laid,

"I'm not that heavy." He smiled, seeing the worried look on Blaine's face as he crawled over him and kissed his lips sweetly.

"That is NOT what I'm worried about," he replied, smacking him on the ass when he straddled him on the bed


End file.
